


They say that true love hurts. Well, this could almost kill me.

by frenetic_core



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, POV Alternating, Soulmate Pain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 122,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenetic_core/pseuds/frenetic_core
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you share in the pain of your soul mate, the Avatar's other half has it pretty rough.</p><p>(Soulmate AU where they can feel each other’s physical and emotional pain to a degree.) </p><p>Updates sporadically. Will cover Books 1-4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a soul mate?

One minute, Korra was fast asleep, burrowed under soft, warm furs and curled into the mattress that was much softer than the one she’d been sleeping on back home. The next minute, she was awake, sitting up in bed and clenching her small hands over the spot where Master Katara said her heart was. It beat strongly against her small ribcage but it also ached deeply. So deeply and suddenly that it ripped Korra from slumber.

Crying followed after, as she looked around her new, foreign room in the White Lotus compound, tracing the blue, icy walls and finding no trace of her home, her family. Sniffling turned to sobbing and though she tried to be a big girl and not call out for the comfort of her parents, it was only a moment later when she moaned, “Mommy.”

The door to the bedroom slid open and a man in White Lotus guard robes rushed in. Torchlight from the hallway lit up his face and Korra recognized him as the guard who usually wished her a goodnight every night before she went to bed and sometimes even told her funny stories about how he learned to fire bend. “Avatar Korra, is something wrong?” His head whipped around the room as he approached, and only knelt beside the bed when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. “Are you hurt?”

Korra followed the path of his golden eyes. He was staring at her hands, still clutching at her blue pajama shirt with an otter-penguin on it. “I want my mommy,” she whimpered. “My heart hurts and I want her.”

“Your heart? I’ll fetch a healer at once.” The guard made to stand but wavered as the ground beneath his feet trembled. 

“I want my mommy!” She beat her tiny fists against the mattress and the guard had to leap back at the volley of flame shooting from her mouth.

Several footsteps clomped down the hallway and the door was thrown open further. Three more guards crowded in after a short, balding man clothed in the blue robes of a Grand Master Lotus. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked, bustling forward.

The guard beside the bed shrugged. “I heard her crying so I came in to see what was wrong. She said her heart hurt but before I could do anything else, she started demanding to see her mother.”

The Grand Master stepped forward, running a hand through what little of his dark hair remained. He turned to the guards behind him, who straightened immediately. “One of you, fetch Master Katara and the Avatar’s mother. The rest of you return to your posts.”

There was a murmuring of, “Yessir,” before the room emptied of the White Lotus guards. The Grand Master sat on the end of Korra’s bed. The young Avatar sniffled, rubbing her eyes with one clenched hand before turning her stunning blue eyes on the old man before her.

“I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?” Though she’d only been here a few months, Korra understood that this man only showed up when she wasn’t listening to her teachers and he often talked to her about the importance of, well, big words she didn’t understand. 

He shook his head and offered her a smile. “No, little Avatar. We’re just worried something is wrong. You said your heart hurts?”

Korra nodded and placed her right hand over the spot. “Right here.”

“Does it hurt a lot?” The man’s face wrinkled around his mouth and eyes, but Korra relaxed, glad he didn’t look frustrated with her.

She tried to think about how she felt. “It doesn’t hurt like when I fell and scraped my knees yesterday. But it makes me cry.”

“Are you sad, Korra?” Master Katara asked as she entered the room, drawing the eyes of the child and the man. “Because that can make your heart hurt, too.”

Korra shook her head no, but paused. “I was asleep. But then I woke up and I was sad and I wanted to see my mom.” She sniffled again and the Grand Master reached out and patted the top of her head.

“Both of your parents live here in the compound, just across the training yard. But if it would make you feel better, I’m sure we can arrange a room much closer,” the Grand Master said, standing up from the bed. 

Korra shook her head. “No, I’m the Avatar. I don’t need my mommy or daddy really close like some baby.” Though if she were honest, having her parents right next door sounded really nice right now; Korra tried not to let that show on her face, trying to look tough in front of her mentors. “I don’t know why I hurt, though.”

The man and the woman exchanged a look. After a few seconds, he gave a brief nod and Katara sat in the chair beside the bed. She rested her hands on her thighs and smiled. “Korra, have your mom or dad told you about soul mates yet?”

Korra frowned. “No. What’s that?” She sat up a little more in bed.

Katara laughed. “More like who. Everyone is born with a soul mate: someone who they are meant to connect with in the best of ways. This person can be your best friend, your partner in love, your other half. You can know them your whole life or you can meet them randomly. They can be anywhere in the world.”

“Ew, love.” Korra stuck out her tongue.

“You might think that now, but I bet you’ll change your mind about it later.” Katara stroked the necklace around her neck. “Your dad is your mom’s soul mate, just as she is his. They found each other and knew they were meant to be together.”

“So a soul mate is the person you’re supposed to fall in love with and get married to and live with happily ever after?”

Both of the adults chuckled. Katara reached over and ruffled Korra’s hair, making the girl pout. “They can be, sure.”

Korra leaned forward, the twinge in her chest temporarily lost in the wave of new information. “What else? Who’s my soul mate?”

Katara chuckled again. “You have to find him or her yourself.”

“But you said they can be anywhere in the whole world. What if my soul mate is in the Earth Kingdom? That place is huge! I’ll never find them.” Korra threw her hands up and sighed.

“It’s not as hard as you think, but it’s also not easy.” Katara said. “When your soul mate is in pain, you will feel some of it, too. It won’t be as much pain as they feel, because what’s happening to them isn’t happening directly to you. But you can use this to find out who you’re meant to be with.”

Korra scratched her head. “I don’t get it.”

She watched as her water bending master shifted in her seat. After a moment, Katara spoke again. “My hands were burned once by some out of control fire bending. It made my soul mate’s hands hurt, too, though he said it was like putting his hands a little too close to a campfire.”

“Oh!” Korra’s eyes brightened and she fidgeted in her spot. “So the reason my heart hurts is ‘cause my soul mate’s heart hurts right now? And hers hurts a lot more than this?”

The Grand Master blinked back his shock before smiling. “Very perceptive, young one.” 

Katara nodded and tapped the end of Korra’s nose with her index finger. “Exactly right, Korra. It’s usually physical pain that you’ll feel, like when you scraped your knee, your soul mate probably felt a little bit of that. But you can also get hurt without getting physically injured. Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

“But…” Korra frowned and tried not to cry again. “What’s happening to my soul mate to make ‘em hurt so much?” Tears slipped down her cheeks anyways.

“Oh, Korra, dear.” Katara thumbed away the tears. “I don’t know. My guess is that he or she is very sad and not bodily harmed, though. Maybe he or she lost someone close to them. A friend or a family member. That would make a heart hurt very much.”

Korra jutted her lip out and wiped her tears away with a fist. “I don’t want them to feel like this, Katara. I don’t want them to be this sad. It’s not fair.”

Katara leaned over and pulled Korra into a strong hug. “I know. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. Korra peered around Katara and broke into a smile. “Mommy!”

Senna was across the room in a flash, pulling Korra into her arms. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Korra nestled close and smiled when a kiss was pressed to the crown of her head.

“My soul mate’s heart hurts, so mine does too and I really missed you.” Tears dribbled down her cheeks and dotted her mother’s pajamas.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m here now, though.” Senna stroked the back of Korra’s head and hummed tunelessly.

Though her heart still ached, it wasn’t long before Korra found herself growing sleepy again. She snuggled deeper into her mother’s embrace. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not even the smell of her father’s aftershave or the wisp of motor oil lingering on his skin could make Asami feel better. The warm, strong arms around her were not as comforting without the smaller pair wrapping around the both of them, without the press of her mother against her small back. 

It used to be flowers, vanilla, aftershave and motor oil swirled together in a perfume all its own, but now Asami could only smell half of the home aroma she was used to. She tucked her head against her father’s neck, holding her breath, hoping that the next time she breathed in, the missing scents would be there. Her father rocked her where he stood, ran a soothing hand up and down her back, whispered her name and a soft, “It will be all right,” though it didn’t sound like he was talking to her.

When her head swam and her throat burned for air, Asami breathed in again. Flowers. Shifting in her father’s arms was easy; his arms moved with her as she turned to face the large dining room where they stood. Police officers darted by the door, blocking off the hallway where a white sheet lay over a form on the floor. Asami didn’t look that way very long though because daddy told her not to.

Instead she looked for the familiar floral scent drifting around her, hoping to see the source walking forward, ready to wrap her arms around Asami and her daddy. A fresh batch of tears streamed down her face and Asami folded her small hands over her heart when she spotted the vase of flowers an officer had just knocked off an end table outside of the dining room entrance.

She buried her face back into her father’s chest and cried, knowing, somehow, that she’d never smell that specific mix of flowers and vanilla again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katanlene on tumblr made a cute, angsty comic strip inspired by this chapter. (http://katanlene.tumblr.com/post/122484178314/this-is-base-on-that-cute-fanfiction-from)  
> Check out their other work, too, it's awesome!


	2. Schoolyard Daydreams

Envy was familiar to Asami. Ever since grade school, she dealt with people trying to get close to her for her father's money, for status, or later, when she blossomed into a beautiful, young lady, her looks. And she learned how to handle people who approached her with the intent of taking advantage of those things.

She did not, however, anticipate her fellow classmates at Republic City's finest all girls academy to be envious of something she had no real grasp of: her soul mate. More than once, she caught her classmates staring at her with bitter or longing looks when she gasped as the muscles of her arm spasmed, or when she clutched her rib as if she had a stitch in her side.

They were envious of her connection to her soul mate, no matter how many times Asami assured them it wasn't as great as they all thought it to be. For a while, many of her peers drifted away from her. The Sato family name did little to win any of the girls over when she was labeled the weird girl who sometimes, without a word, left in the middle of class to go to the nurse's office, cradling a part of her body. It wasn't until Asami openly joked about her reactions—"He must've fallen down a flight of stairs!"—that girls began to approach her again.

That was also how she accidentally invented the "Who's my soul mate?" game, and everyone was eager to play. Speculating was the fun part. On sunny days, Asami and a group of girls would sprawl out in the courtyard during lunch or after classes ended, trading descriptions of what their true loves must be like. Asami giggled as she and her acquaintances swooned, hands clasped, eyes heavily lidded, as they threw around romance-novel-worthy phrases like, "rippling abs," or, "luscious, mahogany locks."

Once the group had exhausted their ideas of princes or lords or even plucky but gorgeous street orphans coming into their lives and sweeping them off their feet, they would all turn to Asami, and dream about who she was meant to be with. Because Asami Sato's future husband was going to be important, that much was sure. He would have to be at her side when she took over her father's company, in addition to the burdens he already faced in whatever his dangerous life entailed.

Everyone knew how often Asami felt her soul mate's pain, so her classmates always suggested ridiculous reasons why. Today's lunch hour discussions were no different. "Maybe he's a fighter who doesn't believe in soul mates, so he throws himself into brawls with reckless abandon. He takes the pain, relishes it, because at least he can feel that over the empty nothingness in his heart. Then, one day he'll meet you and fall head over heels and never know another day of pain again," one girl suggested as she wove flowers into Asami's long, black hair.

Asami laughed and flicked away a flower that landed in her lap. "I think you've been reading too many of your mother's books, Joo Dee."

"What do you think he's like, then?" asked another girl, name forgotten, stretched out on the grass beside Asami's crossed legs.

Asami didn't really care for playing the soul mate game, but the girls in her class hung on every word she spoke about her hypothetical other half, and it was the easiest way to make friends in this school, aside from schmoozing other business heirs, so she often spun ridiculous tales as well.

"I like to think he's someone who sticks up for others, the underdogs, because he's an underdog. So he gets in a lot of fights, which is why I feel so much so often. But the pain never lasts long, so he must be a water bender versed in the healing arts."

"I bet he heals cute, injured animals like baby turtle-ducks," the girl in the grass sighed.

Asami giggled. "Yes, and he's probably really strong by now. Muscled and scarred from all that fighting." Okay, so maybe she did enjoy fantasizing a little bit.

"Asami, you're so lucky you feel your soul mate so often. I bet you're gonna meet him really soon and you'll be in love for the rest of your lives," Joo Dee said.

"Yeah, I haven't felt a single thing from my soul mate. He's probably some scaredy cat-deer." Asami reminded herself to learn the girl in the grass's name later.

"It's not as fun as you guys think." She brushed her forearm, which still stung a bit from earlier, almost like her soul mate was suffering a burn. "Sometimes it really hurts. And it can be distracting. Try focusing on an exam when it feels like someone slapped your face or punched you in the stomach."

"But you're so smart anyways," Joo Dee assured Asami.

It was easier to look bashful and shrug rather than argue modesty. It was no secret she was at the top of her class, but there was no point in lording it over everyone, not when she knew what she would do with her life after school.

"So what does your father think about your soul mate?" Zoned out as she was, Asami didn't hear who asked the question.

She bit her lip. While she could talk easily of the subject here, back home in the mansion was another story. Hiroshi Sato had, on more than one occasion, threatened to punish the person responsible for making his daughter wince and ache, whenever they showed up in Asami's life. "He hopes I don't meet my match until I'm forty." This earned her a chorus of laughter.

What she never told these girls, who were generally kind but dreadfully airy at times, was that she hoped, above all else, that her soul mate was thoughtful and would look out for her, not as a protector but as an equal; she wanted to be with someone who would have her back, but still be their own person. She'd seen enough of her father's yes men to know that's not what she wanted. Whenever she verged into serious qualities, though, her classmates lost interest, so she kept these particular desires to herself.

The school bell rang. Lunch hour was over, and the two girls who'd joined her today groaned as they all got up to return to their classroom. "How are we supposed to care about figures and business models when there's handsome men waiting for all of us out there somewhere?" Joo Dee asked, throwing her hands into the sky.

Before she could retort about the importance of their upcoming lectures, Asami felt the stinging in her arm fade. She smiled a little, brushing at her own soft skin. "You're healing. Good."

"Hmm? Didn't catch that, Sato." The other girl spun to look at her.

"Nothing." She bit back her smile, and tried to push aside the image of strong, rough hands wielding a glowing globule of healing water over her own body.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Really sorry about this," Korra murmured as she ran a bubble of water across the angry patch of skin on her left forearm. "But I'm mastering fire bending right now and burns are kind of unavoidable."

"Avatar Korra, who are you talking to?" her firebender sparring partner asked as he walked over to her.

"Er, no one! Just thinking out loud." She blushed and looked to the ground.

The older man laughed, taking off his sparring helmet before plopping down on the bench beside her. "Sure." He glanced at her arm. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Korra shrugged. "I lost focus. But next time, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." She smiled and elbowed him in the ribs a little harder than necessary.

The man laughed. "We'll see about that. You're really getting the hang of this, though. I'd say that in a couple weeks, your firebending master will say you're ready to face a couple of us head on." His face smoothed out. "So, were you really, thinking out loud, or…?"

Developing a kind of friendship with her instructors and sparring partners was unavoidable for Korra; she liked to talk about inconsequential things and joke around because everything else in her life was strictly organized. Learn the histories of the past avatars. Master waterbending. Try to find her spiritual connection to the Avatar spirit. Master earthbending. Meditate. Absorb peace tactics. Absorb war tactics. Now, she was in the middle of mastering firebending.

Talking of bending techniques and some of her favorite historical moments she pulled from her studies—in particular Kyoshi's fierce brand of justice was one of Korra's favorite topics—was fun, too. But once Korra was tested on her skills and knowledge, those tenuous relationships she'd built disappeared. Her teachers would be sent away, their jobs done, and she'd never hear from them again. So Korra never talked about anything very personal, knowing that one day her conversation partner would leave.

The man sighed and leaned forward, like he was about to get up and depart. "You don't have to tell me. Just asking."

Korra sighed. Sharing something, even something this silly, could be refreshing, right? And it wasn't like she was telling him her deepest, darkest secret. "It's nothing, really. Sometimes when I get water whipped, take an earth pillar in the chest, or get burned, I feel like I have to apologize to my soul mate." She cringed as the words spilled from her lips; they felt too personal now, out in the open air.

The bench shook as the man laughed beside her and Korra almost sent a fist of flames at him for being mocked, but he waved off whatever look she gave him. "I'm laughing at the idea, not you, Avatar Korra. My wife used to say that people who are destined to be with firebenders are in for a world of pain, because we get burned easily if we lack restraint or control, give in to anger or passion too easily. She also said my job as a punching bag makes her the unluckiest half in the whole soul mate department. But she's wrong; being the Avatar's soul mate, I imagine, is far more painful."

Though his tone was playful, Korra frowned. Not many people subjected themselves to rigorous exercise and relentless sparring on a daily basis, at least not to the degree of the Avatar-In-Training regimen concocted by the White Lotus. She'd felt very little from her soul mate over the years (a sharp pain here, a twinge there) so it hardly seemed fair to subject her other half to constant blows and burns. And this was only training. Who knew what she would face once she became a fully realized Avatar and took on the inevitable threats that came to throw the world out of balance?

"My soul mate is probably going to hate me by the time I meet them." Korra bent the water she'd long since forgotten back into its flask, then groaned into her hands.

A hand squeezed her shoulder. She peered through her fingers, into the amber eyes of the man beside her. "You're the Avatar. I'm sure he will understand."

"Or she," Korra muttered. "I guess you're right. I didn't choose to be the Avatar anymore than he or she chose to be my soul mate."

"Looks like your arm's better. Up for another round?" He stood up and offered a hand up.

Korra grinned and jumped up, ignoring his hand. "You're going to regret that offer. I'm definitely going to wreck you this time around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter cranked out sooner than expected. Woo! Chapter 3 will be up sometime later this week. As always, comments/questions/constructive feedback are appreciated!


	3. Run Ins

“You’re already good at getting through the gates, Korra. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jinora eyed her critically, but Korra waved her off.

“Look, Jinora, I’ve mastered the gates with my eyes mostly closed and I still can’t airbend, so maybe I have to make it harder for myself, and that will be the key to unlocking airbending,” Korra said as she strapped training weights around her ankles.

“Makes sense to me,” Meelo said, zipping around Korra on his air scooter.

Jinora threw her hands up in the air. “But the whole point of being an airbender is to be light on your feet. Weighing yourself down is the opposite—”

Ikki jumped down from the tree she’d been hanging in and airbent to cushion her descent. “Don’t listen to her, Korra. Jinora thinks she knows everything just because she’s the oldest.” 

Korra stood and pushed up the sleeves of the stupid, baggy airbending garb Tenzin swore would help her feel the air currents better, but usually just got caught on the swinging edges of the gates. “Spin ‘em, Jinora.”

The younger girl frowned as she prepared to send a gust of wind at the training device. “Korra, are you sure?”

“I’m the Avatar!” Korra jabbed a thumb into her chest. “I got this!”

As soon as Jinora set the gates to spinning with a blast of air, Korra charged forward. And at first, she was fine; she found her inner leaf. Sidestepping the initial rotating panels was easy, even with the extra weight pulling at her ankles, and Korra didn’t even come close to getting an elbow smashed or a shoulder clipped. 

She grinned and progressed forward a little faster, pivoting and swiveling on the balls of her feet, only wavering slightly as the weights through her spiraling off by a few degrees. It was easy to compensate though; her leg muscles were sure and strong. With every passing second, though, Korra realized she felt no different than the other times she succeeded at passing through the panels. Maybe this wasn’t challenging enough.

The other side was visible now. She was going to make it, no problem. Take that, Jinora! So close, she could see the individual tiles of the training courtyard. All she had to do was make it past three more and… 

The moment she spun on her left foot to sail past the remaining obstacles, Korra knew she’d done it too quickly in excitement. The training weights tugged one way from the momentum of her previous spin, while her body followed through with her new motion. Her right elbow bounced off one panel. Her left knee hit another, setting her off balance and stumbling over her own feet. She gasped as she tripped right into the path of a rapidly twirling wooden panel. The ancient, carved board swung towards her face with alarming speed, too quickly for Korra to move. She raised her hands to do something but no air rushed to help her as the panel swung to smash her in the face. “Oh sh—”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami hit the breaks as hard as she could, and even leaned to the side to try and avoid the person who bolted right into her path, but it was too late. His tall frame bounced off the side of her scooter, sending him tumbling to the asphalt with a shout. She came to a screeching halt a few feet away, but before Asami could hop off her scooter, an aching sensation shot through her from her navel to the crown of her head.

She moved in a daze towards the boy as he sat up in the roadway, still reeling from the jolt of feeling someone else’s injury and the fact that she just hit some innocent person, all within a second in between each event. As soon as her scooter was out of the way and she was close enough for the boy to hear hear, she let her panic seep out. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”

“How could you not see me?” The boy rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his black hair further, and glared up at her. “I mean I was ju-juuuuuuuh…” Amber eyes expanded, the boy’s jaw dropped, and Asami had to bite her lip at how cute his face was as he flushed red.

That face. Strong, sharp features were smudged with dirt. He was also sweaty, his clothes were rumpled, and he looked worn out. She realized the boy could be hurt, though he didn’t appear to be. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I’m such an idiot.” She bent down, hooked an arm around his left one, and helped him to his feet.

His face flushed anew at the contact. “Don’t worry. I’m fine!” He brushed himself off. “My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice.”

Every day? Practice? Asami squinted at the boy as he straightened the red scarf around his neck. His face was familiar. It struck her in an instant. “Wait, I recognize you. You’re Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets.” A member of one of her favorite pro bending teams was standing right here, in front of her. She ran over one of the fabulous bending brothers.

Something clicked all of a sudden. If this was really Mako, he was a pro bender, and pro benders got beat up a lot in matches and practice, which would explain why she felt like she’d been tapped in the chest with an earth disk on more than one occasion in the past. How many had she seen Mako take this season alone? She remembered the unpleasantness that flooded her body a moment ago, which happened immediately after she hit him with her scooter. Could Mako be…? 

“Yeah, that’s me.” He responded as if he was a little reluctant to, but his chest puffed out and he smiled all the same.

Wow, way to go, Asami. Run over a famous professional athlete and your possible soul mate. Heat tickled her cheeks. “I am so embarrassed!” Asami blushed as she stuck out her hand. “My name’s Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh,” she looked him up and down.

Quick, she had to think of something. This could be her soul mate standing in front of her. This could be her chance to get to know him, find out if he really was the one. She had to take him out somewhere and see if this was the real thing. At the very least, she’d make it up to him for mowing him down, even if he had run out in front of her without looking. “How about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night. Eight-o-clock. Kwong’s Cuisine.” She turned and started walking towards her scooter, not giving him an opportunity to turn her down, though judging by the way he looked at her suggested he wouldn’t dream of it.

“Uh, Kwong’s?” Mako looked down, hesitancy lacing his voice. “I don’t have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy.”

Asami bit her lip as she suddenly recalled the bio she’d read about the Fire Ferrets’ team. Mako and his brother, Bolin, were from the streets. Guilt washed through her, but she fixed an assuring smile to her face. “I’ll take care of that. All you have to do is show up.” And she would, she thought as she slid on her goggles and climbed back on to her scooter. “So, it’s a date?” A date with your possible soul mate? 

Mako broke out into a ridiculously wide grin. “Uhh, yeah. I guess so. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

The scooter fired up beneath her and with a swift nod, she was off. Asami glanced over her shoulder as she sped away and caught the unrestrained smile on the firebender’s face. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.


	4. Dinner

Handsome was not a word Asami threw around often, but it definitely applied to Mako. As the waiter led him to the secluded corner table she'd booked for the evening, several heads turned. The pro bender cleaned up nicely, slicked back hair and all, though Asami missed his usually tousled hair. He grinned when he spotted her and his gait quickened. The smile that stretched across Asami's face as he slid into the plush, red booth to sit beside her felt like the easiest thing in the world.

Around them, amid the clinks of wine glasses and cutlery, diners talked in hushed tones, some of them side-eyeing Asami or peeking at her over the tops of their wine lists they held too close to their faces to be legitimately reading. Asami ignored the eyes on her, though and struck up conversation with Mako, who was blind to the quiet ogling around them.

Though he'd never been to a restaurant this fancy—it showed in the way he ran a hand over the crimson velvet seat and gingerly picked up the ornate cup in front of him, barely taking a sip before placing it back down on the table, slowly, like it might shatter at a moment's notice—Mako seemed at ease. He spoke calmly, complemented her frequently, and he oozed a cool but charming confidence that didn't match his bending element in the slightest. Not that Asami minded. She was thoroughly won over.

The night was going perfectly and dinner hadn't even arrived yet, though the first course would be due any moment. Food would be a sizable distraction, as would be the winding down time afterwards, Asami imagined, so if she wanted to test her soul mate theory, she had to act now. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the possibilities of Mako and her being meant for each other since she'd run into him yesterday, so she was eager, to say the least, to put Mako to the test.

It had to be done without him knowing what was happening, lest the result be skewed; not that Mako would fake being her soul mate if he caught her, but it wouldn't be the first time somebody tried that with her. Asami slipped her salad fork off the table when Mako was too busy regaling her with the Fire Ferrets' last pro bending match to notice what she was doing. It would be better if she didn't have to explain herself, because what she was about to do was silly, something one of her schoolmates would do, but she had to know.

Harming herself for someone, even if it was her soul mate, would be wrong, so she went for a safer, although not exactly pain-free route. While she maneuvered the tines of the fork to rest against the meat of her left palm, she reached out her right hand and set it atop Mako's left hand resting on the table. He noticed enough to stutter in his story and Asami enjoyed the way the tips of his ears burned.

Under the table, out of sight from anyone close enough to be watching, Asami's hand clenched around the fork, and she barely winced as the metal poked her flesh, hard enough to mildly hurt but not enough to draw blood. Mako's corresponding hand, trapped beneath her free one, didn't so much as twitch. In fact, Mako kept going on with his story without any sign of a burden.

Asami frowned, squeezing the fork intermittently, but Mako didn't react any differently. She'd heard stories of people hardly feeling pain until they first laid eyes on their soul mate, or people who had higher tolerances of pain barely felt little things like forks being jabbed into their partner's palm. Maybe Mako just wasn't as sensitive or attuned to her yet.

Another harder stab to a softer part of Asami's palm garnered nothing. Even repeatedly pressing her thumb to the points of the eating implement proved to be fruitless. Either Mako was too tough to react or he wasn't feeling anything at all. Based on the way he never once paused in their conversation, Asami feared it was the latter. Hadn't she felt it when her scooter collided with him yesterday? They had to be soul mates. What were the odds of someone else getting hurt at the exact same time she and Mako had quite literally and painfully run into each other?

With a sigh, Asami slipped the fork back into formation on the table just before the waiter arrived to serve them. She laughed a little at the way Mako's eyes bulged at the sight of the eloquent dishes she'd ordered for them, how he smiled after taking the first bite.

After the resounding failure that was her fork experiment, Asami found herself saying, between small bites of food, "So I've seen and heard plenty about you getting beat up in the ring. What about your mysterious soul mate pains? That must be awful, what with your own bruises."

Mako hastily dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "Actually, I haven't felt much, which is lucky, I guess. Whoever my soul mate is probably pretty safe most of the time."

His golden eyes lingered on her face for a moment before he ate another spoonful of broth. Asami tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and tried not blush. She lived a pampered lifestyle and was safer than most for sure, and had experienced only minor injuries from fixing and building machines with her father (a finger pinched between gears here, a minor cut or welding burn there). The only devastating, all encompassing feeling of pain came with her mother's death, but that had happened when she was so young. If Mako was her soul mate, he probably wouldn't even remember.

Then again, he'd lost his parents, too. Perhaps her portion of crippling grief he was meant to feel was swallowed up by his own loss, though she didn't know whether or not he lost his parents within the same time period as her mother's passing. And she didn't have the heart to ask; wounds like that shouldn't be reopened so carelessly, she knew.

Mako coughed a little and looked at her again. "What about you?"

Asami shook her head, realizing she never properly responded before. "My connection with my soul mate is fairly strong. I've experienced a lot of their pain over the years, especially recently."

"You don't say." The grin on Mako's face made Asami's heart beat stutter; could he be thinking of their meeting yesterday?

She nodded. "Ever since I was a kid basically." She sipped her water and peered at the boy beside her, regarding his face.

Mako nodded, frowning a little, his eyebrows knitting together, but when his eyes found Asami's, his face smoothed out and he gave her a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something when the waiter approached, bowing slightly, before asking, "Pardon me, Miss Sato. Are you ready for the next course?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mako's empty bowl. "Yes, please."

The waiter bowed again and retreated back to the kitchen. Beside her, Mako's body shifted so he was facing her. "Miss Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

"Yeah." Asami shrugged. "He's my dad."

"Get out of town!" Mako reacted like so many before him had: shock, followed by eyes glazed in wonderment, leaning forward in interest, excitement dripping from every word that left his lips.

"I'm serious. You want to meet him?" She asked carefully before taking a sip of her drink to hide the tightness in her face.

His reaction to her offer was just as animated, though he at least had the grace to lean back into the plush booth and regain his cool guy façade with crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow.

He took her up on the offer, like many men and women did when they learned whom she was, but the way Mako's eyes softened when he said it made it sound like he was accepting to go on another date, which warmed Asami.

Tonight's mission to determine if Mako was her soul mate was not the resounding success she had imagined. Asami even began to doubt whether they were fated to be together. But whether he was her soul mate or not, Asami couldn't help but like Mako. By evening's end, she made plans to pick him up for a tour of her father's factory.

Mako was kind, handsome, and interested in her, and she him, even though she wasn't as sure they were soul mates. Though confusing and unclear at the moment, perhaps fate would straighten everything out given time, she thought as she left the restaurant that night, brushing her fingers over the spot on her cheek where Mako had pressed a chaste kiss, feeling happier than she'd been in a while.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra massaged the heel of her left hand against the table. Tarrlok's offer to join his task force still buzzed in her head and, coupled with the weird, itchy sensation in her palm, and the concerned looks Tenzin kept shooting her across the table, she was just about out of patience.

If Tarrlok asked her about the task force a week ago, she would've joined instantly. But with her most recent nightmare of chi blockers attacking and Amon stripping her of her bending still fresh in her mind, she wasn't exactly eager to get back out there in harm's way.

At least her soul mate would appreciate the break from getting beat up along the chi paths, or getting knocked out entirely. Or maybe not, seeing as they were intent on annoying Korra by doing who knows what to their hand. She massaged her left palm again before wrapping it around the warm bowl of rice in front of her. At least the heat seeping through the porcelain made the sensation almost unnoticeable.

Maybe it was Mako working on a new firebending move. Or maybe he was at the plant, working a long shift again, and his hand was growing tired of conducting lightning strikes.

Even now, among the fear and pressure to do something as the Avatar, Korra could still relish in the spark she felt between her and the tall firebender. They bonded over their search for, and subsequent rescue of Bolin. She still remembered what it felt like to have her head cushioned by his shoulder as they woke together, cuddled against Naga, tense and awkward as it was. Or later, the mixed look of appreciation, excitement, and maybe something more—an undercurrent that made her shiver and him look away sheepishly—after they escaped from Amon's rally with a scared but unharmed Bolin. And wasn't that something to look into? Soul mates felt sparks, currents, magnetic pulls like this, right? Maybe?

Dinner came to a close and Tenzin suggested she attempt to meditate, but all she thought about, as she assumed the lotus position in the clear, quiet meditation gazebo that looked out over the black waters of the bay and the brilliantly lit city, was how she could approach Mako and ask if he felt the spark, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Comments/questions/constructive criticisms are always welcome and appreciated. ^_^
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr, though I don't post much besides fic updates. (freneticcore.tumblr.com)


	5. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update for a few days so here's a slightly longer chapter :)

It took all of Korra's willpower to refrain from yanking off her boots and massaging the soles of her feet right in the middle of the gala. Technically her gala. She could easily picture Tenzin's disappointment at the mere thought of kicking off her shoes. And the press would probably have a field day about her etiquette; headlines about a barefooted Avatar running around the gala would grace every paper in the morning. So she shifted from foot to foot, hoping that the movement would relieve some of the discomfort. "What are you doing? Walking across hot coals?" she muttered as Tarrlok dragged her towards a spectacled man dressed in dark red and black.

For the past hour, her feet had been tingling unpleasantly. It couldn't be her footwear that was causing the problem. She glanced down at her comfortable, gray, hide boots to make sure, once again, that she wasn't stepping on actual pins and needles, only to find her irritated face reflected back at her in the polished, marble floor. It must be her soul mate torturing their feet, then.

Tarrlok came to a halt and introduced her to Hiroshi Sato, who was apparently an industrial titan based here in Republic City. She'd just greeted him when somewhere from behind the wealthy man, a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Korra."

Mako strode forward out of the crowd behind Mr. Sato, gussied up and in a suit that he couldn't possibly afford, but damn did he fill it out nicely. Even his loafers looked new and polished. Korra found herself staring at his feet. Maybe the shoes were too tight and crushing his feet. Maybe that's why her feet hurt. Maybe, she hoped once again, the spark she'd felt was real and Mako was her soul mate. Her head tilted back up to smile at him, but froze when she saw he was escorting someone.

On Mako's arm was a gorgeous girl in a red dress that made his suit look like it was bought at a secondhand store. The red silks hugged her figure perfectly, like it was tailored for her—which it probably was—and it presented enough of the girl's pale skin to be eye-catching without being risqué. The dark red sash around her middle accentuated her slim waist and curves. Even her wavy, jet-black hair spilled over her shoulder, effortless yet perfect.

A golden flower pendant flashed around the girl's neck and a sliver of jade, dangling delicately from the bottom of the flower, matched the shade of her green eyes perfectly. Her makeup was flawless and Korra was sure many men and women alike probably found it enticing. If she wasn't hanging off of Mako's arm, Korra thought she might be in awe of it, too.

She looked the other girl up and down, narrowing in on the strappy burgundy heels that made the girl complement Mako's height. They looked like death traps, constricting the paler girl's feet in rough, hard looking material. A scan around the room revealed that high heels were definitely the style among Republic City's female elites and Korra was once again glad that the styles (and climate) in the Southern Water Tribe necessitated comfortable, cushioned shoes.

Mr. Sato introduced the girl as his daughter, Asami. A gorgeous heiress to the most successful industrial company in the city? Great. Korra didn't stand a chance against her. Not that it was the girl's fault. Korra tried not to immediately hate her for who she was when the girl smiled at her sincerely and leaned forward to greet her, but ultimately failed when she saw Asami's grip tighten infinitesimally around Mako's arm. When Korra responded, she couldn't keep the edge out of her voice, and spit out, "Really? Because he hasn't said anything about you at all. How did you two meet?"

A thought occurred to her that made her feel even worse: this girl could be Mako's soul mate. Maybe they ran into each other and now they were hopelessly in love. Whether she and Mako shared a spark or not, she couldn't compete with a soul mate. Blood pounded in her ears as Asami looked at her with innocent eyes and a stunning smile, while Mako gazed at the heiress with clear-cut infatuation.

Not her fault, not her fault, Korra chided, and was almost thankful when Bolin threw an arm around her and babbled something about Mako being hit by Asami's moped a few days ago. Wait. "What? Are you okay?" She uncrossed her arms and almost reached out to touch him, but faltered at the sight of Asami looking to him.

Korra struggled to recall the past three days, trying to remember if she'd felt any outside hurt, but all she could remember was her pride-bruising run-in with the ancient airbender training device. Maybe her own pain—because getting slapped like a bug by a rapidly spinning board of wood did hurt—overshadowed any of Mako's. If she even felt what he experienced.

Mako beamed at her. "I'm fine. More than fine." Okay, what did that mean? "Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team…"

The buzzing in Korra's head easily drowned out the rest of what Mako said. So the Satos were anteing up the championship pot for their team? Fantastic. Now she was indebted to this beautiful, elegant, generous, rich girl that might be Mako's soul mate and all she could do was stand there and take it. Her eyes burned but she would not cry, not here. The Avatar could not cry about crushes at her own gala. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest.

Asami leaned into Mako's side. Korra noticed she was no longer smiling and was idly stroking the bare skin just above the golden pendant. Then, her red lips pressed together in a tight line upon seeing Mako's elated face as he continued to rave about the tournament with Bolin. Something about this was odd to Korra, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could ponder it further, Tarrlok's hand was on her shoulder as he beckoned Chief Beifong over.

The police chief's steely gaze and critical tone made Korra feel ashamed for coming to this lavish party because the older woman was right; she hadn't done anything to deserve this attention, aside from simply being born with the Avatar spirit. As if the moment, couldn't get any worse, her feet throbbed dully, and Mako and Bolin excused themselves to go sit down with Asami, the three of them talking animatedly about new gear for the team. That left her alone with Tarrlok, who wanted to introduce her to some more important people across the room.

She let him steer her through the crowd but peeked over her shoulder to watch Mako, Bolin, and by proxy, Asami, get farther away. She was surprised to find Asami staring back at her, glancing over her own crimson silk-covered shoulder, the small frown still in place. Huh. At least the girl looked almost as upset as Korra felt. She tried not to enjoy Asami's discomfort (if she really is Mako's soul mate, it's not her fault; it's the universe's, she repeated to herself) as Tarrlok introduced her to another stuffy, rich business tycoon. Though tonight started out as a glittering and exciting party, Korra got the feeling that the sourness seeping into her now would only increase as the night wore on.

Twenty minutes later, she was proved right as she stood in front of the press with Tarrlok's arm around her shoulder, adamantly approving her promise to join his task force. The icy feeling in her chest swirled around as she realized what she'd done; she was going to have to face equalists head on now. In the crowd, she spotted Mako, concern easily apparent on his face. Asami, clinging to his arm with both of hers in what looked like need of support rather than affection, had a stiff smile, too, which, despite the abysmal turn of events, made Korra's stomach flip. As to why, she didn't understand and couldn't fully process, not with the new weight of her task force duties she'd just burdened herself with.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As cute as these heels were, Asami regretted choosing to wear them after the first half hour of wandering around the Avatar's gala. Now, they were over an hour in, and she'd spent most of the time mingling with fellow heirs and heiresses as was expected of her, though it was less tedious since she was able to parade Mako around; he was refreshingly honest, blunt even, in the few times he spoke up.

And he was so accommodating tonight, not even once complaining about how often she leaned on his arm to take some much needed pressure off her feet. Currently, she was at the point where her pinky toes pulsed angrily. Surely, if Mako was her soul mate, he would feel it, too. "We've been walking around for over an hour now. How are your feet?" She wriggled her toes in the tight confines of her footwear and winced.

Mako laughed. "Better than yours."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though. Those are hardly broken in. They must be stiff."

One sharp eyebrow rose and he pursed his lips. "I'm fine, Asami. These loafers are nice. Like walking on clouds." To make his point, he shifted from foot to foot, like he was psyching himself up for a pro bending match.

"Lucky you." Asami sighed.

If it were physically possible for her heart to sink into her stomach, it would have. Little moments like this were making it clearer that perhaps Mako really wasn't her soul mate. Unless of course he was nearly immune to pain to the point where he couldn't feel an ounce of the torture in her soles. Without meaning to, Asami let a deep frown settle across her face.

A warm, large hand touched her shoulder gently. A wisp of diluted cologne hung in the air. Mako's eyebrows rose and his mouth turned down. "If your feet are really bothering you, we could sit down." He nodded towards the round tables at the back of the room, which were mostly occupied by liver-spotted, gray haired men and women, too old and arthritic to stand about and socialize.

Telling him that it wasn't her shoes that ruined her mood but the fact that he didn't seem to share her distress wasn't something she was eager to do, nor fair to put on him, so instead, she said, "No thanks. And I haven't even seen the Avatar, yet. She's supposed to be here shortly, right?" Councilman Tarrlok told her father that Avatar Korra was supposed to arrive at seven, a good hour after everyone else so as to allow for preparation, but also to give her entrance a greater impact, Asami suspected.

Clamoring came from the gala hall's entrance as people rushed to crowd around the doorway in a half circle. Clapping started shortly after, though Asami could only catch a flash of blue in the center of the crush of bodies. Councilman Tenzin was easier to spot. If the airbending master was here, his charge had to be, too. Asami inched closer. Ever since she was a little girl, and heard about the Avatar was a girl about her age, she'd wanted to meet her.

"Nice timing. Don't worry," Mako said as he linked arms with her again. "I'll make sure you get a chance to meet her. She's my teammate, after all."

"Yeah!" Bolin, whom Mako asked if he could tag along to the gala, appeared beside her, his mouth stuffed with some kind of quiche. "Korra's great. You'll love her! Hey, I think she's going over to talk to your dad, Asami."

Asami's eyes flickered to the spot where Bolin pointed. Her father stood beside Councilman Tarrlok and across from him was a dark skinned girl, no older than her, in a simple, but elegant water tribe dress. "Let's go over and say hi." She tugged Mako along with her.

Winding through fancy suits and dazzling dresses would've been much easier without these heels, she thought. Mako didn't have trouble though as he suddenly took the lead, tugging her forward, a grin plastered on his face. As they drew closer, the Avatar came into full view, and Asami couldn't help but stare at the girl Tarrlok was introducing to her father.

Asami was simultaneously underwhelmed and overwhelmed. On the one hand, it was hard to believe that this girl, barely a year younger, a few inches shorter than her, smiling like a mischievous child rather than a world figure, was the all-powerful master of four elements. (Or three, remembering Mako talking of walking in on airbending training a few times.) But on the other hand, she was strikingly pretty.

Korra's brilliant blue eyes were a stark contrast against her smooth, brown skin to the point where they practically glowed. The air in which she carried herself exuded strength, as did her exposed arms. Asami could see the taut, defined muscles of her forearms and biceps, and the sharp lines of her collarbones, though they hidden beneath the high collared dress. And the dress: dark blue and white that, despite its modesty, showed off the Avatar's strapping, yet feminine silhouette. And though some of her hair was pulled back and hidden in a bun atop her head, the lovely dark locks flowing on either side of her face looked soft. Idly, Asami wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through the fine strands.

It struck her then that the Avatar must have a soul mate, too. Had she met her match yet? Perhaps they played with Korra's hair. And what would that be like, destined to be the Avatar's other half? To have the Avatar be your other half? Everyone knew Avatar Aang's and Katara's story, and Asami had always pitied Katara when reading the waterbending master's accounts in history books because she often spoke of the severe magnitude of Aang's pain. As bad as her pains were sometimes, Asami found relief in knowing that she hadn't had to share in Avatar-level agony.

"Hey, Korra." Mako's voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she realized they'd reached her father's side.

Suddenly, blue eyes met her face and Asami watched as the friendly grin flashing pearly, white teeth disappeared in a blink, replaced by a petulant pout and crossed arms. Even if she weren't good at reading people, Asami would be able to tell that Avatar Korra's first impression of her was less than stellar.

Somewhere beside her came her father's deep voice, introducing her. Asami leaned forward but quickly gripped Mako's arm a little harder when the weight shift sent another spike through her screaming feet. It was easy to ignore, though because she was finally going to meet the powerful girl she'd only ever seen in news stories or from her father's private box at the pro bending arena. Her stomach fluttered.

"It's lovely to meet you," Asami said, trying to keep her voice measured but pleasant, eyeing the girl that stood no more than four feet from her. "Mako's told me so much about you."

Avatar Korra winced, rolling her weight from one hip to the other. Her beautiful eyes flashed to Asami's arm looped through Mako's, frowned, and her eyebrows slanted sharply downward. "Really?" Her voice was as tight as the corded muscles in her crossed arms. "Because Mako hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Asami's eyes widened. Was it envy saturating the girl's tone? Anger? Asami replayed her words in her head again. Had she greeted the Avatar incorrectly? No one mentioned any sort of protocol or specific customs when it came to addressing the Avatar. Should she have brought up the girl's title? Mako hadn't, but they were friends. Asami tried to think of something to say to prevent the girl from glowering at her further.

However, Bolin sidled up to Korra first, and told her of the embarrassing moped incident, then retreated back to his brother's side. Narrowed eyes expanded, eyebrows shot up, arms dropped and a brown hand reached towards Mako tentatively. "What? Are you okay?"

Asami glanced at Mako as his face lit up. "I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team…" He grew more animated in his gestures as he explained about the championship pot and Future Industries' involvement.

She was about to chime in when a breathlessness overtook her, settling deep in her chest. Smiling at Mako's excitement was a chore, as well as distressing; he was happy, so why should she feel this ache in chest? The nagging voice in the back of her head said it was because he wasn't her soul mate, but she wasn't ready to listen just yet. Without meaning to, she caught herself brushing the spot where she felt the twinge.

In the span of a few seconds, the Chief Beifong was staring Korra down, the two nearly butting heads and exchanging glares that could kill before Beifong stormed away and Korra completely deflated. Asami felt bad for the girl, wanted to reach out and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, because she hardly seemed to be having fun at a party meant for her. But at that precise moment, Bolin accidentally stepped on Asami's already sore toes in his flailing about the tournament. She bit her lower lip, swallowing the yelp that almost escaped as her toes throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

"I think I'd like to sit now," Asami managed through gritted teeth. "Do you think Korra—"

"I think she's got to make the rounds," Mako nodded to Tarrlok, who was starting to pull Korra away. "C'mon let's go. You'll see her again soon. Your dad's sponsoring her, remember?"

Asami nodded and was grateful for the supporting arm Mako wrapped around her waist. "True. I'll have to get her measurements for her new uniform."

Bolin's eyes lit up. "New uniforms? Awesome!" He threw out a couple of ideas about getting Pabu's face stitched on the back or maybe a sleeve, though Mako shot him down almost immediately.

As the brothers bickered, Asami turned to see where Avatar Korra went. Blue eyes stared back at her, curious but guarded. At least she wasn't scowling at Asami anymore, though that didn't lessen the pressure floating around her sternum. Sitting down for several minutes at a table procured by Bolin did wonders for her feet though. When she stood to see Korra answer the gathered press's questions twenty minutes later, it was her heart, not her toes that concerned her.

The twinge in her chest burrowed a little deeper and spread as she watched Korra fall into Tarrlok's press trap and commit herself to rooting out equalists. The poor girl clearly never dealt with reporters or politicians before. Asami clung to Mako, each passing minute leaving her sinking further and further into whatever was consuming her heart. A minute later, displeasure crossed Korra's face as she stepped away from the flashbulbs. Asami couldn't blame her; she'd be upset, too, if she were coerced into making a bold, but very brave pledge to protect the city.

Watching Korra trudge away, head hung, made Asami vow to try and make Korra feel better somehow, even if the girl wasn't particularly impressed with her. She would win Korra over with a better second impression; show her that there was more to Republic City than duplicitous parties and sneaky councilmen like Tarrlok. And maybe, just maybe, she'd get to see Korra smile at her.


	6. Nighttime Strolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Here's another chapter! I won't be able to update until after Monday (for real this time) so enjoy!

Almost two weeks had passed since the gala and Asami hadn't had any opportunities to talk with Korra, though that was because Tarrlok's task force completely monopolized the young Avatar's time. Asami had, however, fallen into a happy rhythm with Mako. She cared for him, and he her, though they never talked about the elephant-koi in the room.

Mako was either oblivious or ignoring the fact that their pain didn't match up, but then again, Asami hadn't seen him get hurt recently, so there was always the slimmest chance that he really was too tough to notice her physical discomforts. But being with Mako was fun, and it made her feel happy. So they started dating, comfortable in teen bliss. Which is how they ended up taking a carriage ride around Republic City's finest park one night.

As Mako helped her into the carriage, she couldn't help but admire his lithe, yet muscular form. He slid in after her and their thighs brushed. Mako grinned, a blush dusting his cheeks, and Asami giggled. Without a word, the carriage driver seated above them started off, steering them down the twisting cobblestone path running through the park. Once they shared a moment to point out a few familiar buildings in the glowing city skyline, Asami turned to Mako and said, "I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped."

"Uh, me too!" Mako let out a wheezy laugh and scooted closer to her so their sides pressed together.

Asami traced the trim of his trademark red scarf and frowned a little. She asked him about the scarf she'd gifted him last week. He was quick to assure her that while he loved it, he could bare to part with the one currently around his neck, as it was his late father's. "I feel like it keeps me safe," he finished.

"I'm so sorry." They didn't need to be soul mates for Asami to understand this kind of pain. "I lost my mother when I was very young." The carriage interior faded, replaced by the view of the sheet in the hallway, the overturned vase of flowers.

Mako's hand found hers and gave it a warm squeeze. Reflected in his eyes was the same lingering shine of loss. Without really thinking about it, she leaned into Mako's embrace. He was, of course, warm, and she pressed her face into his shirt, the fingers on her right hand idly playing with Mako's red scarf.

Thoughts of her mother swirled in her head. Mako was here. Mako understood what this felt like better than anyone. "You make me feel so safe," she whispered.

His chest rose and fell steadily beneath her cheek. "I'm glad."

The carriage rattled onward, over the cobblestoned path. When the driver turned on to the bridge spanning the park's stream, the wheels caught a little on the upraised stones, jouncing the pair together. Mako wrapped a steadying arm around her in response. Asami tilted her head up and kissed under her jaw. This was nice, the close, warm intimacy they shared, but Asami sighed.

"Do you ever think about…?" She shook her head. "Never mind."

Mako lifted her chin up so he could meet her gaze. "What is it, Asami?"

She traced the curve of his face and tried not to frown. "I like you." Heat settled across her face. "So I don't want to ruin this."

Dark eyebrows shot up to his spiky hairline. "What do you mean?"

Asami chewed the inside of her cheek, then shrugged. "Do you think we're soul mates?"

A quiet moment followed, punctuated only by the whir of the carriage engine. Mako's eyes studied the view outside. As the silence stretched, Asami tore her gaze away from Mako's flat expression and watched the trees pass by the windows, the glassy stream surface reflect back the city lights in a rippling blur of gold and orange. The carriage passed a couple, hand in hand, laughing lightly and walking like they didn't want to reach the end of the park path. Mako shifted beside her, so she met his gaze again.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I'd like to be, because I like you, too, but…" Deep lines on either side of his lips carved into his face.

Asami exhaled slowly. So he had his doubts, too. "I know what you mean. This is nice," she squeezed his arm. "But it also feels different."

"Yeah." He frowned. "Does it bother you? Being together if we're not…"

Asami kissed him light enough that her lipstick didn't smudge. "I really do like you. I keep hoping that maybe our connection just hasn't clicked yet."

"Me too," Mako said, playing with a strand of her hair. "So, where do we go from here?"

That was the question. "See where it takes us?"

Because there was no way that could backfire, she thought dryly. If one of them found their match while they were dating, it would hurt the other. Maybe fate was being cruel to her and Mako. It took her mother, his parents, so why wouldn't it make their love lives difficult, too?

"Okay. We could do that." His answering smile was so brittle, Asami wished she'd never brought the whole thing up.

"Okay." She nodded nonetheless, and curled into his side for the rest of the carriage ride, his body welcome warmth to the sudden chill of the late night seeping into her chest.

The park's entrance gate came back into view a few minutes later. Mako got out and helped Asami step down. Her feet had barely touched down when a dull stabbing sensation spiked between her right shoulder and clavicle. She stumbled forward and by the time Mako steadied her, it was like nothing happened. "Are you okay?"

Asami fingered the collar of her jacket and frowned. Here was the proof, settling between them now. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Mako caught the emphasis and his hands slipped from her. "So your soul mate…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence.

She nodded. Her mouth was drier than the Si Wong desert, so her words remained stuck in her throat. A few feet away, parked on the street, her father's driver waved to her from beside the slick, black satomobile. Mako walked her to the passenger door, scratching the crown of his head.

"Hey," Asami said, touching his arm lightly. "I had a good time tonight and I know that what just happened kind of confirms that we're not…but I'd still like to see you, if that's okay. I don't know when I'm going to meet my soul mate, and neither do you, so maybe we can just have fun hanging out until then? No commitments."

Mako's troubled face smoothed out. "Sure. I think I'd like that." He bent down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth before opening the car door for her. "Goodnight, Asami. I had a great time, too."

She smiled at him and slipped into the car. As the driver pulled away from the curb, she watched Mako round the opposite corner, heading back towards the still lit up arena. When he was completely out of site, she sagged in her seat and gently touched the spot where it felt like she—or rather her soul mate—had been stabbed. "Where are you?" She wondered aloud.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The bolas came out of nowhere. One second, Korra was stretching her stiff arm muscles and thinking of calling it a night and swimming back to Tenzin's. The next, her legs were bound, her back slid over the tiled ground as she was dragged too quickly into the darkness of a shelter on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. By the time her brain caught up to what was happening, and she sprung up with a fiery sweep of her legs, she realized she was surrounded by over a dozen masked figures.

The flames died out, but the red circles of chi blocker goggles glowed a little bit longer before fading into pitch darkness. Korra threw a couple of fire punches, lighting up the cavernous room, her heart beating a little harder as the orange light revealed a greater swarm of equalists than she originally realized. This was like her nightmare all over again, only very, very real.

No matter how many bouts of flames she tossed, she couldn't cover herself completely and was overwhelmed by an attack behind her. Quick strikes all over her back shut her down. It didn't hurt so much as it made her feel foggy, drained, to the point where she could barely shout in surprise as she fell to the floor. Arms and rope brushed her, forced her into a kneeling position.

Korra craned her neck around slowly, her heart thundering in her chest, but was blinded by a sudden burst of light around her. The room lit up enough for her to see the imposing figure in front of her, flowing out of the shadows heading straight for her.

Towering above her, in that stark, bone white and blood red mask, piercing her with steely eyes, was Amon. So he heard her challenge after all, though the coward used his army of chi blockers to take her out first. She would be enraged if she weren't so terrified by his looming hand, his grave promise to come for her, to take down Republic City's bending elite and then strip her of her powers.

Her body wouldn't respond to her, or maybe it was fear that locked her joints, stilled her muscles. Amon let go of her face, made to turn as if leaving, but then reared back and struck her hard with two fingers in the deltoid muscle of her right shoulder.

Korra felt the scream die in her throat as every inch of her body slackened and the darkness swallowed her whole.


	7. If It Fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Hopefully it turned out ok. Comments/questions/constructive criticisms are always welcome!

It was unreal how in synch the Fire Ferrets were. Mako's blasts of fire hit every sparring dummy squarely in the chest. Bolin's earth disks struck every angle he aimed for in the waiting net. And Korra swept her water whip around—something that had always been easy for her—with a yet unprecedented grace. Taking out chi blockers hadn't been this seamless. It was like breathing.

Even when the three teammates faced against each other at the close of today's practice, their instincts were linked. Mako sent a jet of flame at Bolin just as the younger brother snapped a disk at Korra, who flicked a stream of water at Mako at the same moment. All three benders were knocked to the gym floor with echoed grunts.

It was like someone had placed both hands on her stomach and shoved her to the floor, though Korra felt a slight tingle above her navel that she couldn't place. A residual effect of Bolin's attack, or something else? Someone else? Korra sat up and saw Bolin and Mako do the same, both brothers clutching the spots where the fire and water impacted. Korra peeled off her helmet, clutched her stomach too, and laughed.

"That was amazing!" Bolin wiped a tear from his eye and fell back, laughing harder.

"It really was," Mako said, dusting his chest off, flicking away lingering droplets of water as he stood.

The grin on his face made Korra's breath catch a little; Mako was so serious all the time, so it was nice to see him outwardly happy for once. And she couldn't be sure, but when she took Bolin's attack, she thought he might've winced. But her water blow could've done that. And it's not like she felt much from whack she took; the padding on their practice gear was decent, plus getting hit in the chest with a puny earth disk didn't exactly hurt anymore; her years of Avatar training built up her tolerance for pain.

There was also the issue that she hadn't felt anything from Mako after she hit him, but her attack was meant to unbalance, not bruise, so he probably didn't feel much through his equipment either. Right? Plus, she reasoned, Mako was seasoned in taking blows, so his pain tolerance must be up there with hers. Ugh, why did this soul mate crap have to be so confusing?! She bit her lip and looked to Mako, finding his amber eyes already on her.

"We're really clicking together." Korra looked straight at him and shifted to her knees, ready to get up, walk over, and see if maybe he'd felt something other than her water shot when his eyes softened, making Korra flush.

Mako nodded before taking off his helmet and resting it on his hip. "I think this means we're ready for the tournament."

"Not quite!" Asami's voice bounced around the room and her shoes clacked against the gym floor as she walked towards the team, oddly hunched over a big, white box in her hands.

Great. Beautiful, elegant, prissy, rich girl was here. Korra popped up from the floor and searched for her equipment bag as Bolin and Mako darted over to Asami.

"Oooh, what's in the box?"

Curiosity and the excitement in Bolin's voice made Korra turn. Asami gently pushed the package into Mako's hands. The smirk on his face had Korra ready to bail, vomit even, but at that moment, Asami's green eyes locked with hers. Her painted lips curved into a timid smile and she waved at Korra. "Come see!"

She was answering Bolin's question but her gaze never left Korra. So Asami wanted to be friends, huh? With a sigh and a roll of her shoulders, Korra shuffled over. Might as well get this over with. Asami's smile grew when Korra stopped beside her. "Nothing better pop out of there," she grumbled as Asami's fingers fiddled with the folded box flaps.

The other girl laughed, which made her delicate, black tresses quiver around her shoulders. Korra could smell the floral scented shampoo floating off of the taller girl and scrunched up her nose when she realized she liked the aroma. Pretty and she smelled good? Life was not fair. Asami peeked at her from the corner of her pale green eye. "No popping, promise." The cardboard flaps fell away to reveal bundles of orange, yellow, red, and white fabric. "See?"

Bolin surged between them, buffeting Korra to the side, and pulled one bundle out of the box. He shook it out to reveal a long sleeved pro bending uniform shirt. The red Future Industries gear blazed on the chest. Korra smiled because, okay, even if she had to deal with Mako's crush-lady-friend-whatever, the girl designed some pretty awesome-looking uniforms. The Fire Ferrets would look like a real team, and if they played like they practiced, they'd feel like the real deal, too.

"They look great!" Mako said, juggling the box in one arm as he tried to fish out a shirt for himself with his unencumbered hand.

"Glad you like them," Asami said, crossing her arms, before shooting a quick glance at Korra.

Mako set the package down on the floor and held a top up to himself. He cocked an eyebrow and half posed with the shirt pressed to his chest. "What do you think, Asami? Do I look good?"

Korra groaned. Their flirting was giving her a serious case of the oogies. Asami giggled, pressing a hand to her lips to stifle herself. "I think that one would look better on Korra, but I'm sure your fan girls wouldn't mind," she said, tugging on the hem to show it barely fell past the firebender's rib cage.

Korra couldn't help but snort. "Didn't know you wanted to show off your abs, Mako. I could've traded uniforms with you weeks ago!" She laughed harder as Mako grumbled, balled the shirt up and tossed it at her face.

Asami chuckled slightly, took a step closer into Korra's space, and raised a hand, but she pulled back. She bit her lip, staring intently at the ground as she addressed Korra. "Er, you weren't around when I stopped by last week to get measurements, so I guessed your size. I know your last one was kind of baggy, so this one should fit better, but if it doesn't, let me know and I can have it ready by tonight's match."

"Sure. Thanks." Korra scratched the back of her head, then glanced at the clock. "Uh, should I try it on now? I've gotta go meet Tenzin soon for training."

"Yeah!" Bolin nodded excitedly in his own shirt, his training gear littering the floor around his feet. "Let's see how the Avatar looks in something that isn't blue!"

Korra shucked off the brown practice gear with ease until she was just in her skin-tight navy blue undershirt and pants. She picked up the new Fire Ferrets jersey from where she set it on the floor, but caught the audible silence around her. Mako and Bolin were staring at her, red-faced. Even Asami's eyes were wide. "What?" Korra snapped.

Bolin's jaw dropped and Korra shifted a little as his eyes traveled from her head to her toes. "You look—"

Mako elbowed his brother and coughed. "You just usually get changed in the girl's locker room."

Oh. Korra hadn't really thought about it; she'd just reacted. She looked down at herself. The dark blue shirt was maybe slightly tighter than her usual sleeveless blue top, but that was because she needed to be able to dodge and weave easily in it, like a second skin. She shrugged and tugged the white and red uniform over her head, the sudden tension in the room dissolving. She straightened the collar, fastened up the front, then looked back to the group in front of her. "How do I look?"

Bolin beamed and gave two thumbs up. Mako nodded slightly before looking away and saying, "Good, I guess."

Asami stepped right up to her though, a hand curled around her chin. She walked around Korra in a full circle, which made Korra's stomach flip. Asami came to a halt in front of her and frowned. "The lengths look good. Not too short in the sleeves?"

Korra blinked, then stretched her arms out. The sleeves didn't ride up too much. "They're good."

Asami nodded, her lips pursed. "Try twisting at the waist. Make sure the chest area isn't too tight. I'm worried I might've guessed your bust size wrong. I didn't have to deal with that with the guys' measurements, so…"

Heat flooded Korra's face, her brain only picking up the words "chest" and "bust." Mako and Bolin both dutifully inclined their heads, staring at the gym rafters. "My…er…what?" Was Asami really asking about…about…

Asami's pensive face slipped. Her eyes narrowed, though her thin eyebrows shot up. She looked thoroughly confused. "Is it too tight around your chest?" She repeated, her voice dropping so only Korra could hear her.

When Korra just stared dumbly back at her, face burning deeper, Asami grabbed Korra's shoulders and forced Korra to twist side-to-side with planted feet. "Do you feel any restrictions…anywhere?" Asami flashed a look downward, then back to Korra, one eyebrow cocked.

She's asking if my breasts are squished or not, Korra thought, almost slapping herself for taking so long to figure out what Asami was talking about. Love rival or not, she was thankful Asami had the tact to keep it between the two of them, rather than embarrassing her in front of the bending brothers. "OH. Oh yeah. Yep. All good. So good. It's perfect, Asami. Thanks!" She shrugged out of Asami's light grip on her shoulders, stumbling over a discarded shin guard.

With a cough, Asami retreated back a few paces, and smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

Silence stretched for several seconds and Korra wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. She spotted her duffel bag off to the side of the gathered group, so she darted forward and snatched it up quickly. She thrust her equipment inside, almost shoving her helmet through the bottom of the bag in the process, then tossed her shirt back in the box beside Mako's feet. "Well, would you look at the time? I've gotta do bendairing I-I mean airbending training. Now. With Tenzin. I'll see you guys tonight? Here? At the stadium?" She zipped up her bag and started walking backwards towards the door.

Mako and Bolin exchanged looks before eyeing her. "Uh, yeah. Guess so," Mako said.

"Cool. Put my new stuff in my locker for me? Thanks guys! And uh, thanks for the cool, new stuff, Asami." Korra spun on her heel and sprinted from the room, nearly running right into the doorframe.

As she passed through the doorway, she heard Asami ask, "Did I do something wrong?"

No, Korra thought, I'm just an idiot. She felt the heat return to her face. As if Asami would really be asking about her breasts. Ha. She was strictly asking as a business lady, making sure her player could perform optimally. The critical, green eyes scanning Korra had proved as much. They were the Future Industries Fire Ferrets now.

And Asami was totally into Mako, maybe even soul mates with him. Except the pair didn't even hug after Asami walked in, so maybe they weren't. Aaaaand Mako totally, possibly flinched (no way was she imagining it) after Korra got him with her water spout, and she felt that tingle in her own stomach. Korra groaned in frustration and all but kicked the arena exit door open.

Stupid Mako, probably too cool to show pain. Stupid Asami, being super pretty and distracting Mako and making Korra seem like a naïve kid. Stupid universe making this whole soul mate thing harder than Katara made it out to be. In her irritation, Korra barely paid attention to where she was going and was surprised to see she'd already reached the docks. The ferry to the island wasn't here yet, so rather than being trapped with her thoughts, Korra dove straight into the choppy, cool water of the bay. Maybe a brisk swim would clear her head, set her right again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last thing Asami anticipated doing today was reducing the Avatar to a crimson-faced, nervous wreck. She thought she could take a step towards friendship, and when Korra laughed at her crack a Mako, Asami thought they were headed in the right direction. And then she'd asked Korra to try her jersey. When Korra pulled it on, it looked like it fit, which pleased Asami; Mako and Bolin had been no help at all in procuring their teammate's measurements, so Asami had to make several educated guesses, which, as she observed, seemed to be right on the money.

Then, she'd asked what she thought was a harmless, legitimate question. Korra had a full chest, and Asami knew from her own workouts and self defense classes that ill fitting shirts in that area could be distracting and uncomfortable to move in. And Korra would be doing a lot of moving; Asami remembered the dynamic leaps and spins the Avatar made during her last pro bending match.

She assumed Korra would be okay discussing her body. Korra's usually exposed arms, her tight shirts, and the way she stood there, confused but uncaring while Mako, Bolin, and even Asami herself stared at the Avatar's lithe, toned upper body (hidden though it was under the dark blue athletic shirt) suggested Korra was nonchalant, even comfortable with herself.

Yet here Asami was now, watching Korra flee the arena gym, and Asami knew it was her doing. She didn't think hadn't acted unreasonable. And once she saw how awkward Korra felt, she'd dropped her voice, trying to rectify the matter, thinking maybe it would make it easier talking girl to girl, and blocking Korra's view of the brothers, though Korra still trembled and stammered, not even remotely as confident as she was standing there a moment ago. She even avoided using words that would perhaps further mortify Korra, giving her a pointed look downward so the Avatar could catch her drift. And Korra did. And then she promptly ran away. Way to go, Asami.

She couldn't help but voice her concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

She hadn't expected Korra to be so bashful, her face glowing in embarrassment. The reaction reminded her of a young schoolgirl who hadn't yet had the talk. It was silly, but, if Asami were honest, humanizing and very endearing. She was less intimidated by the Avatar, now that she knew Korra was as susceptible to awkward teenage moments as she was.

Mako's voice cut in beside her and she realized he was answering her question. "…she was pretty isolated in the South Pole. And her best friend is her polar bear dog, Naga."

Bolin stuck up his index finger, before slinging his other arm around Mako's neck. "And all she's probably learned is bending and other Avatar stuff. Plus she's probably nervous about tonight's match. It's a big one, but we got this!" He released Mako so he could pat one of his thick biceps.

Asami grinned, though she made a mental note to avoid girl talk with Korra until they were better friends. Because they would be friends if Asami had anything to say or do about it. "That's great! My dad will be pleased to hear you guys are confident."

Bolin nodded vigorously while Mako bent over to pick up the box on the floor. "Tell him again how much we appreciate him sponsoring us."

Asami dipped her head once. "So, are we still on for lunch? Or have our plans changed since…"

Neither she nor Mako had been eager to meet up after their last date night, though they hadn't exactly avoided each other, either. Mako paused, hefting the box of new gear closer to his chest. "We can, sure."

Bolin slung his duffel over his shoulder and groaned. "Ugh, is this a soul mate lunch date or can this starving dude come too?" He rubbed his stomach with both hands.

"Asami and I aren't soul mates, bro," Mako said quietly.

Bolin's thick, dark eyebrows rose, his mouth forming an 'o' before his hands fell to his sides, fingers fidgeting. "Sorry, guys. The last I heard…and I just assumed…but it's okay! You're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" Asami assured, lightly touching Mako's shoulder, which earned her a small smile from the taller boy. "Mako and I agreed to just hang out, do whatever until we find our other halves."

"Sounds messy. Ow!" Bolin rubbed his forearm while Mako scowled.

Asami sighed. She and Mako had drifted more towards friends now, she guessed. They hadn't held hands or kissed, which stung, but she knew it was for the best. Friendship meant she wouldn't get hurt in the long run, and she wouldn't hurt Mako, either. "Why don't we all go get something to eat, before you guys start brawling," she hedged, as Bolin looked ready to retaliate.

The brothers turned to her and agreed. "We should put this stuff away first." Mako readjusted his grip on the package in his arms and headed towards the door.

Asami and Bolin trailed after him. "Be careful," Asami warned. "I think someone tried to earthbend the hallway. There are a couple of tiles jutting up in the hall that I tripped over."

And nearly causing her to face plant, crushing the box of uniforms underneath her, but Asami left that part out. She'd stumbled instead, regaining her balance at the last second, though she caught herself in the ribs with her cargo, knocking herself breathless. She was glad no one had been around to see it.

"Got it," Mako said.

The three teens marched up to the locker rooms, and Asami watched the brothers deposit the new gear into their respective lockers. Asami carefully folded up Korra's uniform and placed it inside the girl's space before gently closing the metal door. She frowned. It was a shame Korra couldn't come with them. She still didn't really know much about the water tribe girl. But Asami shook her head. They had time to get to know each other. Maybe after the match tonight, if they won, she could talk Korra into a celebratory bite to eat. The thought made her smile as she spun back around towards the brothers. "Okay, guys. Who's hungry?"


	8. Tournament Time

“Nice defense, Korra! Yeah, Mako! Woo!” Asami screamed, one hand cupped around her mouth, the other wrapped around the railing of the Sato’s private box seats set into the pro bending arena wall.

“Asami, sit down, please.” Her father’s voice drew her attention away from the ring and she looked back at him over her shoulder.

She didn’t recall standing up and leaving her seat, or even leaning out over the railing. She’d been so wrapped up in the Fire Ferrets—her friends—dominating the Red Sands Rabaroos. In what must’ve been less than a minute, Korra, Mako, and Bolin forced their opponents back into zone two, then knocked down the opposition with quick strikes of their respective elements. Mako and Korra were so nimble too, diving to avoid volleys of flame, water, or earth before rolling back onto their feet and returning fire in a flurry of punches and kicks. In fact they were so swift, neither of them took a single hit.

“Asami,” her father said again. “Please, sit beside me and watch.” 

She looked back to her father, sitting in a plush seat, his hands resting lightly on the arm rests. He looked more tired than excited, the lines on his face deeper than she remembered. Without complaint, she flopped back into her seat beside him. He smiled and patted her hand. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “It’s just so exciting! They’re doing so well.”

Hiroshi adjusted his glasses. “Yes, I suppose they are.” He gave her a small smile, which she returned long enough to seem polite before returning her gaze to the ring below. 

Her father insisted on coming to all the pro bending matches with her, yet he never seemed to enjoy it like she did. She wanted to make him come around because once you got into it, pro bending was pretty amazing to watch. “This’ll be great for business, especially if they make it all the way to the finals,” she said, knowing he’d appreciate that aspect at least.

Hiroshi only hummed his agreement beside her. Asami was about to ask what was wrong when the crowd around them roared. Korra slung some water, then ducked as Mako sent a heated kick over her crouched form. Bolin fired off a fast spinning earth disk. 

“Did you see that?! Wow!” Asami stood up from her seat again, pointing down as all three Rabaroos tumbled to the ring floor, ending round two. 

Even from up high, she could hear Mako’s shouts of joy. Beside her, her father shifted in his seat. “I certainly did see. Very impressive,” he said, though he didn’t sound impressed. 

Asami sighed. “I don’t understand how you can just sit there when all this exciting stuff is—ooh! Did you see that?” Asami drifted back towards the railing again. “Go Ferrets!”

The third round happened so fast Asami couldn’t believe it. She blinked and it was over. One, two, three. The Rabaroos dropped to the floor in succession. Three bells rung, signaling the end of the match. Asami cheered as loud as the fans outside the box, clapping hard for the Fire Ferrets, who waved and yelled. It didn’t matter if she was hoarse by tomorrow morning, or the fact that she could practically feel her father’s eyes rolling as she chanted, “Ferrets, Ferrets,” with more than half the arena populace; she was going celebrate that amazing win. 

Then, she spotted Mako and Korra heading back towards the locker room platform. She smiled sheepishly at her father as she headed for the box door. “I’m going to go congratulate them. Want to come?” Her hand hovered over the door knob.

Her father sighed and shook her head. “No, dear. Go have fun with your…friends. Pass along my good wishes, will you?”

“Sure thing, dad.” Asami leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before bolting out the door; she couldn’t wait to see the team.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The bell dinged and suddenly every person in the stands was on their feet, mouths open, feet pounding, arms waving. There were definitely more cheers than boos as Korra pumped her fists in the air. They did it! They won! Her heart pulsed in her chest as she jumped and waved at the people around her, some of them screaming her name. It was deafening but she loved every second of it.

Shiro Shinobi wasn’t lying when he called the team a well-oiled bending machine. Every punch, every step, every spin and dodge was smooth, precise, and lethal—at least in terms of knocking down the three benders on the other team.

Not only had the Fire Ferrets won their first tournament match, they destroyed the Red Sands Rabaroos, clinching all three rounds in a matter of minutes. And Korra was so light on her feet, so quick with her watery defense, she didn’t take a single hit. Mako was just as light on his feet, leaving Korra to wonder if he’d been an airbender in a past life.

Speaking of the tall, pretty firebending boy, Korra saw Mako finish waving to the crowd around him and start back towards the locker room platform. Korra made one more flourish of her arm before chasing after him. Behind her, Bolin was too busy flexing and catching kisses from fans to notice her or his brother leaving. 

As she watched Mako all but bounce into the team’s changing area, Pema’s words from earlier this evening echoed back to her: _“Watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history.”_

Asami wasn’t here. It was just the two of them. Mako had worked with her flawlessly, blasting an earth disk that was about to hit her, taking her cues to attack while she defended behind a shield of water. And that amazing play where she feigned an attack, only to drop to the ring floor so he could cast a sweep of fire at the Rabaroos’ earthbender. It was like they were reading each other’s minds. Maybe now was the time, with the buzz of victory filling them to the brim, to bring it up their strange in synch-ness? 

Mako noticed her behind him then. “Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring.”  
So he felt it too? Korra grinned. Okay, she was going to do it, put it all out there. “Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too.”

Mako took off his helmet and opened his locker, the grin slipping a little from his face. “Uh, sure.” He shrugged. 

Korra pressed on, feeling heat settle across her cheekbones. “So I was thinking we should spend some time together.” 

Mako chuckled and turned to face her. “We’ve been spending lots of time together.” 

She almost sighed in exasperation. He really wasn’t making this easy. “I mean outside of the gym. And not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers.”  
Mako’s smile completely disappeared, his head dipping to look at the floor. He bit his lip before saying, “I dunno, Asami and I—” 

Korra couldn’t let him finish that thought and exploded. “Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other.” 

Mako’s eyes widened in pure shock before he composed himself, turned his back on her, and shoved his helmet in his locker. Korra’s heart dropped and she hid her face behind her hand. How many times was she going to embarrass herself today? She considered bolting again, but Mako spoke again, voice low, hesitant. “Korra, I’m really sorry but…I just don’t feel the same way about you.”

Her blood turned to ice as his words washed over her. So he didn’t feel it. It was all her. And she’d ruined things now. “Forget I said anything,” she rushed, trying to ignore the sudden burn in her throat.

Before it could get more awkward, Asami and Bolin arrived, cheery and boisterous. Korra refrained from cringing when Asami gave Mako a congratulatory hug that ended with her arm still draped around him. Had Mako been trying to tell her that Asami was his soul mate? She turned away from the pair, almost running straight into Bolin, who, after a slew of flattering comments, promptly asked her out on a date.

Korra was stunned and a slight blush tinged her cheeks as she said, “You really feel that way about me?”

Bolin’s eyes sparkled. “I’ve felt that way since the moment I saw you.”

So this was a soul mate thing. Korra already knew Bolin wasn’t her soul mate. He’d taken a few hits in the match and she felt nothing in response, pain-wise. The only thing bothering her now was the scratchiness of her throat, like she’d talked for too long, though she knew she hadn’t. But the way Bolin looked at her, complemented her, genuinely seemed to like her—it was like healing water seeping over the sting of Mako’s rejection. So as Bolin stared at her with his bright, green eyes, she caved. “You know what, I could use some fun.” She was careful to avoid the word date. “Okay, sure.” 

“Yes!” Bolin pumped his fist in the air, then rambled on about how he was so lucky and how they were going to have a blast.

Korra laughed and let him lead her out of the room, his strong arm around his shoulders. She’d tell Bolin they weren’t soul mates as soon as he let her get a word in edgewise, but she was sure the earthbender would still take her out anyways so they could, at the very least, bask in their win. And it was a very welcome distraction from the gnawing in her stomach, of having been so sure that Mako was something, but turning out to be nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I rewatched the first championship tournament match and Bolin is the only one on the Fire Ferrets that’s shown getting hit with an element. Mako and Korra dodge, block, or destroy everything thrown at them.


	9. Quarter Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra makes a mess of things.

As fun as her date with Bolin was, Korra couldn’t completely put Mako out of her mind. And it didn’t help that despite her best efforts to persuade Bolin otherwise, he insisted they had a great thing between them, maybe even soul mate level. Though Korra hardly thought sharing the same sense of humor and taste in food meant you were made for someone.

Tonight, if Bolin kept up his denial, she’d have to correct him. Man, getting rejected by the brother she was crushing on while letting down the brother that had a crush on her was a disaster waiting to happen. As she climbed the steps up to the pro bending arena, Korra hoped none of this would effect her playing. She knew what winning the championship pot meant for Mako and Bolin, and she didn’t want to screw that up.

That’s when she spotted Mako sitting on the steps to her left. He stood, scowling, and she froze. Great, drama right before their quarter final match. Just what they needed. Before she could mumble a hello, Mako was snapping at her. “You’ve got Bolin all in a tizzy and I know you’re only using him to get back at me!” 

Korra flinched backwards. She took a deep breath, trying to will away the desire to yell. They really didn’t need to fight right before going into the ring. “I am not. We’re just having fun together. What do you care anyways? You’ve got Asami.” 

Something flickered across his face too quickly for Korra to discern. “I’m just looking out for my little brother.” He wasn’t very convincing, though and something clicked into place in Korra’s head. 

His tone, his anger out of nowhere. “Wait a minute, you’re not worried about him. You’re jealous. You do have feelings for me!” She couldn’t stop the smirk that came as she watched Mako cycle through offended to nervous to pissed off.

He waved his arms around, fists clenched, eyebrows in a harsh, angry slant. “What? Pfft, jealous? Don’t be ridiculous!” 

The accompanying eye roll only made Korra more confident. She could hear the lies in his words, could see the cracks in his façade. She knew it! Mako did feel something! Korra placed her hands on her hips, smirking harder. “Admit it. You like me and you think we might be soul mates.” 

Mako jerked back. “What? There’s no proof of that!”

But maybe there was, Korra thought, remembering the way her throat ached last night. She thought it was because she was trying not to cry, but it had lasted all night. “Did your throat hurt last night?” Korra held her breath; his answer could make or break everything.

Mako’s eyebrows knitted together, confused by the change in conversation. He still answered angrily, though, a bite to each word. “Um, yeah. Up until I got up this morning. It was from yelling a lot because we won yesterday. What’s your point?”

Korra’s heart pounded hard against her chest. Oh wow. Mako…Mako really was…He wanted proof? “Well, I wasn’t yelling at all last night…but my throat was scratchy, from the end of the match up until this morning. Sound familiar?” 

Mako stiffened. His golden eyes bored into her and Korra thought that for a moment he was going to reach out, pull her into his arms, and kiss her. But then something snapped in his eyes and he looked away.

Distress crossed what little of his expression Korra could see. “Look, Asami and I just figured out—” 

No. As kind and generous as she seemed, there was no way Asami was Mako’s soul mate. Of that, Korra was almost certain, though she wasn’t sure why or how she knew that. Korra cut Mako off with, “Yeah, but when you’re with her, you know your pain doesn’t match. But you feel it with me. I know you do. You know we’re soul mates.” She leaned forward, confident she was speaking the truth.

Mako clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “Get over yourself.”

Was he really going to deny the proof she’d just offered him? “I’m just being honest!” she shouted, causing a few heads to turn.

“You’re crazy!” Mako shouted just as loudly. 

She couldn’t believe him; judging by the way he reacted to the news about her throat, he thought their pain was linked, too. Yet here they were. “You’re a liar!” Korra stormed off through a separate door from Mako.

She seethed all the way up to the changing room, ignoring fans, brushing through the throngs of people with more force than necessary. She dressed in a blur, then sat on the bench, ignoring Bolin’s pre-game babbling with Pabu. Mako showed up, completely dressed, just minutes before their match and completely ignored Korra, which, if she was being honest, was fine. She wasn’t sure she could string together a sentence that didn’t involve the words “stupid” or “liar.”

Then, they were being announced and Korra jogged out onto the Ferrets’ side of the ring, offering a half wave to the already loud gathering around them. Then she took up a position on the opposite side of the ring from Mako. Bolin shot her a questioning look but she didn’t know how to convey, “I pissed off your stubborn brother by calling him my soul mate,” with a single expression.

As the announcer introduced the two teams, Korra tried to channel her meditation techniques. She vowed to tune Mako out, to try and settle into a rhythm, focusing on only the opposition and what was directed at her. It was easy to focus on her opponents; she squared off against dozens of sparring partners before. Ignoring part of her surroundings wasn’t hard either, though she could hear her tactics teacher’s nagging voice in the back of her head, reminding her that battlefield awareness was equally as important as watching your opponent. But this wasn’t a battle; this was a game. 

The bell dinged and round one started off sloppy. Korra lobbed water rather than focusing on a single player. Somewhere beside her, Bolin flung earth with more precision, knocking one Boar-cupine to the ground and opening another one up for a blow. Korra dashed forward, ready to strike, but instead slammed into Mako’s chest. 

He grunted in pain at the same moment she did, and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Her irritation washed out the slight aches in her torso, though a small part of her fluttered when she saw Mako run a hand over his own chest, a grimace on his face. He looked at her, then away, muttering what Korra thought sounded like the word, “proof.”

Bolin tried to rally them as Korra walked back to her side, but once the game got going again, the Boar-cupines wiped them out. All three of them got knocked down one right after the other, the buzzer blaring in their ears. As she stood, the bell signaling the end of round one, she stretched her back; she’d crashed against the floor pretty hard. Mako, a few feet away, mirrored her, and the fluttery feeling returned.

He wouldn’t be able to explain his way out of this after the match. Though if they kept playing like they were, Korra couldn’t imagine she’d want to talk about anything, let alone soul mate possibilities, after a devastating loss. The bell for round two drew her back the match at hand.

Though the older players did their best to mount an offense, Korra staved off hits pretty well with a wall of water. She was able to them off without getting into trouble or into Mako’s space long enough for Bolin to claim the round for them. She sighed with relief and shook out her stance, trying to get pumped for round three.

The third round started off just as poorly. Korra heard a splash of water, turned her head to see where Mako got hit, but as soon as she did so, she flew backwards as circular clay caught her in the sternum. Mako was hunched at the shoulders when Korra finally staggered to her feet and she’d be pretty happy about it if she wasn’t so pissed at how she was playing right now. So she put all her energy into defending.

She almost dropped in relief when time ran out and no one had gained any advantage. And she was grateful that Bolin volunteered to handle the tie-breaker, especially when he won. She and Mako shared a glance before quietly returning to the locker room. They didn’t deserve to celebrate after that horrible display, she thought.

She was about to bail all together when Mako nudged her. “Meet me outside at the covered patio when you’re done changing?”

Korra nodded mutely and watched as he left. Did he want to talk about the game? Or their possible soul mate status? She was back into her usual clothes and out the door before Bolin could reach her and ask what was up. She jogged down to the patio, out into the brisk night air, but only saw an empty expanse barely lit up by the golden arena lights at her back. She stepped forward to peek around the pillars holding up the patio roof but Mako wasn’t there. With a sigh, she leaned against it. The coward probably changed his mind.

“How’s your back?” Mako’s voice cut in from behind her and made her jump.

So he connected the dots, too. At least to their shared back pain. Korra almost blurted out all the other times during the match where she’d seen him copy her, but settled for, “How’s yours? Still think we’re not soul mates?” 

Mako shuffled up behind her. “Maybe. I dunno. It was hard to tell, with everything going on. There were a couple times where I thought…” He trailed off.

Korra rested more of her weight against the patio pillar. He really wasn’t going to admit it, was he? “Save your breath, then.” Korra pushed off the pillar and prepared to sidestep the taller boy. 

Mako slid in front of her, his hands held up. “Wait. What I’m trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy,” he paused to sigh, and his arms dropped to his sides, “I also think you’re pretty amazing, and I feel like we might be something…more.”

Korra unfolded her arms and stared at him. His face was softer, the creases of irritation completely gone. Her head buzzed and had she just figured out airbending? Because she felt like she was floating. She wasn’t unrequited. “So you do like me?” Korra looked to the ground, trying to hide the heat flooding her face, but smiling all the same.

Mako nodded and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. “Yes! But, I just found out Asami isn’t my soul mate, and that sucked because I really like her too. And I don’t want to get invested only to find out we’re not soul mates. And all the pain in this match has got me really confused—”

Korra surged forward and kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of feeling she could into it. And then Mako’s lips moved with hers, eager, soft, hot. Her blush raged, her pulse hastened, and she never wanted this moment to end because Mako, her soul mate, her other half, liked her, was kissing her. But the moment ended too soon. They both pulled back and Korra’s eyes fluttered open, locked with Mako’s and she saw the wonder, the spark she felt before reflected in amber. His face was lightly flushed, too. She almost leaned up and kissed him again when she caught movement over Mako’s shoulder.

Bolin stood, several feet back, a bouquet in hand, tears streaming down his face. He turned around and ran, sobbing. All the good, warm feelings leaked out of her, replaced by an icy chill that even her breath of fire wouldn’t be able to chase away. Mako whirled on her, scowling. “Look what you did!”

Oh no, she might’ve initiated the kiss but Mako didn’t push her away. And that look in his eyes was incriminating enough. “Hey, you kissed me back!” she said. “You’re just as guilty.”

Mako let out an exasperated groan and chased after his younger brother. When Mako left, so did Korra’s urge to fight. Her muscles went slack and she hugged herself. How did things get messed up so fast? “Well played, Korra.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami tapped her foot impatiently on the floorboard as the satomobile idled outside the family mansion. Her father insisted she wait for him to come along to the quarter final match, that he only had a phone call to make before departing. That had been over forty minutes ago. The match had no doubt started and Asami lamented the fact that she’d miss out on seeing her new, tentative friends get one step closer to the championship title. 

They played so well last match, and tonight they were slated to go up against the Boar-cuepines, an older, though well-versed team. Asami had no doubt her friends’ youthfulness could edge them out, though. Especially Korra, who, Asami was beginning to realize, was probably the fittest person she’d ever seen. 

And now she was missing out on the opportunity to watch Korra and the fabulous bending brothers work their magic. With a huff, Asami threw open the car door and stepped out of the back of the car. She was going to drag her father out of his home office if she had to.

“Miss Sato,” the driver called after her, but she ignored him, beginning her march up to the estate. 

“Really, dad? I could’ve just gone on my own. I’m not a kid anymore,” she said to no one in particular as she took the steps two at a time, up to the main door.

When the first spike of sensation came, Asami had just reached the door. Her hand, previously reaching out to grip the door handle and yank it open, flew to her chest instead. It was quick, like a full body smack, and after a few seconds, it all but disappeared. Asami took a moment to suck in a deep breath of air, gather herself, then entered the Sato estate.

Now that she knew it wasn’t Mako, Asami wondered where her real soul mate was, and what they were doing. And when she was going to meet them. Her father would tell her to be patient, that she was young, but he’d met her mother when he was sixteen and they had so much time to be in young love’s embrace. That’s all Asami really wanted, too. Well, that and to get to the pro bending match. The sport was far more exciting when you actually knew the players on a personal level.

She was halfway to her father’s office, treading heavily to alert him of her impatience and her presence, when a second wave swept up back. It was more surprising than anything, like she’d flopped down on a stiff bed, but it still made her falter. She trailed a hand down her spine as the feeling faded. At least her soul mate wasn’t seriously hurt or anything.

The office door down the hall opened and her father, a pile of papers in his hand, stepped out. He didn’t notice her, absorbed in whatever was written on the sheets. She coughed and made her way to him. “Dad, what’s taking so long? We’re going to miss _our_ team’s match. They’re in the quarter finals.”

Hiroshi tore his eyes from his reading and peered at her, eyebrows raised, glasses half slipping down the bridge of his nose. His mouth opened as recognition flitted across his face. He stuffed his hand in his right trouser pocket and fished out his golden, polished pocket watch, flicked it open with his thumb, then looked at her again, frowning. “So late already. I lost track of time.”

With a shake of her head, Asami prepared to launch into a plea for him to hurry, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, an invisible force shot across her sternum and she grunted, doubling over as it rocked through her. Her soul mate must be smarting right about now. “Got into another fight, didn’t you?” she whispered to herself. 

“Asami! Are you all right?” One of her father’s large, warm hands rubbed up and down her back. 

Asami stood up straight as, for the third time that evening, her soul mate’s pain vanished. At least they weren't severely hurt, Asami thought. Serious injuries would be the icing on the cake that was this terrible evening. “Yeah, just soul mate stuff, dad. The usual.” 

Her father frowned and put a gentle arm around her. He watched her for several seconds before speaking. “I suppose you came marching in here to drag me to the match. I’m sorry. I got caught up with a partner who doesn’t take no for an answer.” As he spoke, Asami saw his eyes settle back on the phone.

Asami tried not to pout. She loved her father dearly, but he could get so wrapped up in business deals that sometimes her interests were put off to the side. “It’s okay. If we hurry, maybe we can catch the end of it.”

Something in the office crackled behind them. Her father moved forward quickly, dropping his arm from her to cross his office and turn up the volume on the radio that sat on his desk. Shiro Shinobi’s exuberant voice poured out, filling the room with the pro bending match narration. Asami walked into the office, too. Maybe the match was still in full swing.

“ _Bolin strikes from mid-air, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and CHANG IS IN THE DRINK! Ooooo, that was a close one, folks! Youth trumps experience tonight._ ”

In the background, the fans cheering sounded garbled and Asami could abrely make out the ring announcer saying, “The Fire Ferrets win their quarter final match!”

Her father’s shoulders slumped and he refused to meet her eyes. “I am terribly sorry, Asami. I know how much going meant to you. If I could’ve avoided that call, I would have, but it was better not to upset him.”

Asami sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll tell the driver to bring the car back into the garage.” She turned to leave the room.

Her father called out behind her. “Asami—”

Suddenly, she felt tired, weighed down. Her heart ached, ever so slightly. “It’s okay, dad.” It really wasn’t. “But if the same thing happens tomorrow night, I’ll drive myself to the arena. I’m going to turn in early. Goodnight.”

As she trudged off to her bedroom, she thought she heard her father say, “Goodnight,” as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Don't worry, though. Korra will figure out who her real soul mate is...eventually.


	10. Semi Finals

Just as the semi finals match started, the door to the Sato box slid open. A pale, gaunt-faced man with a thin, black fu manchu mustache slipped in. Asami didn't recognize him and faced her father to ask who he was when she saw he'd gone a shade paler and his mouth was set in a grim line. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by and say hello, Mr. Sato." The man's voice was low and gravelly and made Asami shiver.

"Dad," she said, leaning a little closer to her father.

She could take this guy out, she was sure, but she didn't want to fight if it was avoidable. Hiroshi stared at him for a long moment and Asami could see the internal debate play out across his face before he let out a sigh that sounded more like a hiss and motioned for the man to take a seat. Unfortunately, the only one left in the box was on the other side of Asami. She removed her arm from the armrest as he settled back into the chair. "Asami," her father said, resignation in his voice, "this is a business associate of mine."

She shook the man's hand politely, all the while forgetting about the match around them. From what she could hear, it sounded like her friends were getting tossed around royally.

The man studied her with interest, though it wasn't the same look she was accustomed to. He was sizing her up, not leering at her, and that made Asami even more nervous. Shutting down creeps was easy; impressing business partners, well, she was still learning how to do that from her father. She sat a little straighter.

"I heard you designed and built your own moped. Handles better than Cabbage Corps. newest model they put out last week," said the man.

Asami glanced at her father, who merely nodded, before addressing the man. "That's because I didn't use paperclips to hold the steering column together."

The man laughed. "She's got fire as well as brains, Hiroshi. I can see why you speak of her so often."

"I'm very proud of her." All the warmth was back in his voice and it comforted Asami.

If he knew about her, this was a man obviously had frequent dealings with father. She planned to ask but an internal pressure swept through her back and Asami shivered a little. It was followed by a dull throb in her upper left arm. Her hand shot to the spot reflexively, and the man frowned. "Are you okay, Miss Sato?"

"Soul mate," she said curtly. "Whoever they are, I've felt the consequences of their actions for a long time now."

"Yes, despite my wishes, Asami's match is probably some brute prone to scuffling," Hiroshi laughed beside her, though it was humorless.

When she turned back to her father, his eyes were tight, but they didn't stray from the action in the ring. Was he actually watching the match? No, she could see the gears turning in his head even though his eyes followed the movement of the players. Asami opened her mouth to speak when her chest flared for a second. She gasped and suddenly her father was looking at her, a mix of concern and pain in his eyes. He was frowning deeply.

"I'm okay," she assured him, patting his knee.

Hiroshi looked back to the ring, then to her. "Did you catch that play?"

Asami shook her head. She was too busy watching him, worrying about him, and if she told him that, he'd say she was being silly and had nothing to fret about. "No, I missed it."

Her father sighed and Asami noticed how his fingers flexed out of a death grip on the armrests of his seat. His lips were pressed in a hard line again, but he sank back into his seat as if exhausted. "Ah, well, it was a bad move on the Avatar's part."

His comment made Asami peer down at the ring only to see Mako and Bolin splashing into the surrounding water. Asami frowned. The Fire Ferrets weren't doing as well as she hoped. What happened over the last few days to make them play like this? The announcer even voiced how unlikely a win was. But then, Korra moved. Or rather flowed.

The man tried to strike up conversation with her again, but Asami tuned him out, instead watching as Korra flipped across zone one in an incredibly display of agility, dodging all three elemental attacks hurled at her. No matter what they did, the opposing side couldn't touch her. They started showing their fatigue while Korra looked like she hadn't broken a sweat.

Asami stood and, like she'd done so many times in the past, found herself gripping the railing of the box. Ten seconds left in the match and Korra finally slid into an attack stance, pulling a large volume of water from the bending tank to her left. She wasn't going to make it. The Fire Ferrets were going to lose if Korra didn't do something. Five seconds left now. "Hurry, Korra!" Asami shouted.

Her heart beat fast as she watched the other team got pushed into a line. Then, Korra crouched low, twisting her arms and waist, and blasted the water straight at the player closest to her. It hit him in the chest but the water carried forward under the Avatar's urging, forcing all three challengers back off the edge of the ring.

Asami swore her heart stopped. The whole arena was silent for half a second and Asami could hear herself let out a hard breath. Then, chaos. Everyone in the stadium seats was standing, screaming, throwing banners and pennants and food into the air as the ring announcer said, "Knockout!"

A shout of excitement left her lips and Asami sprung up. She'd never seen a play like that in all her years watching matches here. Vaguely, she was aware of her father saying something to her, but Asami didn't care. She had to find Korra and congratulate her because that play…just wow. Asami walked quickly down the hallway to the flight of stairs that would lead down to the locker rooms, trying to look less like a crazed fan girl and her more prim and proper self.

When she reached the room, all three teammates were celebrating in a huddle. Though a little breathless, Asami still managed a, "Congrats!"

Even Korra beamed at her and something stirred inside Asami as blue eyes locked on her. Without realizing what she was doing, she found herself in front of the Avatar, reaching out and touching her lightly on the shoulder. They weren't really friends; they still hadn't talked outside of these little meetings after matches. But Asami wanted to change that, so she smiled as brightly as she could when Korra raised an eyebrow at the contact. "That was amazing, Korra! I've never seen a hat trick like that." She gave the shorter girl's shoulder a squeeze and was surprised at how hard the muscle was beneath her fingertips.

Wow, Korra's kind of ripped.

Said girl blushed a little and Asami found it endearing. "Thanks, Asami. But hey, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be here, so…thanks." The crooked grin she flashed was adorable and Asami had to look away, lest she stare.

"Hey, hate to break this up, ladies, but could one of you get a healer? Wounded warrior here." Bolin gestured to the already deep purple bruise on his shoulder.

"I got this." Korra's eyes were on Asami again, lingering for a second before she shrugged out from Asami's grip.

She was glad Korra stepped behind her so she couldn't see her pale face burn. How long had she been touching Korra's shoulder? Probably too long, considering they could hardly call each other friends. Ugh, so embarrassing.

Something sloshed behind her and when Asami searched for the source, she saw Korra wielding a sphere of glowing water. She watched in interest as the Avatar swirled it around Bolin's bruise, which was already beginning to lighten.

Then her brain kicked into gear and she suddenly wasn't seeing the room she was standing in anymore. Instead, it was like her schoolyard daydream all over again, only this time, instead of some rugged, nameless, dreamy man, it was Korra's hands on her, working the healing water. When her mouth caught up to her brain, she was thankful she only blurted out, "You're a healer?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ok, so maybe Asami wasn't that bad, Korra thought as she settled onto the bench with Bolin, healing water at her command. The way the girl gushed over Korra's hat trick had heat rushing to Korra's face. It was pretty cool, but she hadn't expected Asami to care so genuinely. Then again, if she hadn't been so stubborn about hanging out with the taller girl, maybe she'd have found that out sooner.

And then Asami maybe sort of felt up Korra's shoulder, which was confusing on multiple fronts. When she first saw Asami, she'd been envious, she remembered. Of course, most of it was because she had Mako on her arm, but a part of her recalled being impressed by the girl's makeup. Korra couldn't deny Asami was gorgeous, so it was totally flattering to think she might be checking her out. But on the other hand…what?!

Granted, Asami seemed to be very okay with PDA. She was always hugging Mako and mussing Bolin's hair. This was probably Asami's normal mode and Korra was having a hard time adjusting because she'd spent so much time ignoring Asami.

Then, Asami's urgent voice shattered her thoughts. "You're a healer?!" Korra jumped and cursed internally as some of the healing water splashed on her pants.

Asami's green eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, like she'd seen a spirit. "Er, yeah." Korra cocked an eyebrow. "I learned from the best: Master Katara."

"Th-that's cool." Asami coughed and smoothed her skirt, which was odd because it wasn't even wrinkled so far as Korra could tell.

The girl went glassy eyed, staring off into space, and Korra frowned. "Are you okay?" If Asami wasn't acting weird before, she definitely was now.

Asami jumped this time, shaking her head back and forth, which sent her wavy, black locks flowing around her face. "I'm fine. I just remembered something and," she bit down on her lower lip, painted a brilliant, bright red. "I have to go. Congrats again!"

Korra thought she was just going to leave but was surprised when Asami patted her shoulder lightly before walking past her and out the door. "What just happened?" Korra asked when she was sure Asami was gone.

Mako was busy putting his stuff into his bag and showed no signs of hearing her. Bolin just shrugged. "Beats me. You almost done with my shoulder? It already feels a lot better."

"Almost," Korra said, her thoughts already returning to Asami.

That was weird, right? Or was she reading too far into this? Aside from her mother, Katara, and Naga, Korra had no experience to draw upon when it came to talking to girls, let alone ones her own age. Maybe this was typical teen girl behavior: friendly with a side of flirty. Was Asami even flirting? Korra groaned. As if dissecting Mako's actions weren't enough to keep her up tonight already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of Korrasami to make up for the Makorra last chapter! 
> 
> I had to wrap some things up in this chapter and the previous one, so thanks for tolerating it, guys. Things are going to pick up now, as I'm anxious to wrap up Book 1. And though my original plan was to remain mostly canon compliant, I'm going to break it.
> 
> Also, it might be a few days before I update next.


	11. Out With A Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I was gone for a couple of days but here's a long-ish chapter to make up for it. I'm starting to move away from the canon now, so there will be a lot more Korrasami coming at you sooner rather than later. Hope you like the chapter!

When the Fire Ferrets rallied to beat the Wolf Bats, and Korra decided that if they couldn’t win by following the rules, she’d go out with a bang, she hadn’t anticipated the arena actually exploding.

One minute, she was focused on taking out Tahno, preferably with a hard hit that would wreck his stupid hair and maybe even his pretty boy face. But then the cheater decked her with rock-filled water and _they lost_ because the refs were obviously not doing their jobs. As Korra resurfaced from being ejected from the ring, she had half a mind to waterbend back up to the stage and show Tahno was real unsportsmanlike conduct looked like. But before she could even move her arms to form a water column, _his_ voice made the water around her feel like it was frozen. 

Amon.

Amon was here, and, judging by the pricks of blue lighting up the stands, so were many of his followers. She had to get to Lin and Tenzin and take him out. Movement to her left made her head snap around just in time to see a partially masked man with a thin, black mustache and equalist garb sneer at her from the safety of the concrete platform beneath the ring before plunging two electrified sticks into the water. Korra couldn’t bend herself out of the water fast enough to escape. She shouted out as the tines of electricity washed through her, making her muscles seize and scream. 

Behind her she heard Bolin thrashing. To her right Mako’s limbs jerked, churning the water around him. Korra met his gaze and realized though she was severely hurting, what she felt was her own suffering, nothing more. Mako went limp in the water, and Korra hoped maybe some of her pain would alleviate now that Mako was unconscious and unaware of his torture, but nothing inside her changed. They weren’t soul mates, she realized just before she, too, blacked out.

Minutes later, she woke, tied to a support beam for the ring beside Mako and Bolin. She barely had time to register that Amon had stopped speaking and everything was a little quieter when the bombs went off. Debris rained down on the three benders and, despite the ringing in her ears and her heart pounding deafeningly against her chest, Korra strained against her restraints, trying to help Pabu break them free. The thick, black lines snapped and Korra did what she had been training all her years for.

She shoved her fear down but let the accompanying adrenaline and the desire to stop Amon from getting away take over. Who knew how many people had been taken out by the blasts? And the Wolf Bats were still missing in action. She needed to end this. Now. Korra launched herself upward on a cyclone of water.

Everything after that was a blur of action. Lin slinging her the rest of the way up to the metal cables of the departing airship, trying to blast Amon out of the sky, falling back to the glass dome of the arena, fighting the man who’d tied her and the brothers up, falling through the glass and only narrowly saved from becoming a pile of broken bones by the quick reflexes of Chief Beifong.

Korra punched a hole through a nearby stone bench after she and Lin found Tenzin and the boys. Amon got away, the pro bending arena was in ruins, and everyone around her seemed to be nursing a chi blocker related injury. “I can’t believe I let him get away. He was right there in front of me.” Tonight was a stark reminder at how much more she still had to learn to be a good Avatar.

Chief Beifong slapped her shoulder a little harder than could be considered affectionate. “We’ll get him, kid. Don’t worry.” Lin’s metal shoes clinked as she turned about. “If you’ll excuse me, there’s a few people still left in the upper stands. I’d like to round them up for questioning, see if they saw anything we didn’t.” She marched up the steps towards a group of well-dressed people hobbling down the flight of stairs in the uppermost level of seating.

Korra sighed and turned to the brothers. Bolin was chatting with Tenzin, both of them frowning deeply and looking thoroughly ruffled. Mako, on the other hand, closed the distance between them and hugged her hard. She couldn’t muster the strength to hug him back, not after her failure and the epiphany she had before everything devolved into chaos.

Mako held her at arm’s length and gave her a once over. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Korra nodded gently. “I’m more upset that I let Amon get away, especially after everything he just did.” She crossed her arms.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get him. And I’m here for you.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead but Korra turned away.

She hat to tell him. “Don’t. Please. I…Mako, we’re not soul mates.”

He jumped back like she’d slapped him. “But I thought we agreed we had something.”

Korra sighed. “With everything bad going on with Tarrlok and the equalists and Amon, I guess I was looking for something good to cling to. I looked for something to be there. When I saw you react the same way I did in that match, I didn’t stop to think that what I was _seeing_ didn’t match up with what I was _feeling_.” 

Mako’s face fell. “Oh.”

Might as well make this terrible night even worse, she thought as she pressed on. “And I know we fight a lot, but you’re great and you’re, well you’re hot but I know you don’t want to get invested with someone you’re not supposed to be with, and you hated yourself when we hurt Bolin, so I think we should just call it. Whatever this is between us, it’s not a soul mate bond.”

Mako scratched his head and though he looked worn out, his eyes were still bright. “We should test it. Just to be sure.”

Korra’s stomach roiled. She knew there was no point in testing, but she also didn’t want to talk about that equalists getting the drop on her and nearly electrocuting her. She was the Avatar and shouldn’t have been taken out so easily, surprise attack or not. So she’d spare Mako the details of how, as they convulsed in the water, she couldn’t feel any pain outside her own.

Humoring him was easier, she guessed. “Okay, well…” Maybe they didn’t even have to test this. “Did you feel anything after I left you guys to go after Amon?”

Mako’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes crinkled, obviously trying to recall something, anything. After a moment, he shook his head. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Then that’s it. We’re not soul mates.” She rolled up her sleeve as she said it, showing him the bruise already forming on her forearm from when she blocked a strike from one of the equalists.

With a sigh, Mako slumped his shoulders, ran a hand through his hair, and frowned. “Guess that settles it.” He looked miserable but he somehow managed a smile. “Still friends though, right?”

“Of course!” Korra said, barely letting him finish his sentence. “Nothing’s going to change that.”

Mako looked like he wanted to say more but a commotion behind them drew the clustered group’s attention. Korra’s stomach, already in knots from, well, take your pick, wrenched harder when she saw Hiroshi Sato ushering his daughter down the steps, Chief Beifong tailing them, saying, “Healers are already posted outside if you really think she needs medical attention.”

Hiroshi nodded, though Asami rolled her eyes, an action made more dramatic by the sheer vividness of her green eyes. Korra brushed by Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako and approached the Satos as they stepped down onto the main walkway of the arena. Hiroshi’s right arm was around Asami’s shoulders while his left hovered, as if ready to catch her if she fell forward.

“Asami! Are you okay?” Tonight would officially be the worst night of Korra’s life if it turned out one of her new friends was badly hurt, too.

Hiroshi flinched when Korra blocked their path and he gripped Asami tighter as his amber eyes scanned Korra. Asami flinched too, and went pale, though her smile was pleasant and wide as usual. “Y-yeah, Korra. I’m okay.”

Korra looked Asami up and down, and, when she didn’t see any sign of something wrong, the tension in her shoulders melted. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Did the equalists knock you out, too? Did they hurt you?”

Asami bit her lip and, wait, was she blushing? “No, I’m fine. We’re fine. Nobody got to us. I just felt some really bad soul mate stuff, but it’s gone now. My dad,” She looked away to glare at her father, “is being over protective.”

“Better safe than sorry,” he said mildly, his eyes darting from Korra, then back to his daughter. “We should go, Asami. It’s been a long night and Chief Beifong wants us down at the precinct early in the morning for our witness statements.”

“Yes, I do,” Chief barked, momentarily breaking from her conversation with Tenzin, Bolin, and Mako. “Hey Avatar, get your butt over here so we can come up with our next plan of action.”

Ignoring Beifong for a moment, Korra reached out and squeezed Asami’s shoulder, remembering the taller girl doing the same to her after an earlier match. “Listen to your dad and get some rest. We’ll all meet up tomorrow or something and fill you in, okay?”

Asami nodded, muttered a quick “goodnight,” and allowed her father to lead her away. Korra wandered back to the group around her but didn’t pick up the conversation until the Satos disappeared through the exit doors. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

This is ridiculous, Asami scolded herself as she settled into her seat in the arena. Her father was busy crowd watching, completely ignoring her inner turmoil. Ever since she’d seen Korra heal Bolin’s shoulder, Asami couldn’t stop thinking of the Avatar. Just because she’s a healer doesn’t mean she’s…or that we’re…ugh, pull it together, Asami. She rapped her knuckles against the armrests and tried to focus on the players taking their positions below. Of course, her eyes fell on Korra and she flushed.

The healer theory was only that: a theory. She didn’t have exact proof. Not to mention that up until now, she assumed her soul mate was going to be a man. The sudden shift was confusing to say the least. Though she hadn’t seen much of her parents’ relationship before its tragic end, she could still remember how filled with love it was. Light laughter, kisses exchanged without a care, that deep, resonating _something_ in every look. Asami wanted that and so, when it came to imagining her other half, she assumed she would be just like her mother and fall together with a man. Not to mention how the other girls at school fed into this image during their fantasizing by always referring to her other half as Mr. Sato.

And wasn’t it a little egotistical to think you were the Avatar’s soul mate? At the very least conceited? Because Korra was the most powerful human being in the world, and while Asami’s position in life was nothing to sneeze at, being a Sato and heiress to a multi-billion yuan company, was she really the person meant to be Avatar Korra’s soul mate?

Even with these thoughts, Asami watched the match, scouring every move Korra made. The Avatar blocked a bout of water, then earth. Asami analyzed her own body, too. Was she forcing herself to feel something, or did her arms really just tingle immediately after Korra faced the Wolf Bats’ onslaught?

Then, Tahno, the slime ball, captured rocks in a globe of water and hurled it at Korra. Asami almost leapt up and swore at the ref but she froze when Korra’s head snapped back as the rocks in the water slammed underneath her jaw and…and…

Asami probed her jaw, which felt like the time she banged her chin on the handlebars of her bike when she was younger. It swept the space under her chin, radiated upwards. Did I just feel Korra? Asami wondered, trembling.

Around her, people were booing as the Wolf Bats basked in their undeserved victory, but Asami couldn’t begin to care about the awful officiating of the match. Korra…the pain…was she…? They were… 

The idea terrified her; she recalled some of Master Katara’s accounts, how the waterbender tossed around words like “blistering” and “blinding” in reference to the conflict in Ba Sing Se, where Avatar Aang nearly died in the Avatar state. Can I handle it if I really am Korra’s…? she thought, not allowing herself to even think the word. Head swimming by this point, Asami tried to search the water around the raised platform for Korra’s form, but then Shiro Shinobi’s commentary forced her attention to the center of the ring.

Her heart stopped as her eyes glossed over Amon. He held himself with confidence and a strange power that made Asami shiver, though being a non-bender knew she wouldn’t be his target. He spoke to the masses and Asami was vaguely aware of flashing blue dots all around her. Something in the back of her mind told her it was chi blockers, but now her efforts for finding Korra doubled. She had half a mind to leave her father’s private viewing box, but just as she stood, he grabbed her arm.

It was odd, how soft and calm her father’s eyes were in spite of the screams and pounding of feet fleeing, or the presence of the leader of the equalists spewing twisted ideology at them. “Asami, what are you doing? It’s too dangerous to go out there. We’re safe in here,” he pleaded.

“I can’t just sit here while there’s an attack going on, dad! I have to find my friends and make sure they’re—” She choked off into a wordless scream as her entire body shuddered in pain.

Asami thought the room suddenly burst into flames as her legs buckled and her knees slammed against the ground. Her muscles ached, like invisible fingers were tugging on every single tendon. She barely managed to throw her arms out to catch herself as the floor zoomed up to meet her. Seconds passed and she was distantly aware that her father was asking her if she was okay. Then, everything stopped and she took in a sharp breath of air. Eyes that she didn’t realize were closed, flew open as the searing receded from her limbs. Every inch of her body had hurt and she knew why. A split second ago, she’d seen the waters light up, forks of electrical shocks swarming over the water. And as far as she knew, Korra was still down there. Which meant they really were soul mates.

Her father’s hands fluttered uselessly around her as she regained herself. She tilted her head up to see him and recoiled at the unabashed anger on his face. He hated to see her suffer, she knew that, but this was extreme. She was thankful his eyes were not on her, but outside the box, probably on Amon.

When he met her gaze a second later, though, everything morphed on his face and he was her sweet, caring father again. “My dear, are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Should she tell him what happened, or should she confront Korra first?

Korra. Asami still hadn’t seen her. She tried to stand but the sudden rush of her shared connection left her woozy. “Easy,” he father chided as he helped her back into her chair.

“I have to go, dad.” She held her head in one hand, trying to regain some semblance of control. “I have to find K—”

The ground rocked beneath them as several bombs detonated in sequence. Asami’s hands flew up to cover her ears. Her father’s body shifted over her and she realized with horror he was acting like a shield. Everything stopped quaking and booming a moment later and, to both her and her father’s relief, nothing had fallen on them. 

“We should evacuate quickly,” her father said, looping an arm around her back and pulling her to her feet. “There could be more charges placed.”

She nodded dumbly, still reeling from the fact that there were bombs, explosions, and she’d been so close to it all. As had Korra. She jerked out of her father’s arms and scrambled to the door. She expected another plea but instead her father swore. Asami spun and saw Korra spiraling upward on a column of water, chasing after a retreating Amon. Asami’s heart skipped as Korra started to fall but then beat harder as Chief Beifong slung Korra up the rest of the way, through the shattered glass ceiling, and out of sight.

“Quick,” her father urged, racing over to meet her.

As he laid a hand on her, a few quick jolts flickered through different parts of her body. Above, Asami could make out enormous plumes of controlled flames dancing on the other side of the glass. Korra was fighting and there wasn’t much Asami could do to get up there and help her. All she could do was bear witness to the blows the Avatar received. She shrugged out of her father’s hold as she cringed.

Shards of glass rained down and Asami caught sight of Korra falling again, only to be saved at the last minute by Chief Beifong. Her father blocked her sight, so Asami didn’t see the two benders land, but from the lack of sensation, she assumed they were okay. Her father guided her out of the room and to the stairs, where a few other wealthy patrons were trying to evacuate as well. Asami sighed as she spotted Korra’s high ponytail in the group clustered at the foot of the stairs, as well as the grouchy face of Chief Beifong as she clambered up towards them.

Asami’s nerves were shot already and she’d only just figured out Korra was her other half. She wanted to turn to her father and tell him everything about her discovery, hoping he could help her accept her reality. It wasn’t that Korra was off-putting—the opposite in fact, Asami thought, recalling how easily it had been for her to imagine Korra’s healing hands the prior evening—it was the fact that she was in a dangerous role that had Asami shaking. 

But as she neared the end of the steps, when Korra’s blue eyes locked on her green ones and Asami saw them brimming with concern, she couldn’t help but smile, relax a little. She knew she’d have to talk to Korra first before telling her father. Not tonight, after everything that had just happened to both of them (she really needed to take some space and sort all of this out in her head anyways), but perhaps tomorrow.


	12. Unexpected

"Okay guys. I think I need a break," Asami said as she hoisted herself up to sit on the lip of the heated pool.

"If it's because I kept splashing you, I'm sorry!" Bolin called from the top of the decorative statue he'd been leaping off of for several minutes, though his following cannonball into the aquamarine water didn't sell his apology.

Small waves rippled out from Bolin's plunge point, smacking Mako in the chest and face. He spit out some water, grimacing at the taste, and swam over to where Bolin was surfacing. The older brother shoved Bolin back under just as he took a gasp of air. Asami was glad she got out when she did as the brothers began to wage a water battle, though now that she was removed from the action, her thoughts from last night caught up to her.

Almost 48 hours ago, she learned Korra was her soul mate. And less than 24 hours ago, Korra walked in on Asami helping the brothers move out of their apartment and, unable to muster the courage to tell Korra then and there of her revelation, Asami extended the Avatar an invitation to her estate the following day for what she said was much needed fun, though Asami was also buying some time to figure out what to say to her other half.

Korra agreed enthusiastically, but left shortly after accepting, so Asami couldn't establish when exactly the girl planned to drop by the mansion. Which left Asami a nervous wreck for the rest of the day, though she hid it well by throwing herself into moving the boys in and giving a thorough tour of her home.

When she pointed out the sleek, well-stocked kitchen with its immaculate, top of the line cookware, she wondered if her chef could produce Water Tribe cuisine at such short notice if Korra stopped by for breakfast or lunch. When Asami showed the boys to their guest rooms, she considered asking a maid to make up another room if it wasn't too much trouble, just in case Korra didn't stop by until evening and stayed too late to catch the last ferry back to Air Temple Island.

All these thoughts and a dozen more plagued her, regardless of how she busied herself. Then, once dinner ended, and Mako and Bolin retired to the rooms for the night, Asami found herself completely distraction-free. So she slipped under the covers of her bed and allowed herself to get all the worry out of her system.

What would Korra want to do? Would she want to swim in the pool? Would she want to have a girlier hangout time and do makeovers? Probably not, but something in the girl's blue eyes told Asami she was full of surprises. What should she say to Korra in terms of their soul mate bond? More importantly, when should she say it?

Asami thought she'd left these worries behind as she drifted off to sleep, but now, sitting by the pool, wriggling her toes in the warm water, the same questions buzzed around her head again.

Bolin and Mako continued to goof off, shouting and spraying each other, allowing Asami to run through a litany of soul mate speeches in her head. "Hey, Korra. We're soul mates," seemed too blunt to Asami, though judging by the way Korra handled some situations, maybe it was a smart idea to be as straightforward as she was.

She thought about pulling Korra aside right after she arrived and saying, "Korra, can I talk to you privately for a moment? It's important." Was it, though? She and Korra were still working out a tenuous friendship, plus, compared to the threat of Amon, the whole soul mate thing seemed less imperative, selfish even. Korra might be destined to be with her, but the Avatar belonged to the people. And right now, the people needed her to stop the equalist threat.

A looming expectation of eventually falling in love with someone was a lot to deal with, too, and Korra didn't need that on top of fighting Amon and chi blockers. Maybe she should wait to break the news after the conflict was resolved, though Asami didn't know how long that would take. Thankfully, or perhaps not, her thoughts were interrupted by her butler.

"Miss Sato, Avatar Korra has arrived."

Asami meant to thank him but then Korra stepped forward, her eyes tracing the ornate, curved ceiling, her mouth open in awe, her hands stuffed in her pants pockets and Asami shouted, "Korra!"

Said girl jumped and she swiveled to see who'd spoken to her. "Hey, Asami," she said, stepping closer to the pool. "Um, nice place."

Asami slipped back into the pool, suddenly self-conscious in her low backed, black one piece, but swam towards the pool's edge where Korra stood anyways. "Glad you made it!" Asami cringed at how high her voice shot up.

"Yeah, me too. Hey Mako. Bolin. Looks like you guys are having fun. All settled in?" Asami noticed that although Korra was speaking to them, her blue eyes drifted back to Asami.

Or maybe she imagined it. After all, what hadn't she imagined about Korra over the past 48 hours?

"Yep," Mako said. "Although Asami forgot to ask her father if it was okay for us to move in."

Asami rolled her eyes as she drifted closer to Korra's side of the pool. ""It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. He even asked if you planned on moving in, too, Korra." Her dad was completely overwhelmed by the news of teenage boys moving in, so she understood why he'd gone so pale at the idea of the Avatar joining them, too.

Korra let out a half laugh. "No thanks. As great as this place looks, I'm pretty comfortable at Tenzin's." She sat down on a bench by the pool's edge and Asami swam for the ladder off to the left. "So what have you got planned for us today?" Korra's feet shuffled against the tile of the pool deck. "Shopping? Makeovers?"

Asami bit her lip to stop the laughter bubbling up her throat as she used the pool stairs to climb out of the water. So her instincts were right; Korra really wasn't a makeover girl. A better idea struck her then. "I have something a little more exciting in mind." She could show not just Korra, but Mako and Bolin as well that she wasn't just some rich girl, and she knew exactly how to do it.

Asami flicked her wet hair over her shoulder and her imagination must have went wild again because it looked like Korra was checking her out. But then the blue eyes were fixed on her face and the girl looked nervous, though still cocky. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Gonna give me a hint? Or is it a surprise?"

"The latter, though it's right out back so it won't be a surprise very long. Let me clean up and get changed into some real clothes and I'll show you." Asami tore her eyes away from Korra to look at the brothers still in the pool. "You guys should get dressed, too. We're going outside."

"I'll just wait here, I guess." Korra shifted on the bench.

"Okay. We'll be quick, right guys?" Asami was already inching away from the pool.

"Yeah! I want to see what this surprise is," Bolin said before turning to Mako. "Bet I can make it back to my room before you get to yours!" He launched out of the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"Hey! No fair!" Mako slopped more water onto the floor and sprinted after his brother.

Asami would have to apologize profusely to the staff for making their jobs harder, eyeing the sizable puddles outside of the pool. She turned back to Korra and smiled. They were alone now. Asami could go over, sit beside her, and tell her they were soul mates. Or not. She dawdled on the spot, half way between Korra and the door to the hall that led to her bedroom.

Korra laughed. "Go ahead, Asami. I'll be fine waiting here."

With that out provided, Asami started towards her room. "Be right back," she said over her shoulder, walking quickly out the door.

Once she knew she was out of sight, Asami groaned and ran a hand through her damp hair. "Coward," she muttered.

Korra was right there and, okay yeah, Asami literally just thought about waiting until after Amon was taken care of or they got to know each other a little better or Korra realized on her own they shared pain before confirming they were soul mates but…she was right there. Waiting. Alone. And maybe she was just as anxious as Asami to know whom her soul mate was. So she'd tell Korra. She'd dress fast, beat the boys back to her, and tell her. And then Korra could react, hopefully positively.

Once inside her room, Asami stripped her suit off and dressed in a blur, pulling on one of her favorite outfits that she knew would be comfy to drive in, but also look good in. She touched up her makeup in the mirror and toweled her hair so it was mostly dry before attempting to style it so it didn't look like she'd been half drowned. She realized she was frowning at a particularly stubborn wisp of hair that kept escaping her hair clip, and then also realized it was because her hands were shaking when she tried to snap the blue clip shut. "It's not like you're confessing your love for her," she said to her reflection. "Just calm down."

A few minutes later, Asami had herself as put together as she could in her haste to get back to Korra, and she tried not to jog to the pool. When she got there, Korra was sitting in the same spot on the bench, though hunched forward. Asami approached quickly, trying not to stare at the way Korra's light blue top hugged her sharp shoulder blades or clung to the dip of her lower back. Thankfully, her eyes were drawn to the circular motion Korra was making with her right wrist.

Any soul mate speech running through Asami's head vanished. Suspended in the air below Korra's brown hand was a prism of ice that caught the sunlight filtering in from the windows and bounced miniature rainbow flecks around the floor at Korra's feet.

"Beautiful," Asami whispered, though it carried easily in the room.

Korra started and the ice melted, splashing to the ground. She turned to Asami, a light blush and an impish grin on her face. "Uh, thanks. Sorry. I can't help myself around water sometimes and I didn't know how long you were gonna be so I just started playing around."

Asami shrugged and sat next to her on the bench, keeping a respectable, friendly gap between them. "That was seriously cool, Korra. Uh, no pun intended."

Korra laughed loudly, shaking the bench. "Good one!"

It really wasn't, but the fact that she made Korra laugh like that made Asami feel warm inside. She wanted to prolong this moment, so she asked, "What else can you make with ice? Besides practical battle stuff, I mean."

Korra grinned and bended some water back to hover between her palms. "A lot, actually. Here, watch this."

The sphere of water shrank and crackled, turning from clear to an opaque, mottled white and light blue cube. It looked perfectly crafted, although Asami was a little disappointed that it wasn't as stunning as the prism Korra made. "That's…"

"A boring ice cube, I know. But watch," Korra said, twitching her fingertips.

Shards of ice fell away with each subtle movement of Korra's fingers until a shape slowly began to emerge. Asami couldn't make it out until Korra reached over and grabbed her left hand, forcing her palm up. Then, she deposited the lump of ice into Asami's hand and grinned.

Asami held it up to her face for closer inspection and smiled when she saw it was a rough mini sculpture of a satomobile. "This is amazing!"

Korra rubbed her hands on her pants. "I make a better polar bear dog, but you haven't met Naga, so I thought I'd try and make something you'd recognize."

"You did a good job." Although it lacked intricate details, and what little there were were swiftly melting, Asami marveled at the wheels and unmistakable body shape all the same.

Korra scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, pretty good for someone who hadn't seen a satomobile up until a couple months ago."

Asami's eyes widened. Surely Korra was kidding. A quick study of her expression told Asami that she wasn't, though. "Really?" Korra nodded. "Have you ever ridden in one?"

Korra pursed her lips for a minute before responding. "I usually use Naga to get around but I rode in one twice for a couple of minutes from the dock to Tarrlok's gala and back. Wasn't really blown away, no offense."

Asami stood and offered a gloved hand to help Korra up. "We'll have to change that. C'mon, I'll show you the surprise now. The boys will catch up."

Korra took her hand, squeezing lightly, and smiled. "Okay, sure!"

Asami let their hands fall apart and she motioned for Korra to follow her. They wound through the long halls of the estate, passing several rooms. "I can give you a tour later, if you want, but the fun stuff is out here," Asami said, pushing open a back door to reveal a green expanse of grass.

Korra stood beside her and Asami bit her lip again when she saw Korra's jaw drop open as her blue eyes took in the sight at the bottom of the grassy hill they stood on. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking racetrack, then yes. It's where Future Industries test-drives all their cars." As she spoke, the roar of engines in the distance drifted up to them.

Korra's eyes watched the two satomobile racers rip around the curvy, black track. "If only I could drive," Korra said softly.

"Want me to take you for a spin?" Asami's brain caught up with what she was saying too late and her ears burned.

You just found out she's your soul mate and now you're throwing suggestive lines at her like that, Asami thought. Well, she did plan on impressing Korra with her driving skills but she wasn't going to throw herself at Korra. They barely knew each other, outside of their societal titles and pro bending. She tried to think of something else to say but Korra didn't take her phrasing strangely. Instead, she was practically jumping in place. "Let's do it!"

Asami relaxed. She started down the slight slope, Korra right behind her. If this driving idea went as well as she felt it would, maybe Asami would also finally tell Korra they were soul mates. She always felt confident behind the wheel and maybe, once they both got out of the car, in her usual post-race high, telling Korra would come naturally.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"That was so fun!" Asami probably thought Korra was annoying, still gushing about the race around the track as she and the boys walked back up to the mansion, but Korra couldn't help herself.

Thankfully, Asami only laughed in a way that sounded like she was agreeing rather than teasing. Asami hadn't been able to add much to their conversation because Korra couldn't stop exclaiming how fast and amazing and scary their race was. It was nothing but pure speed and adrenaline in a slim, agile machine and she could see why Asami liked it so much. And she looked so good behind the wheel, like she was born to be a racer, shifting quickly, steering with an insane amount of confidence that Korra admired.

Then, she'd gotten out of the car, removed her helmet, and shook out her long, beautiful, black hair like it was all nothing—and maybe it was to her since she grew up around all of this, Korra thought—and that was impressive. Asami's tenacity on the track, plus the way she proudly talked about her self defense training when Korra blushingly admitted she had Asami pegged wrong, left her reeling but in the best of ways.

She was already thinking of inviting Asami over to the Air Temple to hang out after training tomorrow, because today was already passing too quickly. They'd spent two hours down at the track, as Asami had to take Mako and Bolin around the course after seeing Korra's go. Then, she insisted Korra take another ride, this time gunning the satomobile as fast as it would go on the straightaway section of the track. Now the teens were heading back inside for a late lunch. Korra knew she'd have to head back to do her sunset meditation with Tenzin sooner rather than later, so she walked slower, trying to prolong the time with her friends.

But Bolin started to get antsy as soon as the main building was in sight. "Er, guys, can we hurry it up? I've gotta find the little boys' room."

Asami nodded and Korra sighed as they all walked quickly up the last large flight of stone steps. A butler opened the door for them. Asami waltz in first, followed by Korra, Mako, and Bolin who was trying to squeeze by all of them without uncrossing his legs.

"Emergency!" He shouted, finally shoving past all of them.

His shoulder clipped Asami as he rushed past her down the hall. She stumbled forward and almost steadied herself when Mako brushed by too, chasing and shouting, "The bathroom's the other way, bro!"

Though he'd barely touched Asami, it was enough for the girl to lose her balance and trip over an umbrella stand to the side of the door. She cursed as her right shin smashed against the stand.

Korra reached out with one hand and gripped Asami's arm so she wouldn't topple to the floor. "Asami are you o—" A brief spurt of pain shot up her right shin and Korra froze.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bump." Asami stretched her leg out, then turned to Korra, her face flushing as she took in whatever expression was on Korra's numb face.

"Do that again," Korra whispered, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Asami frowned. "I'd rather not. That hurt."

Korra shook her head, which felt too heavy and too light all at once. "No. Asami, I..." She spoke in a daze. "I think I just felt that. You."

Korra watched as the tight muscles in Asami's face loosened and her red lips curved into a tiny smile. "Oh."

Several seconds of silence passed and Korra tried to think of something, anything to say, but all she could hear in her head were the words soul mate pulsing in time with her heart. When she opened her mouth to speak, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she wanted was to down a large glass of water. There was no way around what just happened. Asami got hurt and only a second later, Korra felt it. She licked her lips and tried to speak. "We're…" She got tongue tied.

Asami nodded. "Yeah."

That word and the look of confirmation spilling out across Asami's face helped Korra find her voice again. "Wait," Korra stiffened. "You knew? How long?" Oh man, she'd been messing around with Mako and Bolin and Asami was probably up there in the stands watching the entire time, shaking her head and waiting patiently for Korra to figure it all out.

Asami shrugged. "Not that long. A couple of days ago."

She didn't elaborate, but she didn't have to. Korra's mind immediately jumped to the night of Amon's attack, when Asami stood there and told her right to her face about her soul mate troubles. Korra groaned and smacked herself in the forehead. "Two nights ago," she trailed off.

"Yeah," Asami said again.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose, remembering that she also kind of unintentionally ran away from Asami after that moment at the championship pro bending match. "And you probably wanted to tell me but I blew you off. I'm so sorry, Asami."

Asami bit her lip and hugged herself. "Actually I've been debating all day whether or not I should tell you because you've got a lot on your plate as is, plus, well, we're friendly towards each other but I didn't know if you considered me a friend."

"I do." Korra said quickly. "But yeah, I mean, we just met each other and now I find out we're…we're…" Soul mates, she finished in her head.

Asami hugged herself harder and looked at the floor, clearly as uncomfortable as Korra felt. "Soul mates are usually friends first, Korra. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me right now."

"Marry you?!" The room started to warp around her as it really hit her.

Okay, so Asami was her soul mate. Funny, smart, pretty, awesome driver Asami Sato was her other half. They felt each other's pain. And one day they were going to be so in love they'd probably get married. Eventually they'd hold hands and cuddle and kiss and, well, a whole bunch of other stuff. Korra clutched her head and sucked in a breath of air. I barely even know her, she thought, trembling. How am I supposed to look at her when I don't have feelings yet, but know that I will in the future?

"Korra?" Suddenly Asami was touching her shoulder, green eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you okay? I know this is a lot to process. I'm still kind of figuring things out, too, but—"

"Is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked in a rush.

Asami frowned and dropped her hand. Great job, Korra, already upsetting your soul mate. Soul mate, wow. "Yeah, there's a ladies powder room upstairs on your right." She pointed up the staircase just beyond the foyer.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled as she jogged up the steps, leaving Asami behind.

She found the bathroom easily, despite almost running into the wall, and she shut the door behind her. Korra quickly made her way to the faucet and turned on the water. She cupped her hands and splashed her face, instantly feeling more relaxed as her native element washed over her skin. After a minute of regulating her breathing, she chanced a look in the mirror above the sink.

She looked loopy; her bangs plastered to her still wet forehead, her blue eyes wide and wild, her lips quivered. What was wrong with her? Asami was amazing. Hadn't she thought that before finding out they were soul mates? And she hadn't been this nervous when she thought Mako was. But this was the real deal now, so of course she'd been more anxious.

Okay, Asami's awesome. Awesome Asami. She's smart, she's so nice, and she's just as scared as me about this probably, Korra thought, staring at her reflection. She should be happy; she just found her soul mate. And the longer that Korra thought about it, the more she realized she was. Her happiness was just kind of buried under a mountain of nerves. She dried her hands and face off on a towel, tried to sweep back the loose strands of hair that always fell in her face, then puffed out her chest as she took one more relaxing breath in and out.

"I got this." She sounded much more confident now and threw the door open, prepared to march down the stairs, apologize to Asami for her slip up, and figure out where to go from here.

Because things were going to be exciting now. She met her other half and though Korra didn't feel like kissing her or dropping to her knees and professing her love for Asami at the moment, she also didn't want to avoid the girl. They had so much fun today, and if every day with Asami was like today, then falling in love with her would be easy. Korra grinned at the thought.

She was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't realize she turned the wrong way upon exiting the powder room. Korra began to turn around when she heard a voice coming from a door to the left of her. Without really thinking much of it, Korra leaned in close and saw Hiroshi Sato through the keyhole. He was at his desk, talking on the telephone. Korra almost pulled back when her ears picked up on what Mr. Sato was saying.

Her blood ran cold. Replaying the words over and over in her head led Korra to the same conclusion every time: Hiroshi framed his business rival and was also possibly an equalist. She had to get to Tenzin and Lin before Hiroshi got away with anything else.

Korra ran down the stairs and through the foyer, blowing by Asami, Mako, and Bolin. She made a beeline for the door, but stopped abruptly when she heard Asami call out to her. "I forgot I'm supposed to baby-bend, uh, babysit the airbender kids," she offered as she shoved the front door open.

Frowning, Asami followed her right out the door. "Korra, if this is about earlier, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you. I just meant we could work on being friends first and not worry about what happens later."

Korra stopped on the doorway landing and looked at her, puzzled. Then she remembered what happened before eavesdropping on Hiroshi. Of course Asami would think she was running away from her. "Oh! Us being soul mates. Sorry I ran. I just needed to get some water, but I'm good now. I, yeah, I'd like to work on being friends first. I've just got to go. Right now. Babysitting." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

Asami put her hands on her hips. "Why are you lying?" She sounded sad.

Korra saw Mako and Bolin heading towards them, so she leaned forward and pulled the door shut behind Asami, getting into the girl's space in the process. Something warm tickled Korra's cheek and she jerked back when she saw how close her face was to Asami's. Her face glowed pink and she looked away, which Korra was thankful for.

"S-sorry," Korra stuttered. "I just, I heard something and I need to talk to Lin and Tenzin immediately."

"Wait, this isn't because you're freaking out about us being soul mates?" Asami's eyebrows shot up and the blush faded. "What did you hear that's so important you need to talk to a council member and the chief of police?"

Korra bit her lip. Soul mate stuff aside, could she trust Asami? What if it wasn't just her father that was an equalist? What if she—no, that couldn't be right. Asami never seemed less than genuine every time Korra, Mako, or Bolin interacted with her, so she couldn't want to end benders. In that case, if she wasn't an equalist and her father was, Asami deserved to know. Korra sighed. "Okay, well after I got out of the bathroom, I accidentally went the wrong way down the hall and I overheard your dad talking…"

Korra relayed verbatim what Hiroshi said and anticipated having to comfort Asami. She did not expect to be met with a heated glare.

"My father's not an equalist, Korra. He sponsored your pro bending team! He has two benders living in his house right now!" Asami snapped. "I can't believe you. It's okay to be freaked out about being soul mates, you know. I'm afraid and excited, too. But you didn't have to make up some awful story about my father just so you can run away!" She reached for the door handle, turning her back to Korra.

Was she being serious? Anger flitted through Korra, though only briefly. She did just accuse Asami's father of being part of a terrorist organization bent on eradicating half the population of the world. And sure, she didn't handle the soul mate news very well, but shouldn't Asami trust her now more than ever? Why would she intentionally try to hurt the person she was meant to be with forever? "No, Asami, I'm not making this up! This has nothing to do with us being soul mates. Your dad—"

"Enough." Asami whirled around, some of her hair whipping Korra in the face. "I don't want to see or talk to you right now."

Deep in her chest, Korra felt a pang, and she wasn't sure if it was herself being hurt by Asami's words, or Asami's own hurt echoing in her. "But—"

Asami wrenched open the door, walked inside, and closed it in Korra's face. Korra slumped. She could knock on the door and hope the butler let her in, but Asami probably already ordered him not to. She could try and shout an apology through the door, but Asami probably already dragged Mako and Bolin elsewhere. So Korra resigned herself to the long walk out of the estate grounds.

"That could've gone a million times better," she grumbled, scuffing her boots against the stairs as she trudged down. "Sorry, Asami, but I know I'm right about this." Korra just had to make her see it in the gentlest way, if possible.

Maybe she should bring Asami some flowers, Korra thought as she left the Sato estate and began her trek to Beifong's office. Though she doubted any of the flower shops in the city made a bouquet that said, Sorry I'm A Crappy Soul Mate So Far And Plan On Outing Your Father As A Terrorist. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the long chapter!


	13. Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I meant to post yesterday but a bunch of crazy things happened and I was super delayed. I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story and leaving such lovely comments. Though I don't get the chance to respond to all of you, I wanted to let you know I read all of them and you're all kind, helpful, and amazing people! You guys are the best! :) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up in a day or two.

Being right really sucks, especially when it leads you straight into an ambush, Korra thought as a platinum wall sealed them inside the underground factory, Hiroshi's new mecha tank army encircling them.

Korra, Tenzin, Lin and her officers engaged, but the platinum suits threw everyone for a loop. Korra cursed as she hurtled over one of the electrical projectiles shot from a mecha tank. It was hard to land a hit when metal claws kept trying to clamp around her waist. She almost reached Hiroshi when one of the machines snagged her and threw her like a sack of flour against a wall.

The whole front of her body smashed against it hard. Every inch of her felt like a giant bruise already and left a ringing in her head. The claw released her and she plummeted, though she blacked out mid fall.

When she woke, something warm and hard shifted against her. A familiar scent tickled her nose and it took her several seconds to realize it was Mako's cheap aftershave. A deep voice sounded somewhere in front of her but she couldn't make out the words. Instead Korra tried opening her eyes. When she did manage to crack them open, it was just in time to see Asami step out from behind a large pipe. Hiroshi—the source of the deep voice, Korra reasoned—whirled around when Asami shouted, "Dad, stop!" Asami's face crumpled as she eyed her father and something wavered deep in Korra's chest. "Why?" Asami's voice cracked on the question.

Korra couldn't see Hiroshi's face, but the way his shoulders dropped and his arms opened in an appeasing gesture, it was like flipping a switch. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could." Even his voice was relaxed, grew kind, not at all like the malicious monster that screamed at Korra while piloting his new weapon. "But now that you know the truth, please forgive me. These people, these benders, they took away your mother, my soul mate. I felt her die!"

Asami let out a wordless whimper and Korra's chest cavity flooded with a cloying ache. She's remembering her mother, Korra thought. The White Lotus taught her to condition herself, to increase her tolerance and threshold for pain. Push through it, suppress it, and keep fighting because the world might hang in the balance. But this pain, this raw emotional upheaval, nothing could prepare her to handle it.

Hiroshi continued, unperturbed. "They've ruined the world. But with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere. We can make sure no one loses their soul mate to senseless bender violence ever again." He took off his right glove and held it out to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Korra slipped off Mako's back and stood shakily. Mako eyed her but he didn't comment. Instead, he shifted into a fighting stance and nodded at her: an indication that she should prepare to battle their way out if necessary. She wanted to say something but her head was still clouded from being thrown into a metal plated wall. And there was the matter of her soul mate. Asami wouldn't really join Hiroshi, would she? Aside from being soul mates with the greatest bender in the world, Asami always stood alongside benders with no hesitation. She was a friend to Mako and Bolin. She loved pro bending.

But she also loved her father. How many times had she eagerly come to his defense? She'd shut the door in Korra's face. Crossed her arms and gave Korra a venomous look when Chief Beifong re-questioned her father before demanding she leave. And worst of all, when Korra helped Lin's officers search Future Industries for proof of equalist ties but came up empty, Asami looked over her shoulder, her lips pulled down into a deep frown, her green eyes glittering with tears. Korra's gut twisted sharply, out of guilt or from the evident sting of betrayal Asami felt, she wasn't sure.

Yes, Asami loved her father. But now, she was surrounded by proof of her father's deception, and Korra hoped it would be enough to convince her to do the right thing.

Asami grabbed the glove and slipped it on, a dark look crossing her face. Korra's stomach churned and she swallowed hard as bile rose in her throat. "No. Asami," she barely managed.

"I love you, dad," Asami said, looking into her father's eyes.

This was it. Korra's blood ran cold and she started to back away when Asami's glove glowed blue and she struck her father in the chest. Crackles of bright energy encircled him and Hiroshi groaned as he fell backwards, incapacitated as the currents swept through his body.

If it were possible for Korra's jaw to unhinge and hit the floor, it would have. Somewhere beside her, either Mako or Bolin said, "Woah."

The man who'd zapped her during the pro bending championship leapt into action and Korra lurched forward, but Asami delivered a swift kick to his chest, blocked his strike, twisted his arm, and made him use his own electrified weapon against him. In the blink of an eye, he was slumped to the floor, too. Wow. Asami mentioned taking self-defense classes but seeing her put her skills to use was another thing entirely. Except now she was frozen, staring at her father's still body. Masked men and women started towards her, and some of the mecha tanks whirred back to action.

"C'mon!" Bolin shouted behind her.

The ground beneath Korra's feet trembled and she caught sight of figures in her peripheral vision closing in. She ran to Asami, stumbling slightly, and hooked an arm through one of the other girl's limp ones. "Asami, we've gotta go," she said, dragging her friend toward the escape hole Bolin had created.

Mako, with Beifong on his shoulders, dropped into the chasm ahead of them. Asami regained herself and was soon running beside Korra, their arms no longer linked. As they reached the edge of the hole, Korra grabbed Asami's left hand and jumped, pulling the girl after her. Bolin bent a slab of earth to cover the opening and then they were climbing up and out of the rough pit, on the other side of the platinum wall. They were back in the main tunnel. Then, they were all rushing, tripping, sprinting through the dark, trying to put as much distance between them and the mecha tanks as quickly as possible.

Asami was silent the whole time, though Korra's chest burned and she knew it wasn't from exhaustion. Asami just turned on her own father, her only family. To fight against the equalists alongside Korra. It was enough to make her head spin. Korra had never made that kind of sacrifice before and it was humbling.

Light shone from ahead. It occurred to Korra, as they hit the stairs leading back up to Hiroshi's workshop, that she hadn't let go of Asami's hand since they jumped, a fact which became clearer when Asami started pulling her up the stairs, her longer legs taking them two at a time.

If it had been any other moment, Korra might've blushed and pulled away. As for Asami, she either didn't notice or didn't care. The two held hands until the group reached the airship. Then Korra had to break away to help an exhausted Bolin carry Tenzin aboard. Asami's voice filtered in behind her, relaying to the pilot what happened as well as the need for a hasty exit. The propellers whirred before Mako and Beifong fully stepped aboard and the ship sealed up immediately after they were inside.

Korra helped Mako arrange Lin on a bench, and then checked on Tenzin, who'd finally come around and was rubbing his head as Bolin filled him in. Once the airship rose over the mansion and set course for Republic City's main hospital, Korra cast around for Asami and spotted her gripping a support pole by the ship's rear window.

With the ache in her chest still aflame, Korra approached Asami hesitantly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The choice to level the glove at her father was easy once Asami saw what he'd become. Amon's face hung from banners draped proudly from the rafters. Her father's smile was cruel as he threatened to end her friends. And weapons of his own creation surrounded him, meant to hurt countless innocent people. At first, she was stunned to the point of immobility, hidden behind a large industrial pipe, but then she saw Korra, unconscious, draped over Mako's shoulders. Knowing her father was responsible for her soul mate's state made Asami nauseous.

To think she'd almost told him a few hours ago that Korra, the Avatar, the most powerful bender around was her intended made her laugh. His head would've exploded at the irony, now that she knew what he really was, what he really wanted to do.

She found the courage to stand, to confront him, to ask him why as her heart was breaking. He had the decency to own up to his actions, but then he spilled over to the fanatical as he raved about ending benders. All because of her mother. Every passing second was another knife through her heart. She knew he took the passing hard—Yasuko was his soul mate after all and, when you can feel the moment your other half dies, it messes with you, breaks something inside of you. And it had broken her father thoroughly, though he'd kept it hidden well. Asami knew he was tortured by the loss, but not to this degree. Why did he keep this level of agony from her when she could have helped him?

Now, it was too late. She loved him still, but the gleam in his eyes wasn't the same light she'd see when they brainstormed together. No, this was a look that only wanted to destroy. So when he offered her the glove, she took it, slid it on, prepared for what she had to do to get her friends and herself away.

The activating mechanism gave her pause. She felt around for the wires, the trigger, staring at the craftsmanship of the glove. Then, her probing index finger found it, stroked it, and the glove came alive. "I love you, dad." Then, she used the quickness her instructors drilled into her, that her father paid for, to hit him squarely in the chest.

So it wasn't as easy as she'd thought. Betraying him. Hurting him. When he hit the floor, eyes closed as if asleep, Asami nearly doubled over and vomited. She struck her father. She—

Movement to her left sent a pulse of adrenaline through her body. The man who'd sat with them in their pro bending box one evening, the man with the mustache, charged her with crackling batons. She kicked him away, then, when he took a swing at her, she gripped his wrist and forced his own attack against him. He fell to the floor beside her father.

Everything else narrowed down to that sight: her father, frowning, unconscious, curled in on himself, looking smaller than Asami ever remembered him. Something encircled her arm and Asami cursed herself for losing her head in the middle of a battle when she realized it was a bare, muscled, brown arm looped through hers. Korra's mouth moved as she shouted something but Asami couldn't hear her and her lips moved too fast to read. Asami opened her mouth to say, "You're okay," but nothing came out.

Then, Korra dragged her away from the bodies on the floor. Asami shook her head. Other danger was around. There were still equalist soldiers in the mecha suits and she heard bolas being twirled. Now was not the time to freeze. She picked up her pace and was soon matching stride with Korra. Then there was a firm hand in hers and she and Korra jumped, fell, crawled, sprang up and ran, ran, ran far away from the secret factory under the workshop that used to hold so many good memories.

Her father was probably stirring now, ordering people after her and her friends. She wondered if he'd hurt her too, now. Asami held in the sobs, channeled the consuming fire in her chest to flee. Vaguely she was aware she was dragging Korra now, up the stairs, out into the cool night air, onto the waiting airship. She walked mechanically to the pilot as the grip left her hand. "There was an ambush," she explained as the pilot scrambled to his feet, looking at her with wide eyes. "We have Master Tenzin and Chief Beifong with us, but the rest of her officers were captured by…by…" my father, she almost said. "E-equalists. We need to get out of here and to a hospital. Chief Beifong definitely needs to see a healer."

"Yes ma'am." He climbed into the cockpit and prepared to make way.

With that done, Asami drifted to the back of the airship, past a now awake Tenzin and a barely conscious Chief Beifong. She found a support pole near the window and what was probably minutes later, but felt like mere seconds, they were airborn. She watched as her home became flecks of pale, yellow light in the inky blackness of night.

Every heartbeat felt like a hammer to her ribs and the words, "How could you?" buzzed incessantly in her head. Asami was about ready to drop to the floor, curl up and cry, when footsteps approach. Korra appeared beside her. "You were right," Asami said. "I can't believe my father's really working with Amon."

Korra flinched but she didn't leave. "It's still hard for me to believe, too. He seemed different when I first met him." Korra sighed and rubbed her forearm. "I'm sorry that all this happened and that you're in so much pain right now. I kind of ruined your life, which is really crappy of me to do, seeing as I'm your soul mate. And I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but if you need anything—"

Asami threw her arms around Korra and hugged her hard. This wasn't her fault, not really. Hiroshi made his choices and Asami made hers. She rested her chin on Korra's left shoulder and felt the girl's arms slowly shift so she could hug Asami back. Asami bit back a sob and squeezed Korra even tighter. "No, don't apologize. It's hard, but I needed to know. You were doing what you thought was right. You stuck to your instincts even when I was angry with you for it. That's really admirable," Asami said, remembering how brutal she'd been to poor Korra over the past few days. "I'm sorry my father attacked you and almost took you to Amon. I could never forgive myself if I let that happen."

Korra pulled back from the hug but kept her hands on Asami's upper arms. Asami used it as a focal point to tie her to the moment. "I'm glad you chose to side with us, and most of me thought you would, but honestly, part of me was surprised you didn't go with your dad. Not because you're a non-bender," Korra said hastily. "But he's your dad and it's obvious you care about him and you defended him so adamantly before all this. And, well, I know about your mom."

Asami would've snapped if she weren't so drained of energy. She took a step back from Korra so they were no longer touching. "I can't blame all benders for my mother's death when only a few were responsible."

"Er, sorry. Let me explain better," Korra bit her lip and looked away again, out to the city skyline, before looking back at her. "When I was five, I woke up in the middle of the night, crying because my heart hurt. Master Katara told me it was because my soul mate was in a lot of emotional pain."

"My mother died when I was six," Asami breathed, recalling the age gap between them.

Korra nodded. "It made me so upset to know my other half was so torn up. Now I know it was you. It was that night I felt. So when your father asked you to join him, offered a chance for revenge, even though I knew you were my friend, ally, and soul mate, I wasn't sure if the grief of losing your mom would change your mind. I don't think I could've restrained myself if the situation were reversed." Korra shuffled her feet. "But you made it clear tonight that you're not like that. You'd never hurt someone unnecessarily. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I doubted you too," Asami reminded gently. "I'm sorry as well. Call it even?" She felt her torso loosen when Korra nodded.

Everything was a mess, but at least she and Korra were coming to an understanding and they were relatively ok. She was quiet for a long moment as the image of her father, coiled on the floor of his secret factory swirled through her mind. She looked out at the glowing city beneath them, conscious that somewhere, along the streets or the tunnels underground, he was now plotting to destroy the very people surrounding her, especially Korra, who was brash yet gentle and accepting enough to try and figure out where she was coming from, who she was.

"Not all of us are as hot-headed as you, Korra," Asami finally teased, though she couldn't inject the right amount of humor. "Besides, you wouldn't go after every bender just to get even."

"You're right. Guess you know me better than I know you." Korra chuckled then. "I need to be better at this getting to know each other thing. You're ahead by like, three points now, I think."

Asami smiled weakly. "I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "Duh, Asami. The 'who can get to know their soul mate best first' game." She stuck her tongue out. "You said we should work on being friends to start, so I'm going to learn everything about you and be the best friend you've ever had."

Asami sniffled, but her smile grew a little more genuine. It kept her mind off her father, which is what she wanted right now. The fact that Korra sensed that, consciously or not, was appreciated. She tried to relax her stance but finally gave up and sat cross-legged on the floor. Without waiting for an invitation, Korra sat across from her. She cocked her head to the side, expectant.

"Well in that case, I'm totally going to beat you," Asami said.

"No way." Korra shook her head, which tossed her wolf tails about, and crossed her arms. "And let me tell you why. I know your favorite color and you don't know mine."

"Oh yeah?" Asami would be eternally grateful for Korra offering these pleasant, little distractions of comfort.

"You like red, all sorts of shades, but I know you really like deep, dark red because you wear it the most."

Asami rolled her eyes. "That was too easy. And how do you know I don't know your favorite color?"

"Maybe you do." Asami heard the smugness in Korra's voice.

Asami thought for a moment. "Light blue. Like the sky. And your top."

The grin that split Korra's face made Asami smile, too. Until she spoke. "Nope."

What? Okay, maybe it was a different shade of blue. "Navy?" She guessed.

Korra shook her head. "Wrong again."

Asami frowned and took in Korra's outfit, then ran over the past outfits she'd seen her in. Korra always wore something blue and Asami assumed that, aside from it being Water Tribe garb, it was because blue was her favorite color. You couldn't despise a color you wore every single day. Asami gave up; there were too many possible shades for her to guess at. If it even was blue. "It's some random color like orange, isn't it?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"It's green. Well, bluish green." Korra's eyes locked with Asami's. "There's a spot back in the South Pole where I like to sit and look at the ocean and sometimes the sun hits the waves in a certain way and the water looks this bright greenish blue color instead of the miles and miles of gray blue."

Asami marveled at the far away look in Korra's bright eyes, the sudden softness that slipped into her voice as she shared her memory and her heart thumped a little harder in her chest. "Now I know your favorite color and a personal anecdote about you. Looks like I'm still in the lead," she said, breaking the subtle tension filling between them. She almost laughed when Korra's head snapped up and her lip jutted into a pout.

They sat in silence for a while after that, exchanging glances, listening to Mako and Bolin thank Tenzin for letting them stay with him and his family. Asami nearly jumped when the pilot's voice came over the intercom to tell them they were almost to the hospital and that's when Asami realized she didn't know what would happen next. She couldn't go back to the mansion, not with all of her father's secrets out in the open.

"Korra." The tears she held back all night finally spilled down her cheeks and the heaviness of her situation settled back into her frame. "I don't know what to do now. I can't go back to my home or Future Industries. I don't have any other family. I—" Suddenly, Korra had her left hand in a firm but reassuring grip.

"Stay with me on Air Temple Island." Korra's eyes were on the floor. "Um, with all of us, I mean. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and his family. You're more than welcome. And you won't be alone."

"Okay. Thank you." Asami gave Korra's hand a gentle squeeze.

After a pause, Korra seemed to regain herself and she tilted her head back up. "I can show you where I train. And the air bison pen. You can finally meet Naga." Korra unfolded one of her legs, nudged Asami's shin with her booted foot, and gave her a small smile. "She'll like you. But be prepared; she's a licker."

She took in a shaky breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. She might've lost her father, but she still had her friends. She still had Korra. "All of that sounds really nice. Thank you. Again."

Korra shrugged. "Anything to help."

If only you knew how much you've already done, Asami thought as the airship began its descent.


	14. What Friends Are For

“Asami,” Korra groaned behind her, sprawled across her bed. “How much stuff are you planning on bringing?”

Asami scanned her room, eyeing the scattered piles of clothing and miscellaneous possessions all over the polished wooden floor of her bedroom. To her left was a piece of luggage filled with her notebooks and blueprints. Most of her other trunks were already stuffed with several outfits worth of clothing and shoes. Another held all her beauty products, which Korra found fascinating, although slightly confusing as many of the goods hadn’t reached the Southern Water Tribe yet.

She was immensely grateful when Korra asked if she could tag along. Having another person here with her, in the mansion that now reeked more of betrayal than home, helped her keep her nerve. She had every intention of coming alone and figured she’d end up curled in a ball on her bed crying. Though her prickling inner turmoil was probably what tipped Korra off and made her want to accompany Asami in the first place.

Korra hadn’t allowed Asami to indulge in self-pity, though it was hardly intentional. Asami got caught up in the way Korra marveled at all of her things, from her stocked vanity to her brimming closet. Asami stood in it now as Korra lounged on her bed, trying not to seem bored but utterly failing. Asami promised she was only going to grab the essentials, but here they were, two hours and six trunks later.

She’d been a good sport, though, retrieving things Asami pointed out to her, helping her weed out some of her more ridiculous clothing choices, though Korra swore up and down she wasn’t very good in the fashion department. They were nearly done, though. Asami was almost at the back of her closet, where her dresses and gowns hung. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what to bring and I’d really rather not have to come back here because I forgot something.” Asami frowned as she pulled one of her favorite red dresses off the hook and walked it out of the closet to flash it at Korra. “Do you think I’ll need formal wear?”

Korra’s lips twitched and she rolled her eyes, though not before running her eyes up and down the length of the dress. “Around the island? No. It’s pretty cold with the breeze coming right off the bay, or so I’m told. I’ve never had a problem with it.” She rested her chin on her folded arms and settled deeper into the mattress. 

Asami chuckled. “Not all of us grew up in the South Pole, Korra.”

“Yeah, yeah. Make sure you have some warm stuff, especially to sleep in. It snowed last night and the air acolytes ended up piling on extra blankets. Oh, which reminds me,” Korra paused to sit up. “The mattresses on the island are like sleeping on a rock compared to this cloud.” She patted the sheets beneath her. “So if you have something you want to bring to make it more comfortable, definitely grab that.”

Asami nodded, glad she’d packed all of her jackets without hesitation earlier. She’d also packed one of her thick blankets, which would have to resolve the bed issue. Her eyes found the dress in her hands again. It would be silly to pack something so lavish and impractical when her days of attending functions with her father were over. And yet, part of her hoped Korra would tell her to bring it. Korra still had to attend important events as the Avatar and maybe Asami could go with her. As friends, of course. 

While they were soul mates, they hadn’t told anyone, both agreeing earlier this morning that they didn’t want any outside pressure to be something more from their friends on top of the stresses already surrounding them. Not to mention how the press would react. Asami’s face was already splashed across a few newspapers, followed by speculative headlines about whether or not she was as bad as her father. The last thing she needed was some misleading news story about the equalist’s daughter and the Avatar being star-crossed lovers.

With a shake of her head, Asami focused on the task at hand. She gently folded the dress and packed it, along with two others she favored. At the very least, she could go out on the town in one. She took stock of what she’d packed and determined she only needed to pluck a few books from her bookshelf. She turned to Korra, who seemed to be lost in softness of the bed. It made her smile.

“I want to grab some books but then I think I’ve got everything,” she said.

Korra perked up, pushing herself up and twisting until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Awesome! I can start bringing stuff downstairs.” Her face fell though after a moment. “The police probably want to check your stuff first though to make sure you’re not smuggling out evidence.” 

Asami groaned. Several of Republic City’s finest were combing through the mansion as they spoke, looking for further damning evidence in their case against her father, but also to see if there was any hint of where he could have gone. There were no leads on the current whereabouts of Hiroshi Sato. “Right. We better start bringing stuff down in case they take forever.”

She made to lift the closest trunk but Korra marched over and gripped the side handles first. “I got this. Just finish packing, okay? Then, we’re off!” Korra hefted the trunk up, making it look easy, though Asami saw the way the muscles in her bare arms flexed.

What was more impressive was when Korra dropped the trunk on top of another, and then proceeded to lift the bottom trunk. She grunted a little but didn’t waver as she walked out the door. Was it her, or was Korra showing off a little bit? Or a lot, because when she tried to move another one of her trunks closer to the door, she couldn’t imagine carrying two at once without staggering under the weight.

With a sigh, Asami wandered back to her bookshelf and ran a finger along each row, scanning for particular titles. She plucked four of her favorite comprehensive mechanics and engineering books out, along with a few history collections. She heard Korra return to grab two more trunks, so she quickened her search. She neared the end of her bookshelf and spotted one of her guilty pleasures tucked in the corner. She pulled out _The Ember Island Tryst_ and was about to toss it in the last remaining chest with the rest of her chosen books when Korra shuffled to a stop beside her.

“Whatcha got there?” she asked.

Asami hid the book behind her back. “Nothing.”

Blue eyes narrowed. Before Asami could react, Korra leaned around her and snatched the book from her hands. Korra glanced at the cover and she smiled. Asami prepared to defend herself when Korra said, “You don’t need to bring this. I know for a fact Jinora has this same romance novel stashed in her room somewhere.”

Asami tried to take the book back but Korra kept it out of her immediate reach. “I like that one,” Asami mumbled, dipping her head down to hide her growing blush. “The plot’s very fulfilling.”

“Right, the plot. Hey!” Korra stumbled dramatically as Asami gave her a playful shove. 

“You should read it sometime. You might like it, too,” Asami said, crossing her arms.

Korra rolled her eyes and looked ready to spit some sarcastic retort, but then she grinned wickedly, which made Asami’s stomach flip. “Okay. Why don’t I give it a read right now?” She danced out of range, flicked the book open to a random page, cleared her throat, and began to read the words aloud. “ _‘She watched as her lover ambled through the field of flowers, petals brushing against her exposed skin in the same manner her hands had done under the moonlight hours earlier.’_ Wow, steamy.”

Of course Korra had to find one of the worst passages to read. “Shut up and give it back.” Asami leaned forward and made another grab for the book but Korra yanked it out of her reach again. “Korra, I swear—”

Korra dashed across the room to Asami’s bed, jumped on it so she was standing in the center, thumbed to another page and read a different line. “ _‘She lifted the entire tree from their path with ease, as if it were made of air. Oh, how her back muscles quivered with effort.’_ This is so bad, Asami.” She was mid cackle when Asami jumped up on the bed and made for the book again.

Of course, Korra was prepared for her move and dodged her again. “Give. It. Back.” Asami punctuated each word with a twitch of her extended hand, though she found she wasn’t nearly as irritated as she thought she’d be. 

This was totally embarrassing, but also kind of fun. She hadn’t acted this silly in a while, and Korra’s reading voice made the admittedly cheesy lines sound even funnier. But then Korra stuck out her tongue and said, “You’re never going to get this book away from me.” Oh, now it was _on_.

She feigned a swipe, causing Korra to leap off the bed, then continued to lead the Avatar around the room, right into an unseen obstacle: the only remaining trunk. Asami backed off as Korra walked backwards, prepared to read out something else, her eyes glued to the page. Just as her lips parted, her calves hit the edge of the trunk and Korra shouted as she tipped backwards. She dropped the book and flailed her hands around to steady herself. Asami grasped Korra’s left arm and pulled her forward so she didn’t fall, then let go and bent down to deftly pick up the abandoned book. Once upright, she waved it in front of her friend’s face. “Now, what was that you were saying about me never getting this book from you?”

Surprise morphed into an all out Korra grin. “You got me!” She held her hands up in surrender. “Now pack it and let’s get going. I have a ton of stuff I want to show you on the island.”

The book was tossed into the last trunk before Asami shut the lid and tightened the bronze clasps on the front. She brought it down herself while Korra loaded the others into a truck outside the mansion—after the police had searched through them of course. Asami had to spend most of her time defending certain items, even snapping a little when an officer nearly destroyed a framed picture of her mother because he wanted to make sure nothing was inside the frame beside the black and white photo. 

Finally, everything was loaded up and the two climbed up into the cab of the truck. An air acolyte drove them down to the docks. More acolytes met them there and ogled at the load in the back. Korra roared with laughter as one man’s eyes bulged and Asami smiled apologetically at him in return.

It took some orchestrating to get everything aboard and secured, but they were off in less than half an hour, the ferry cutting through the waves as it made way towards the looming air temple. Korra inhaled the sea breeze and Asami wondered if it reminded her of the Southern Water Tribe.

The ferry trip was short and it seemed like no time at all as they pulled up to the island dock, where Mako and Bolin stood, waving eagerly. The acolytes took care of Asami’s belongings as Tenzin’s children gave them a tour, which ended when Bolin asked about their rooms. They split off, Korra and Ikki taking her into a long building on the the left side of the island.

As Asami was led through the girls’ dormitory, a tugging on her sleeve drew her attention down. Ikki peered up at her, bouncing at her heels, and asked, “Asami, did you know Korra is Mako’s soul mate?”

What? Asami blinked back her shock. Korra wasn’t Mako’s soul mate. What on earth was this little girl talking about? Somewhere to her left Korra let out the ghost of a scream. With a cocked eyebrow, Asami tried to straighten things out. “Um, no. Actually, she’s—”

“Sorry Ikki but Asami is really tired, so tired, exhausted even and she wants to settle down right now!” Korra shouted as she seized Asami by the elbow and forced her through the nearest doorway, sliding the doors shut with a loud snap right in the airbender’s face.

“Hey!” Ikki’s voice came muffled through the door, followed by what sounded like growling.

“GO AWAY, IKKI!”

Once the sound of footsteps receded, Korra’s shoulders slumped and Asami dared to speak. “Korra?” Asami gave her friend a once over; she was acting so jittery.

Ignoring the questioning tone, Korra gestured to the space around them. “Here’s your room! I know it’s a little rustic compared to what you’re used to.”

Asami relaxed as she took in the sparsely furnished, but by no means uncomfortable room. She wandered to the window and looked out to see the meditation pavilion and, beyond that the glittering deep blue waters of the bay. “I think it’s really charming. And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father.” The familiar weight of sadness settled inside her and she wondered if it would ever really leave her, or if it would continue to crop up like a weed. “So, what was Ikki talking about?” she asked, eager to change topics.

Except Korra didn’t seem to be. Instead, she stared at the floor, clenching and unclenching her hands. “Weeeeeeeeell…”

“It’s okay, you can tell me,” Asami stepped close to her and placed a hand lightly on Korra’s arm.

Korra scratched the back of her head. “I kind of maybe thought that Mako was my soul mate for a little bit because I was blinded by the crush I had on him and I made the mistake of telling Ikki and Jinora and they haven’t stopped harassing me about it. 

“So when I figured out you were my soul mate, I didn’t tell them because I can’t listen to them go on and on about making grand gestures of love towards you like jumping into a volcano or making rainbow potions because it’s a lot and I’m still getting to know you as a friend and I don’t want to be completely overwhelmed. But if you want them to know I can tell everyone right now.”

By the time she was done speaking, Korra was breathless. Asami’s head spun trying to take in everything she said. “That really is a lot. I completely get why you didn’t tell them. And I guess since I’m going to be living here too, they’d harass me just as much, so maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now.” Because Asami wasn’t exactly ready to make any gestures to Korra right now either, though they were becoming fast friends.

Korra exhaled sharply. “Oh good. It’s not that I don’t want to tell people, it’s just all the expectations that comes with knowing, you know?”

Asami nodded. She was still trying to figure out how to act around Korra without coming off as too flirty when she wasn’t even meaning to flirt. And the idea of being in end-all-be-all love with anyone right now, let alone with Korra, was enough to make her head swim. I’m only eighteen, Asami thought. She would’ve reiterated it out loud if there weren’t a sudden knocking on the door.

Both of them froze. “I really hope that’s not Ikki,” Asami said.

Korra stomped over to the doors and threw them open, appearing ready to scold Ikki, but it was Tenzin who stood in the doorway and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. At least the whole island wouldn’t know within the hour of her and Korra’s soul mate status.

“Er, Asami, I know I said I’d help you get settled and show you stuff but I should probably—”

“Definitely,” Tenzin grumbled.

“—go to this police chief thing,” Korra said, looking genuinely disappointed.

“Avatar duties call. Don’t worry, Korra, I can manage here just fine,” Asami said, though it took her several more assurances to convince Korra to leave.

Alone in her new room for who knew how long, Asami opened the nearest trunk, prepared to make the space her own, and laughed when she saw it was the one containing her books. She picked up her copy of _The Ember Island Tryst_ , walked over to the small shelf on the left wall of the room, and slid the book into the empty space. Moving into this strange, new place suddenly seemed less daunting. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami found her first. “Does the soul mate thing give us abilities to find each other too?” Korra said loud enough for Asami to hear over the wind blowing up the cliff face.

Her friend sat down next to her, their thighs brushing briefly. The contact did nothing to alleviate what felt like an invisible rock crushing her torso. “Not that I know of. But I can feel that something’s wrong, like you knew how I was upset about my dad,” Asami said as she crossed her ankles and leaned back. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Korra tilted her head to look at Asami. The other girl’s eyes widened, her red lips parted, and she reached out, though she dropped her hand halfway when Korra pulled her legs to her chest. Korra realized the reaction stemmed from the tears sliding down her face, so she scrubbed them away. “I talked to that weasel-snake Tarrlok today.”

“Say no more,” Asami joked, though she didn’t laugh. “What’d he do now?”

“He called me a half-baked Avatar-in-training.” Asami actually growled, but Korra pressed on. “He’s right. How am I supposed to save the city if I can’t even learn airbending? I’m the worst Avatar ever! I just feel alone.”

“That’s nonsense. You’re amazing! And I’m not just saying that because we’re soul mates. You’ve impressed me since before I even knew we were supposed to be together.” Asami rested her hand on Korra’s forearm. “And you’re not alone. You’ve got me, Mako, Bolin. Everyone on this island.”

A voice cut across the conversation. “There you are!” The bushes behind them exploded and Mako and Bolin tumbled out. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere, Korra,” the younger brother continued.

“Looks like Asami found her first,” Mako said, glancing between the two girls. “What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, are you okay?” The worry was plain in Bolin’s voice and it was enough to make Korra shift so she could see all of her friends.

“I’m fine.” Korra wasn’t fooling anyone with that tone, so she sighed and shrugged. “I’m just not feeling very Avatar-y. Airbending training is at a standstill and the equalists and Amon are out there, capturing benders and taking away their bending while I’m sitting here, useless.”

Mako frowned. “Don’t worry so much about airbending.” Easy for him to say. “Remember, Aang hadn’t mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid.” That…was true.

“And he wasn’t alone! He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we’re still a team,” Bolin said.

Mako put his hands on his hips. “We’ve got your back, Korra. And we can save this city together.” These words made the invisible rock crushing Korra’s chest feel significantly lighter.

“Which is an excellent segue to my idea.” Asami stood and brushed off her pants before she offered a hand up to Korra. “What if we patrolled the city ourselves?”

Korra tossed it around in her head, along with all of the encouraging words from her friends. Everything seemed way more possible and less scary than it had minutes before and Korra basked in their support; she felt silly now for thinking she was alone in this. “Like our own task force?” She wasn’t about to run back to Tarrlok’s vanity project anytime soon.

“Or our own Team Avatar!” Bolin pumped a fist in the air. “I like the sound of that.”

Mako rubbed his chin for a moment before he broke into a smile. “We could do some real good. I’m in!”

Asami merely nodded and brushed the spot over her heart. Korra realized the pressure in her chest had faded and she didn’t feel like crying anymore. “Thanks for pulling me out of my funk, guys.” She was the Avatar, no matter what Tarrlok said or thought. “Now let’s do this!”

They all stuck their hands in the middle of their circle and Bolin chanted something about Team Avatar 2.0 before they half-jogged down to the main temple buildings. Mako voiced a concern about how they’d get around, so Korra led them to Naga’s pen. The big, white animal bolted out as soon as Korra lifted the latch on her door, and pinned her master to ground. She licked up Korra’s arm, across her face, and to her forehead. 

“Good girl!” Korra patted Naga’s muzzle and the beast let her up. “Asami, I never introduced you earlier. This is Naga.”

The polar bear dog bounded the few feet to Asami, who stood rigidly, though unflinchingly. Naga circled Asami for several long seconds, sniffing continuously, before sitting down in front of the girl and nuzzling her head against Asami’s trembling hand. “Hi Naga,” Asami squeaked, patting her gently on the crown.

Naga barked happily, her tail thumping on the ground, and this time Asami did flinch, though she didn’t stop stroking the polar bear dog’s head. Then Korra laughed when Naga’s big, pink tongue left a stripe of saliva from Asami’s chin to her hairline and the girl tried not grimace. “She likes you!” Korra beamed, though she hadn’t been particularly worried on that front; Naga usually sensed good people, and Asami was nothing but good.

“Yay,” Asami said weakly.

“Okay.” Korra clapped her hands together. “Let’s all get on Naga and hit the streets!”

She climbed up into the saddle easily, and then extended a hand down to help the next person up. When she saw it was Asami who planned on sitting right behind her, Korra’s palms grew sweaty. You can do this, she told herself as Asami’s body slid behind her. “Glad I passed the Naga test,” Asami said lightly before helping Mako and Bolin clamber up.

Korra was acutely aware of the hot breath on her neck and shivered. Then, Asami’s hands were on her ribs, their legs were touching in all sorts of places and Korra had a hard time ignoring the contact. Was it her, or did it suddenly just get a lot warmer? And what was with the tingling in her limbs? She wondered if Asami was as overwhelmed. Just as the thought to ask occurred to her, Bolin shouted, “Naga, away!”

Out of reflex, Korra twitched the reins and Naga reacted, though not as she was supposed to. Instead of breaking into a run, the polar bear dog whined and dropped her front paws and upper body to the ground, causing Korra and her friends to slide right off the saddle to the ground. Suddenly, Asami’s arms were flailing and she grabbed Korra hard around the middle (and maybe some other places but Korra couldn’t be sure as she was too worried about smashing her face on the ground) as means to hold on to something, crushing their bodies together. They hit the ground and Korra got the wind knocked out of her, though she wasn’t sure if it was because Asami was pressed hard against her back, or because there were an additional two people on top of her as well. Probably the latter. 

Probably.

Bolin and Mako rolled off and Asami staggered away half a second later. Korra turned her head to the side and groaned. “Okay, this isn’t going to work.” 

“I’ve got an idea.” From her point on the ground, Korra watched Asami flip her hair before walking out of sight. 

How did she look so cool and calm after something like that while Korra’s heart was beating erratically? A roar made Korra get to her feet and she stood back as Asami pulled up in a black, topless, four-seater satomobile. The front fender gleamed, the white wall tires were spotless, and the interior looked flawless. Did Asami steal a car right off the line of her father’s factory? Or was it hers?

“You want sit up front?” Asami nodded to the passenger seat but she didn’t quite meet Korra’s eyes.

That’s when Korra noticed how pink Asami’s face was. So she was embarrassed too. Instead of feeling more awkward, Korra actually felt relieved. It wasn’t just her freaking out; Asami was right there with her. “Sure.” She pulled open the door and slid into the seat, flashing a smile.

Asami returned it and revved the engine as Mako and Bolin settled in the back seats. “Ready Team Avatar?” she asked.

Met with three boisterous shouts, Asami took off, heading for the docks. Korra kept sneaking looks at her, noticing how at ease her friend was for the first time since they learned the truth about Hiroshi, and it wasn’t just because Asami was confident behind the wheel. The Avatar wasn’t the only one who felt the need to prove herself, to do something helpful (and a smidge reckless) tonight, Korra thought as the ferry came into view.


	15. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading and leaving comments/kudos everyone. You guys are awesome :)

After a successful night of patrolling the streets and catching some equalists attempting to get away with a bunch of prisoners, Korra began to understand why the ancient Spirit of Souls chose her to be linked with Asami. They worked insanely well together, pushing and pulling, ebbing and flowing, despite never having fought together before. Asami drove after the bad guys, keeping right on their tails, and Korra was already halfway to making earth ramps before Asami voiced the need.

Taking out the two men who jumped into the car was almost too easy, too. Not to mention how freaking cool it was when Asami reached over the center console with ease, as if she were going to pat Korra on the knee, but instead gripped the chi blocker's ankle and sent a course of electricity through his body, all while keeping her eyes on the road and pursuing the speeding truck of prisoners ahead. Korra flipped the chi blocker out of the car a beat later while Mako and Bolin took care of the other one in the back seat.

Okay, so they all worked together pretty great, but Korra had fought beside the brothers before. Asami…Asami was something else. So when Team Avatar decided to go out again tonight, Korra hopped in the front seat again, though Bolin whined that it was his turn. Asami was clearly trying not to smile as she promised Bolin he could have it another time.

The engine roared to life and Asami peeled out of the garage, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Korra wondered if she'd ever get used to the way the acceleration of the car made her stomach feel like it was left behind. And then she wondered if Asami would let her drive, or if she were the type of person who had to be behind the wheel or she'd get nervous. Not that Korra minded; Asami was an excellent driver.

"Wanna switch on the police scanner?" Asami asked as they waited aboard the ferry.

Korra leaned over and fiddled with the dial before the radio crackled to life. At first, all she got was static, so she kept turning the different tuning knobs until she heard voices. A dispatcher warbled on about a missing pet: nothing Team Avatar needed to investigate.

"Sounds like a slow night," Mako said from the back seat.

"What're we gonna do if there's no chi blockers to chase?" Bolin huffed and Korra could hear him slide down in his seat.

"Well, there's this little sweet shop not too far from the docks. We could grab some dessert and hang outside until we hear something," Asami said as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Yes!" Korra and Bolin said at the same time.

Asami laughed. "It's settled then."

They chatted aimlessly until the ferry docked and Asami drove down the planks to the street. She thanked the captain before driving off. It took barely five minutes to reach a brightly painted yellow shop with wide, glass windows that displayed cases of sweets.

Everyone got out of the car and Asami led the way in, holding the door open for everyone. Korra looked around, taking in rows of sweet dumplings, rice cakes, candies, and half a dozen other mouth-watering things she couldn't name.

A wizened, white haired man sat at a stool behind the counter and he smiled pleasantly at the group. He recommended a few new things, but Korra settled for what she recognized, buying a rice cake with some money Tenzin gave her after she explained what happened the first time she tried to get food from a street vendor.

Asami chose some sort of sugar-crusted bun and Korra wondered how her friend was going to eat it without getting the granules all over her black jacket. She'd never seen Asami messy before, now that she thought about it.

After paying, the girls walked outside. Mako and Bolin came out a few seconds later. Bolin had a white paper bag of some hard candies. Mako was nibbling on his own rice cake. Just as they were about to approach Korra, Bolin tripped on the curb and sent the multicolored sweets scattering into the dirty street. He really wasn't having a good night, Korra thought.

The earthbender turned to his older brother. "Mako, give me a bite of yours," Bolin said, reaching out for Mako's hand.

"No way, bro. It's not my fault you spilled yours." He held his food up above his head.

"Oh c'mon!" Bolin launched himself at his brother.

As the brothers shoved and wrestled, Korra turned to Asami, who was leaning against the side of her satomobile. "So how do you like it?" Her friend asked before ripping off a small chunk of her bun and popping it in her mouth.

Korra took a big bite of the cake and did her best not to grin with her mouth open. She took the time to swallow. Then she said, "This is probably the best rice cake I've ever had! Uh, don't tell Pema."

Asami grinned and extended her own dessert. "If you think that's good, try this."

Korra hesitated, so Asami ripped off a piece for her. With some trepidation, she took the small piece of bread. But as soon as it hit her tongue, Korra immediately regretted buying the rice cake. "I'll have to get that next time we come here," Korra said, relishing the sweetness.

Asami laughed. "Next time, huh?"

With a start, Korra realized she'd also said "we," but that didn't necessarily mean just her and Asami. It could extend to all of Team Avatar. Even though she was only talking to Asami right now. Not that being here alone with Asami would be a bad thing. It...actually might be kind of fun. "I mean, you can't show me where an awesome sweet shop is and then not expect me to come back again." Nice save, Korra. "So, how did you hear about this place?"

It seemed like a harmless question but Asami tensed and frowned. She set the bun on the hood of her car and looked down the street. "My parents brought me here all the time when I was little."

The lingering flavor turned bitter in Korra's mouth. "Asami."

The girl looked at her with a small, sad smile. "I haven't been here in a long time and I wanted to know if the buns were as good as I remembered."

"Are they?" Korra asked.

This time, Asami's smile was much happier. She practically glowed. "Even better."

Korra grinned. "Well then we're definitely coming back here again." This time, the "we" was on purpose.

Asami laughed but then her eyes trained on Korra's face. She pushed away from her car, suddenly very close to Korra, and her right thumb brushed under Korra's bottom lip. It all happened so fast Korra couldn't do anything but freeze. Green eyes flitted to hers and Asami coughed. "Sorry. You had some sugar on your chin." She took a large step back. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just react sometimes."

Korra cleared her throat. "S'okay. Can't have the Avatar beating up bad guys with food all over her face. Bad for my image."

She was met with a poor attempt at a laugh. "I'm a touchy person and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Asami said, looking at her feet.

If they were going to dance around each other, afraid to touch one another, then their friendship was going to be painfully awkward and it might just kill Korra. So she cast aside her nervousness and threw an arm around Asami's shoulder, giving her a side hug. "Not uncomfortable, just surprised. We're cool, buddy." Okay so maybe she was overdoing it a little.

Asami covered her mouth with her left hand, and her shoulders shook. After a few seconds, she said, "I'm glad, _pal_ ," and okay she was totally laughing at Korra.

Prepared to mock scold Asami for hurting her dearest friend's feelings, Korra was interrupted mid thought as the police scanner in the car came to life. " _All available units please respond to the fifty-six hundred block of Dragonflats Borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution._ "

Everyone reacted instinctively and without a word. Korra reached for the passenger door handle and Asami ran around the front of the car. Mako and Bolin climbed in the back and in a matter of seconds, they were off.

The team remained quiet as they drove into the borough, only to find the area completely blacked. "Why is the power out?" Korra asked.

No one had an answer for her until Asami pulled up and parked the car. A sea of people flooded the street, their voices a clamor even over the engine of Asami's car. She parked as close as she could but a ring of police vehicles forced them to keep their distance.

Everyone piled out and they approached quickly, though once Korra saw the faces in the crowd, she stopped short. Asami voiced her thoughts. "Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous."

Korra grit her teeth. "Sure doesn't look that way."

Suddenly, Saikhan's voice boomed from a megaphone on top of a police truck. "All nonbenders please return to your homes immediately." A few people from the crowd tried to address him, shouting their displeasure, but he plowed on, ignoring them. "Disperse or you will all be arrested."

Then, whispers of the Avatar broke out and a few people waded towards her, beseeched her to do something. They were right; she was everyone's avatar, not just a symbol for benders. "Please remain calm. I'm going to put a stop to this." Because I bet I know who's behind all this, she finished privately.

Sure enough, a tent behind the line of officers was lit up and Tarrlok stood outside the open flap. Korra all but charged at him. She was so sick of him pulling sleazy stunts like this. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." She put her best tough Avatar voice behind her words.

It must have worked because he said her title. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." He tried to turn and ignore her, so Korra sucked in a deep breath to holler at him.

Something brushed her shoulder and suddenly Asami was beside her, hands on her hips, looking furious. "They're not equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back," Asami said in a much calmer tone than Korra could've managed.

She sounded cool headed, reasonable, and the support was welcomed. Korra stood a little straighter beside her friend, glaring with the same intensity at Tarrlock. She felt like they were untouchable, that they could take the councilman down. Until he ordered the police to round up the people in the street.

The line of officers metal bent the orange and white police barriers around swarms of people but Korra intervened. She focused on lowering the earth to the ground and watched, relieved as people fled from the scene. She had half a mind to knock some of the officers heads together—because how could they not realize what they were doing was wrong?—when Asami shouted behind her. "Let me go!"

Korra's wrist burned and she whirled around to see Tarrlok yanking Asami towards him with a water whip, proclaiming she was under arrest. Korra opened her mouth to yell at him but Mako beat her to the punch. "You can't do that!"

"Actually I can." Korra's fists balled as Tarrlok spewed some nonsense about nonbender curfew and then he brought up Asami's equalist ties.

"She's not her father! You can't punish her for his crimes!" Korra stalked towards him, feeling the earth surge around her.

"Yeah. Let her go!" Mako yelled, sinking into a fighting stance along with Bolin.

Tarrlok sneered and pointed at Mako. "Arrest him and his brother."

Korra saw red as two officers wrapped metal cables around Mako and Bolin and dragged them to where Tarrlok held Asami. She ripped two giant chunks of earth from the street, ready to hurl them at the infuriating man who dared to take her friends. "Tarrlok!"

Just as her hands twitched to send the earth flying, she heard, "Korra, don't! It's not worth it." Asami's voice gave her pause, and when their eyes met, she saw the look of defiance in her friend's green eyes. "They'll just arrest you, too."

It wouldn't be the first time and Korra was pretty sure she'd be out within the hour. Asami on the other hand…Korra was certain Tarrlok would twist things around so Asami wouldn't see the light of day for a while. So Korra needed to stay out, to go down to the station and talk Saikhan into releasing Asami, Mako and Bolin. With a crash, Korra let the earth slabs fall. The smug look on Tarrlok's face almost made her reconsider, but she just watched as her friends were shoved into the back of a police van.

"I'll call Tenzin! We'll get you out!" she called, and all three of her friends nodded before the doors slammed shut and they were whisked away.

Now alone with Tarrlok, he gloated to her about breaking up Team Avatar and Korra hated the way it sounded like a joke rolling off his tongue. He left with the police shortly after and Korra was by herself in the street.

She thought the team was doing well, actually accomplishing something, but here she stood, unable to stop her friends from getting carted off on ridiculous charges that wouldn't hold up in any legitimate court. It was with a heavy heart that Korra trudged back to Asami's car.

The keys were still in the ignition and it was in the middle of the street. Asami probably wouldn't appreciate her car getting towed on top of being thrown in jail, so Korra got into the driver seat, twisted the keys, and the satomobile came to life. She'd drive it back to the docks and park it for Asami, she thought as she placed her hand on the gearshift.

Besides, driving couldn't be that hard. Asami made it look so easy. She pushed the stick forward and the car shuddered beneath her, making a horrible grinding noise. Okay, it never did that when Asami drove it. Maybe she had to push this pedal and—

Korra screamed as the car shot forward. She tried mashing both of her feet on the pedals and jerked the wheel but all that did was cause the car to jump the curb and crash right into a light post. Thankfully, the engine stalled. Korra waited for her heart to slow down, then gingerly got out of the car.

So she'd be walking to the station. With a sigh, she started to jog in the right direction and hoped that Asami wouldn't be too mad when she saw the car. To make up for it, Korra resolved to get Asami (and of course the brothers) out tonight no matter what, even if she had to march down to Tarrlok's office and demand their freedom herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everything was fine. And then it wasn't. How could she go from enjoying a treat with Korra and her friends to pacing this prison cell all with an hour? Asami was only here as leverage against Korra, as well as to make up for the fact that Tarrlok hadn't found her father yet.

And then, after several hours of internal ranting, lots of pacing, and anxious glancing at the door whenever a guard walked by, things got a whole lot worse.

A deep pain pulsed just above her hipbone on her left side and actually made Asami cry out. Barely a second later, stinging bursts crisscrossed her knuckles. Her side continued to radiate sharp stabs of pain, throbbing in time with her pulse. Another burn shot through the front of her shoulder, followed by a scraping sensation in her cheek. Each of these spots prickled on and on, so whatever was going on with Korra, she wasn't able to heal immediately. Which meant this wasn't a sparring exercise.

Asami made her way to the cellar bars, and started shouting, "Guards!" The police patrolling the walkways may have been the ones who put her in here, but Asami doubted they wouldn't rush to the Avatar's side if she were in danger.

All of a sudden, her whole body thrummed with a weird tightness. Her arms and legs felt stiff. She suddenly became aware of the veins in her body and Asami glanced at her bare wrists to see if the blue lines strained against her skin. They weren't. Asami started to freak out. What was happening to Korra that made her feel like this?

"Guards! Help!" she shouted again, pressing her face between the bars of the door window.

Just as a man in metal ran towards her door, pain exploded between her shoulder blades and she fell to the floor. It only really hurt for the first second, like someone hit her hard with a boulder. Shocks ran up her neck and made her head fuzzy for a second, but then it slowly faded. Asami gasped. Korra. What happened to her? Did she start something with Tarrlok? No, she would've done that hours ago, after Asami, Mako, and Bolin were dragged off.

The door slid open and she was surprised when two guards stepped in. "What seems to be the problem?" the man immediately in front of her asked.

"Tell Chief Beifong that Avatar Korra is in danger," Asami said, not quite able to rise to her feet yet.

"How could you possibly know that? You've been locked in here for hours," the second guard said, shifting out the door. "Stop wasting our time."

Asami looked up at them, her right hand touching the achy spot on her left side. At least she could still feel Korra's pain, which meant she wasn't dead. "I'm her soul mate. I—"

The men shared a look before bursting out into laughter. "D'you know how many people play "the Avatar is my soul mate" card?" The first man laughed.

The second guard slapped his knee. "At least once a week. 'Please, you have to let me out. The Avatar and I are soul mates, she'll vouch for me!'" he mimed in a high pitched voice.

That was news to Asami. Did people actually think that would work? Then again, she was trying it now, though she actually was Korra's soul mate. "I'm serious."

"Sure you are, sweetheart," the first guard rolled his eyes and the two of them both walked out of the cell. "Stop wasting our time."

But Asami wouldn't relent, not with Korra out there, possibly bleeding, hurt, broken. She kept shouting into the hallway from the barred window, whether there was a guard going by or not. She begged for someone to tell Beifong, Saikhan, Tenzin, but she was met with either silence or an irritated, "shut up."

Asami didn't know how long she pleaded, nor did she remember when her repeated line, "The Avatar's in danger," changed to, "Korra's in danger."

Eventually her voice gave out and Asami resigned to lying on the dusty, bare mattress stuffed in the corner. She drifted in and out of restless sleep, only seeing Korra bruised, Korra cut, Korra unconscious in the dark whenever she closed her eyes. And then, the door slid open roughly. Asami's eyes shot open and she nearly cried at the sight before her.

"I hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out of here." Lin Beifong motioned for her to exit the cell.

Asami got to her feet and all but ran out. "Thanks. I'm so glad someone passed on the message. I've been trying to tell the guards for hours so I guess one of them believed me."

Beifong, who was already marching down the hallway, cast a glance over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. "What message? I came here to get you and the boys out so we can track down Korra. She's been taken by equalists."

Asami came to a complete stop in the hallway. "No." She'd feared as much but hearing her suspicions confirmed made her stomach plummet.

Korra was probably in the clutches of Amon by now. What if he took her bending already? No, he couldn't have. What Asami felt hours ago hurt, but it didn't feel like something was being drawn out of her. All of her body felt weird, though, so maybe Amon had used his powers on Korra. Oh, what would that mean then, when (not if) they found her? Korra would be devastated. Asami tried not to cry.

"I'm breaking the law here, Sato. We need to move before some idiot guard tries to stop us." Beifong's severe gaze softened as she turned to fully look at Asami. "Hey, kid, what's wrong? What was the message you were trying to get to me?"

Asami shook her head and started walking forward again, though in a daze. "Just that I thought Korra might be in trouble, but you already know, so…"

Surprise flitted across Beifong's face. "You've been trying to tell the guards that the Avatar was in danger for _hours_?" The former Chief of Police crossed her arms and blocked Asami from continuing down the hallway. "How could you possibly know something like that?"

She thinks I'm an equalist, too, Asami thought. She sighed, exasperated. She supposed it was better for Lin to know the truth; she couldn't see Beifong teasing Korra and her about getting married. "I felt it. Her being attacked."

Beifong's stance loosened, the glint in her eyes fading. "You're her soul mate." Asami nodded and relaxed when it seemed Lin believed her. "Well bully for you two. Tell me if you feel anything else while we're looking for her. And describe the nature of her injuries to me. Maybe there's something there that'll tip us off to where they're keeping her."

"Okay, well—" Lin continued her march down the hall and Asami had to stop talking to jog and catch up.

"Walk and talk, Sato. We don't have all day."

Asami quickly relayed everything she felt as she and Beifong tromped to the men's holding cells. She shivered as a deep frown settled on the older woman's face when she mentioned the full-body sensation. They were almost to Mako and Bolin's cell when Asami stopped walking again. Beifong looked ready to snap.

"Wait!" Asami stared at her hands, which started to tingle intermittently. "I think Korra's punching something. My hands…" She flexed her fingers inside her leather gloves.

Lin's irritation was replaced with a serious look. "It's probably too dull a feeling for you to figure it out, but can you tell what she's hitting? Soft or hard?"

Asami focused on the feelings and realized the brief pain was sharp and it only trailed from her pinky finger to her wrist. She traced the path on one hand for the observing woman. "Korra's slamming against something hard."

"So she's probably contained somewhere she can't bend out of. If it's something hard, it's probably metal." Beifong stared into space, but Asami could tell she was puzzling everything out. "If she's pounding around, that means she isn't mortally wounded—" Asami sighed at that, "—but she's trying to catch someone's attention. Whoever's watching her either isn't present or knows they're in a secure location where she can't be overheard. Hmm."

Asami was impressed at the quick conclusions, but she supposed one didn't become Chief of Police with sloppy detective skills. Her eyes flashed down back at her hands and panic shot through her. "It stopped. I can't feel it. You don't think—"

"Calm down. Just let me know if anything else happens. She's probably just tired." Lin bent the door to the nearest cell open and Asami heard her bark at the boys, who stumbled out into the hallway a second later.

Once everyone was caught up with the situation, Beifong snuck them out a back exit. They drove to the council chambers and met Tenzin in his office. Together, they brainstormed possible locations where the equalists could've taken Korra and eventually they agreed to scout the tunnels under the city. Asami grew queasy at the thought of Korra locked up underground. Why did everything bad in Asami's life happen underground?

Beifong used her attuned earthbending senses to find the tunnel and it was easy for Asami to figure out how to drive the supply carts. Her father probably designed them, she thought bitterly. She drove the group down the tracks while everyone else took out any opposition in their way. After dispatching two masked men, Lin used her senses again to see if any prisoners were nearby. Her eyes snapped open and she pointed up a set of stairs ahead of them. "My officers are being kept up there."

That was good news, but not what she wanted to hear. Asami bit her lip as Lin hurried off. "What about Korra?"

Beifong barely looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No sign of her. We'll keep looking, kid."

Tenzin trailed after her. Mako and Bolin were standing over the knocked out guards. One stirred and took off his mask to rub his face. Bolin cracked his knuckles and Mako produced a handful of fire. "We should question him," Mako said, kneeling to the man's level.

These people were as warped as her father and now they had Korra. Asami strode over and knelt next to Mako. The man's left hand shot towards her face but Asami was faster, grabbing his wrist and twisting it hard to deflect his attack and give him pause. Beside her, Mako stuttered in surprise.

Asami stared the man down. "Where are you keeping Korra?" The man scowled and Asami tightened her hold on his wrist, enough for it to be uncomfortable but not injure; she was better than that. "Avatar Korra. Where is she?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mako shiver at the sound of her voice.

"You should be on our side, not theirs," the man spit. "If you were, you'd know we didn't take her. Councilman Tarrlok is lying, the no good, bending scum."

Asami released the man, who immediately began to rub his wrist. Beifong hadn't sensed Korra and now this man was admitting the Avatar wasn't in their custody. He had no reason to lie, either. Equalists like him would have been overjoyed to capture the Avatar. So then, where was Korra?

Lin and Tenzin came back into the room, a handful of former metal benders trailing after them. Once they informed the two adults of the new intel, Tenzin came to the conclusion Tarrlok was behind the kidnapping and soon, Asami was speeding them back along the tram tracks. Asami urged the supply cart as fast as it would go, but they were trapped in the equalist's hive. Until Beifong ripped up the track and changed their route. Asami gave up steering all together as they sailed up through a bended hole in the ceiling and smashed down into a different section of empty tunnel.

Once Lin helped everyone to the surface with her metal cables, they all booked it to Tarrlok's office. Asami wished she'd grabbed her glove on the way out of jail. But, with the best metal bender in the city and an airbending master on their side, Asami was certain Tarrlok would get his just desserts. Finally.

The arrogant councilman had the nerve to play innocent, but his secretary ratted him out, revealing he took (and hurt, Asami may or may not have snapped at him) Korra and…and he was a bloodbender. The word made the room tense and everyone was on their guard. Asami ran through a list of moves in her head that she could use if Tarrlok got too close to her, but then Tenzin tried to strike and she was in agony. Every sinew and fiber of her being felt like it was being tugged, twisted, tied in knots. Her muscles clenched and her limbs bent at odd angles without her consent. She might have been screaming or maybe that was Bolin or—

Asami came to a minute later. Her head pounded and she swore she could feel her blood rushing through her body. Everyone else groaned into consciousness too. Bolin remarked how it all felt like a nightmare and Asami wished it was. Tarrlok was gone, along with their only clue to finding Korra.

Tenzin fetched Oogi and they took off, scouring the city from above. Nothing. Nothing but empty streets and darkened buildings. Asami began to lose hope, especially because she hadn't felt anything from Korra save for a low key buzzing in her left side, the same spot that hurt a lot earlier.

It was close to dawn when they heard a piercing howl. "That's Naga!" Mako shouted.

Everyone was at attention then, peering over the saddle into the pitch black below. A blur of gray caught Asami's eyes. She squinted, barely making out a large polar bear dog-like shape in an alleyway. "There!" She pointed and Tenzin steered Oogi downward.

The descent was agonizingly slow but finally the air bison touched down. The adults dismounted first and Asami breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Korra, beat up but awake, lying on Naga's back.

Tenzin and Lin fired off question after question about her escape while Korra just gazed at them with tired eyes, jaw slack. Mako shouted something about letting Korra breathe and Asami pushed forward to help get her off Naga. Korra's brown boots barely touched the ground before she was falling forward. Asami caught her and kept her propped upright, her arms wound around Korra's back.

"Sami," Korra slurred into her shoulder. "Found me."

Korra was okay. Exhausted, scraped up, beat up, dehydrated, sweaty, but alive and talking to her in her arms. Asami couldn't help but give Korra a small hug. A thickness crept into her throat, maybe from shouting for guards or just happy that her friend was with her again. "Yeah, we did. Come on, let's get you back to the Air Temple."

"Don't think I can walk," Korra mumbled, barely able to pull her face away from Asami's body to get the words out.

"I can help." Asami bent at her knees, slid her arms under Korra's legs and back, then began to stand. "Throw your arm around my neck. It'll be easier."

"Y-you're gonna carry me?" Korra's eyes widened slightly but she draped her arm around Asami's neck all the same.

"You think I can't?" Asami teased as she took the first few steps. "I might not be as buff as you, but I'm pretty strong, too." No need to let Korra know she was struggling a little with the weight; she'd never carried another person before, but it was only a few feet to Oogi, so she could stagger her way through it.

Thankfully Korra was too out of it to notice. "Thanks," she whispered, her eyelids already drifting shut. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Asami said.

By the time she placed Korra down on the saddle, she seemed to be asleep. Asami sat next to her and gently brushed the loose hair out of Korra's eyes so it wouldn't disturb her. But then Korra mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"You're really asking me that?" Asami almost laughed hysterically.

Korra frowned but didn't open her eyes. "Tarrlok bloodbent you. I felt it. It must've hurt."

Asami cringed, remembering the out of control sensation, but forced it out of her mind. Instead, she grabbed Korra's hand and held it between her own. Of course it was warm. This girl cared enough about her to ask if she was okay, when her own body was battered. The selflessness was soothing yet too much all at once. "I'm fine, promise. Now get some rest," Asami choked out.

"Kay." Korra squeezed Asami's hand and finally drifted off to sleep.


	16. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick note about the next chapter. I don't know when I'll have it done, as my work hours just got doubled, so I might not be able to update as fast as I have been, though I will certainly try to. 
> 
> Also LauraKnatt drew a lovely piece of art based on a scene from chapter 13. Check out all her work, it's amazing :)  
> (http://lauraknatt.tumblr.com/post/119068160213/fanfic-friday-24-they-say-that-true-love-hurts)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'll update ASAP.

After popping her head into Korra's room to check on her over a dozen times, one of the air acolytes suggested that if she was really so concerned, Asami could sit beside the bed until Korra woke. She prepared to decline but the acolyte materialized with a chair, and Asami could hardly refuse such a kind gesture or the gentle smile directed at her. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel relieved once seated.

Watching Korra sleep was something else. Her hair was down, long and loose. Asami wanted to brush it out and braid it like she’d done to other girls’ hair in school. She briefly wondered why Korra didn’t wear it down more often when they were hanging out around the island. But it was Korra’s face that was far more fascinating. Asami had seen a slew of different expressions cross Korra’s visage but now, as she slept deeply, blank faced save for a healing scratch on her cheek, Asami couldn't help but stare.

She looks so young, Asami thought. They were practically the same age but Korra’s Avatar responsibilities weighed on her, made her look so serious and so much older at times. Of course Korra also had her moments where she seemed more rebellious teenager than omnipotent spiritual icon, but as she slept, she was neither of those things. She was just a girl, a regular human being. And she was finally stirring. 

Asami debated dropping the hand she’d been holding for a while, not certain if Korra would mind it. In the end, she kept the contact. It was more comfort for her than Korra, feeling the vital warmth seep into her palm; it was a reassurance she still needed. The healing scars on Korra’s body were scary even now, but the healers that saw to her after they landed on the island assured Tenzin that there was nothing seriously wrong, and most of Korra’s cuts and bruises were so minor that they were faded or completely gone now. 

Blue eyes blinked out of sleepiness and Korra sat up in bed, the sheets previously covering her falling and pooling around her waist. “Mmm, Asami? What time is it?” Korra rubbed her face with her free hand. 

She looked considerably healthier than the last time she was conscious. Asami leaned forward in her chair. “Two in the afternoon. You’ve been asleep for a while. Feeling any better?”

Korra took stock of her body, her eyes briefly taking in their hands wordlessly, and then smiled at Asami. “Still sore but other than that, I think I’m okay.”

A sigh escaped Asami and she squeezed Korra’s hand. She got a firm grasp back and the gesture, coupled with the fact that Korra really did look significantly more recovered, lightened Asami immensely. “Good. I was really worried about you. I felt everything that happened to you while I was still locked up in jail and I couldn’t do anything to help. I didn’t know if you were really hurt or...” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

Korra’s hand twitched in hers. “That sounds pretty scary. I was worried too, when I felt you getting bloodbent and then the pain just…stopped.” She frowned, but then her head snapped up. “Actually, I came up with an idea for that while Tarrlok held me in that box.”

“For what?” Asami cocked her head to the side.

“When we’re apart, and we feel something happen, we can let each other know we’re okay.” Korra slipped her hand out of Asami’s and threaded her own fingers together. “To ask if someone’s all right, squeeze three times.” Korra clenched her hands together hard a few times and Asami felt three faint throbs in her own pale fingers. “And to respond, two for yes and one for no.”

It was a good idea, but something about it didn’t settle right with Asami. “Do you think we’re going to be apart a lot?” She didn’t want this to become a regular thing.

Any excitement contained in Korra’s eyes at her plan vanished and the grim faced Avatar was back. “There’s bound to be a situation that calls for just the Avatar. Not that I don’t want you fighting with me. I saw you take out that mustache guy.” The seriousness faded a little as Korra offered her a small, crooked smile.

Pride swelled in Asami’s chest. She absolutely could take care of herself. Though Korra had a point that they couldn’t always fight alongside one another. “I know you’re right. And it’s a good idea.” But Asami really didn’t want to think about having to use pain codes right now, not when they were both safe. “So, you want to get cleaned up and get something to eat? I’ll see if lunch is still going on.” 

“That sounds great, actually.” Korra stretched, threw the covers off, and swung her legs off the bed. 

She paused when her feet hit the floor. Asami stood up, meaning to leave the room to give Korra some privacy, but the look on Korra’s face pulled her up short. She couldn’t sense any of Korra’s pain, but her friend looked troubled. “Are you still tired? I can help—”

Korra waved her off with a smirk. “You just want to sweep me off my feet again, don’t you?”

Asami rolled her eyes but was glad Korra had plenty of energy to tease her. “You wish. Now, what’s up?”

“Did you stay with me the whole time I slept?” Korra’s face was composed, her voice soft.

“No,” Asami said. “I checked in a lot though. And I’ve only been sitting here for a few hours.” Or five.

Korra muttered what sounded like, “only,” before getting up and fishing around her closet for clean clothes. Asami took the opportunity to sneak out and head to the dining room. It was empty but there was a clattering in the kitchen. Asami poked her head in, nearly running into Pema in the process. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. “Korra’s awake and I thought I’d see about lunch.”

Pema smiled at her. “You guys just missed it, but I cooked extra just in case. I’ll set it out and she can come get it when she’s ready.”

“Thank you. I’ll let her know. She’s getting cleaned up right now so she’ll probably be along in a few minutes.” 

Pema nodded as she bustled about the kitchen with more speed than someone who was that pregnant had any right. Asami almost asked if she needed help when they both heard a door down the hall open. A twinge went through Asami’s left side, like she’d bumped her hip against something. When no sounds of footsteps greeted them, Pema said, “Korra might say she’s fine, but her legs are probably a little stiff from sleeping all day. You better make sure she’s good to walk down.”

Asami merely nodded and made her way back to Korra’s room. The door was already open so Asami figured it was safe to enter. She started talking as she pushed the door the rest of the way open to alert Korra of her presence. "Everyone already ate lunch but Pema said she has some left—" Oh.

Asami froze just inside the doorway. Korra stood in the middle of the room, hair up in wolf tails again, completely dressed, but she'd lifted her shirt with her left hand while her right hand, encircled with glowing water, probed the fresh, dark scar just above the waistband of her pants on her left side; the most serious wound she’d gotten during her fight with Tarrlok. So that’s what she felt in the kitchen. But it wasn’t the scar or the healing technique that drew Asami’s attention now. 

“Abs.” Asami blushed and bit down hard on her traitorous tongue.

Korra flinched and looked up at her. She flicked the water back into the cup on the nightstand and dropped her shirt. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that. My side’s still bothering me so I was trying to heal it some more.”

“I didn’t say anything important,” Asami said regaining herself somewhat. “Just that Pema’s got leftovers. You slept through lunch.” Hopefully Korra wouldn’t point out her red face.

Instead, Korra’s hands flew to her stomach and Asami had to look away, remembering the sight just beneath the light blue fabric. She knew Korra was fit, so logically she probably had sculpted muscles everywhere (and it’s not like her shirts really hid that) but seeing the hard lines and curves of dark skin was another thing entirely. 

“Good ‘cause I’m starving.” Korra tucked her shirt into her pants and grabbed a dark blue hooded coat out of her closet before heading towards the door. “You coming?” 

Asami nodded jerkily and half stumbled out of the room after her friend. Pull yourself together, Sato. So Korra has abs. Really impressive abs. Big deal, she thought as she and Korra stepped into the dining room. Pema already had a couple bowls of food set out on the table and Korra plopped down in front of them, eagerly digging in. Asami giggled when Korra groaned around a huge mouthful of bread, saying something that sounded like, “Soooo hungry.”

“Don’t choke,” Asami said, smoothing her pants out before bending down to take a seat beside her friend.

Korra swallowed hard and wiped her mouth before saying, “Er, before you sit down, could you get me some tea? If it’s not too much trouble?”

“No problem. Be right back.” Asami straightened up and turned towards the kitchen.

It swung open before she reached it, allowing Bolin, the airbender kids, Tenzin and a tired Pema into the room. The mother gave her a polite nod as she passed, heading for the closest seat. Chatter began immediately as Tenzin asked Korra what happened after she confronted Tarrlok. Asami didn’t want to hear about the bloodbending or the fight—she’d felt it just fine—so stepped into the kitchen and, after finding no hot water prepared, she fetched the teakettle from the cupboard, filled it in the sink, and set it on the stove. 

Several minutes passed as she waited for the water to come to a boil and Asami longed to return to the room with everyone else. Just when she thought about abandoning her post next to the stove, the door creaked open and Mako entered. “Hey, Korra was wondering if you were okay in here. She said you’ve been in here ‘forever’.” He made air quotes as he said the last word. “She’s just bored now that Tenzin’s left for his council meeting.”

“She wanted some tea but there wasn’t any hot water so I put some on to boil.” She smiled at him. “Think you could speed it along?”

“Uh, sure.” He took the kettle from the stove and held it in his hands. He squinted like he was looking through it, then scanned Asami’s face. “What’s up with you two, anyways? You haven’t left her side since we found her.”

Uh oh. Mako was on to them. Telling him the truth—that she and Korra were soul mates—wasn’t exactly high on her priority list, namely because Mako was a good friend and she didn’t want to hurt him. Because how can you tell your friend that sorry, I found my soul mate and it’s the girl you thought was your intended a couple weeks ago? Asami didn’t know. So she planned on waiting to tell Mako (and everyone else), hoping that time would soothe any hurt or awkwardness between them. Maybe he’d even find his soul mate before then and they could all laugh about it. 

She shrugged, and tried to act indifferent as responded to him. “You’ve been checking on her as much as I have.” More than once, Asami heard Mako slide Korra’s door open so he could peek in from the hallway, so she technically wasn’t lying.

Mako shook his head. “I have, but I didn’t camp out in her room. Or hold her hand while she slept.” He saw that?! 

Asami swallowed hard, rolled her shoulders, and stood tall. She wouldn’t blush. Not that anything Mako said was blush worthy. Nope. “She’s been really helpful making me feel comfortable here and helping me deal with my dad. So when she got hurt, I wanted to be there for her like she’s been there for me.” Though every word was true, Asami still felt like she was lying.

“You’re really close.” It was an observation and his tone was light, but Asami bristled like it was a personal attack.

“She’s my friend.” Squirming in her stomach made her frown. “My best friend.” Some of the swirling relented. 

It was because she wasn’t being honest with Mako, denying the nature of the bond between her and Korra. It was nothing but guilt. But that word didn’t fit as she tried to attach it to her feelings.

Ever since Asami moved to the island, Korra wasn’t more than a stone’s throw away from her most times. Granted, Korra’s room was diagonal to hers and more often than not, Korra stayed on the island to practice her airbending forms while Asami sketched or tinkered with her glove or car. But at some point each day, they would end up sitting together—on the training grounds, under a shady tree, in one of their rooms—just talking about nothing. How unseasonably warm one day had been, how obnoxious Meelo was at lunch, how much they missed eating meat. It was so easy, like breathing.

And then there was the night where Asami couldn’t sleep, when she missed her father and their mansion and wandered the halls of the women’s dormitory. She tried not to let her anguish consume her but Korra felt it, found her, sat up with her until the wee hours of the morning, just listening as Asami said, “I can’t believe he’s with Amon,” over and over again. 

It was one of the kindest acts anyone had ever done for her, and Korra had done it not once but several times over, so Asami had no trouble calling the girl her best friend.

Asami jolted back to the present as the kettle whistled in Mako’s palms. “Water’s ready,” he said.

He seemed unsure of what to speak about next but he didn’t have to wait very long for a distraction. Something loud went off in the distance, making both of them snap to attention. They shared a look of panic before rushing into the adjoining room. Korra was on her feet, pulling on her coat while Pema urged her children to remain seated. Once Korra got her head and arms in the right holes, she, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran outside. They spilled out into a courtyard and Asami stopped mid step.

Off across the bay, Republic City was engulfed in smoke and flames. Another bang echoed over the water and a cloud of gray shot up where a building used to be. The city was under attack. Lin, who must have been patrolling the grounds, did nothing to stop them when Korra said they had to go find Tenzin and do something to stop the attack on the city.

It only took Korra five minutes to prepare a boat and waterbend them across the bay. The whole time, Asami’s eyes were glued to the dark smudges in the skies. As they neared the docks, she saw they were her father’s airships, hulls emblazoned with equalist symbols, grander, faster, and more dangerous than any police model. Bile rose in her throat. Of course her dad would build Amon a superior fleet. She tried to force the terrible truth aside for now and tried to focus on the current mission to find Tenzin as they floated up to the dock. They all leapt down. Mako was busy securing the boat so Asami turned to Korra and Bolin. “Where did you say you parked the car?”

“It’s right around here somewhere,” Korra said, sounding shy, which was odd. “There it is!” She sprinted off and everyone chased after her.

Asami pulled up short when she caught sight of her car smashed into a light post. She’d helped build this car and was a little irritated to see the front dinged up, the paint gone in a few places. It was petty to get upset over superficial damage (and maybe she wasn’t doing such a good job at ignoring her father’s dark creations looming in the sky above either) but it seeped into her tone anyways. “Wow. Nice parking job.”

Korra reacted defensively. “Hey! You got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear I don’t know how to drive.” She waved her arms around before huffing.

Asami rolled her eyes. “I offered to teach you the other day. If you’d taken me up on it, maybe you wouldn’t have crashed.”

“What’s your problem? It’s not even that bad!” Korra’s voice was steadily climbing, which only made Asami more irked.

Asami prepared to snap a retort but Bolin cut in. “Ugh, guys, stop fighting like a married couple. Now’s really not the time.”

That shut her and Korra up. Asami couldn’t bear to look at Korra, suddenly very embarrassed, so she got into the driver seat. She was disappointed when Korra climbed into the backseat behind her. She glanced in the rear view mirror and saw blue eyes fixed on her. Korra mouthed, “Sorry,” and looked away before Asami could mouth back a, “Me too.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Screw what she said earlier. Korra totally wanted Asami by her side in every battle she fought, even big Avatar-only ones. The girl sacrificed her car—which Korra had to harass her about later because come on, blowing it up was so much worse than denting the front bumper on a light pole—to take out a couple of mecha tanks. Then, while she, Mako, and Bolin took out the rest of the platinum death suits, Asami dropped five chi blockers with her electric glove. 

Korra, pretty busy with her own fight, only looked over once when Asami grunted in pain and a sharp ache shot up Korra’s arm to her shoulder. She saw Asami twist out of the masked man’s grip and deliver a shock to his back. He fell limply, like the four other equalists passed out on the ground. 

Korra short circuited the last tank in front of her and saw Tenzin dispatch the final one. Mako, Bolin, and Asami rushed towards her and they huddled together. Asami wasn’t even panting as she joined the circle, but her face was flushed and her green eyes shone with a hard, bright light. Korra stepped forward to tell her how amazing she was when Mako gasped. “Guys, look!”

Everyone followed to where he pointed. The blood drained from Korra’s face and her stomach bottomed out. Two airships hovered over Air Temple Island. They all watched in horror as cables shot out, tethering the airships to the ground. “No,” Tenzin said.

He whistled for Oogi and everyone hurried to climb up into the saddle. Korra pulled Asami up and they sat together silently as Tenzin urged his flying companion onward. When they started to put the city behind them, Asami spoke. “I’m so sorry.”

Bolin and Mako stared at her quizzically. “What are you apologizing for?” Bolin asked.

Asami pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She looked absolutely miserable. Korra touched her arm but Asami didn’t acknowledge it. “My father’s responsible for this. He built the airships for Amon.”

“So?” Mako raised an eyebrow. “If you think that something your dad did is your fault, you’re wrong.” 

Asami blew out a puff of air and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. “Maybe if I noticed earlier.” She bit her lower lip. “I knew something was off but I never imagined it was because he joined the equalists. If I’d paid more attention—”

“Hey.” Korra waited until Asami’s eyes were on her. “You couldn’t possibly have known what was going on. Don’t dwell on it.”

Asami’s eyes swam with tears as she gazed at Korra. “But if something happens to the kids, I—”

“We’ll get there in time,” Tenzin said stiffly from his seat. “We have to believe that.”

No one spoke until they landed and saw Lin, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo surrounding a bunch of bound masked people. Korra was relieved no one was hurt, but was also incredibly proud of the kids she’d come to see as her younger siblings. She was about to let Meelo tell the tale of how he took out a chi blocker with fart bending when Lin mentioned Pema had gone into labor. Tenzin rushed ahead and Korra tried to stay right behind him. She was surprised when Asami jogged up beside her.

“I want to see the baby,” Asami said shyly.

“Then let’s go.” She grabbed Asami’s hand and they both picked up the pace, rushing into the room in time to see Pema pass a squalling baby boy to her husband.

“Wow.” Korra glanced at Asami.

Her face was lit up in wonder, her green eyes on the bundle in Tenzin’s arms. “Pretty cute, huh?” Korra leaned closer to ask.

Asami met her gaze and nodded, but Korra also saw concern flash across Asami’s face. She understood. The baby was so tiny, so fragile, so precious. He needed to be protected, as did his siblings. With more equalists drawing near, this was not the time or the place to fawn over the new child. Korra stepped forward, each foot fall heavy. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.”

The joy in Tenzin’s eyes faded, replaced by a cold resoluteness. They were quick to come up with a plan to get his family out. Lin would accompany him and his family to a safe location. Korra was about to suggest her own plan of attack when Tenzin cut her off. “I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being.”

Anger boiled up inside her. She was supposed to let Amon get away with bombing the city and infiltrating her home? “I’m not giving up!” She snapped.

Tenzin assured her that his plan was the wiser, safer choice and in then end, Korra agreed to wait for the United Forces to arrive before taking back Republic City, though it was an unhappy decision. That didn’t stop her from hugging her mentor farewell and wishing him safe travels before he disappeared into the air on Oogi.

Korra barely had time to mourn the loss of her home and her second family when the first airship fired a stake into the ground near her. Dozens of equalists slid down the attached cable. The White Lotus guards on hand told her to go as they held off the wave of descending enemies. Korra felt bad about leaving them behind but she had her mission: run and hide. 

She called Naga and this time, when everyone climbed on, she ran without fuss. Then’d barely been running for a minute down the path to the shore when Asami’s arms tightened around Korra and she took a sharp intake of breath. “Korra—”

“Mustache guy!” Bolin shouted.

Sure enough, Amon’s second in command leapt from a ridge, wielding his signature electrified sticks. Naga reacted and Korra felt a little smug that her companion didn’t need urging to take out the bad guy, batting the man away with a giant white paw while barely breaking her stride. “Nice one, Naga.” Korra ruffled the fur on the polar bear dog’s neck.

As they reached the shoreline, Asami’s voice was in Korra’s ear again, slightly panicked. “Wait, are we going to swim all the way across the bay? Aren’t we going to get wet? It’s freezing out.”

If they weren’t fleeing (again, Korra lamented) she would have laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Clearly that didn’t reassure Asami because as soon as Naga jumped off the end of the stone pier, Asami’s arms were vices around Korra’s middle and she buried her face between Korra’s shoulder blades. The water rushed up to meet them literally as Korra bent the water around them to form a giant air bubble. Both Mako and Bolin made noises of amazement while Asami loosened her death grip. “See?” Korra said. “We’re good.”

“Wow.” Asami shifted behind her so Korra guessed she was looking around at the bubble.

Bolin was the first to start a conversation. “Korra, this is seriously so cool and I’m super glad I’m not soaking wet but, uh, where are we going to go now?” 

That was the question, wasn’t it? Where did people go to hide in Republic City? Being the Avatar meant being in the world spotlight all the time, so Korra had no idea where to start looking for secluded spots. Thankfully, Mako did. “The sewers or the underground are probably the best place to hide,” he said. “Lots of homeless people live down there so we’d be able to blend into a crowd.”

“Okay. I’ve seen drain pipes to the east of the docks. We’ll go there.” Korra adjusted the bubble accordingly to steer Naga in the right direction. 

It was silent for the rest of the trip as the reality of their situation crashed down upon them. At least that’s how it felt to Korra. They were alone in a city being run by man able to strip people of their bending with a technologically advanced army backing him. And all they could do was hide until the United Forces showed up to save them. 

When they finally broke the surface of the deep blue water, they came face to face with a large, industrial pipe. Korra bent a platform of water so Naga didn’t have to scramble up. Her friends got off and started walking down into the tunnel but Korra couldn’t. Not yet. She looked back at Air Temple Island, now overrun with Amon’s men. She wanted to hit something. This patience plan sucked.

“Korra, we should get going,” Mako said as he and Bolin waded deeper down the sewer pipe, Naga trailing behind them.

Korra crossed her arms and stared at the horizon, where the sun was setting, painting orange and pink streaks across the sky. Water sloshed around her ankles and she clenched her jaw shut so she wouldn’t yell at Mako. Except the hand that touched her shoulder wasn’t Mako’s.

“We really should move,” Asami said gently.

Korra sighed and felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. “This isn’t the way I want to fight. It feels like I’m abandoning the city.”

Asami’s hand pushed Korra’s shoulder away, forcing Korra to turn and look at her. Korra was taken aback by the anger in Asami’s eyes. “You’re not. We’re not. We’re just biding our time until we can do something.”

“Patience, I know.” When was everyone going to learn that that wasn’t her thing? 

Asami frowned and looked out to the island too, though Korra noticed her eyes were on the airships in the sky. “I’m not happy about it either. If there were a way for me to take down my father right now, I’d do it. But we need back up.”

Of course Asami was just as anxious to do something to stop the equalists from taking over, but she was much better at restraining herself. “I know. Doesn’t make waiting any easier.”

“Come on. Let’s catch up to the boys.” Asami turned her back on the pipe entrance and started forward, down into the dark depths, but then stopped. “You don’t think the rumor about cat-gators in the sewers is true, do you?”

Korra snorted, not sure if Asami was serious or trying to lighten the mood, but appreciated the distraction all the same. She walked forward and Asami followed. “Guess we’ll have to find out.”


	17. Before the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took forever to update. I went from working 25 hours a week to 60 so I've been a bit tired by the time I get a chance to sit down and write. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up sooner but if not, I will have it up by the end of the week.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for being super awesome and patient. Hope you like this chapter! :)

"It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters." Hiroshi Sato, clad in a brown bomber jacket, threw his arms up in the air and grinned as his eyes scanned the massive crowd gathered around his stage. "Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal. And he has the avatar on the run."

Korra was almost thankful cheering erupted; it drowned out her curse. Her blood was boiling. If Amon thought slapping a mask over Avatar Aang’s statue meant he’d seen the last of her, he was dead wrong. Korra was just biding her time until she and the United Forces could do some major butt kicking. 

There was a gasp to her left, loud enough to make a couple, standing a few feet in front of her, eye Korra and the other masked figure before turning back to the still raving Hiroshi and the stupid, grand banner of Amon rippling in the breeze behind him.

Though she couldn’t see Asami's face behind the chi blocker mask, Korra didn’t need to to know her friend was distressed. There was an insistent pushing behind her ribs, like the torment was her own, though it wasn’t her father up on stage, spewing hate. Allowing Asami to come on recon was a mistake. It was killing her to see her father like this, and Korra suddenly wished Mako or Bolin came instead.

But Asami had argued she had to go because the last time Korra attended an Equalist rally, she almost got caught. The same could be said for the last time Korra ran into Hiroshi. Yet, no matter how many times Korra assured Asami this was a safer mission thanks to the chi blocker uniforms and masks, Asami continued to quarrel with her. Korra suspected there was an ulterior reason, though. There were rumors that Hiroshi would speak at this rally, so Korra asked if that was really why Asami was so intent on tagging along.

There was no outright denial, and Asami repeated she wanted to back Korra up, but she finally admitted she needed to see Hiroshi's face, hear his words, because maybe he wasn't completely lost to anger and grief. Hearing him now though, seeing him smile around the insufferable words he shouted into the microphone, Korra doubted he could be swayed from Amon. Asami obviously came to the same conclusion. Korra felt it.

It was risky—they were supposed to just stand stiff, alert, like good, disciplined soldiers—but no one appeared to be paying Korra or Asami any attention, and they were at the back of the sea of bodies anyways, so Korra reached down, pried loose one of Asami's clenched fists, and threaded their hands together. Asami jumped beside her but after a second, she squeezed back and Korra thought she might've turned to look at her, the sun glinting off her goggles. But Korra kept looking straight ahead into the face of the man responsible for Asami's pain.

Hiroshi wrapped up his speech with a cry of, "But we will prevail!" The ovation reminded Korra of the probending stadium, except this time the shouts of jubilation and thunderous applause made her sick. How could so many people want to erase half the population of the world?

The celebration started to break up as Hiroshi left the stage, so Korra decided it was time to go. She jerked her head to the side and barely got a nod back. She guided Asami back to a boulder behind the bushes and only let go of her hand to bend the earth aside to open their escape route. Korra dropped down in the dark, waited for the sound of Asami landing behind her, then closed the gap above, encasing them in darkness. Korra pulled off her mask and she could breathe again. How did people actually stand wearing these things? A palm full of flame lit up her immediate vicinity, casting everything in a flickering, dim orange glow. 

"I can't believe him! I'm not on the run from anyone!" Anger made her voice shake and she would've continued ranting if she hadn't looked to her friend. "Uh, Asami?"

Asking if she was okay would be stupid; Korra knew—felt—the truth. She stepped closer though, and she couldn't tell if the dark rings under Asami's eyes were shadows from the poor light source or if she was that exhausted. It had been a hard three days in the underground homeless camp.

Asami was staring intently at the Equalist mask in her hands. Korra cleared her throat and Asami stirred, as if waking from sleep. Her green eyes blinked and she tried for a smile but it looked like she was about to cry. “I can’t believe him, either.” Her lips mashed into a hard line and Korra flinched at the frigidness settled in Asami’s eyes. “He’s taken everything from me. He ruined our home with his lies, and just when I thought I could move on without him, he takes Air Temple Island, too. Now’s he’s taking control of the city, our city.

“He’s capable of so much love. I’ve seen it! I’ve felt it. But this? This prejudice, this violence… He wants to hurt innocent people. He’s using his ingenuity to aid a madman. To think he actually wanted me to join him. To wear something like this.”

The mask hit the floor and Asami stomped on it. The glass in the goggles crunched under her boot heel. Asami shook from head to toe and she looked ready to beat up someone, but just when Korra thought Asami couldn’t look any scarier, all the anger fled from her features and instead crumpled into a deep sadness that resonated through Korra’s core. “Oh, Asami.” 

Korra's heart beat harder and she dropped the flame in her hand in favor of wrapping her arms around Asami’s middle in a tight embrace. Lithe arms were quick to return the hold and Asami's chin pressed into her shoulder. Hitched, hard breaths made Asami’s back jump under Korra’s hands. Black hair, smelling faintly floral (Asami missed her shampoo dearly over the past few days but the scent seemed to cling to her in recompense) tickled Korra's nose but she didn't move or try to blow it away. She'd hug Asami for as long as needed and, uh, was Asami crying?

Asami sniffled and yep, she was definitely crying, though quietly. Korra rubbed a hand up and down her friend’s back but didn’t say anything, hoping she could convey enough support through her hug. They stood in the dark for who knew how long before Asami finally spoke. "I keep hoping I'll wake up in my room at my house, down the hall from my father, and he'll knock on my door, in his workshop clothes, smiling, and ask if I want to go work on a car with him but," she hiccupped, "that’s never going to happen again, is it?”

“No,” was the first answer that popped into Korra’s head, but that was too harsh. “Who knows? He might surprise you.” It was a stupid response but Korra didn’t know what else to say.

Asami pulled away a few seconds later. "Has anyone ever told you that you give really good hugs?" Asami laughed weakly and wiped a stray tear from under her eye. "Because that was nice."

Korra blushed, shrugged, looked to the floor. "Well, your hair smells nice." Korra kicked a loose pebble down the tunnel shaft. 

She was never very good at complements, so she glanced up to see how Asami took it and was pleased to find a small, embarrassed smile on her lips. Still painted lips. How did she get the mask off without smearing her lipstick everywhere? Maybe Korra would ask her about it later.

“Thanks,” Asami said. “We should probably get back to the others. Tell them what we found out.”

Korra nodded. A war was coming and the Equalists were getting stronger by the day. She wanted to tell Asami not to worry, that they didn’t have to rush and could stroll leisurely down the tunnel, back to their ramshackle base camp, but they needed to come up with a plan. The United Forces were supposed to arrive tomorrow. “Right. Let’s go.”

Sensing Korra’s urgency, Asami walked briskly with her. The route back to the base camp was short and soon they were both breathing in the stale air of the open chamber, where over a hundred homeless people lived in makeshift tents and shacks. Korra spotted Bolin and Mako by a fire pit, sitting on empty crates and playing with Pabu, so she and Asami jogged over to them. Korra caught Asami wiping her face before they came in range of the boys.

Bolin saw them first and sprang up. “You guys were gone for a long time. We were starting to get worried!” He crushed both of them into a hug and Korra laughed a little when she felt both hers and Asami’s ribs protest. 

When he dropped them, Mako looked them over. “You’re okay?” When he seemed satisfied with their answers (or at least Korra’s; he kept eyeing Asami’s red, puffy face), he said, “Okay, what did you find out?”

They settled around the fire, Asami and Korra taking turns injecting different pieces of information. Korra spoke mostly about Hiroshi’s speech, trying to summarize it quickly as Asami’s eyes got lost in the flames of the campfire. Just as Korra finished, Gommu, the man she’d met in the park her first day in Republic City, and who graciously welcomed her and her friends when they stumbled upon the underground site, bustled forward with a large pot of something tan and chunky. Steam rose from the top and the scent alone made Korra’s stomach grumble loudly. Asami chuckled at the sound.

“Of course you’re starving,” she said, elbowing Korra.

“Hey! Recon is hungry business.” Korra rubbed her stomach and leaned forwards, watching Gommu ladle whatever it was into mismatched set of chipped bowls. 

“Dinner is served!” Gommu smiled as he held out a bowl for Bolin.

The earthbender took it eagerly. Then Gommu passed a bowl to Korra. As hungry as she was, she gave it to Asami, sitting on the crate beside her. She had a rough day and probably needed something warm to eat, even if it was just a distraction.

“Thanks,” Asami said, though she took the bowl into her hands as if it were a wild animal that might bite her.

Korra got a bowl for herself next and shoveled a few spoonfuls into her mouth. It was gruel and it was watery but had a nice tang of salt and some other spices that made it more palatable. It burned her tongue though and Asami sighed, throwing a knowing look at her. “Sorry,” Korra said. 

“How is it, besides hot?” Asami asked, dropping her voice as she stirred her spoon through the lumpy, beige liquid meal.

It occurred to Korra then that Asami had probably never eaten anything like this before. “It’s uh,” she wracked her brains to think of a positive way to spin it when Bolin started talking animatedly across from them.

“Mmmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I’ve ever had. Seriously!”

Korra wanted to laugh at the frown on Asami’s face, but all of this was new to her. It wouldn’t be kind. She watched as Asami raised a spoonful to her lips. She just put it in her mouth when Korra caught on to what Gommu was saying. “…culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!” He looked rather proud of that fact.

Asami did not. Korra bit her lip as Asami actually turned green and spit the gruel back into her bowl. She set it aside and Pabu began to lap it up. Bolin, Mako, and Gommu began discussing some of their more interesting meals while living on the streets, so Korra turned fully to Asami. Seeing as the White Lotus took care of her for her entire life, Korra didn’t have anything to add to the conversation (and she couldn’t entirely squash the guilt rising up inside her; her friends had been through so much she couldn’t understand).

“It doesn’t taste dumpster-y,” Korra offered.

Asami hugged herself and looked at the ground. Okay, that didn’t help at all. “I must seem like a spoiled brat,” Asami mumbled. “I can’t even stand a bite of street gruel.”

Korra bumped her knee against Asami’s thigh until green eyes met her gaze. “You’re not used to it, that’s all. I’m not used it either. All of my life, I’ve had White Lotus guards, Pema, or my mom cooking for me. Caring for me. And if I’m totally honest,” Korra leaned in so Gommu wouldn’t hear her and whispered, “I’m kind of put off by the dumpster thing, too.” She’d seen spider-rats avoid some of the dumpsters in the city, which said a lot.

Korra still planned to eat it, of course. She was hungry and she needed the sustenance to fight tomorrow. Plus, she’d eaten some weird things back home that even Mako and Bolin might cringe at. She vaguely remembered something about drinking tiger-seal blood at the start of the hunting season, though the White Lotus chefs hadn’t followed all of the Southern customs and traditions.

“I just,” Asami paused to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m trying, but all of this is a lot.”

Asami had been jettisoned from every stable situation she entered over the past few weeks. Her mansion with a supposedly loving father. Her new home on Air Temple Island with Team Avatar. Now, she was being forced to live underground in her birth city. So Korra would ease Asami’s mind, distract her until tomorrow, when hopefully they would take Hiroshi down and get closure. She filled her spoon with gruel and held it in front of Asami. “You should eat something. Really, you don’t want to be starving tomorrow.” Asami tried to hide her grimace, but Korra still saw it. “Pretend I made it. Don’t want to hurt my feelings, do you?” Okay where was she going with this?

Asami was confused, too. “Can you even cook?” The surprise in her voice was mildly insulting, though Korra did just say people usually cooked for her.

Korra dropped her spoon back into the bowl and pretended to look offended. “I can, actually. Though the last time I did, I suppose the fish was a little well done. Grilling with two fiery fingers doesn’t cook the fish evenly unless you burn it a little.” And it had been totally illegal; apparently you weren’t supposed to eat the fish in the park pond.

Asami laughed and had to cover her mouth with her hand when Bolin and Mako eyed them. Korra shook her head when Mako looked like he was about to ask what was going on. He stared at Asami, then Korra, and gave a brief nod before telling Bolin to show off some of Pabu’s tricks to Gommu. 

“Sorry.” Asami’s laughter died down but there was still a playful spark in her eyes. “But that doesn’t sound like cooking so much as burning. I can’t talk though because I’ve never really cooked before. And that makes me wonder what that means for our future.”

Korra shifted in her seat a little. Soul mate stuff was still weird to talk about, and Korra had been doing her best to ignore it, though moments when they just clicked made it hard. Like the hug they shared in the dark tunnel. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about it at the time, because Asami was upset and that was far more important, but in the back of her mind, she noted how their bodies fit together kind of perfectly. Now, scenes of her and Asami eating together on dates and anniversaries came unbidden and made her head swim. Though, a small part of her thought, not in a bad way. 

“Lots of take-out food,” Korra finally suggested. 

Asami smiled. “You think we’re both that hopeless that we can’t figure out how to cook together?”

Korra rolled her eyes and said the first response that popped into her head. “Or we’ll burn down the house together.” She liked to think they’d have a house one day, er, not that she thought about her future with Asami a lot or anything. 

Asami’s smile faded and she hugged herself harder. “I’m going to go for a walk, I think.” She stood and Korra made to follow but Asami motioned for her to stay. “I just need a minute alone.”

Korra frowned. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, I know. It’s just…houses mean families and I…” Asami trailed off. “I’ll be back soon, I’m just going to walk around a little bit.”

Without another word, Asami walked away, skirting campfires and shelters. 

Needing a minute turned out to mean needing a couple of hours. Korra would’ve been worried if she hadn’t seen Asami on the opposite side of the space from time to time, chatting with a stranger or just surveying the area. It was well into the night when she finally came back, walking up to Korra, who’d settled against Naga’s side.

“Can’t sleep either?” Asami asked.

Korra tried not to linger on the fact that Asami seemed disappointed she was awake. What she said really must have gotten to Asami. “No.” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Oh, Korra, no, don’t apologize. I’m overwhelmed and I’m worried and I feel kind of trapped down here but it’s not because of what you said.” She sat down next to Korra. “Actually, it was nice. Imagining something happy like that. But it felt wrong with everything that’s happened and I didn’t know how to process.”

Even if Asami wasn’t upset, Korra still felt guilty. “Okay.”

Silence engulfed them and though Asami had no trouble getting lost in her thoughts, Korra fidgeted beside her. The United Forces were coming tomorrow, which meant she finally got to do something and that meant facing off against Amon and what if she wasn’t ready? What if he took her bending?

“Tomorrow’s a big day,” Asami said, making Korra jump.

“Yeah.”

Asami stared straight ahead, her chin held high. “I have to face my father. I have to stop him. What he’s doing is wrong and I can’t sit back and do nothing.”

She sounded so sure of herself. Korra wished she felt that brave about dealing with Amon. “Aren’t you scared?”

Asami turned to her and smiled, though it wasn’t happy. “Terrified. You? ”

“Yeah, I’m afraid.” Korra half buried her face into her arms so only her eyes and forehead were visible. “What if I fail and Amon takes my bending? I won’t be the Avatar anymore. There’s a lot at stake here, Asami.”

“I know there is.” Asami’s hand rested on her arm. “But you’ll be the Avatar no matter what happens. And besides, I’m going to be right there with you and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Amon doesn’t take your bending. After all he can’t use his powers on me. I’ve got nothing to take away.”

Korra knew Asami was referring to being a nonbender, but Korra thought there were a few things Amon could still take away from her. She didn’t dare voice them aloud. Amon didn’t hesitate to take people out. He bombed an arena full of innocent people after all. She hated to think what the leader of the Equalists would do to Asami if she got in his way.

“Thanks. I know you’ve got my back.” Korra searched for something else to talk about as her thoughts turned down a dark path. “Hey, how did you keep your lipstick from smearing when you took the chi blocker mask off?”

Asami raised a brow at the sudden change of conversation, but she didn’t object. The lighthearted talk was enough to help Korra relax and soon, both she and Asami were yawning and wishing each other goodnight. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami wondered when she’d have a day that didn’t leave her with a case of whiplash. 

This morning, she awoke against a twitching Naga and a snoring Korra inches from her face. Somehow they’d shifted to face each other in their sleep. The sun was barely up, or so the little light from above made it seem. Normally, she would have been annoyed at being up s early, but Korra looked so cute, fingers threaded through Naga’s fur, a line of drool trickling from the corner of her mouth, her legs curled close to her body. She was completely relaxed. The opposite of how she was last night, when Asami thought neither of them was going to be able to fall asleep, consumed with their own worries. It was incredibly peaceful, pleasant even.

Then, after daybreak, when Team Avatar assembled and snuck aboveground to overlook the bay, and they were barely able to see through the thick fog clinging to the shoreline, everything went from nervous anticipation to sheer panic as the first wave of the United Forces fleet drifted into a sea of underwater mines. Before she could utter a word to stop Korra, the Avatar was off, plunging into the water and rocketing away.

Asami took Bolin’s spyglass and alternated between searching for Korra among the blasts and ship debris, and hunting the skyline of the city when she heard that menacing buzzing grow into a dull roar. When the first squadron of planes emerged from the clouds, she shivered. After all the damning evidence she’d seen for herself, she shouldn’t have been surprised her father would create something so useful and innovative and turn it into a weapon.

Everything after that was a blur of bomb, explosions, plumes of water. And then Korra was hauling an injured General Iroh onto the platform as the fleet sunk to the bottom of Yue Bay. It was horrific, knowing how many people had been on board, but Asami pushed it aside, helped bear Iroh’s weight as Korra urged them to get out of sight before the planes, her father’s planes, could drop anything on them. They retreated, regrouped underground, and talked for hours, pouring over maps, drawing up battle plans. Iroh did most of the hard work but, as the sunset, Asami felt a grim confidence settle deep inside her. They had a plan. 

Iroh would lead Team Avatar into the mountains, where they would take out the Equalist base, clearing the path for Bumi and his reinforcements. Korra remained unusually silent and stone faced as they tied up the loose ends of the plan, and Asami assumed it was because their situation was grave; they suffered a devastating blow today. But then, as Iroh, Mako, and Bolin drifted apart, Korra cleared her throat and said something that made Asami’s heart drop.

“I’m not coming with you guys tomorrow.”

“What?” Asami was too shocked to get anything else out.

Korra’s blue eyes set on her as she explained that her gut was telling her to settle things with Amon. Now was the right time. Asami wasn’t sure she agreed, recalling every concern Korra voiced the night prior, but, as Iroh said, she was the Avatar. She needed to make her own calls. But that didn’t mean Korra had to face Amon alone. “Then I’m coming with you. You’re not going to do this alone.”

Korra looked like she was about to protest, her eyebrows slanting down sharply, her mouth curving into a near frown, but she stopped, shook her head, then sighed. “If you go with me, there’s no guarantee your father will be there. He’s probably at the camp in the mountains. You said he was flying a plane and I bet that’s where the airfields are.”

The logic was infallible and it forced Asami to make a hard choice. She wanted to be there for Korra, to help her face Amon because he terrified her, was dangerous, and she would want (maybe even need) support. But Asami also wanted to stop her father herself. Maybe it would help restore the shame her father brought to the Sato name. And she was the best one to try to stop him because he wouldn’t hurt her; he loved her. She could end his reign of terror and wound Amon’s resources significantly.

She grit her teeth and swallowed hard. She wanted to help Korra but she needed to be the one to take her father on. Maybe she could do both? Stop her father and help Korra? “Fine. I’ll go into the mountains. But you’re not fighting Amon alone.” 

“But it’s okay for you to take on your father by yourself?” Korra’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m not going to be alone. We’re all going to the base to take it out. I have three people supporting me. You could make it four.” She nearly tacked on a please, but Asami didn’t want to sound desperate.

Korra shook her head and looked at her with a serious expression. “Asami, I have to take Amon down and it has to be tomorrow. I feel it. It’s my duty as the Avatar. And I’m not going to put anyone else at risk.”

“I’ll go with her.”

Asami turned to see Mako stepping between them. She felt as surprised as Korra looked, but Korra recovered much faster. “No, Mako. I can’t ask you to—”

“You didn’t ask. I volunteered.” He crossed his arms and glared at her. “Korra, I’m your team mate. I’m your friend. I’m not going to sit on the sidelines while you go do something ridiculously risky and dangerous alone. I’m going to have your back, whether you want it or not.”

Thank you, Mako, Asami thought as a tiny wave of relief swept through her. Mako was strong. He was a good fighter and a talented bender. He ran the risk of losing his firebending by joining Korra but he didn’t appear to care about that so much. He’d help Korra, protect her if necessary, and though Asami wished she could be in two places at once so that Mako wouldn’t have to be put in danger—she really didn’t like the idea of him being within Amon’s reach either—she knew he was just as stubborn and there was no point in talking him out of the plan. So she allowed herself to feel somewhat comforted that Korra wouldn’t be standing up to her fears alone.

Korra begrudgingly accepted Mako’s offer a few minutes later, after they shouted their points of view at each other. Then everyone drifted away to sleep for the night. Korra slumped against Naga and Asami tread lightly over. She hovered, waiting for her friend to say something, but Korra just pat the ground beside her.

Asami sat down and leaned back against the already snoozing polar bear dog. She and Korra didn’t say anything for a long time. A million thoughts ran through Asami’s head. The change of plans shook her up. She wanted to believe Korra and her friends would be all right but…What if Korra and Mako didn’t make it back? What if Amon took them, stripped them of their bending, and then…she wouldn’t think the word. Because thinking it made it seem more real, like it could actually happen.

She was eighteen. Korra was seventeen. They were both so young. None of this was fair. Asami swung her gaze to Korra only to find her friend already staring at her intensely. Their plans could go awry so easily. One slip up and Korra could be gone. She could be gone, though that felt less likely. Fate wouldn’t be that cruel to Asami, would it? It took her mother, warped her father. It wouldn’t seize her soul mate, too, would it? 

Asami’s heart hammered harder with every passing second. Her eyes traced Korra’s wolf tails, eyes, cheekbones, jaw, neck, bare arms, every inch of her until Asami thought she could probably do a decent sketch from memory. Korra looked like she was doing something similar. But Asami couldn’t take it anymore. “Korra.”

“Asami.” The voice matched her own; fragile, sad, full of longing.

They both moved at the same time, sitting up, throwing arms around each other in a tight hug despite the awkward. Korra buried her face in Asami’s shoulder and Asami’s left hand found the back of Korra’s head, keeping her in place. 

“Remember our signal,” Asami whispered into Korra’s soft, brown hair. “Three squeezes to ask if someone is okay. And to respond, two for yes, one for no.” Asami didn’t dare talk about what no response meant.

Korra nodded against Asami’s neck, then tilted her head to the side so her mouth was free to speak. “It’ll be okay. We can do this. We’re going to win. And then maybe we can celebrate at that sweet shop.”

The confident tone almost made Asami believe her. Almost. “I’d like that.” Asami tightened her hold around Korra before finally letting her go.

They stared at each other again, arms length apart. “We should sleep,” Korra said, finally looking away and leaning back against Naga. 

Asami copied her, but scooted close so their sides pressed together. She took Korra’s right hand into her left one. Korra didn’t protest. In fact, she surprised Asami completely by leaning into her, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. Asami’s heart sped up and she didn’t care if Korra could hear it. Tomorrow could bring victory, or some horrible, painful future, but tonight she and Korra were alive and they had each other. She tried to dream of tomorrow night, of rice cakes and sweet rolls.


	18. Equalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people have asked so I'm going to answer it here for all to see: yes, I will be covering all 4 Books in this story. Also, I shortened the name of the story because it was a little unruly. 
> 
> Anyways, here's part 1 of the end of Book 1.

“Asami?” A voice, soft, familiar, kind called out to her in the darkness.

“Korra?” she mumbled into the cool concrete her face was pressed against. 

Her eyes opened with a flutter. Metal bars of a holding cell surrounded her. She wasn’t waking up from some nightmare where she had to say goodbye to Korra and then only moments later run into an invisible, highly electrified fence. No, she was waking up to the reality of being a captive of the secret airbase. Or, judging by the flight suit on the man standing in front of her, just outside her prison, her father’s secret airbase. Her muscles ached in protest as she used her shoulder to push herself up into a kneeling position. She could barely stand to incline her head and look at him.

“Asami, I know I have hurt you.” The voice was rougher and she wondered why she thought it was Korra’s at first. Hiroshi’s eyebrows knitted together and his eyes were filled with what looked like real regret. “And I am truly sorry. But I believe one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again.”

The audacity. He was blaming her for ripping their family apart?! All traces of grogginess faded, replaced by boiling rage. “You’re insane! How can you think we can be a family after everything you’ve done? Mom would hate you for what you’ve become.” It was the truth; Yasuko Sato would never tolerate such cruelty.

She almost smiled at the way her father recoiled. His eyes blew wide, his lips snapped open, his brow creased acutely. Then, his hands shot forward to grip the bars in front of her. “How dare you!” he exploded. Asami couldn’t tell if the whine was from his teeth gnashing together or his fingers attempting to warp the metal in his grasp. “I am avenging her death!”

She rolled her eyes. He was far beyond using her mother’s death as fodder for his hatred. This lunacy was of a level only he could achieve himself; no bender did this to him. Asami held her head high, refusing to flinch away no matter how perverse her once-loving father’s face became. She considered spitting in his face for good measure, but one of her father’s masked cronies approached to tell him the planes were ready. Her father recomposed himself in an instant and ordered the man away with instructions to destroy the fleet.

Iroh and Bolin gasped, but Asami couldn’t shift from fury to shock quickly enough. Of course her father was smart enough to search for any outgoing transmissions. Of course he intercepted Iroh’s wire. And now, he was going to destroy the city’s last hope. She turned to the two men beside her as her father turned his back on her and paced away. “How are we going to get out of here?”

When Bolin confirmed he couldn’t metal bend, Asami’s anger ebbed. They failed before even getting started. Several minutes passed in silence as theey all tried to come up with a plan to get out. The sound of plane engines firing up made General Iroh antsy, and he was about to try and burn through his restraints, to Bolin’s chagrin, when the bay doors burst open. 

“Naga!” Bolin shouted. 

Asami was glad to see Korra’s animal companion but wasn’t exactly sure how much the fluffy beast could do. That is, until Naga reared back and slammed her paws down on the bars, crumpling the wall like it was made of putty rather than steel. The polar bear dog bounded forward, circled Asami once, and licked her forehead. “Thanks, Naga.” Asami smiled even through the stinky breath blown in her face.

Pabu chewed through their ropes and soon, Asami, Bolin, and Iroh were free. They sprinted out into the daylight but the planes were already climbing steadily up into the sky, heading for the city. Iroh hijacked the nearest plane with some fancy firebending moves to pursue the Equalist air force.

Naga tossed Bolin into her saddle and charged down the runway, towards a group of mobilizing chi blockers. He tore up the ground with sharp arm movements as he went. Now Asami searched for a way to help. She spotted an empty mecha tank to her left and climbed into the cockpit. She sat down in the seat, fiddled with a red knob, and with a resounding hiss, the pressure dials whirred to life and the machine hummed beneath her fingertips. Asami grinned bitterly. “What do you know? Just like a Future Industries forklift.” She secured the harness and sealed the suit around her.

She spun around to face the other empty tanks and set to knocking them over, tearing the arms off, anything to prevent them from being used again. The ground beneath her trembled as she maneuvered into the hanger and even through the platinum and glass, Asami could hear the muffled clangs of boulders finding their mark. Bolin was busy wrecking the runway, so she decided to take out anything left unattended.

Biplanes exploded in balls of flame under the solid swing of her mecha tank’s arm. Asami wiped out a whole line of them sitting in the hangar. Part of her hated to destroy the machines; she even longed to study one up close, even fly one. But these were weapons in the hands of the enemy, so she didn’t hesitate to ruin the propellers, bodies, and wings.

Every once in a while, she’d glimpse Naga romping around with her pink tongue lolling, pouncing on mecha tanks like they were butterflies in a field and this was an amusing game, not a battlefield. It reminded her of Korra’s cockiness in the probending arena. Those had been simpler times.

Three blips bubbled across her thumb. Speaking of Korra. How long had she been trying to reach Asami? Without breaking from her mission, Asami gave two quick digs of her thumb nail against the meat of her index finger to placate her soul mate. 

The response was almost immediate, though it definitely wasn’t Korra’s doing. Her muscles cramped all over her body and for a moment, Asami was reminded of when Tarrlok bloodbended her. Had he found Korra again? What about Amon?

“Asami! What do you think you’re doing?” She turned slowly, her body complaining all the while, to see her father in a mecha suit of his own heading towards her. She tried to focus on him, but Korra’s pain was getting worse. “You’re aiding the very people who took your mother away!”

That snapped her to attention. “You don’t feel love for mom anymore. You’re too full of hatred!” she snarled. He needed to hear the truth.

But her father was gone, drowned in his dark thoughts. “You ungrateful, insolent child!” His mecha lurched forward.

So he wanted to fight? Asami would give him a fight. She launched the claw cables at her father, but he swerved around them easily. She cursed at how simple he made piloting the weapon look; he probably had lots of practice. Then suddenly, he was slamming headfirst into her and Asami couldn’t so anything but sail backward and crash into another plane. She groaned as her head snapped back and her back banged into the hard seat, which caused a sharp ache to pierce her spine. Or maybe that was Korra. She gritted her teeth and tried to force the mecha back into an upright position. But it was unresponsive.

Asami tugged at the controls but then quickly threw her hands up to cover her face as the glass visor shattered, rained down on her. The prongs of the hand on her father’s mecha suit pried open the cockpit, exposing her. Through her splayed fingers, Asami made out the crazed face of her father.

“I know see there is no chance to save you!” Hiroshi screamed, his spittle flying everywhere. The mecha tank’s arm rose high above her.

He wouldn’t, Asami thought. She could only stare in horror, think, I’m your daughter, your little girl, as her father pushed a lever forward. The arm moved down and Asami couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. Her head felt like it was going to burst if her father didn’t smash it open first.

A large chunk of earth exploded against Hiroshi’s mecha tank, then another and another until he was driven back. Asami heard Bolin shouting, anger rimming his voice, but the words jumbled together. Her father…he just…he just tried to kill her. And now, he was distracted. Asami shoved the handles forward with all her might and the machine responded in kind, springing up. She pinched a mechanical arm between her claw, jerked it from the socket. Showers of blue sparks danced out of the separated limb as her father’s machine tumbled away from the sheer force. 

Asami advanced, stabbed into the platinum plating, tore open the cockpit, and stared down at her cowering father. With a single flick, she could end him, succeed where he failed only moments ago. Her jaw ached at how tightly she clenched it and all she wanted to do was make the man below her pay for betraying her, for ruining her family, for twisting the memory of her mother, his soul mate, to harm innocent people, for trying to kill her, his own flesh and blood.

But striking him down would only make her as bad as him. So she relaxed her grip, eased off the controls, and pressed a tongue to the roof of her mouth to quell the bile rising in her throat. Her father looked ready to surrender anyways. Her blood seared, like liquid fire, and the mounting build up in her head was intolerable. She had to shut her eyes. And then, everything was gone.

Asami opened her eyes in time to see Hiroshi dispatch a cabled projectile but Asami dodged it easily. He leapt out of the cockpit and headed for the open hangar doors. She watched him run. Did he really think he could run fast enough to get away? Asami aimed at his retreating form and took the shot with a sigh she felt in her bones. She didn’t relish it when a plastic disk launched out, extended electrical cords, and subdued her father on the floor of his own secret base. 

She did it. She faced him. And she won. Assuming Korra stopped Amon as planned, Hiroshi—she couldn’t bare to think of him as the F word anymore—would go to prison and he’d never hurt anyone again. So why did it feel like losing? It was like he’d stabbed her in the heart over and over again.

Just as she tried to climb out of the mecha tank, she was overcome with a blistering rush in her torso. She shut her eyes and blindly fell out. Thankfully, Naga appeared at the last instant so instead of a mouthful of gravel, Asami’s face smashed into the warm, furry polar bear dog’s side. “Thanks,” she mumbled, patting the creature. She pushed herself back up, shaky on her legs just as the pain in her head vanished.

Bolin skipped to her side, his hands falling to her shoulders. He was asking her something but the words didn’t make sense and her eyes were trained on the fallen form several yards away. 

“Asami!” Strong, rough hands kept her from crumpling into an exhausted, aching ball. “What’s wrong?”

“Korra,” she whispered. “She…something’s wrong.” Asami jabbed her nails into her palms three times but after several seconds of nothing—no response and no further pain—she started shaking. 

Bolin frowned. “How do you know? I’m sure they’re okay. She’s the Avatar and Mako’s with her.”

Asami shook her head. “No, Bolin. I can feel it. She’s hurt.”

“You feel it? Wait,” he stepped closer and looked her up and down before his eyes widened. “You’re Korra’s soul mate?! When did you…? How did you…?” Bolin’s hands were hard on her shoulders.

Asami barely heard him, pouring all of her attention to her shaking hands. She tried sending three more pulses. Are you okay? Please, show me, Korra. Anything. Bolin’s fingers dug into her shoulders but she couldn’t tell if it hurt or not. She tried sending her code to Korra again.

“Asami? Say something. You’re freaking me out. Are you and Korra really soul mates? Can you feel her right now? What’s going on?”

She raised her head to finally look at him, saw the panic in his bright green eyes. He looked like an overly muscled child on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to say something when one, hard throb lanced through her fingers. Asami waited to feel another pulse but after a few seconds passed, there was nothing. No. 

Asami’s body went slack and her head grew fuzzy. Did that mean she was hurt? Was Korra…? She shook her head as Naga keened beside her and nuzzled her black, wet nose into Asami’s neck. She had to move, find Korra, help if she could. She mounted Naga and held a hand down to Bolin, still shaking like a leaf. If anything happened to Korra… Asami swallowed hard as her lungs burned. “I’ll explain everything later. But right now, we have to go.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope I bought them enough time, Korra thought as she ducked under a dusty table in the old training room. The image of Tenzin and his children, bound and gagged on stage still stunned and infuriated her. If she wasn’t so terrified of Amon getting the drop on her and taking her bending, she’d have taken his head off by now.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

A single bead of sweat trailed down Korra’s temple as Amon’s footsteps grew closer. She hoped her heart, pumping blood furiously through her, wouldn’t tip her off to the bloodbender.

He stopped in front of where she was hiding and Korra ran through every curse word she knew in her head. But then, he started moving again. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Amon’s tread fading off into the distance, her heart thumped hard and she was overwhelmed, dizzyingly so, with a burning radiating outward from the fast-beating organ. Asami. Had she finally confronted her father? Was she okay now? Korra wished she was there. 

Her hands had been rather full when she felt Asami’s earlier pain, so she couldn’t ask if she was okay. So now, Korra bit her lip and pinched her thumb three times. She felt Asami’s pain every once in a while, and it wasn’t overwhelming, so she was confindent her soul mate wasn’t bleeding out up in the mountains. She hoped. Two pings in her palm came back a second later. Korra let out a quiet breath and her chest eased oddly enough. At least Asami was oka—

If Amon hadn’t been choking her off, Korra would’ve screamed as he forcibly dragged her out into the open with his disturbing bending gift. Her arms and legs locked into unnatural, uncomfortable positions, her spine screamed and Korra thought it might snap in two if Amon pushed her any further. Mako tried to fight back, to free her, and she felt the brief heat of flame before Amon silenced him too. 

Then, her knees pressed into the floor, her head tilted back sharply, and she was staring up into the glimmering eyes of her masked enemy. The smile on Amon’s mask made him look gleeful. Korra tried to fight the invisible bonds, tried to will away the tethers in her blood, but to no avail Amon’s hand loomed over her. Her gaze darted around, searching for something, anything to get her out of this as the bloddbenders fingers inched closer and closer, almost in slow motion.

Then his thumb brushed her forehead, like a gentle caress of a lover. Korra froze.

It happened in a single breath. Sharp inhale. The thumb turned, smooth yet hard on her forehead, and was followed by a sharp twist of veins, like her blood was replaced with millions of tiny daggers. Korra thought she might have screamed but the pressure building up in her forehead, the blood pounding between her eyes, ears cut every other sound out. Then, she gasped and it was followed by a snap, a release of pressure, nothing, no pain, nothing but exhaustion that filled her limbs like lead, dragged her body down until she hit the ground, her face pressed against the cool gym floor.

Muscles twitched. Eyes lolled in and out of focus. Korra lurched up, tried to throw a volley of fire, but not even a wisp of smoke leaked from her hand. No. She slumped against the ground again. She tried to call the earth to her but she couldn’t feel a single particle. No. Even the beads of sweat coating her body didn’t inch, no matter how hard she focused on them. NO.

Amon actually did it. 

He took her bending. 

“I told you I would destroy you,” Amon croaked, somewhere far above her.

“Amon!” The words didn’t come from Mako, like Korra thought, but from Amon’s lieutenant. He called Amon out and tried to charge the bloodbender like a fool. Korra winced when he heard his body hit a pile of timber off to the side of her.

Then, Mako shouted and Korra tried to crane her neck to see him. Amon was going to get him too. She tried to react, to move, to fight but her body was too slow, her arms as responsive as overcooked noodles. Then, a flash of something blue, searing, too bright blinded her. The scent of something burning, something charred filled her nose. Arms slipped beneath her and Mako’s cloying scent almost comforted her as her head rocked back and forth, pressing against his chest one second, exposed to the air the next. He got away, but for how long?

She tried to speak. “Mako, my bending…” is gone. I’m useless. Drop me. Drop me and run. I’m not the Avatar anymore.

“Everything will be all right,” he puffed. “We just need to get out of here.”

No. Get yourself out of here before Amon—

She was flying. No, falling. Sliding down the hallway floorboards. Mako yelped somewhere behind her. She forced her eyes open. His arms were craned back at odd, painful angles and Korra thought she could hear his tendons being twisted. Amon stood between them, a faceless force, a terror, a man prepared to take Mako’s bending away forever, like he’d done to her.

Out of the exhaustion grew panic, bubbling up like the acid in her stomach. Her body was weak, but Mako, her friend, needed help. She had to do something and she couldn’t give up. Not as long as her heart was still beating. Somehow, her feet found purchase, planted firmly beneath her. Her torso rolled up. She was standing up just in time to see that crushing thumb drift too close to Mako’s forehead. 

“NO!”

At first, she thought Amon was bloodbending her again when her clenched fist snapped forward, because she couldn’t recall making a decision to throw a punch so far away from her target. But then it was there. 

Power. 

It bled through her chest, to her shoulder, down the length of her forearm and it exploded in a howl. A gust of air spiraled out, away. Behind the mask, she saw Amon’s eyes expand before he was hit squarely in the chest. He tumbled to the floor. Korra looked at her hand for a split second. “I can airbend?” The air around her seemed to swirl in response and it filled her lungs, sang through her body, twisted through her fingers and hair. She could still fight. “I can airbend!”

She threw another punch, and another, pushing Amon further down the hall, away from her and Mako. In a last ditch effort, he tried to blood bend her again, and Korra felt her control slipping away. But air was the element of freedom and she found just enough energy to resist, to kick out with a shout of, “No you don’t!” The slice of air hit the bloodbender’s chest, which launched him straight back through the window at the end of the hall. He tumbled out of sight, shattered glass and splinters trailing behind him.

Then Mako was staggering to his feet and he rushed towards the Amon-sized hole. Korra stumbled after him, shaking from effort. At first, she was greeted with angry shouts, some even calling her an evil Avatar as Amon’s mask floated to the surface without a body. But then, Noatak rose from the water on a cyclone, unmasked, his scar makeup melting off his face. Even from afar, Korra could see the panic on his face as the anti-bender protesters shared a collective gasp.

“The Avatar was telling the truth!” someone said below.

It’s about time they believed me, Korra thought bitterly. If she’d been more convincing earlier, maybe this never would’ve happened. She never would have lost…

Exposed and open to verbal assault of his former followers with no viable way to talk himself free, Amon fled. Mako tried to hit him with blasts of fire but Amon submerged into the deep, blue water and sped away like a torpedo. The people below were throwing down their signs, shouting at each other, at her, at the spot where their leader rose up and revealed himself as a hypocrite.

Korra huffed and slumped against the wall. She should chase after him. Make him pay for what he did to her. But…what could she do without…without…

“Korra?” Mako knelt down beside her. “You saved me. Thank you.”

Yeah, I did, she thought. But the bad guy got away and I’m not the Avatar anymore. I can’t bend. I can’t protect the world. I can’t bring balance when I’m out of balance. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, even with her newfound element abundant and responsive around her.

Then, she felt something. Three quick throbs in her hands. It occurred to her that she’d vaguely felt something before but Mako, and airbending, and Amon made it easy to tune out. Asami was asking if she was okay. Korra closed her eyes, taking stock of her body. No mortal wounds, just bumps and bruises. She didn’t even think she was bleeding anywhere. Physically, she was okay.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Again, she tried to force them to do something. Produce a flicker of flame on a fingertip. Break off a chunk of the wall. She even tried to feel the push pull of the water below but there was nothing. She twirled her wrist as she’d seen Jinora do and a tiny puff of air danced above her palm before dissipating. So it wasn’t a fluke. She could airbend now.

She traded three elements for one. That didn’t make her much of an Avatar, did it? 

Asami signaled her again and Korra bit her lip, tried to extinguish the burning that started in her eyes, trickled down her throat, and bloomed in her lungs, knowing the lack of response was probably worrying her soul mate. She wasn’t hurt. She wasn’t dying. But…

Korra clapped her hands together and gave one hard squeeze.


	19. Reconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! I wanted to get this chapter out ages ago but...life. I should be able to update more often now as I return to a less intense work schedule. Also, I changed the title back to the original one because I, along with several of you, missed it.
> 
> I did a very different take on the ending of Book 1 (it doesn't follow the canon at all) so hopefully it a) makes sense and b) you guys like the change. As always, thank you for reading/commenting, and I hope to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. :)

“This plan is dangerous. Are you sure…?” Katara’s face looked more worn than Korra had ever seen it. Of course she didn’t blame her former teacher. If Korra wasn’t the Avatar, didn’t have the world depending on her, this idea would be unthinkable.

“I can’t bring balance to the world when my own body is out of balance.” The White Lotus had drilled this fact into her. “So, yeah. If you’re sure you’re willing to do it.” Korra looked at her hands instead of anywhere else inside Katara’s healing chamber. 

No matter where she looked, she only saw failure. The pool of water that could heal almost any injury in the world, but couldn’t restore her bending. The meditation cushions that brought her no closer to connecting with her past lives than the ones Tenzin made her use in Republic City. The table of herbs and acupuncture tools that did nothing but make Korra feel slightly dizzy yesterday as various Sages tried prodding her muscles and shoving different possible remedies down her throat to no avail.

Korra was at her wit’s end. She was desperate. Which was why she was trying this completely crazy idea in the first place. Well, assuming Asami didn’t mind. “Are you ready? Would you like to lay down first?” Katara’s voice sounded even older than she looked. 

Korra hated herself for letting it get to this point. If she had developed her spiritual side sooner, she could’ve asked Aang for help rather than make his soul mate do something awful. Or if she’d been stronger, Amon never would’ve laid a hand on her, would never have taken her bending away. Maybe she could’ve stopped Amon earlier and what if that also stopped Hiroshi? He never would’ve tried to kill Asami. Asami wouldn’t be so devastated now.

No, stop that. Running through maybes and what ifs weren’t going to help her right now. “I will, but I need to call Asami in here first.” She needed to be warned about what was going to happen. 

Katara looked at Korra inquisitively but nodded. Korra crossed the room and slid the door open. She avoided several pairs of eyes that flitted to her face. Instead, Korra focused on the pale green ones that locked on her immediately. “Asami, can you come in here for a minute?”

Asami rose and walked stiffly over to Korra, hugging herself. The cold was getting to her and Korra regretted not giving Asami one of her coats. There were questions in the green gaze but Asami didn’t say anything as she slid past Korra into the room. Korra closed the door behind her and motioned to an empty chair at the small table off to the right of the doorway. Asami sat, confused. 

Katara was standing near a thick pile of pelts, glancing between Korra and Asami. Korra turned to her soul mate. “We’re talking about trying something painful to get my bending back and I wanted to talk to you about it first since, you know.”

Asami opened her mouth to speak but Katara spoke first. “She’s your soul mate.” She smiled at Korra. “So she wasn’t in the middle of the earth kingdom as you feared.”

Korra blushed as Asami raised an eyebrow. She scarcely remembered telling Katara that all those years ago. “We’re just friends right now. And we haven’t told anyone because we didn’t want to deal with any pressure about…love stuff.” She cringed at her poor phrasing. “So please, don’t tell anyone.” 

Katara’s eyes shined and she looked at Asami, who, Korra noticed, was suddenly very interested in the ground. “Actually, Korra, I told Lin and Bolin. But only because you were in danger and I thought it would help save you.” Asami sounded so guilty.

Korra groaned and Asami shrank away from her. “No, Asami. I swear I’m not mad. It’s just that Bolin’s probably told everyone by now, which means they’re all pretending not to know which is—”

“Awkward.” Asami’s groan mirrored Korra’s before she sat up straight and looked around the room. “So, did you need me for something?” 

Just tell her. “I don’t know if you noticed but there’s a full moon out tonight.” Asami didn’t get it yet so Korra pressed on. “I thought since bloodbending took away my bending, maybe it could give it back.”

Asami paled and her eyes found Katara. “I thought you outlawed bloodbending?” 

Katara nodded gravely. “I did and I don’t relish doing it, but this is an extreme circumstance. I promised Aang I would do everything in my power to help the next Avatar, and since bloodbending is in my repertoire…” She trailed off as her eyes lost focus, but a moment later, she blinked and looked back at Asami. “I know better than most what this ability can do to a person. But I won’t be doing it to hurt Korra. I’m only going to search for something amiss.”

Asami didn’t look reassured in the slightest. She met Korra’s gaze. “So does that mean it will hurt you?”

“Unfortunately there’s no painless way to bloodbend someone,” Korra said. “Which is why I called you in here. I didn’t want you to panic about the sudden pain. But also, is this okay? I know it will affect you too.”

Green eyes widened. “You’re asking my permission?” Korra nodded as she felt Asami study her face. Her friend sighed. “If it’s what you need to do, then do it. Don’t worry about me.” 

Impossible, Korra thought as she frowned. “Thanks for understanding. If you don’t want to watch—”

Asami cut her off. “I’m not going anywhere.” She got up, marched over to Korra, and grabbed her hand. “Not this time.” The intensity of her gaze set Korra’s skin on fire.

“Then let’s get started,” Katara said. “Korra, lay down here, if you would.” She pointed to the furs on the floor.

Korra did as she was instructed and Asami sat beside her, refusing to relinquish her hold on Korra’s hand until Katara asked her to. Korra watched as her mentor breathed deeply for a few seconds. Then, Katara’s hands snapped up, her fingers curled sharply, and Korra was no longer in control of her body. 

It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, but Korra supposed that stemmed from the fact that Katara didn’t actively want to hurt her. Still, her muscles cramped uncomfortably and more than once she grit her teeth when a particularly harsh sensation prickled her. Sometimes, she swore she could feel her blood being pulled through her veins. Asami tried (but failed) to hide her grimace for Korra’s sake. A dull throb pulsed through Korra’s head.

Just as quickly as it started, the sensation disappeared and Korra flopped back onto the pile of furs, stiff but able to move her body freely again. Aside from the lingering tenseness in her muscles, Korra didn’t feel any different. Did that mean it didn’t work? Did she really make Katara break her own law all for naught? She sat up too quickly and was hit with a rush of vertigo, but she managed to regain herself. When she did, she noticed Asami helping Katara into a chair. The old woman wiped her wrinkled forehead against the sleeve of her coat and sighed. 

“Korra.” She knew what the next words out of Katara’s mouth were going to be: her tone gave her away. It made Korra’s heart clench and she felt like screaming. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t restore your bending.”

Even though she expected them, the words were like a blow to the gut. She made a mistake. She never should have let Katara bloodbend her—someone Katara cared about, someone who shared a bond with her late husband. And it hurt Asami. Asami who’d already been in so much pain over what her monstrous father almost did to her. Korra buried her face in her hands. She was being so selfish, hurting people to get her bending back.

“Korra?” She heard Asami take a step towards her but no closer. She was probably trying to figure out a way to comfort both Katara and Korra, because that’s just who Asami was.

“She’s beating herself up,” Katara said. “Korra, remember I offered first. I agreed to go through with this. Don’t blame yourself for my choice. I’m only sorry for what pain I caused and that I couldn’t do more. I’ve healed many people with these hands, including Aang when he nearly died in the Avatar state, but now…”

Did she feel like she failed both Korra and Aang? “You did everything you could. Thank you for even making the attempt. I’m sorry you broke your code for nothing.” Numb. She was so numb. Every word felt mechanical in her mouth.

“It wasn’t for nothing.” Korra snapped her head up. Really? “I was better able to sense your chi paths. They weren’t being blocked but there were tiny indents along all of your paths, like they’d been pinched repeatedly. I smoothed them out up until a point. I can’t touch the ones in your head because it’s not blood or water twisting everything up.”

“Then what is it?” Korra asked. What little hope she initially felt flickered out.

“I think I’ve figured out how Amon’s technique works,” Katara said. “A bender’s chi allows a person to manipulate an element. Amon used bloodbending to constrict chi paths, which in turn forced all of the body’s energy to pool where he directed it. In this case, it’s a spot behind your forehead. But that much chi near the brain can be dangerous.” 

“It would probably overload and cause hemorrhaging.” Asami’s weak voice stirred Korra from her seat on the ground. Her friend looked even paler as she hugged herself. “My dad had books on chi networks in his library. Guess I know why now.” Asami.

Katara continued on, blind to the internal drama Korra was privy to. “Thankfully, a bender’s body seems to have some sort of survival mechanism to prevent damage to the brain. Your chi contains itself in an energy shell. At least that’s what it felt like when I probed that area and I couldn’t bend it. And I bet Lin has a similar spot in her head. I’d bet it’s the chakra point that Aang pressed when he bent Ozai’s and Yakone’s energy.” Katara took a moment to compose herself and Asami sighed beside her, looking considerably more relieved. “So I’m inclined to guess that’s what I felt knotted up between your eyes.”

Korra thought everything over. “So my bending isn’t blocked up, it’s compartmentalized.” Katara nodded. “Then how was I able to airbend if Amon contained all of my chi?”

“The Avatar has an exceptional amount of energy. As skilled as Amon proved to be, I doubt he could’ve contained every ounce of your power. Instead of shutting off one element, as he’d done time and again, he had to shut off four, and that would take more time and precision to draw the essence from you body,” Katara concluded.

“So you think I need to learn energybending to release the chi in my head,” Korra surmised. Aang was given the gift by a lion turtle, but no one had seen one since then. And no one knew about energybending until Aang told everyone. Aang, Aang, Aang. Everything seemed to be leading back to him. But she hadn’t received any recent visions of him either. She didn’t know what to do. Korra huffed and stood. So her bending wasn’t gone, but she also wasn’t any closer to linking it back to her body. 

Katara eyed her for a moment before she shuffled to the door and opened it. “Tenzin,” she called. A moment later, the airbending master joined them in the room. Katara caught her son up on what transpired. He stroked his beard for a while in silence, just listening. Asami linked her hand with Korra’s again, though she seemed lost in thought.

Finally, Tenzin turned to Korra and said, “If you need to learn energybending, you’ll need to speak to my father.”

Korra wanted to say, “I’ve tried that already,” but it wouldn’t help to yell at Tenzin, so she asked, “How?”

Tenzin was thoughtful for a moment. “My father often connected with Avatar Roku during times of need. He told me Roku sometimes even sought him out when it was dire. Perhaps Aang is attempting to do the same, as he did with your visions of Yakone.” So he had no idea. Great.

Then, Asami gasped. “Wait, if Aang took an event from his life and related it to yours, maybe you need to do the same to contact him. Find a significant place from his past and feel for his presence.”

“Where could I even go? I tried meditating at Air Temple Island, his home, Asami.” She tried not to sound angry but her voice shook. Not Asami’s fault. She’s trying to help. Don’t snap. Don’t snap.

“The Iceberg Memorial is probably the closest spot,” Katara suggested. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at some distant memory. “Aang was frozen there in the Avatar state when I found him.”

Tenzin perked up beside his mother. “Maybe there are traces of Avatar energy there. The ice was saturated with spiritual energy for a century after all. Perhaps your Avatar spirit will pick up on it.”

That was an awful lot of maybes for Korra. “I don’t want to wander around a historical site unless there’s a good chance this could help me get my bending back.” 

Asami shifted to stand in front of Korra. “Let’s go to the memorial. It can’t hurt. You can’t give up yet, Korra.”

Four days of failed attempts was starting to wear on Korra, but she tried to feel inspired by the hope lacing Asami’s voice. “Okay. We’ll head out in the morning.” Asami seemed to like the idea of being included because she smiled and hugged her.

“We’ll figure this out,” Asami said. “I promise.” It was different, hearing the phrase from her. Dozens of people told Korra not to worry, that all would be well soon, but she brushed it off. She believed Asami, though. This girl lost her family and home, yet still had the strength to not only keep moving forward but comfort Korra as well.

“How did everything get so messed up? My bending. Your father. It’s not fair.” Korra clung to Asami tighter and when her friend ran a hand up and down Korra’s back, it was almost soothing.

“Don’t focus on the how or why right now. It’ll only consume you.” Korra couldn’t tell if Asami was talking to her or herself. “Just think about getting some sleep tonight.”

“Okay,” Korra said. But as they parted ways for the evening, returning to their separate rooms, Korra lay awake for hours, silently pleading for a sign from Aang.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was blinding overhead, but Asami wondered if it had frozen over because she couldn’t feel a single, warming ray hit her face. She expected some teasing when she waddled outside in her three layers to meet up with Korra for their journey to the memorial site, but instead was met with a solemn look. Korra barely said a word to her and concentrated on prepping Naga for the ten-mile run. In fact, Asami began to wonder if Korra even planned on talking to her at all until her friend approached slowly.

She stopped in front of Asami and reached up with her bare hands. For a moment, Asami thought Korra was going to cradle her face, but then fingers were tugging at the thick blue scarf Asami had wrapped around her neck and the lower parts of her face. “Don’t, it’s so cold!” She flushed at how childish she sounded.

Korra laughed for the first time in almost a week. Asami’s chest swelled at the sound. “You wrapped it wrong. Here.” Korra tugged Asami’s hood down, readjusted the scarf about Asami’s neck, and set to work re-wrapping it. Occasionally Korra’s fingers brushed against her cheeks, which sent tingles across her face and made her heart thump even louder, which was weird. Maybe the cold was affecting Asami more than she thought. Korra stepped back. “Better?”

Her face was definitely warmer already. “Y-y-yes.” Asami frowned. Her teeth weren’t chattering anymore so she wasn’t sure why she had such a hard time talking. 

Korra tugged Asami’s hood back up. “Good, then let’s get going. I’ve got the map but you’ll have to read it while I guide Naga.” She passed a roll of parchment to Asami. “Why don’t you climb up first? I can hold the reins from behind you and you’ll have enough space to hold the map in front.”

It made sense but suddenly Asami felt anxious. She didn’t argue though and quickly took her place on Naga’s saddle. A rush of air buffeted her clothes as Korra airbent up from the ground and leapt onto Naga, landing lightly behind Asami. The polarbear dog barked and took a few steps forward. Asami started to unfurl the map in her hands when arms grazed her hips. She tried not to jerk upright at the contact. Korra picked up the leather reins and then she leaned against Asami’s back. 

The first thing Asami picked up on was how warm she suddenly was. Korra emitted a pleasant heat and Asami almost wanted to turn around and snuggle into her friend’s warmth. The second thing she noticed was how nice it felt to have Korra’s strong arms around her like this. She wondered, as they started off at a brisk pace, if Korra felt the same way when their positions were reversed. That was a strange line of thought though, so Asami concentrated on identifying landmarks and telling Korra which way to head.

It was hard to keep a conversation with Naga’s panting and the constant crunch of snow under giant paws, but sometimes Korra would rest her chin on Asami’s right shoulder and use one hand to point out things on the map unrelated to their trip. “A little to the east is where my tribe hunts for tigerseals,” she said once, pointing to a gray portion before grabbing the reins again and drawing Asami’s attention elsewhere.

Her chin on Asami’s shoulder was one thing. Her hands resting on the tops of Asami’s thighs were another entirely. It was incredibly distracting. Of course she didn’t expect Korra to hold her hands up awkwardly for the entire trip, but this was almost, dare Asami think it, intimate. She caught herself more than once imagining Korra’s warm hands trailing up her legs, but she shook it off, embarrassed.

Asami wasn’t sure how much time had passed since leaving the compound, but suddenly they were at their destination. The hills of ice and snow fell away to reveal a chasm. A wooden post with a bronze plaque stuck out of the ground, the only marker around for miles. Korra halted Naga in front of it and dismounted. Asami followed. Korra wandered to the very edge of the cliff face and looked down to where the sea cut through the ice twenty feet below. Large, white chunks of ice floated around one large, blue iceberg that looked like it once held a globe. 

“I have to go down there,” Korra said.

Asami tore her eyes from the sight to look at her friend. “Do you feel something?”

Korra fetched a rope from a saddlebag and began to uncoil it. “I dunno. Maybe.” She tied one end around the post, just below the plaque that told the tale of how Avatar Aang was discovered here. Then she edged towards the lip of the chasm. “I think I can airbend most of the way down, but,” she tested the strength of her knot with a few tugs, “just in case.”

Asami was seized by an urge to say something before Korra could slip out of sight. “Wait! Before you go.” Asami waited for Korra to look at her. “This probably won’t mean much coming from a non-bender but you’re strong on your own. Without your bending. Granted I don’t know what it’s like to have something like that taken from me, but I do know loss and…and I also know it’s hard to keep going down your path after losing so much, but I wanted to tell you that if this doesn’t work today—” she really hoped it did, though, “—I won’t stop trying to find a way for you to get your bending back, even if I have to scour every inch of the world with you for a solution. And I’m certain that everyone back at the compound feels the same way.”

At first, Asami thought she overstepped because Korra was quiet for a long time. Then there was a sniffle. Korra wiped away a stray tear and smiled up at Asami. “Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” She bit her lip, then added, “And it does mean a lot. Coming from you.” She looped the rope around her waist and leaned back over the edge of the cliff. “See you in a few.”

Korra twisted over the side on a gust of air and Asami watched, slightly terrified as her friend leapt from ledge to ledge until she reached the deep blue sea below. Then Korra let the rope fall limp against the cliff and vaulted on to an ice floe. Asami wanted to go out there with Korra but she also didn’t want to be a distraction. So she stroked Naga and watched as her soul mate used the air currents around her to steer out to Aang’s iceberg. When Korra made it without a hitch, Asami let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Then, Korra sat in the center of the hollowed out ice and sank into a meditative pose. 

Minutes passed with nothing happening. Asami didn’t dare call out or say anything, lest she interrupt some spiritual, Avatar stuff that may or may not be happening. After several more minutes, Asami started to feel her toes go numb. The wind picked up and Asami leaned forward, thinking maybe something was finally happening, but then Korra bit back a sob that even she could hear twenty feet up. Asami’s chest flared.

It didn’t work, she thought. Oh Korra. Asami felt like crying. She’d talked Korra into coming all the way out here and for what? Nothing. Nothing at a—was the ice around Korra glowing? It was definitely getting bluer. Then Korra spoke and, impossibly, the words echoed back to Asami on the wind. “Aang?”

The blue light of the ice bled out into the air and circled Korra. And then Korra was floating up off the ground and glowing. She shot straight up on a twisting column of air until she was almost even with Asami. The power rolling off of her made the air crackle with energy. Naga whined and Asami had to cling to the polarbeardog’s side to block out the buffeting breeze emanating from her friend. 

Then, a spot on Korra’s forehead glowed, grew, shattered and suddenly waves leapt up from below before crashing back down in a spray of salt. The ground trembled beneath Asami’s feet as chunks of rock were ripped from the cliff, only to rise up and circle Korra. Fire shot out of Korra’s hands in huge plumes. Even far away, Asami felt the heat of the flames. “Wow.”

Sometimes, it was hard to remember Korra was basically an omnipotent being. The display reminded Asami of the awe-inducing power housed in her dearest friend. But more importantly, it made her ecstatic. Korra had her bending back. 

Then, Korra drifted to the snowy grounds near Asami and dropped to her feet. The glowing faded, leaving Asami locked in the gaze of a set of stunning blue eyes. Korra grinned and tears fell as she ran towards Asami. “I did it! I felt Aang’s power and I tried to draw it to me and he materialized. All the Avatars did. Roku, Kyoshi, Yangchen. On and on. And I could talk to him, Asami! Aang told me how it felt to energybend, so I focused right here.” She tapped her forehead. “And I tried to feel the shell around my chi and when I found it, I bent it. I did. I didn’t even know I could do that, but Aang said it would be easier for me since he mastered it in his life time and we’re so close together in the cycle.” She paused to catch a breath and Asami scrambled to take in everything Korra said because from her viewpoint, all she’d seen was Korra meditating and floating before going full Avatar. “And then it was there. Water. Earth. Fire. Like it never left. I’ve never felt so powerful before in my life.”

“You were in the Avatar state,” Asami said quietly. She was still in awe that the beaming girl in front of her was also the goddess-like being from a moment ago. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. Then her elation caught up to her and she hugged Korra. “I’m so glad you got your bending back and were able to connect to your past lives. Is it permanent?”

Korra nodded vigorously and hugged Asami back. “Thank you.” Korra’s lips brushed against Asami’s ear. Asami shivered, and it wasn’t the chilly climate that set her off this time.

“For what?” she asked. Standing around for a few minutes watching Korra hardly seemed like much help.

“For making me come here. For not letting me give up. For believing I could be the Avatar again. Take your pick.” Korra pulled back far enough that they could look at each other but still be in each other’s arms.

“You never stopped being the Avatar,” Asami said. Korra looked like she was going to disagree, so Asami kept talking. “And I believed in you, Korra. You’re strong, brave, selfless, and capable and that’s all you, not the Avatar spirit.” 

Asami was crushed into another hug. She felt like laughing. Her head felt so light as Korra, so warm, so happy, embraced her like the sun on a clear summer day. Her heart beat hard in her chest as Korra whispered another, “Thank you,” hot against her neck.

"What are friends for?" The word “friends” felt funny on her tongue but she didn’t mean it any less. 

Korra shook her head. "No, that's...that's what soul mates are for." Her hands gripped Asami's jacket harder.

When Korra pulled back the second time, she exhaled and her hot breath turned into a white, misty cloud. Asami let out a shaky breath, too, and their clouds mingled. She couldn’t stop staring at her best friend, couldn’t stop taking in the sheer happiness etched in every inch of Korra’s face. Her eyes were bluer than any of the sunlit icebergs around them. Her cheeks dimpled. Her lips, chapped from riding in the arctic wind all morning were parted to reveal dazzling, white teeth.

Korra was so cheerful Asami felt her own mood lift and she grinned back. They were so close their noses were almost brushing. Then, Korra’s eyes drifted down. Asami’s heart hammered and her eyes slid past the crinkle between Korra’s eyes, traced the bridge of her nose, and settled on those chapped lips again. If she leaned forward far enough, maybe tipped her head down just a little, they’d be kissing. She’d feel the rough skin move against her own lips and—woah, what?!

Asami sucked in a sharp, fresh breath of air so cold it stung her lungs. Kissing? Where did that come from? She didn’t want to kiss Korra. They were…were… Without meaning to, her eyes fell again to Korra’s mouth, which was moving. Words were coming out but Asami was too busy watching how each sound was shaped and wondered what shape they’d take while pressed against her lips. Oh no. What did the girls used to say back in school? Once you imagine kissing someone, you’re doomed to eternal pining until you do? 

Then, Korra’s arms disappeared from around her. “Look, Mako and Bolin must’ve followed us! Tenzin, too. Guys!” Korra jumped and waved. She took off, using her waterbending to glide across the ice and snow.

Asami turned slowly to watch Korra scoop each person into a bruising hug as they jumped off Oogi. After everything she and Korra had been through, Asami was glad one of them got a happy ending. Though the way Korra looked at her, called her name, dragged her into the center of a Team Avatar hug, made the horrible weight of betrayal and anger at her father lift long enough that Asami could be happy for the day, too.

Then, Korra pulled her away from everybody. Bolin winked as they left and Asami did her best not to blush. When they were out of earshot of the others, Korra fidgeted with her hands before finally blurting out, “I don’t want you to think I’ve forgotten about you and your problems. You’ve still got a place at Air Temple Island and Mako and Bolin and I have been talking and we wanted you to know that even though your dad’s in jail, you’re not alone. We’re your family now, if you’ll have us.”

Tears spilled down Asami’s face. “Of course. Thank you.” She was so afraid of what would happen next. Her father was out of the picture, but did that mean the mansion and Future Industries were finished, too? At least Korra and her friends were a reassuring constant to look forward to.

Korra pulled her into yet another hug, this one far gentler than the other embraces. “It’s the least I can do. I haven’t been the easiest person to be around the past few days, and I know we talked a little about how messed up everything was but I’m here now, if you want to talk or vent about…things.” She meant Hiroshi, but upon hearing he almost murdered Asami, Korra seemed to find it difficult to broach the subject without growing outraged.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that later. Right now, let’s just enjoy today.” She didn’t ever want Korra to stop hugging her, but Bolin was yelling about freezing so they started to loosen their holds. As they parted, Korra turned her face inward a little, presumably to look up at Asami, and her lips accidentally brushed against Asami’s cheek. Korra yanked away quickly, her face bright red. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Asami breathed as the patch of skin on her cheek tingled. 

Korra said something about getting Naga and Asami could only stand there, frozen in place, her fingers reaching up and touching the spot where Korra…Korra kissed her. Unintentionally, but Asami counted it. Her stomach fluttered and this time she couldn’t stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. She brushed her lips with her index finger before letting her hand drop completely. If only Korra missed her cheek and brushed her lips instead. Asami sighed. She was definitely doomed.

END BOOK 1


	20. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally this chapter is done and out! After my computer deleted it not once but twice, it's finally here. Thank you all for reading and commenting and I hope you like this fluffy in between chapter as I move from Book 1 to Book 2.

When what little remained of the Future Industries board of executives asked Asami if she wanted to take her father’s place as CEO, Asami didn’t hesitate to accept. She’d spent her childhood running around the factory floor or sitting in a boardroom, swinging her legs in an office chair too high for her as her father made deals with men who reeked of cigars and expensive aftershave. When she was older, she even attended meetings alongside her father. In theory, she’d been training all her life for the role of CEO, but she was only eighteen and she knew there were countless things she still had to learn. But the company was the closest thing she had to family that was left now that Hiroshi was in prison, so she couldn’t give it up, couldn’t bear to let someone else run it.

Plus, spending time trying to save a sinking business gave her more purpose than the month she’d spent wandering around Air Temple Island. She only ever felt productive when she helped Pema with chores around the property or helped Korra train, though the latter endeavor was becoming increasingly difficult. Which was another reason Asami was eager to throw herself into work in the city. After her epiphany in the Southern Water Tribe, living in the same space as Korra was starting to get…stifling. 

Living in the same dormitory as her soul mate that she was totally not crushing on was a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, Korra was her best friend and it was great to see her every day. She was part of the reason Asami felt so at home on the island. In the mornings, Asami was privy to the sight of a sleepy, stumbling, grouchy Korra, her long, brown hair mussed adorably from sleep. This was funny, but also way too much because Korra would inevitably look at her with glazed eyes and a slight pout. The combination never failed to set Asami’s heart racing.

In the afternoons, Asami would sketch new designs—an improved Satomobile engine, a sleeker moped, a motorbike—under the shade of one of the many trees scattered around the island while Korra meditated or ran through airbending forms. And more than a few times, Asami found herself doodling eyes that, if you squinted at them, might look almost exactly like Korra’s, or sketching a familiar crooked smile with more than a little attention paid to the full lips.

But whatever. 

Mako and Bolin joined her sometimes, though she’d be dutiful to tuck her sketchbook into her pocket, seeing as Bolin actually managed not to spill the proverbial soul mate beans to anyone, including Mako. The last thing she needed was officer-in-training Mako to spot her subtle margin scratchings. He’d proven to be quite good at picking up on such little details, which left Asami wondering if she should tell him about her and Korra before her not-a-crush gave her away. She could picture Mako accidentally saying something about Asami getting flustered around Korra—because it was happening at least once a week now.

So yes, working to restore Future Industries’ good name was an excellent way to keep Asami from not-exactly-pining over Korra, who seemed oblivious to Asami’s staring and sudden blushy bouts. It was easy to submerge into business meetings, spreadsheets, and managing what sparse inventory she had left that wasn’t seized as evidence against the Equalists. And as a result, Asami found she didn’t have nearly as much time to daydream about blue eyes. Which was good, right?

But today was different because today was Korra’s birthday. Though it made her (and the execs breathing down her neck) anxious to take any time away from salvaging her company, Asami never once regretted telling her partners she needed the day off to be with the one of the only good, constant presences in her life. 

Tenzin kept Korra busy with morning meditation—“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you get to shirk your airbending training!”—while Pema tried making Water Tribe cuisine for lunch. In the meantime, Asami meticulously wrapped her gift.

Asami wasn’t sure what to get Korra at first. There were customary soul mate gifts, sure, but people usually only gave or received those when they were together, which Korra was in no way ready for. Neither was Asami. She just wanted to kiss Korra, see what that felt like, though she wasn’t sure how receptive her best friend would be if she did. 

So she worried about what kind of gift she should get. Korra didn’t really have much. Or anything, Asami noticed on the rare occasions she poked her head into Korra’s room. According to what little Asami knew of Water Tribe customs, gifts were often in the vein of practical: a new weapon, warmer clothes. But Korra didn’t need either of those things with her bending. And Korra didn’t seem interested in wearing any jewelry outside of fancy occasions, so that option was out, too.

More than once, Asami thought of building Korra something but she got stumped every time she tried. Any form of transportation was out, seeing as Korra preferred to ride Naga out (plus giving Korra a car seemed excessive and dangerous). She thought of making Korra a glider, but she suspected Tenzin already had one ready, and Asami didn’t want to rob the master of the opportunity to present his pupil with such a gift. And Mako and Bolin had already stopped at the kiosks outside of the probending arena and got Korra some Fire Ferrets fan garb.

An idea finally struck her on the drive back to the island one night, but Asami felt a little guilty at how cheap it was. As she tied a ribbon around the rectangular package, she wondered if she should’ve gotten something nicer, though she didn’t have a ton of money to spare at the moment; she’d devoted a good chunk of her personal funds to Future Industries.

Pema called through the halls announcing lunch was ready, eding Asami’s fretting. The dining room was almost full when she walked in, though Korra had apparently saved a seat for her. Nervously, Asami sat beside her best friend, the present in her lap. 

The entire meal was spent making Korra laugh and more than once she almost choked on her arctic hen because she was enjoying herself so much. Any trace of guilt Asami held for leaving Future Industries for the day was gone by the time they finished eating. 

Presents were given after the table was cleared and Korra gushed over the Fire Ferrets apparel. And, as Asami predicted, Tenzin gave his student a glider staff. A cursory glance was given to the smooth, wooden staff before Korra set it aside gently and picked up Asami’s gift. 

Korra tore off the wrappings to reveal a book. Tenzin approved of the sensibility, though Ikki and Meelo said something about it being a boring gift, while Jinora craned her neck to read the title. But Asami’s gaze never left Korra’s face. She watched in amusement as Korra went from confused to shaking with laugher as her blue eyes glossed over the title.

“You didn’t get to appreciate it in its entirety, so I thought I’d get you your own copy,” Asami explained when Korra met her gaze.

Bolin, sitting on the other side of Korra, read the title aloud. “The Ember Island Tryst? Am I missing something?” Bolin asked. 

Actual tears ran down Korra’s face as she tried to explain through her laughter. “It’s a joke,” she wheezed. “Between me and Asami. You wouldn’t understand.” Something Asami couldn’t define swelled inside of her at those words.

“What’s it about?” Bolin asked as he looked back and forth between the girls. 

Jinora answered immediately. “It’s a tale of two women who’re stranded on Ember Island, back before it was turned into a vacation retreat. The only survivors of an accident at sea, without any tools for survival save for the heat of their bodies and the fire in their hearts. It’s said the island was named after their love, a lingering ember of their once flaming, passionate romance.” Jinora sighed as she leaned into her hand, a far off look in her eyes. 

Tenzin was suddenly less impressed with Asami’s gift, uttering a scandalized, “Miss Sato!” before interrogating Jinora about her knowledge of the book. This served to make Korra double over in laughter. Asami broke down into giggles too and it wasn’t too long after that Tenzin broke the party up all together.

Instead of splitting up like the airbending master wanted, Mako suggested Korra go outside and test out her new glider. Bolin eagerly approved and it took little convincing to get Korra to go back outside. The brothers left ahead of Korra, who turned towards Asami. “Are you coming to watch?” Korra asked, one foot out the door already. 

“Sure, birthday girl.” Asami smirked when Korra blushed. “Besides, if you glide as well as you drive a Satomobile, someone’s gotta be around to help when you crash.”

Korra clutched at her heart and did a poor job of hiding her smile. “You wound me, Asami!”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Please, I would’ve felt it.”

“Ugh, whatever, soul mate.” Korra shoved her playfully, letting the grin spread across her face. “I bet I can beat you to the training grounds.” She started to edge further out the door.

Despite the fact that it was the first time Korra mentioned them being soul mates without sounding completely overwhelmed, Asami didn’t let it get to her. Much. “Sorry, but I’ve got longer legs. You’re going down.” Without another word, she rushed past Korra and down the steps, her heartbeat already quick even though she hadn’t started to sprint yet. 

“Hey!” Asami laughed louder than she had in years, the high spirits of the day filling her up as Korra chased her to the cobblestone training yard.

The high lasted all through the afternoon and into the night. Asami flopped down on Korra’s bed and started braiding her friend’s hair at Korra’s request (and who was she to deny the birthday girl?). Korra read more passages out of the silly book and it was only when she started yawning between every other word that the two parted to go to bed. Even though today was Korra’s birthday, Asami felt like she’d been given something. She couldn’t stop smiling as she snuggled under the covers, memories of the day drifting behind her closed eyelids like dreams. After a day like today, Asami wasn’t sure how she was going to go back to her stress-filled work tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra trudged across the runway of Future Industries’ airfield, casting around for Asami. She’d been working on the biplanes almost nonstop for a couple months now, trying to polish them for commercial production. The hope was people would be more focused on the new flying machine than the name attached to it, though Asami’s latest product poll numbers were abysmal. So Korra did her best to meet up with Asami as often as Tenzin allowed—which wasn’t that often because he kept forcing her to do the same drills over and over again—to try and cheer her up. Today, she had a different motive, though.

Usually, Korra would find Asami directing other engineers around, peering into an engine compartment, or leaning over a drafting table covered in blueprints and schematics Korra only vaguely understood. Today, though, she scanned the main warehouse and came up empty. Plenty of workers walked about, working on the line of planes, but Asami was nowhere in sight.

An older man in a Future Industries jumpsuit spotted her and approached. “Miss Sato is taking apart an old Satomobile in the back corner, Avatar Korra.” He smiled and tipped his head to the left corner of the warehouse.

“Thanks.” She dipped her head in acknowledgement, gripped the rolled newspaper in her left hand, and jogged towards the back of the spacious warehouse. Sure enough, a pair of familiar legs stuck out from underneath a partly disassembled Satomobile. Faint clinks of metal greeted Korra’s ears as she approached, along with the cloying smell of something car-related. Motor oil? She didn’t know.

In order to alert Asami of her presence, Korra shuffled her feet against the floor loud enough that the clinking stopped and Asami slid out from underneath the car. Creases of irritation vanished, replaced by a smile. “Korra!” Words stuck in Korra’s throat as Asami stood up and she could take in the full state of her best friend. “Hey, what brings you by today?” She leaned against the side of the car.

In all the times Korra had seen Asami, this was the first time she saw her friend look disheveled and dirty instead of glossy, polished, put together. But it didn’t matter because Asami was still ridiculously—Korra hesitated to think the word, but as she accidentally looked over her friend again, she couldn’t deny it: Asami was hot. How long had Asami been hot? She was always pretty but now… 

Black jacket sleeves were shoved up to Asami’s elbows, exposing her grease-streaked forearms. Said jacket was also unzipped, showcasing Asami’s tight, rose-colored undershirt, smudged with more Satomobile substances and dark patches of sweat. A ponytail pulled Asami’s hair back and out of the way, though a few loose strands floated on either side of her face. And though she was still wearing her eye makeup, Korra noticed she wasn’t wearing lipstick and there was a small dot of grime at the corner of her mouth. Naturally, that’s where her eyes chose to rest. On the spot. Not on Asami’s lips. That would be weird. “You, uh.” Korra pointed to her own mouth.

Asami didn’t respond immediately. Her eyes narrowed and she seemed like she wanted to ask a question, but when Korra didn’t elaborate, she glanced to the side, catching her reflection in the side mirror of her car. “Oh! This?” She stripped her gloves off and swiped the spot away with the pad of her right thumb. “I had to bleed the brake line earlier, so I had brake fluid dripping all over me. Thought I got it all off.”

Korra waved at Asami’s chest. Er, torso. Her entire upper body. “Well, you’re covered in stuff,” was the only not embarrassing thing she could think to say, though it made Asami look away, her face suddenly red. “Are you blushing?” Of course she’s not. Why would she be? Korra shook her head.

“It’s hot in here.” Asami wiped her right arm across her brow to get rid of some sweat, but all she succeeded in doing was smear grease all over her forehead. 

Korra laughed, though it was shaky. The dark streak really made Asami’s green eyes pop. Just a little. Or it was probably a trick of the light. “You’re making it worse.” A relatively clean looking rag sat on the hood of the Satomobile, so Korra walked around the front of the vehicle to grab it. Rag in hand, she spun to give it to Asami and froze.

It really was hot in here. The air was thick too thick for Korra to suck in a breath of air. Even her face burned like she was in direct sunlight. She tried to remember Tenzin’s body temperature regulating technique but nothing came to mind. Nothing except the smooth, pale skin of Asami’s flat stomach and the curve of hipbones peeking out from the waistband of her pants.

Asami dropped her shirt, which she’d just lifted to wipe her face, and tilted her head at Korra. “You okay?” She pushed off the car and reached out to Korra, who stumbled backwards.

Korra’s first instinct was to link her fingers with Asami’s outstretched ones, which was…not normal best friend behavior. Or was it? She’d never had a girlfriend before. Girl who was a friend, that is. Not— “I just…I…you…shirt…” Korra blurted out, finding her voice.

Asami cocked an eyebrow. “What about it?” She sounded almost smug, which made Korra blush harder. 

She probably thinks I’m checking her out, Korra thought as her stomach twisted into knots. I mean, I kinda am but… She mashed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to look at Asami, but her imagination conjured up an even worse image. Her eyes snapped open. “Here.” Korra tossed the rag in her hand at Asami and accidentally hit her in the face. “Uh, sorry.”

All Asami did was laugh as she started to dab at what remained of the grime. “Thanks.” Then, “What’s in your other hand?”

The copy of The Republic City Daily Star was severely wrinkled now, almost balled up. Korra did her best to smooth it out before turning it to face her best friend. The amusement on Asami’s face fled, replaced by a frown. The headline read: _Sato Cancels Annual Birthday Bash, Infuriating Remaining Investors_. Beneath the headline was a black and white picture of Asami from a year ago, wearing a stunning evening gown. Her father was at her elbow, smiling at the camera. 

The body of the article followed: _In a bold move to cut back on spending, Asami Sato, daughter of Equalist leader Hiroshi Sato, and current CEO of Future Industries, has canceled her annual birthday party, which has always functioned as a gathering of Republic City’s wealthiest businessmen and women rather than a mere celebration. Cancelling the event has insulted the few investors still daring to associate with the tainted Sato name._

_Several sources agree that Miss Sato’s decision won’t save her company, which is already bleeding money. Since the arrest of her father two months ago, Future Industries stock has plummeted, leaving the Satos in dire financial straits. This latest social snub may be the straw that breaks the ostrich-horse’s back…_

It went on for several more paragraphs, getting progressively harsher and bleaker, all because Asami refused to cater to the elites of the city on her special day. Which happened to be today. Korra never would’ve known if she hadn’t seen Asami on the cover as Tenzin read the paper over breakfast. Why hadn’t Asami told her? 

Bolin and Mako had no idea it was Asami’s birthday either when she confronted them, and they instantly agreed to help when Korra suggested they throw their friend a surprise party. After hastily gathering supplies, Bolin insisted Korra be the one to go see Asami and bring her back to the island when it was time for the party, while he and Mako set everything up. Korra nervously agreed, which was how she wound up here in the first place. 

But now that she was here, in front of Asami, she couldn’t help but ask, “Why didn’t you tell me today was your birthday?” Korra tried not to sound hurt. Weren’t they best friends? Scratch that, they were soul mates. Wasn’t Asami supposed to tell her about things like this? Or had she, and Korra didn’t remember?

“T-that’s what you took from the article? My birthday?” Asami slumped against the car, clutching her stomach as she laughed hard.

“Gee, thanks.” Korra crossed her arms. She felt stupid all of a sudden. She did read most of the article but got too angry at the clearly biased journalism. 

Green eyes widened and Asami walked over, placing a gentle hand on Korra’s bare shoulder. Korra tried to ignore how rough Asami’s palm felt against her skin. “Oh, Korra, no. It’s just…that article is one big dig at me and my company and the fact that you didn’t focus on any of the bad stuff is really kind of amazing.” 

“Well, those jerks are ruining your special day.” Asami grimaced. “What?!”

Asami’s hand slid down Korra’s arm before dropping back to her side. “I’ve never really thought of it as special. Yeah, Future Industries threw those parties for me technically, but the paper’s right. It was usually a front to get more business done. Sure, I’d get presents and I’d get to eat delicious food but it wasn’t intimate, you know? I was surrounded by strangers who were only there to impress my…” The struggle to say “dad” was hard even after four months of being cut off from Hiroshi, Korra noticed.

She changed the subject quickly. “Then we’ll have to change that. Let’s go do something. Anything you want!”

“It’s not necessary.” Asami rubbed her left arm with her right hand as she stared at the floor. “Besides, I’m kind of into this right now.” She nodded to the Satomobile behind her.

This was going to be harder than Korra thought, but an idea was forming in her head. “Okay, then why don’t you show me what you’re doing?”

“You really want a break from airbending practice, don’t you?” Asami teased. “Fine, but don’t blame me if you get dirty.” She slipped her gloves back on and got back down on to the ground, where she shimmied under the Satomobile. A muffled, “You just going to stand there?” made Korra drop to the floor and scoot under, too. 

For the next two hours, Asami pointed out some of the basic structure of the car and the components she was updating on this particular model. There was no way Korra was going to remember half the things her friend explained to her, but the way Asami talked about everything made it seem interesting. Her gloved fingers traced the underside of the car like she was caressing flower petals instead of hard metal. She even let Korra help her change a tire, though she put her hands on Korra’s to correct her when she was turning the socket wrench the wrong way (and that totally didn’t make Korra jump and fall flat on her back in front of all of Asami’s workers). 

Then, Asami checked in on the status of the biplanes. As she chatted with her head engineer, her stomach growled and Korra hoped Mako and Bolin had enough time to get everything together for dinner. It took a lot of convincing to get Asami to leave for the evening, even though all her workers had packed up and left by that point. 

When Asami’s stomach growled even louder, she admitted defeat and Korra was able to drag her back to the docks. Everything from that moment passed in a blur. The ferry ride full of teasing, the long walk up to the main building of the air temple, the door to the dining room sliding open to reveal Tenzin’s family and the bending brothers inside with a table full of food and a handmade banner with Asami’s name that the kids had obviously designed. 

To say Asami was surprised was an understatement. After the roar of “Surprise!” settled down, she teared up. Her friends surrounded her in a massive hug until she laughed and said she was starved. She looked so thoroughly pleased throughout dinner, and after, when Mako and Bolin gave her a really nice toolbelt (and Korra wondered when they had time to even get it). Even with the party, the gift, and Pema’s macaroons, it didn’t feel like enough, though, especially because Korra had nothing to physically give Asami.

Asami seemed happy though, her face aglow, laugh lines almost never leaving her face. It was when laughs turned to yawns that Asami thanked everyone and excused herself to turn in. She had a lot on her plate in the morning, Korra knew, but that didn’t stop her from walking Asami to her bedroom. Mainly because she’d wanted to say something all night, but it wasn’t something she wanted to do in front of everyone. When Asami reached her room, Korra spilled what was on her mind. “I didn’t get you a gift. I’m sorry.” Korra stared at the hallway floor.

“I didn’t exactly give you time to. But hey,” Asami’s fingers pressed under Korra’s chin and tilted her head up. “You threw me a surprise party where I actually got to sit down with people I care about. Plus, I got to spend the whole day doing something I love with my best friend.” She smiled at Korra. “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a long time. That’s a pretty fantastic present.” Korra relaxed, smiled even when Asami leaned in.

And then everything changed. Instead of the expected hug, Asami threw her arms around Korra’s neck and pressed her lips to the smooth skin of Korra’s left cheek. “Seriously, thank you,” Asami whispered and she was close enough that Korra felt every word sweep across her flushed face.

An awkward beat settled between them as Korra’s brain short-circuited. Words. Words are a thing. Come on mouth, move. Asami looked at her and Korra saw the nervousness in her green eyes and her arms dropped from around Korra. Ugh, say something, “N-no problem, Asami.” Her accompanying laugh was cringe worthy. “Well, I should probably let you get some sleep. I know how busy your mornings are.” It came out way louder and faster than she meant. “So goodnight. And happy birthday.” She stepped further into the hall.

“Thank you.” Asami waved and started to close her door. “Goodnight, Korra.” 

Energy still crackled in Korra’s veins as she walked to her room just a few feet away. Wow, Asami kissed her. Sort of. On the cheek. More than once, Korra had seen Asami lightly kiss Bolin’s cheek when he told her he’d kept their soul mate status a secret, and what happened just now really wasn’t any different, was it? Except that it felt different. Because her soul mate kissed her face. And it felt warm, light…nice.

A door slid open further down the hall and Ikki stumbled out of her room, yawning. The girl stopped when she saw Korra standing in the hall. “Korra, why’re you smiling like that? And why do you have lipstick on your face?”

Korra jumped and her hand shot up to her cheek. Fingers found the tacky spot of lipstick still clinging to her cheek. It would be so easy to wipe away, but… “Go back to bed, Ikki,” Korra said softly before slipping into her own room, her hand still touching her face.

As Korra went to close the door, she saw a flash of movement across the hall. Asami’s door snapped shut. Asami just saw everything. The touching, the probably dopey smiling. Great. Korra groaned, prepared to throw herself down on the bed and bury her stupid face in a pillow, when she passed by her mirror. The impulse to look, to see if the mark was intact on her skin overwhelmed her.

So she looked. The red stain contrasted with her darker skin in a way that Korra didn’t really mind. In fact, she might go so far to say she almost liked it.


	21. Of Business Deals and Spirit Festivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of Book 2!

Future Industries was, despite Asami's best efforts, drowning. Which made her accompanying Korra south for the Glacier Spirits Festival a bit more somber than they'd originally planned. A trip that was supposed to be filled with showing Asami around her home under non-Avatar-related problems was now a desperate mission to find a financial patch to staunch the money bleeding out of Republic City's biggest company. And Korra was just along for the ride.

Asami was far more serious than Korra had ever seen her, pouring over files in her cabin on the ship rather than socializing. She'd missed out on some of Mako's great one-liners he came up with to say to criminals when he arrested them. And on one of the rare occasions she broke from the papers, she told Korra she'd probably be spending a lot of time in meetings if Varrick agreed to a shipping contract. "But if he rejects me like the thirty other businessmen and women before him, then I guess we'll have a ton of time to hang out together." She'd laughed after that though there was nothing funny about it.

So after Korra hugged her parents, welcomed her uncle and cousins, and helped her friend settle into the guest huts, she insisted on accompanying Asami to Varrick's business meeting, which took place that very afternoon. "Maybe being escorted by the Avatar will impress him," Korra said as Asami adjusted her earmuffs. It comforted Korra to see Asami decked out in much warmer clothes this time around.

Clearly Asami was weighing Korra's words, as she took a while to respond. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, I just don't want to use you or your status as the Avatar."

"You've been fighting for Future Industries for six months and I don't want all that work to go to waste. Let Varrick see the Avatar backing your company. Besides, it's not using if I'm offering, right?"

With a sigh of defeat, Asami nodded. "Okay. Thank you. It feels good to know I've got my best friend on my side no matter what." She stared at the snowy ground beneath their feet but Korra could see the hint of a smile on Asami's face. "Bolin's coming, too under the guise of my assistant, so we should probably grab him and get going. I've never met Varrick, but if he's like any of the other men I've had to deal with, he won't tolerate tardiness."

Except Varrick didn't look like an intimidating, professional, billion-yuan businessman to Korra (not that she'd ever seen one aside from Hiroshi Sato). She, Asami, and Bolin boarded Varrick's ridiculously large, lavish ship ten minutes later, and walked into the main room to find over a dozen heavily jeweled, silk and fur-clad ladies and gentleman sitting on cushions around a man with a thin, styled mustache who looked like his head was about to explode, his face strained, his fingers at his temples.

This was Varrick? Korra had heard a bit about him—he was Southern Water Tribe, after all—but he looked more like a rich idiot, especially when his face slackened, his wild eyes snapped open, and he bragged about successfully levitating when his body never even twitched, let alone floated in the air.

What was more surprising was Asami's reaction. Asami had a fake stunned look on her face as she clapped along with the rest of the eccentric people seated around Varrick. Was she really sucking up to this guy? Maybe that's what she had to do to get a deal, though Korra couldn't imagine Asami liked stooping to that level. Then, Bolin said what Korra was thinking: Varrick hadn't in fact been floating.

The stunned look on the man's face made Korra snort. She might've even laughed but Asami groaned and looked like she wanted to run as Varrick glared in their group's direction. Panic wriggled in Korra's gut. Crap, did Bolin just ruin the deal for Asami? But then Varrick snapped out of it, suddenly praising Bolin's honesty as he swept towards them.

He ran eyes up and down Asami's form, which Korra didn't like. At all. Without meaning to, she shifted closer to Asami. Varrick didn't notice. "You brought your tigershark and the Avatar! I see you don't mess around, Miss Sato. Sit!" He gestured to three empty pillows on the floor and waited for them to be seated. "I've got to show you my newest venture. Moving pictures!" An assistant appeared and scurried about, filling all of Varrick's demands.

Varrick might be weird and frustrating, but when the lights in the room dimmed and an actual, moving picture of an ostrich-horse appeared on the screen, Korra couldn't help but lean forward a little and gawk. Beside her, Asami giggled, so Korra turned, only to see her friend staring at her, not the screen. Heat shot up Korra's neck and spread across her face. "It is pretty cool," Asami whispered, nodding to the screen, though she kept looking at Korra.

Before Korra could respond, the light came back on and Varrick launched into some spiel that Korra didn't really care about. Her mind wandered, barely paying attention as Varrick introduced Ginger, a voluptuous woman with bright, red hair. The color was intriguing but Korra didn't share in Bolin's drooling reaction; she'd seen prettier hair. Like Asami's. It was so soft and wavy and this intense, dark black. Korra found herself envious of it at times when she struggled to pull her own tangled, brown hair into her wolf tails.

Suddenly, Asami was speaking and Korra felt guilty for zoning out in what could be the biggest meeting of her soul mate's life (so far anyways). Varrick and Asami were trying to work out some shipping deal…maybe. Ugh, she really should've been paying attention. Maybe then she'd understand why the man and her friend weren't talking anymore but instead locked in a weird stare down, their noses touching.

Any hesitancy trickled from Asami's face as she stared back at Varrick, her green eyes narrowed, jaw set. Korra hoped she was never on the receiving end of that look. Then, Varrick jumped up, knocking Asami backwards and straight into Korra's lap. Her back pressed into Korra's legs and her hair fanned out in a dark arc. Her green eyes flicked up to Korra and her red, painted lips dropped open in surprise, or maybe to say something, but she was cut off.

"We've got a deal!" Varrick shouted.

The room of people cheered and suddenly drinks were being passed around. Korra, however, couldn't tear her eyes from Asami, who was grinning so wide it made Korra's face hurt. Bolin coughed on the other side of Asami, so she started to get up and Korra helped pull her into a sitting position, trying not to blush or think about how she kind of missed the weight settled across her lap.

"We did it!" Asami practically tackled Bolin into a hug before pulling back and ruffling up his hair. She turned to Korra and hugged her, too. "You guys are the best assistants ever!"

"I think we know who the real star is, though," Bolin said, puffing out his chest.

"Of course," Asami said with a laugh, though the side-look she gave Korra showed a clear appreciation of her presence. Which made Korra ridiculously happy because…because she helped Asami make a company-saving deal. Yeah, that was it.

For an hour, the three friends celebrated Varrick-style before Korra had to leave. "I wish I could stay," she practically shouted into Asami's ear over the roar of the party around them. She really wished she could, especially because Asami kept grabbing her arm, drawing her close, and talking right into her ear as she pointed out other captains of industry in the crowd. More than once, she caught herself leaning into the touch. But she knew Tenzin and her father would be upset if she continued to bale on her pre-festival duties. "I have to help my parents make sure everything's ready for the opening feast and entertain my uncle."

"I understand," Asami yelled back, though Korra liked to think her friend looked disappointed. "I'll see you at the feast? Bolin and I will probably be at Varrick's table."

"Yeah. I have to sit with my uncle and my dad and make sure they don't kill each other. But after…" Suddenly, the question she wanted to ask seemed heavier. Korra tripped over her words as she asked, "Would you want to go to the Glacier Spirits Festival with me? If you're not busy."

Korra couldn't be sure, because Asami's face was already flushed from the hot, crowded room, but her face might've grown rosier at the question. "Sure." Asami smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great!" Korra felt like dancing even though Asami hadn't agreed to anything outside of walking around the carnival booths with her. "I'll see you after the welcome feast?" Asami nodded and Korra felt something better than excitement bubble up in her chest. The feeling carried her across the snow, away from the ship, and all the way back to the grand room where the feast would take place. Even Tenzin's grouchiness at her lateness couldn't ruin her mood.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Varrick was telling another tall tale—it was becoming clear he was a never-ending source of them—but Asami couldn't help tuning him out and glancing up at Korra, who was talking with her uncle, the hint of a frown on her face. Part of Asami wondered what was wrong, but mostly she thought of what Korra asked her before this lavish dinner.

Asami sighed, which drew Bolin's attention, but she waved him off. He'd been engrossed in Varrick to be concerned with her internal debate. So she was surprised when he nudged her foot with his thick boot. "Psssst, Asami!" Bolin was terrible at whispering. "What's up?"

A quick glance around the table revealed many of Varrick's guests were in their own hushed side conversations, so Asami didn't feel rude for leaning in closer to Bolin. "It's…" Where to begin?

"Korra, right?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it because she asked you to go to the festival with her? Yeah, I heard," he added as Asami raised a questioning eyebrow. "And I'm a little hurt she didn't invite me, too."

"I'm sure she'd love it if you came, too," Asami hedged.

"Right, but Korra didn't ask me to go with her. Sounds like you two have got a date." Bolin elbowed her playfully.

Asami chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought out loud. "Do you really think so? She didn't explicitly say it was a date, but the way she asked me could be construed as…No, Korra doesn't mess around with words, so if it was a date, she would've come out and said 'This is a date,' right?" Plus, aside from occasionally blushing at awkward brushes, Korra didn't seem to like Asami as anything more than a friend. Yet.

Bolin rubbed his chin. "You're not wrong. Korra tends to blurt out her feelings. Why don't you just ask her about it?"

"I don't want to freak her out," Asami said, pushing around what little food remained on her plate. "Just because I'm starting to like her as more than a friend doesn't mean she's ready for those feelings to be put on her."

The boy beside her clapped a hand to her shoulder. "So you like her." It wasn't judgmental and Bolin had a soft smile on his face. "That's great! My amazing friend is falling in love with my other amazing friend."

Asami started. "Woah, I didn't say anything about love, Bolin."

The boy rolled his eyes and actually tsked at her. "Fine, whatever. Go not fall in love on your not-date tonight," he teased. Asami swatted his arm lightly but couldn't stop from chuckling.

"What're you guys talking about?"

Both Asami and Bolin turned to the source of the voice behind them. Asami felt all the blood drain from her face. Standing behind them was none other than the woman they'd been discussing. "Nothing! Hey, Korra. What's up?" Please tell me she didn't hear anything.

Korra's eyebrows rose but she didn't press. "I was going to head down to the festival now. Are you ready to go? Or do you have more business stuff?" She eyed Varrick across the table and Asami noticed how taut her friend's jaw was. Something was wrong.

Varrick noticed the Avatar's presence and paused in his story to lean across the table and shout, "Avatar Korra! Just the woman I've been meaning to speak to! I wanted to talk to you about starring in one of my movers!"

"Actually, I'm just here to steal Asami away." Bolin pouted, so Korra added, "And Bolin. Important Avatar business." It was a lie, but there was a hint of something in the words that tickled Asami's brain. "Maybe another time?"

"Say no more! Miss Sato, we'll draw a contract up first thing in the morning." With that, he turned back to his captive audience.

Asami and Bolin stood and exited the feast with Korra. Once they were out in the hall, Asami's heart sank. Mako was leaning against the wall but he pushed off the wall and walked towards them. "You guys ready?"

"Yep." Korra stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Let's go, guys." Korra trudged ahead and led them out of the central building into the cold night air. The festival glittered and glowed just down the hill.

So this wasn't a date. This was a friend hangout. Bolin shot her a sympathetic look, but she forced a smile and caught up to Korra, who was ahead of everyone else, her eyes straight ahead. The feeling of something being wrong struck Asami again, so she dropped her voice and asked, "What's up?"

At first, Korra shrugged, but a moment later, she kicked at the snow and peeked at Asami from the side. "You heard my uncle's speech at dinner, right? The spirits are out of balance in the south. They're attacking ships and people."

So there really was an Avatar problem. "And you're worried because you're not really connected to your spiritual side?" Asami guessed.

"Exactly. My uncle offered to train me in the ways of communing with spirits and, well, I'm not sure I like what he was saying about the south being in decay and how he wants to do something about it, but if innocent people are getting hurt, shouldn't I master my connection to the spirits?" Korra's fists balled. "I've been training with Tenzin for six months now and I've made no progress in that area. I feel like he's holding me back. My dad, too."

Slowly, Asami reached out and touched Korra's right hand. The effect was immediate; the muscles unclenched and Korra's shoulders dropped. She wasn't even aware of the change. "Hey, Tenzin and your father mean well. They love you." Guilt shot across Korra's face. "That wasn't a jab at my dad. I'm just saying they want what's best for you and it sounds like they might be a little overbearing at the moment."

Blue eyes flashed to her face. "A little?" Korra snorted. "My dad told me I'm not allowed to pick who teaches me. Aang did and he was twelve. When my dad bans me from stuff like this, I know he has a reason but a part of me feels like he doesn't trust my judgment as the Avatar." Korra's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Hey." Asami linked her arm through Korra's. Her friend looked like she needed some comforting contact. "He does, but I think he has a hard time seeing you as the Avatar and not his daughter. He wants to protect you, Korra. So does Tenzin."

Korra leaned into Asami's side. "What do I do, then? I'm frustrated with both of them and I really don't feel like touring the air temples will do anything for me spiritually. I'm not Aang. I learn differently."

"Maybe that feeling is your Avatar instinct?" Asami felt so far out of depth here. She was probably the least spiritual person to talk to about this kind of thing. "Why don't you talk to your uncle and see exactly what he wants to teach you before you commit to anything?"

Korra blew out of hard breath. "I guess that's better than arguing with my dad." She turned to Asami. "Thank you for helping." They were entering the carnival grounds now. "What do you say we play some games and eat some food to celebrate your big business deal?"

Asami smiled. "I'd love to." She was going to say something else but Bolin jumped between them, pointing to someone ahead of them.

"It's Eska! I'm going to go introduce myself." He shoved through them, splitting Asami and Korra apart.

"Wait, Bolin!" Korra cupped her hands around her mouth to shout after him. "Eska's really creepy and—he's gone." She shook her head.

"Well, it looks like it's just the three of us," Mako said, stepping up beside them. "Unless you guys wanted to continue your private conversation?" He looked uncomfortable, fiddling with the end of his red scarf. Times like this made Asami wonder if Mako knew about her and Korra and was too polite to say anything.

"No, we're done," Korra said. "Let's go check out the game booths."

So it wasn't a date, but Asami still had more fun than she'd had in a long while. She played a water game with Korra and Mako, who ended up being so competitive with making each other mess up on getting the water to hit the target that she was able to beat the both of them and win a plush sky bison which she totally didn't rub in their faces. Then, Korra dragged her and Mako over to a cotton candy vendor and made Asami try a bite of the pink, sugary treat. Asami had to pluck the offered piece from Korra's fingers so she didn't accidentally lick Korra's fingertips (because that was not something you did to your best friend). Several more games were played before the friends decided to head back to their rooms for the night. Korra looked far happier now, which only added to Asami's mood.

They were nearing the exit when a man called out to them. "Are you in a passionate romance, or is your love life nothing but a sputtering spark? Test your love connection here!" The man waved to a machine with two handles on top of a box, where a plastic tube fed up out of it. A vertical scale with marks propped the tube up. Each mark had some reference to fire or love. Asami accidentally met his gaze, so he beckoned to her. "Come on over, Miss. Don't you want to know if your beau's love is as bright as the fire he bends?" He pointed to Mako, who'd been warming his hands with a small flicker of fire.

"What do you say, Mako? It's just a silly game." Asami didn't care one way or another if they played.

"Sure. Why not?" He tried to sound indifferent, but Asami could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I've gotta see this." Korra laughed.

The three made their way to the machine and the man told Mako and Asami to each grip a handle. When they did, there was a hiss of air and a small piece of metal shot up the central tube, up to the fourth tick mark. "Wooooo, looks like you two are Burning Up!" the man said.

Mako and Asami shared a laugh, both remembering their brief stint as a couple. "Let me try," Korra said. Asami gave up her handle and let her friend take her place.

Korra and Mako squeezed the handles and the metal barely went up at all, not even making it to the first mark. "Oooooh, sorry kids. Looks like you can't even Fizzle!"

"It's her fault. She probably dragged my rating down. How else could I go from Burning to Fizzle?" Mako crossed his arms and smirked as Korra grit her teeth.

"Excuse me?" Korra stomped forward. "I'm way more passionate and loving than you. Maybe you brought me down!"

Mako just rolled his eyes while Asami tried not to laugh. "Korra, it's just a game. Come on."

"I bet you'd get another Fizzle if you tried it with anyone else." Mako's teasing tone was clear to everyone but Korra.

"You're wrong," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Mako smirked again. "Prove it. Do it with Asami."

Korra pulled back slightly but she looked no less determined when she faced Asami. "Want to?" Her voice was surprisingly hesitant.

This was some stupid game anyways. It's not like it was going to predict what their future relationship may or may not be like. "Okay." Asami took Mako's place and wrapped her hand around the handle. Korra mimicked her. Then, they both squeezed hard.

The metal shot up all the way to the top of the tube before dropping back down. Mako scoffed as the man shouted, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Looks like you ladies are the picture of compatibility and passion!"

Okay, that was kind of exciting, even though the game was probably rigged. They'd both squeezed hard, which would increase the force of air and cause the metal to shoot farther up the tube, that's all. It was logical. But Korra and Mako practically mangled the handles when they played together and the metal had barely moved. There was no way a simple game—a simple machine—could measure love: that was unquantifiable. Maybe there was an internal mechanism inside the base, where the metal came from, that randomized the outcome regardless of pressure exerted on the handles.

Asami looked over at Korra to tell her as much, but found her friend completely red-faced. Asami's throat suddenly went dry. So Korra put a little more stock into the outcome of the game than she did. "Looks like you're a passionate lover after all," Asami teased, making Korra blush harder.

"Ha! Yeah. That's me. A l-lover." The poor woman looked like she was about to combust.

Then Mako cut the tension by saying, "It was a fluke."

The comment revived cocky Korra and she shot back, "You're just jealous." The banter, to Asami's amusement, continued all the way back to the guesthouses. So she and Korra didn't go on a date, but she got to act her age with her friends, and that was the next best thing.


	22. Fight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know! I lost my motivation for a bit there, but it's back now! Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

"Aroooooooo!" Naga's piercing howl ripped Asami from slumber. She sat upright in bed but pulled her blankets up a second later when the cool air cut through her fur-lined pajamas. The polar bear dog kept howling, so she prepared to burrow back under the covers and mash a pillow over her head when the shouting started outside.

Sheets were thrown off and Asami shuffled across the floor to the secured flap of her guest hut, trying to blink to a more awake state. Before she could undo the clasps and peek out into the night, an orange swathe glowed outside. Asami heard a woosh of firebending, followed by another streak of light that bled through the hide walls, cast the room in a pale light.. Korra shrieked not too far away. Not a second later, a mild pain shot diagonally across Asami's torso, from left hip to right shoulder.

Fully awake now, heart hammering, Asami felt around for her boots, cursing as she tripped over them. She managed to shove them on her feet before she flipped open the trunk at the foot of her bed and snatched up the glove sitting atop a pile of clothes. Though she hadn't used it in months, the glove slipped on with ease. She supposed she still used it as a small way to rebrand her father's invention: use it to defend, not harm. Korra got hit again by who knew what, so Asami bolted across the room and all but ripped the hut flap open.

Despite her being dressed far warmer for bed than normal, Asami still shook as she ran outside. The thick coat she'd draped over the spare bed danced in hindsight but that thought was shattered by the sound of splintering wood and Korra's yelp. A spot between Asami's shoulder blades stung so she ran towards the other people sliding down the small slope to the festival grounds, where Korra was battling a large, black and purple…thing.

It wasn't like any animal Asami had seen before. Its limbs stretched in angles that shouldn't be possible for any living thing, its purple markings and aura glowed, and it made sounds like an amalgamation of six beastly cries. This must be one of the dark spirits Chief Unalaq talked about. At the bottom of the hill, just shy of the festival grounds, Asami drew up beside Mako and Bolin, who were busy shooting fire and hurling rocks at the spirit. The thing kept ducking behind wooden stalls several yards away. Korra pursued it, trailing a few yards behind.

"Don't hit Korra," Asami said as Mako prepared a punch that looked like it would land where Korra would be in the next few seconds.

He jumped, startled by Asami's sudden appearance, and shot a greater stream of fire at the spirit, hitting it in the flank. The creature screamed and its head—only it's head—snapped towards Mako, the violet eye slits locking onto their small group. Asami shivered as she watched the body of the spirit slowly turn to face them, it's head and neck once again aligned. It launched towards them, sending sprays of snow up into the air. The spirit moved unlike anything Asami had ever seen. It didn't run, it appeared in flashes. One second, it was beside a arctic hen vendor, then five feet closer the next second, sweeping at someone with a clawed fist. Asami blinked. The black and purple body pulsed with a strange energy that Asami could feel as it loomed over her. Breath caught in Asami's lungs as the rounded face dipped towards her.

There was hardly enough time to react. Asami dove off to the side, the creature's arm barely passing harmlessly over her prone body. She rolled through the snow as the spirit romped after her. Bolin tried to capture it by wrapping a slab of ice-crusted earth around it, but the spirit thinned itself like it was made of the air itself, and slipped free. Still, it was enough of a distraction for Asami to push off the ground, back into a standing position. A handful of snow slithered down her back but she could barely feel the cold; she was too focused on the being stalking towards her.

Too late she realized she had no idea how to fight spirits. In fact, she'd never seen one before until this moment, and this thing was nothing like the ones described in the history books or children's tales she'd read. But that didn't mean she wasn't defenseless. The spirit was probably solid enough for her to hit. And she had her glove, though she wasn't sure how it would affect a spirit.

Another burst of flame caused the spirit to leap into the air. It landed hard, mere feet from where Asami stood. It charged, but Asami sidestepped it easily. When it came back around, she dodged it again and landed a solid kick to its back, sending it stumbling away…until it stretched its arm to an unfair length and swept her legs out from under her.

Asami groaned as she fell back into a snowdrift. She sunk in too quickly to spring back up and the spirit pinned her, its hands wrapping around her biceps like vines. No matter how hard she flexed, she couldn't rip her hands free. The spirit pressed her deeper into the snow and chunks of white fell into her eyes, blinding her. But she kicked out, her legs unimpeded, trying to find any weak spot.

It did not, however, appreciate Asami trying to wriggle and kick free. The pressure of its grip increased and Asami bit back a yelp; she could practically feel the bruises forming. Then, the spirit's head leaned in close to her face and let out a roar that made Asami's teeth rattle in her head. Over the cry, she barely heard someone shout, "Mako, don't just stand there!"

The spirit's searing, purple, shimmery mouth was so bright, Asami had to squint. No matter how she thrashed, it kept her trapped in the snow. She tilted her head to the side and managed to twist her right forearm around enough so she could grab the spot where an elbow would be, if this were human. She cranked the glove's output to the max and delivered a shock, hoping it would at least get the thing to let go of her if not immobilize.

The spirit went rigid for a moment before its arm started to balloon in several places. Purple bubbles bloomed out of the black…skin? Asami didn't know anything about spirit anatomy. The largest violet bulge popped with a hiss, like air being let out of a Satomobile tire. Similar spots all over the spirit's body popped and hissed away. But the dark spirit, Asami noticed, was also increasing in over all size. It was like the electric shock was powering up but also overwhelming the creature's body.

The scream it let loose drowned out Asami's own cry as dark claws crushed her upper left arm in a vice grip. It was going to break her arm. She tried kicking at the creature's belly again but the spirit arched its back out of the way of Asami's feet. Her arm throbbed and she swore she could feel the bones bending. She couldn't do anything but wait for the telltale snap—

"Get off of her!"

A raging blast of fire knocked the creature away, ripping the claws from her. Asami had to close her eyes to shield herself from the white-hot flames and she felt the heat of the attack on every inch of exposed skin. Hopefully she still had eyebrows. The dark spirit skittered back, retreated deeper into the festival booths, but it looked like it was just waiting for an opening. Asami opened her eyes and sat up, cradling her left arm to her chest. The snow was now a puddle around her and it soaked into her pajamas.

Snow crunched nearby and suddenly Asami was pulled upright. A bare, brown arm wound around her waist while a hand gently probed the tender area of Asami's injured arm. Blue eyes. Wolftails. Korra. "Thanks," Asami breathed, shamelessly leaning into Korra's embrace (her friend was quite warm and she was soaked and cold). "I didn't know my glove wouldn't work on spirits. Or at least, not how it works on people."

"Are you okay? Your arm…" Korra pulled back when Asami winced at a particular brush.

Like Korra was one to talk. Asami still felt the sting between her shoulders. "It's probably bruised but—" Movement behind Korra sent a course of adrenaline through Asami's veins and she tackled Korra to the ground. Not a second later, the spirit flew over where they'd been standing.

"Thanks," Korra breathed and Asami felt every letter on fan across her cheek. They were so close, their noses were brushing, and Asami saw herself reflected in Korra's blue eyes.

But there was no time to marvel over Korra pressed underneath her because the spirit wheeled around, heading for them again. Asami leapt off but seized Korra's left arm, dragging her friend up with her. Korra gritted her teeth as her fist snapped forward, tendrils of fire flickering out from her clenched right hand, but she stopped mid strike when two streams of water effortlessly circled the rogue creature in front of them.

The water turned gold, and the light infected the spirit, taking over every inch of darkness, making it shrink in size, before finally dissolving into tiny, golden embers of light and drifting up into the pitch black sky. A few yards away, Chief Unalaq's hands fell back to his sides, his face lined and grim. They were out of danger, and he probably just saved them, but Asami oddly didn't feel at ease. As Korra bridged the distance between them and her uncle, Asami followed slowly, not sure if it was exhaustion or trepidation that weighed her down.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right there, in front of everyone, she had it out with Tenzin and her father. Korra tried to keep her anger in check, but she was vaguely aware the snow at her feet was melting. Tenzin and Tonraq wouldn't look at her, even though she was doing her best to tell them how vital this was. People almost got hurt tonight. Asami did get hurt. Korra's arm still ached even now. Mako and Bolin could easily have been injured, too. If her uncle hadn't intervened…Which was why having him as an instructor was so important. Why couldn't Tenzin and her father see that?

Korra took in a deep, meditative breath, partly to calm, partly to show her airbending teacher how serious she was. "I need a break, Tenzin." He cringed and the lines on his face seemed to deepen. "I don't want to stop being your student. You've helped me come this far, and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but now I feel like I'm at a standstill in my spiritual training and my gut's telling me touring the air temples isn't what I need to do right now."

Tonraq stepped forward. "Korra, Tenzin knows what's best for you—"

"Let her finish," Tenzin said with a small wave.

With a sigh and a quick glare at her father, Korra continued. "This spirit problem—because it is a problem—needs to be handled and uncle's proven he can do something about it." Korra cast a glance towards Chief Unalaq, who nodded. "I need to learn how to do that, especially when people are getting hurt." She fought not to turn and look at Asami. "I'd like to learn from him if he's willing to teach me." She glanced at her uncle.

"It would be my honor, Avatar Korra." Unalaq bowed.

Her father crossed his arms and a defiant light filled his eyes. "Korra, you're not finished with Tenzin's training yet. You need—"

Accusations of having her isolated in the compound rolled around her mouth. Biting her tongue stopped the bitter, angry words she desperately wanted to say. He loves you and wants to protect you. Asami's words echoed in her head. Still, the anger burned on. So Korra took a deep breath through her nose, closed her eyes, and focused on the oxygen swirling in her lungs and the chi paths in her body. She felt a pleasant buzz amid her usual stores of energy, something she'd slowly picked up on during Tenzin's (dreadfully boring) meditation exercises over the last several months, but it was more prevalent now, like coming home strengthened it.

When she finally felt calm enough to speak, she opened her eyes and cut off her father. "I need to do things my way, dad. I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to be the balance between the physical and the spiritual worlds. Uncle can help me and I'm going to do this, with or without your support."

"Korra's right," Tenzin said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. He gazed down at her, his gray eyes solemn. "She is the Avatar and we should respect her decision. She's proven herself against Amon and if this is what she feels she needs to do, who are we to stop her? Perhaps her past lives are guiding her."

Though he was taking Korra's side, Tenzin sounded terse, hurt even. Guilt tinged her resolve but Korra didn't back down. She would pick her training up with Tenzin again when he returned from his vacation. Her father scoffed and looked ready to say something, but at the precise moment, Asami sneezed. All eyes flitted to her. "Sorry." Her usually pale face was red and she shook violently. "It's a little cold out here."

Korra frowned, sidestepped her father, and closed the distance between her and Asami. She touched Asami's cheek and almost recoiled; her friend was freezing. Asami reached up with her left hand and placed it over Korra's, like she was trying to contain the warmth. "You're freezing. Let's get you back to bed."

Somewhere behind them, Bolin cleared his throat. Korra withdrew her hand and Asami immediately shivered, so she reached around and her hand found the small of Asami's back, squishing against the snow-sodden pajamas. Korra glanced back at her father.

"Korra." He sounded strained. "We still need to talk about this. You can't just—"

"We've talked. I've decided. Goodnight, dad." With that, Korra shoved past him, urging Asami forward and up the slight incline, back to the guest huts. Mako and Bolin jogged up a few seconds later.

It was a silent trek, Korra and the boys not exactly sure what to say, Asami's teeth chattering too quickly for her to form anything coherent. They paused at the top of the hill, the brothers drifting towards their own guest house. Bolin bid them goodnight, throwing a suggestive wink at Korra, though she was too stressed to register it fully. Mako seemed like he was going to follow his brother into the hut, but he stopped at the last second and said, "For what it's worth, Korra, I support your decision." With that, he went to bed.

Korra thanked him a beat too late before helping a shaky handed Asami indoors. Once they were inside Asami's hut and Korra secured the loose entrance flap to seal in what little heat remained, Asami took a seat on one of the two beds. "Are you sure—"

"Don't tell me I made the wrong decision." Korra was impressed at how calm she kept her voice. "I need to know the things my uncle can teach me. It'll balance the humans and the spirits and maybe nobody will get hurt next time." She frowned and dipped her head, her brown bangs falling across her eyes.

Suddenly, Asami was across the room and forcing Korra to look at her. "I agree. I think you do need to know how to handle dark spirits. I just want to make sure that you're not doing this to piss off your dad. He really cares about you, Korra. He means well."

Again, she was right, and again, Korra's stomach twisted with guilt, remembering how un-fatherly Hiroshi was to Asami. She sighed. "I know."

"Good." Asami smiled, but it faded when Korra couldn't tear her eyes off of her injured left arm. She shrugged and smoothed out the material of her shirt over the arm. Korra felt a flutter in her own left bicep. "This isn't your fault. I went outside. I had every intention of fighting the spirit head on."

"If I had known how to disperse it, I could've sent it away immediately." Korra couldn't look at her. "Can I heal you?"

A long pause was followed by a very tentative, "Okay." Korra had to look at her now. For once, Asami looked nervous—outside of preparing for a fight, that is.

"It feels weird but it's nothing to be scared of," Korra said. "Do you want to change into something sleeveless?" She'd need to see the full extent of the damage.

Asami nodded and headed over to one of the small dressers pushed into the corner of the room. As soon as she slid open a drawer, Korra faced away. Clothing ruffled behind her and the squelch of wet garments hitting the floor made Korra grow antsy. Asami was behind her, taking her pajama tops off, which meant Korra was in the same room as her half-naked soul mate. A lump formed in Korra's throat. She pulled at her collar, which was chafing against her neck. Maybe she should leave, though Asami hadn't asked her to, so standing here was fine probably. As long as she didn't try and peek, not that she would because…because…

A finger tap on her shoulder almost made Korra summon a gust of wind and shoot through the hide roof. Instead, Korra spun around and tried to look cool instead of frantic, twitchy. Asami's eyebrow rose. "Ready?" She'd changed into a crimson undershirt that, for once, didn't cover her neck but instead dipped in a low cut, exposing her collarbones, not that Korra noticed or cared.

"Yeah, take a seat." When her friend did, Korra tugged the top blanket off the bed completely and clumsily wrapped it around Asami, making sure that her left arm remained free. "You looked cold," she offered when Asami shot her a questioning look.

The water wrung from Asami's sleepwear worked well enough for healing this wound; Korra sat beside her and passed the water over the dark bruises on Asami's arm. Thankfully, they were only deep contusions, nothing more serious. The technique eased the ache—Korra felt it fleeing from her own arm, so she knew Asami had to be feeling better, too—and soon the dark, discolored marks faded as well. Her friend shifted underneath her hands as Korra finished up.

When she pulled back, Asami looked her arm over, turning it from side to side. "Wow, it's like it never happened. I think my arm actually feels better than before." She smiled. "Thank you for healing me."

"You're welcome." Asami looked like she wanted to say something else, but she bit her bottom lip and drew the blanket tighter around herself instead. "What is it?"

Asami tucked a strand of hair behind her hair quickly before slipping her hand back into the warmth of the blanket. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" She kept avoiding Korra's face. "You seem really stressed out about your dad and since you're staying with them, I don't know…there's an extra bed here so if you needed a break, I wouldn't mind if you slept here tonight."

Sharing a room with Asami? Well, it's not like they'd be sharing a bed. It'd be a sleepover. The more Korra thought about it, the better it seemed, though that was in part because she didn't want to run into her dad on the way to bed and start another fight. "Sounds good. Perfect, actually."

"Cool." Asami yawned and burrowed under the sheets and pile of blankets on her bed. Korra crossed the room and took off the top fur of the spare bed and tossed it on top of Asami.

"You need it more than I do," she laughed when Asami rolled her eyes but pulled the top edge up to her chin anyways.

The next few minutes passed with idle chatter (Asami must've sensed she didn't want to talk about what happened down the hill) as Korra and Asami got settled into their beds. Eventually, Asami's yawns and words muffled by copious layers of blankets cut the conversation short. They bid each other goodnight and Korra extinguished the lit lamps around the room.

Though, she sounded exhausted, it was a long time before Korra heard Asami's breathing even out into shallow, sleep-filled breaths. Korra squinted through the dark when her friend turned over and she smiled when she saw Asami's nose barely poking above the blanket line. Korra found herself yawning not too long after. She punched her pillow into a more comfortable shape and flipped on her side, so she was facing Asami. The last thing she saw before slipping unconscious was Asami's relaxed, sleepy face.


	23. Uneasy Adventure Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I didn't take as long to update this time! Thank you all for the wonderful support so far. You guys rock! :D

Seeing Tenzin off early the next morning was less awkward than Korra expected. He hugged her and wished her well before she was engulfed by the tiny arms of his children, all of them lamenting Korra was not coming with them on the air temple tour, Jinora in particular. She made Korra promise to come see the Avatar statues with her some day before she twirled up to Oogi’s saddle. Tenzin wished Korra well too, calling her by her name instead of the Avatar, so she knew he wasn’t too upset with her. Still, Korra vowed to resume her training with him when he returned, which put a smile on his face. 

After the sky bison faded from sight in the periwinkle morning sky, Korra walked to the royal palace. The sun hadn’t risen high enough to cast the ice arches, pillars, and main dome in gold light, but even so, the tribal building seemed lit from within, sky blue compared to the gray stone and white snows surrounding it. 

The halls gave off a glow that reminded Korra of the Avatar state. The lanterns strung along the ceiling made each block of ice making up the walls stand out, though when Korra ran her hand along the surface, it was smooth and seamless. The floor looked like it was built atop some massive light for Korra could see every white vein and crack in the ice slabs lining the ground. 

She passed quickly through the maze of hallways, zipping through arches, past ice columns and carved tribal insignias and, as she got closer to the throne room, armored guards. The lanterns gave the men cooler, paler, almost spirit-like complexions. The steel of their armor looked frosted under the eerie light, and though she was never cold, Korra shivered.

Eventually, she found herself at the throne room. The Southern Water Tribe’s main symbol, along with the Northern Tribe’s seal just beneath it, was etched deep into the light blue doors, which were so smooth and opaque, they looked more like polished marble than ice. Two guards stood on either side of the doors. They shared a look before the man on the right sank into an attack position. Korra tensed and found herself sinking into a similar stance, her fists balled, though she had no idea why her uncle’s guards would attack her, the very recognizable Avatar.

The guard made a quick, circular sweep with his arms and she immediately felt foolish as the ice doors swung open with a groan. Inside, the room was dark and relatively unlit compared to the rest of the palace. The hallway lights barely illuminated the stone steps leading up to the ornately carved ice throne. Chief Unalaq sat in it, rigid as if he, too, was carved from ice. Three moon and wave crests hung from banners behind him, the only decorations in the otherwise sparse chamber. 

At the sound of her footfalls, Unalaq’s eyes opened. He didn’t smile at his niece, merely stood and said in a not unkind, but not warm voice, “You’re early.” Korra nodded. “Let us begin your training.”

He flowed forward, his dark blue cloak trailing behind him. Korra followed her uncle out of a side exit behind the throne. They twisted through the frozen corridors for a minute before they stepped out into a snowy courtyard. The sun was higher in the sky and blinded Korra momentarily. She hadn’t realized how dark it was in the palace.

Unalaq stopped walking and turned to her, his face unreadable. Korra shifted from foot to foot. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to learn something new, even if it was just a waterbending technique. “Where do we begin, uncle? I’m excited to learn your brand of spirit fighting!” She wondered if any of the past Avatars ever learned how to do this to spirits. She’d have to try to connect to her past lives again soon and ask.

A sigh escaped from Unalaq and he shook his head once. “I’m not teaching you to fight, Korra, I’m teaching you to send a spirit away in peace, and it is only meant as a last resort. Ideally, you should be able to commune with the spirits, come to an understanding with them. The Avatar has such capabilities, being the bridge between spirits and humans.”

Korra swallowed hard. “Right.” Though he said it without a hint of judgment, Unalaq’s words felt like a reprimand more than the wise words of a teacher. Still, it was better than incessantly arguing with Tenzin. “So…”

Unalaq picked up on her hesitancy. “I thought it would be best if you practiced the waterbending technique I use on spirits rather than you try to figure it out in the heat of battle. Watch.” He turned the snow at his feet into water, then made broad circles with his arms, though Korra noticed the small rotations of his wrists as well. Two thin streams twined around in the empty air a few feet from where they stood.

The water strands kept spiraling upward, like two shark-eels dancing, but nothing else happened. “How come it’s not turning gold?” Korra asked.

Unalaq let the water fall back to the ground without care and it splattered against the snow. “The water will not react until there is a spiritual presence to be contained.”

Korra frowned. “So all I have to do is surround a spirit with regular waterbending and it’ll disappear?” That wasn’t hard.

Unalaq shook his head. “No. Encircling a spirit in water is only part of the process. You must then put your will into it, make it dissolve at your strong suggestion. If your resolve is not strong enough, then the spirit will break free.” He stepped away from Korra. “Now you give it a try.” 

This was going to be easy, Korra thought. Thawing her surroundings into water was child’s play and the water formed up into two massive jets, jaggedly coiling around in the air faster than her uncle had done. Unalaq folded his arms behind his back and breathed heavily. “Sloppy. Focus on flattening out the water. Your current state is far too aggressive to contain a spirit and reflects the impatience in your will.”

Korra gritted her teeth. The water rippled and tiny droplets dripped back to the ground. She knew waterbending like she knew how to breathe. Being called sloppy was like an icicle through the heart. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Breath.” He emphasized his point with a long inhale and exhale. “Relax your stance. Calm yourself. You must remain cool-headed in battle, against both humans and spirits, but spirits in particular. They are sensitive to the emotions of humans but with your connection to them as the Avatar, they will be more susceptible to reflecting your mood. If you’re furious, they will undoubtedly reciprocate and will be much harder to bend to your will.”

With a flick of her wrists, Korra dropped the water and froze it before it could seep into the hard ground. “Bend to my will? Isn’t that wrong? Spirits aren’t meant to be tamed or forced to do people’s bidding. In fact, any time someone’s tried, it goes badly. Really badly.” She’d read plenty of horrific spirit-human run-ins, including Avatar Kuruk’s obsessive hunt for Koh. 

Unalaq’s eyes widened and he was silent for a moment. Then he said, “I mean that only in dire circumstances, it would be beneficial to stop spirits from hurting innocent people. Like your friend the other night. Miss Sato, was it?” His eyes bored into Korra’s.

“I suppose,” she said, though it didn’t sit right with her. Then again, the spirit last night was destructive and violent. Maybe it was better to control something so unpredictable and dangerous.

“Try again. This time, refine the water. Shape them as tendrils, as ropes.” Korra did as instructed, diligently shaping the water for several minutes until it started to resemble Unalaq’s bending. “Excellent.”

Korra practiced for several more minutes until moving the water around in spirals became second nature. A glance to the side revealed her uncle was giving her a fraction of a smile. She dropped the water and stood straight once more. “I think I’ve got it.”

“I agree,” her uncle said, and it felt so good to hear agreement instead of a quip about having a long way to go that she broke out into a grin. “I think you’re sufficiently prepared now for our journey.”

“Journey?” Korra tried to recall her uncle mentioning a trip earlier but came up empty.

“Yes. The next part of your training requires us to be in a place of where spiritual energy is in greater abundance. This city is nothing but a desolate wasteland in terms of spirituality. Humans rule too heavily here. That is why I wish to bring you to the South Pole, where there is a significant spiritual presence.”

Korra blinked. She was going on a trip to the pole. A real Avatar adventure, just like Aang. Her smile widened. “When do we leave?”

Unalaq gave her a brief smile. “I was thinking this afternoon. Do you think you can be packed by then?” Korra nodded. “We’ll have to stop over night, but we should reach the pole sometime tomorrow, so make sure you bring sleeping gear.”

This time, Korra jumped, too antsy to stand still, and she hollered wordlessly in delight. Once she calmed down, she said, “I can’t wait to tell As—my friends. If you don’t mind, I’d like them to come with me. We’re kind of a team.”

“Of course. Whatever the Avatar deems necessary,” her uncle said. “You best run and inform them so they can prepare, too. I shall meet you in front of the palace at noon.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Korra bowed respectfully before scampering back into the palace and to the nearest exit. As the Avatar, she probably should’ve shown more decorum, but as she burst through the doors and jogged down the steps of the palace, she couldn’t help but say (louder than necessary), “I’m going on a real Avatar mission!” She had to find Asami and the boys and share the good news.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Varrick’s office was more like a lavish sitting parlor with an ivory trimmed business desk shoved off to the side. An oversized, plush, red sofa stretched beneath the arched windows. Pelts and stuffed heads of various animals hung from the walls, hiding some of the beautiful, hand painted blue designs that reminded Asami of Korra’s blue and white tribal armband. A gilt chest, an elaborate armoire, and a drink cart lined the wall across from the desk. And there was a large, white pelt that looked suspiciously like a polarbeardog spread out on the floor like a rug. But what was most striking about the whole room was the taxidermy platypus-bear looming off to the side of the door. Asami nearly jumped at the sight as Varrick ushered her in, his arm around her shoulders.

“Zhu Li!” He barked, successfully making Asami jump, his mouth being so close to Asami’s ear. “Fix me a drink. Some of the juice I like, you know the one. With ice!” He let go of Asami and crossed the room before flopping down on the sofa and loosening the silk, purple ascot at his neck. “So Miss Sato, what can I do for you today?”

Right. She was here to talk shipping terms. Hopefully Varrick actually listened to her this time instead of giving her yet another tour of his yacht. She affixed her best polite smile and said, “If we could work out the terms of our agreement today—”

“Don’t worry about it, Sato! We’ve got a deal, we’ll get to the details later!” He accepted a glass from Zhu Li and took a sip. He smacked his lips, then patted the empty space beside him. “Take a seat! Relax!”

“No thank you.” Asami stood straighter, tilted her chin up. She was going to get Varrick to commit today. She had to. Not only for her business’s sake, but if she wanted to go with Korra to the South Pole, she had to secure a written contract with Varrick, lest he take off on some wacky venture while she was away, leaving her without a paddle. “I’d really like to lay out the specifics of our partnership. I have several units that need to be shipped soon.” Really soon. Before Future Industries sank completely.

“Sir, perhaps we should negotiate the contract now. You have other meetings to attend this week,” Zhu Li said, pouring more of whatever Varrick was drinking into his cup from a crystal carafe in her hands.

Thank you Varrick’s assistant. Asami would have to think of a way to repay the tireless woman later. “I want to get things squared away today, as I’d like to accompany Avatar Korra to the South Pole. She’s leaving this afternoon, so if we could—”

Varrick slammed his glass down on a small table beside the sofa with enough force to send one ice cube flying out and across the wooden top. “What? Why is the Avatar heading to the pole?” He turned to Zhu Li and threw his hands up in the air. “Why wasn’t I notified about this?” 

Why would you need to know, Asami wondered. She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, garnering Varrick’s attention. “It’s part of her spiritual training and she requested I go with her as support.” She hoped he wouldn’t ask to tag along with them, too. 

Yet she was met with silence. Instead of an animated remark, Varrick’s eyes darkened and he rubbed his chin. Finally he asked, “Is Chief Unalaq traveling with the Avatar as well?” Asami nodded hesitantly. Varrick frowned. “That’s not good. What is he planning to do at the pole?” The businessman leapt off the sofa and started pacing the length of the room, muttering to himself.

“Planning?” Chief Unalaq was vehement in his convictions about the spiritual state of the south, but that didn’t mean he was scheming something. Why, then, did Varrick’s words leave a pit in Asami’s stomach?

Varrick stopped mid stride and turned sharply to face her. “Unalaq is up to something big if he’s bringing the Avatar to the incredibly dangerous South Pole. There’s the Everstorm plus all the wild animals in between and who knows what other wacky stuff is down there.” If Varrick didn’t look so serious for the first time since Asami met him, she would’ve thought he as telling another wild tale.

Worry gnawed at her. If even Varrick, a man willing to try any ridiculous venture for a profit, was afraid of a voyage to the South Pole, why was Unalaq taking Korra there? Sure, she was the Avatar, but when Asami ran into her friend and learned of the trip mere minutes ago, Korra was excited and…come to think of it, didn’t mention exactly what the purpose of the trip was. “It’s for her spiritual training.” Asami repeated what little was told to her, hoping to find conviction in the words. “The pole is apparently rife with spiritual energy, so Unalaq is training her there.”

She was answered with an eyeroll and a scoff. “Sure it is. Listen, Asami,” Varrick put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in close. “If you’re a true friend to the Avatar, you’ll watch her back around Unalaq. As the chief, he may proclaim he’s all about protecting the Water Tribe people, but he’s ambitious. I’ve made more than a few deals with him in the past where I got the raw end of the agreement. He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants and on his terms.” Varrick released her shoulder and as he did so, any trace of excitement for a trip with Korra and her friend was replaced with fear.

Unalaq was Korra’s uncle. He wouldn’t use her, would he? His own niece? Somewhere beside her, Varrick was barking at his assistant, but she couldn’t make out the words. The image of Tonraq’s outraged face as he stared down his brother last night burned into her mind. Varrick wasn’t the only one who distrusted the Chief. Maybe there was something to this. Maybe she should talk to Korra before they headed out. If she headed out. She really needed a solid business pact first.

A stack of papers shaking an inch from her face snapped Asami back to the commotion in the room. Varrick clutched what looked like an actual, legally binding contract in his hand. “C’mon, let’s hammer this out. You’ve got an Avatar to back up.” His smile was grim, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone. He jabbed a finger at the print of the top page, his eyes bulging as he shouted, “Zhu Li, figure out this contract for me!”


	24. Chapter 24 (idk)

Riding on Naga with her arms wrapped around Korra’s waist was becoming one of Asami’s favorite things, though she was worried this whole trip was an elaborate trap. She had no chance to warn Korra before setting out—Zhu Li kept Asami incredibly busy and with the dreadful state of her company, Asami wasn’t going to skim through a life-altering contract—and now Unalaq or his children were always within hearing distance, making it hard for Asami to discreetly air her concern. At least Korra’s father insisted on coming along with them, which eased some of Asami’s nerves, though he kept looking over at her and Korra with an indecipherable expression.

Korra, despite being grumpy at the start of the journey (something Tonraq said before Asami arrived), now brimmed with a strange but pleasant energy. They trotted ahead of Mako’s camel yak and beside a rather put out Bolin. Mako and Korra were mercilessly teasing him. Asami only half listened, as she kept most of her attention on Unalaq, who led the procession. His face was blank. His eyes never strayed. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes open, though Asami assumed he was lost in thought. Hopefully not treacherous ones.

Tonraq zipped ahead of the pack on his snowmobile, scouting for spirits or dangerous wildlife. The agile machine whipped snow into the air and of course an errant breeze blew it in Asami’s eyes. She blinked it away and scooted closer to Korra, using her friend’s head as a shield. Korra laughed suddenly, making her right shoulder bump against Asami’s chin. “No wonder you were so eager to ride with me,” Korra said in a low voice. “You wanted a chance to put your arms around me.”

Asami blushed. “What? That’s not—”

“Sure, sure,” Korra said lightly but Asami could hear her smirk.

Fine, Korra wanted to flirt? Two could play at that game. Asami pressed her cheek against Korra’s and tilted her face so her lips brushed against Korra’s ear. “If I recall, you wanted me to sit in front.”

“T-To keep you warm. Because I know you get cold easily.” Asami fought off a grin when she noticed how hot Korra’s ears burned.

“Are you sure?” Asami asked as innocently as possible. “Because it sounded like you wanted to put your arms around me.”

“No!” Korra yelled.

Mako, Bolin, even Desna and Eska turned to look at them. Bolin rolled his eyes while his brother shot them a questioning look. “I asked if she was envious of Eska,” Asami lied.

Mako didn’t look convinced but Bolin cracked a smile now that he wasn’t the butt of everyone’s jokes. Then, from her spot in the sidecar, Eska said, “Do not worry, cousin. One day, you will have your own person who will do everything you demand of them.”

“Thanks, Eska, but I’d rather stick with my soul mate,” Korra said and Asami did her best not to outwardly react, biting the inside of her cheek. She was pretty sure her lips still twitched up though.

Eska shrugged and faced straight ahead again. “I do not see why someone cannot have both a soul mate and an attractive lackey.”

Bolin smirked. “D’you hear that, Mako? She called me attractive. When’s the last time a girl complemented you like that?”

Mako sighed. “Bolin, she also called you a lackey. Do you even know—”

“You didn’t answer the question, Mako!” Bolin shouted, tugging at his snowsuit collar and glancing at Eska briefly.

“Yeah, Mako. Sounds like you’re trying to get out of answering,” Korra said. “What do you think, Asami?”

“Oh, he’s definitely dodging. But the real question is why?” Asami laughed as Mako scowled.

“You think he’s got a secret girlfriend we don’t know about?” Korra tipped her head to the side so she could make partial eye contact with Asami. 

The luxury snowmobile lurched to a halt. Korra pulled Naga to a stop as Mako did the same with his steed. “Bro,” Bolin said, clutching his chest. “Don’t tell me you found your soul mate and you’ve been keeping it a secret this whole time!”

Korra looked away and scratched the back of her head. Asami tried to ignore the flood of guilt washing through her. Bolin probably didn’t mean to jab them—no, with that grin, he definitely did. Ugh. They should tell Mako. And she should probably tell Korra—

“Why have we ceased moving?” Desna asked.

“An excellent question.” All heads turned to look for the source of the voice. Astride his camel yak a few feet away, Chief Unalaq’s mouth was set in a grim line as his gaze roved over the teenagers before finally settling on Korra. “Avatar Korra, I’d like a word with you. We’re nearing the Everstorm and I want to discuss what we’ll do once we reach the portal.”

“Sure, Uncle.” With a minute nudge of her heel, Korra got Naga moving again. 

Unalaq frowned. “Privately, if you would,” he said, his eyes sliding over Asami as if she were a rotting fish head.

Asami tried to say something, anything that would keep her close to Korra, but was cut off. “Of course,” Korra said. “Asami, do you mind riding with Mako for a bit?” 

Yes. But Korra was looking at her pleadingly. Well, she could keep a close eye on Korra from behind and it wasn’t like Unalaq was going to attack his niece now. He would’ve already done so if that was his plan. “No problem,” she finally said, her tone eliciting a frown from Korra.

Once Naga was still enough, Asami slipped down and walked over to Mako, who offered her a hand up. She half fell in place behind him, and the animal snorted. The camel yak’s saddle was smaller and less comfortable, though Asami was sure it had more to do with no longer being close to Korra. The white, hairy creature also smelled worse than Naga.

She set her hands squarely on Mako’s hips and it was silent for a moment as the group got moving again. Asami was so absorbed in trying to read Chief Unalaq’s lips from afar that she nearly missed what Mako was saying.

“I don’t have a secret girlfriend. I haven’t found my soul mate either.” He rolled his shoulders back like he was trying to look tough. “In case you were actually wondering.”

“Sorry. We were only teasing,” Asami said, craning her head around Mako slightly.

Mako snorted. “I’m a big boy, Asami. I know you were kidding.” He glanced back at her. “Are you trying to fall off? I know I’m not Korra, but—”

Asami stopped what she was doing and looked at Mako. “What do you mean by that?”

“Asami, come on. The touching, the way you smile at her every time you see her, ‘we’. Don’t get me started on the hair flipping. You like Korra.” 

She could explain her way out of this…maybe. But she didn’t want to. “I do.” 

“And she’s your soul mate?” It was posed carefully, quietly. 

Ahead, Korra looked back at them and waved. Asami waved back and waited for her to turn around before answering. “Yes. But don’t tell her I told you yet.” 

Of all the reactions she expected from Mako, Asami didn’t expect a confused, “Huh.” He seemed to be digesting her words, and then said, “Then why aren’t you guys so much worse?”

What did that mean? 

“They’re just friends right now, Mako,” Bolin said beside them and Asami paled, realizing too late that she and Mako weren’t having a private conversation. 

From the puttering snowmobile below, Bolin grinned. Desna and Eska’s eyes flicked away when Asami looked at them and dread filled her. She didn’t like the idea of the twins reporting back to their father about this news. Though whether or not they found the information important, Asami couldn’t even begin to read on their blank faces.

“How do you already know?” Mako shot at his brother. 

“Clearly I’m the more trustworthy brother,” Bolin said, looking smug.

“He was with me when I felt Korra in pain and I yelled her name,” Asami explained. “Otherwise I never would’ve told him.”

Bolin pouted and mumbled something while Mako nodded. “I’m surprised he kept your secret.” Asami sighed, not sure how to answer. “So how long is this friends charade going to last?”

This Asami could answer. “When Korra figures out she likes me back in a romantic way.” Mako laughed and opened his mouth but he didn’t get a chance to say anything.

“Guys!” Naga’s heavy paws thundered towards them. Korra beamed from her saddle. “We’re here! Well, almost here. You can see the Everstorm from the ridge ahead. The sun’s setting so we won’t go through the storm tonight. That’s too risky, so my dad’s scouting ahead for a safe place to camp.” Her grin dimmed. “Keep your eyes peeled. I saw some dark spirits ahead on the edge of the storm.”

“I wanna see the storm!” Bolin said as he gunned the snowmobile.

Korra and Naga loped after him, leaving Asami and Mako to follow at a slower pace. The ridge was only a few yards ahead but Mako was in no rush to get there. When he spoke, Asami knew why. “Hey, Asami,” he said. “I’m really happy for you and Korra. Honest. And I hope for your sake she figures out her feelings soon.” He twisted in his seat and gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you, Mako.” 

Asami wasn’t sure what else to say, not that it mattered. Anything else would’ve died on her lips as the Everstorm came into view. In the distance, gigantic green thunderheads loomed, flashing with light and, though it was miles away, Asami could hear the faint howl of wind. 

“We’re headed there?” Mako whispered. The waver in his voice pinged off the nerves in Asami’s already tightly wound body.

“Evidently,” she said with as much confidence as her friend.

“I don’t like the looks of it.” He sat straighter and turned his head to the side so he could partially see Asami. “We can’t let Korra go in there alone.”

Asami eyed the storm once more, before glancing ahead at Unalaq, who seemed completely at ease despite the dark spirit sightings and the Everstorm raging ahead of them. She shivered. “I agree. And Mako?” He bobbed his head. “Keep an eye on Unalaq. Varrick doesn’t trust him. Korra’s dad doesn’t…and I’m not sure I do either.”

He didn’t ask any questions, merely nodded and said, “You got it,” as he guided them down the slope after the others.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra shouldn’t have been surprised Asami followed her into the tent, but part of her hoped she’d be left alone to scream into a pillow. “I don’t want to talk right now. I need to process.”

Asami paused in securing the entrance flap. “Okay.”

Thirty seconds passed and Korra caved. “I can’t believe him! Banished? For destroying spiritual grounds in the North? He was supposed to be chief but he almost destroyed his tribe and I can’t—aaagh!” Korra sat down onto her sleeping bag hard enough to send a zing through her tailbone. Asami winced. “Sorry.”

“I’m sorry your father hasn’t been honest with you. He should’ve told you about his banishment sooner. And I know you’re feeling betrayed right now because he kept something so big from you but,” Asami bit her lip and shook her head.

“Say it,” Korra said. “I’d like to hear your opinion.” If anyone knew how difficult dads could be, it was Asami. In fact, Korra felt like her situation paled in comparison to Asami’s. At least Tonraq regretted his past actions. 

“His intentions were good. Overprotective, but good.” Asami knelt down in front of her and grasped one of Korra’s hands. “He didn’t want your life to be tainted by his mistakes. He didn’t want you to be known as the banished prince’s daughter. He was looking out for you.”

Korra sighed. “I know. And I’m thankful he’s so worried about me but…” She squeezed Asami’s hand. “I’m the Avatar. Shouldn’t that overshadow his banishment? I don’t understand why he had to hide it from me.”

Her gaze strayed to her clenched hands but she looked up at the sound of fabric rustling to see Asami dragging her sleeping bag closer before sitting down. Green eyes fell on her. “There’s more to this, isn’t there? What’s really upsetting you?”

Korra sighed and mashed her palms into her eyes. She hadn’t told Asami why she was really upset because she didn’t want to pull her friend away from saving Future Industries. But it was eating away at her and if she didn’t say something now, she knew she wasn’t going to be the only one upset.

With a shaky breath, Korra said, “My dad put me in the White Lotus compound, not Aang.”

Silence greeted her so Korra had to pull her hands away from her face to gauge Asami’s reaction. The girl’s mouth was open, her eyes wide. “Korra,” she finally said in a strained voice.

“I mean, he and mom still visited me, but the compound was so isolated, Asami. I never got to go anywhere and the people I tried to make friends with either left or weren’t even my age so there was always a disconnect.” She rubbed her arm and glanced at Asami; her right hand splayed across her chest where her heart lay. “If I hadn’t snuck on a boat to Republic City, I wouldn’t have met you, Mako, or Bolin.”

“Not right away, but I’m sure we’d meet eventually. We are soul mates.” Her smile made Korra feel a little better, but not enough to erase the memories of lonliness, of feeling trapped. Asami seemed to sense this. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that was like.” Asami’s left hand tentatively touched Korra’s knee. “I understand now why you’re so upset with your father.”

“How could he lie to me like that?” Moisture pricked at her eyes. “How could he justify keeping me from the rest of the world?”

“So we don’t think any less of them because of their choices.” Asami’s eyes were distant. Korra didn’t mention the plurals. “But your dad’s not a bad guy, Korra. Misguided and stubborn perhaps, but he’s always thinking about you, not…not something else. He did it out of love, not hate.” 

A pang rippled through Korra’s chest. Great, now she was making Asami dredge up all her negative thoughts about Hiroshi. Way to make your soul mate miserable, Korra. But she wasn’t done talking. Every time she imagined her father out there, sititng by the fire, her insides twisted. “I never would’ve known, though, if Uncle hadn’t told me. My dad would’ve kept lying to me forever.” Asami’s hand froze on her knee. Korra looked up. “What?”

Asami’s brow creased and she frowned. “Your Uncle told you about the compound decision? 

“Yeah, and my dad confirmed it. Why?” Korra asked. 

Blood drained from Asami’s face. She looked like she was trying how to say something but finally, quietly said, “I don’t trust your uncle. I don’t think his intent is good.”

That was a surprise. “He’s been so supportive though. And he’s my family.” The words felt weak even as Korra said them. Unalaq’s words about forcing spirits to her will echoed in her head. And tonight, it felt like he was attacking his brother.

Asami shook her head. “He told you about the compound, then tonight, he brings up your dad’s banishment, yet another bit of information withheld from you.” Asami stood and started pacing, her hand on her chin. “Plus it was a way to blame the dark spiritual presences around the city. Didn’t you think that was odd?” She stopped midstride to look down at Korra, her eyes glazed in deep thought.

Something wriggled in the back of Korra’s mind. As she searched to find words for it, she felt herself squirm. “I guess it’s weird the dark spirits are showing up now when my dad’s been banished for years.” Yes, there was something in this line of thought that wasn’t right. “If they’re after him, why did they wait so long before attacking? And why here? I can understand the spirits in the north being upset with him for destroying their sacred forest, but so far as I know, my dad’s done nothing to upset the spirits here. Maybe it has to do with the solstice?”

“Solstice?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow. The spirit world and our world are going to be close together, so the energy at the pole should be high enough for me to open the southern spirit portal.” If it weren’t for the acidic twinge in her stomach, Korra might’ve laughed at Asami’s big eyes. If Asami was right to mistrust Unalaq, and he was subtly forcing her to take his side over her father’s, then what would opening the spirit portal mean for him?

“What will that accomplish, exactly?” Asami asked, ringing her hands.

“Uncle thinks the spiritual energy released will help cleanse the area of dark spirits and prevent more from popping up.” 

“Do you think that, too?” Asami asked. “I don’t know a lot about spiritual matters so I can’t really help here.”

“I don’t know.” Korra thought hard for a long time. “I’m going to try something.” She closed her eyes and her body drifted into lotus position with barely a thought. 

She breathed deeply, her core resonating with a rush of raw power. Everything around her—the air, the snow outside, the rock beneath their tent, the fire within—was alive, malleable. And in the distance, an even greater power loomed, like a pit of bubbling energy. Figures on the edges of her mind’s eye started to form, though they were out of focus.   
Korra exhaled, let the power drop from her limbs, and opened her eyes. “I feel it the spiritual energy and it’s…positive, I guess. Whatever Unalaq’s planning, I don’t think it’s wrong to open the portal. Do you believe me?”

Asami smiled tightly. “I’ll always believe you.”

“So you’ll have my back tomorrow?”

Asami nodded. “I’m your soul mate, Korra. I’ll always have your back.” She blushed suddenly. “Er, which reminds me. Mako knows about us now. He guessed.”

Korra groaned. “Nope. Too much drama for one night. I’m going to bed.” She slid into her sleeping bag and drew the top over her head.

Even through the thick material, Korra heard Asami giggle. Shuffling around her suggested Asami was climbing into her own sleeping bag, coat and all. Was she really that cold? “He took it well,” Asami said, much closer than Korra anticipated, making her pull back the sleeping bag.

Her friend was in her sleeping bag right next to Korra, but Asami was leaning over, too, trying to talk to Korra’s previously obscured face. “That’s good, I guess.” Mako. They were talking about Mako. Not Asami being really, really close. So close Korra could reach up with her hand and tangle it in Asami’s soft, black hair.

Asami shivered violently and leaned away, drawing her sleeping bag up to her chin. Even though the tents were protected from the wind by outcroppings of rock, nothing could cut out the deep chill oozing up from the ground. Korra barely felt it but Asami…

An idea popped into her head and it was such a bad idea. She couldn’t ask Asami to…could she? Korra’s heart pounded as she scooted closer. Asami cocked her head. “What’re you thinking about so hard?” she asked, a lilt to her voice.

Korra swallowed hard. Screw it. “Do you want to share a sleeping bag with me?” Her face was definitely on fire. “You’re freezing and I kind of want a hug from my best friend but if it’s weird—”

“Okay.” Now Asami was blushing. 

This was weird. But exciting. But weird. Korra untied the hide lacing along the side of the bag so it was wide enough for Asami to slip in. Asami shed her coat, not looking at Korra. Korra lay down on the ground and forced herself to one side. With more composure, Asami sat down and slowly slid in beside her.

Their legs bumped together and Asami almost elbowed her a couple times but eventually they were situated inside the sleeping bag. Without hesitation, Asami placed her right arm over Korra. Korra mirrored her, her hand finding the small of Asami’s back. The bag wasn’t really meant for two, so they were pressed together closely. 

“Comfy? Warm?” Korra couldn’t formulate more than that.

Asami nodded stiffly, almost bumping her forehead against Korra’s. “Yep, I-I’m good.” They stared at each other for a while before Asami closed her eyes quickly. “Well, goodnight.” Her heart beat just as fast and Korra wondered what that meant.

Was she really being that awkward? She didn’t dare ask. Or move. In fact, Korra wasn’t sure how she was going to sleep at all with Asami’s breath fanning across her face or the way she lay rigidly. All the muscles in her body were strained. So she counted seconds, minutes, an hour. Finally, Asami’s heart slowed and the tension leaked out of her face. Her lips parted slightly.

“Asami, are you asleep?” Korra whispered. 

She got nothing in response. Without thinking about it, Korra reached up and ran her fingertips across Asami’s lips. They were softer, fuller than they looked. It would be different, kissing Asami. Not at all like kissing Mako. Would it be better because they were soul mates? And had Asami thought about kissing her, too? Korra supposed she’d find out one day. She put her arm back around Asami and shifted slightly, pulling Asami closer and inching up so she could rest her chin on Asami’s head.

“I’m really glad you’re my soul mate, Asami,” she said, letting her eyes close.


	25. Southern Spirit Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Make sure you read the previous chapter first as I posted 2 chapters back to back just now. Also, I'm staying with my grandma for a bit and won't have access to internet for about a week and a half, hence the double update now. So enjoy and I'll get back to posting as soon as I can! :) 
> 
> (My guess is some time after August 4th ET.)

For once, Korra needed to use her hood. Traversing the Everstorm was more daunting than either her uncle or her father led her to believe. She couldn’t see much beyond Naga’s snout as the winds whirled drifts of snow around. It was worse than any blizzard she’d seen in her seventeen years of living in the Southern Water Tribe. Thankfully, Asami had a spare pair of goggles that kept her eyes clear, which was important the deeper they waded into the storm.

Dark spirits were rampant, appearing in brief clearings and disappearing in the blink of an eye. She and her uncle already sent two away that got too close. Despite their disagreement last night, Korra’s dad smiled fiercely at her as the spirit dissolved into pinpricks of golden light. But they suffered the loss of most of their supplies in the process, so they’d have to make the journey back to Harbor City today. Which meant Korra had to open the spirit portal quickly. But no pressure or anything! 

Asami tapped her arm and gestured ahead. Dark smudges could be seen through the white-gray mess around them. The smudges turned into solid, brown blobs but ti wasn;t until they were upon the shapes that Korra saw they were on the edge of a forest of twisted trees, the roots and rocks rimed. The ice glistened despite the cloud cover, and the howl of wind was fainter here, the worst of the storm behind them. 

“We’re here.” Unalaq shouted over the weather. 

Korra slipped down from Naga’s saddle. Her uncle’s words were unnecessary; she felt the portal gate pulsing through the ground. If she reached out, she might feel it in the very air. “I’m going in.” She took a deliberate step forward.

“I’m going with you.” Asami climbed down from Naga and matched her gait. She held her head high. There would be no convincing her to stay behind.

“Me too,” Mako said, running over to them. “If there’s more spirits inside, Asami and I will hold them off while you do your Avatar thing.”

“Guys, I don’t know,” Korra said. She didn’t want to put them in any unnecessary danger. 

Bolin looked like he was going to join them, too, when the snow at their feet erupted. A dark spirit with six legs scuttled out of the ground, black and purple spikes on its back throbbing. It swung around and roared at Korra but before it could leap at her, a slab of earth shot up in front of it. “Go!” Bolin’s voice called from the other side. “We’ll take care of this guy…or girl. Uhhh, how do you tell if a spirit is—”

Korra didn’t stick around to hear the rest of Bolin’s words. Mako and Asami ran alongside her through the icy trees until it gave way to chunks of ice that formed maze-like tunnels. Just when Korr started to feel like she knew where she was going, a bunch of tiny, black spirits shot out from cracks and crevices ahead of them. 

Mako sent a blast of fire at the same moment as Korra. Some of the spirits wilted, retreated, but most formed up and…and merged into a larger purple serpentine spirit. It roared and spiraled towards them, snapping its jaws. Asami barely ducked in time as the tail slashed over her head.

Korra wanted to turn and fight but something kept pulling her forward, like an invisible string reeling her in. She assumed it was the portal. “Just keep running, I think we’re almost there!”

Mako and Asami grunted and chased after her. Then, Mako yelped and Korra felt heat on the back of her neck. She spun and saw Mako dangling by his foot from the spirit’s tail. He tried firing quick blasts but it only angered the spirit, as it snaked its head to bite Mako.

Korra acted fast, melting some of the ice around her and refined the edge to slice Mako free. He fell hard but scrambled to his feet immediately, preparing to fight back. Instead, Korra gathered more water and created a barricade of ice, sealing the spirit off from them. It bashed against the wall but the element didn’t give, so it soared off down another section of the forest.

They ran unimpeded for a solid minute before Korra felt it. The portal. Then, she saw it. I giant ball of white-blue energy swirled just underneath the cracked frosty forest floor. “There it is!” She put on a burst of speed but was jettisoned sideways as the serpent spirit squeezed through a crack in the wall to her right and slammed into her chest.

“Korra!” Asami and Mako yelled. 

She barely stood before the creature snapped at her again. The angry writhing spirit screeched, undulating in the air above her head. It followed every move Korra made until a snowball bounced harmlessly off its side. “Hey!” Asami yelled, waving her hands. “Over here!”

Its eyes locked on Mako and Asami and, to Korra’s horror, it dove at them. Both of her friends crouched. Fire daggers shot out of Mako’s hands. Their bodies heaved with exertion though, so Korra wasn’t sure how they planned to fight the beast. The portal was ahead. All she had to do was bend it but she couldn’t do that and protect her friends at the same time. So she turned the ice beneath their feet into water, watched them slide back into a cave-like section of the forest, and sealed them inside. The spirit screamed and wheeled around to face her. Korra booked it for the glowing blue ball beneath the ice a few feet away. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami slammed her hands against the ice wall, not caring if it bruised her palms. The ice was translucent enough to see through, but the thickness warped the image of the battle raging on the other side. A jet of flame missed the writhing black and purple spirit and glanced off the ice. Asami jerked back out of habit but felt none of the heat.

“You won’t be able to break through. That’s probably a foot thick.” Mako ran his hands over the opposite wall Korra erected, encasing them completely in ice.

“Can you melt through it?” She asked, eying his hands. If he could generate enough heat…

“Maybe.” Mako frowned but stripped off his gloves. 

He crossed the space to Asami and placed his hands on the ice. He took a deep breath, his chest expanding, then exhaled, a great steam cloud trailing from his lips as he did so. Asami watched his eyebrows slant down, his jaw clench. Small rivulets dribbled between Mako’s fingers and dripped to the ground. 

On the other side, Korra shouted just as a painful pressure wrapped around Asami’s arms. “Mako,” she gasped. “Can you go any faster? Korra’s—” The constricting sensation spread to her waist and legs.

“I’m trying!” He was staring ahead through a patch of unmelted ice. Continuous streams of fire shot out from his hands, boring through the ice but not fast enough.

Asami pressed her face against the wall in time to see Korra completely wrapped up in the spirit, thrashing to get free. Only her fingertips were free. Puddles of water hovered into the air, twitching towards her, but without full movement, Korra couldn’t bend it properly. The spirit screeched again as its body tugged Korra closer to its glowing mouth. Her arms pedaled towards the ground. Fire shot out of her feet shooting her only a few more inches closer. 

Then the cavern pulsed with a weird energy. Korra’s eyes lit up and suddenly she was gaining more ground, pulling her arm free enough to reach towards the bright orb ensconced in the ice where they’d all been standing moments before. Korra’s hand shot out, the spirit’s tethers falling away. Time slowed down, or maybe Korra was moving incredibly slow as a single finger on her hand brushed the ice above the glowing mass.

A ripple made the entire forest cavern shudder. The ice walls vibrated around Asami as rings of light sliced through everything, passing harmlessly through trees, rocks, even her and Mako. The, A column of brilliant blue light exploded, shooting straight up to the sky, engulfing Korra. 

“Korra!” Asami slammed on the glass-like barrier but it didn’t budge. A scream tore through the air. Asami’s heart skipped but she relaxed an instant later when she saw it was the spirit, merely a black tendril now, drifting away like a wisp of smoke. But then everything was too bright. Her eyes slammed shut but the encompassing light cut through her eyelids like the sun.

“K-Korra!” she yelled again, and Mako echoed her. 

She shook hard, not sure if it was because she had no idea where Korra was or because she couldn’t see or if it was the cold seeping into clothes, into her skin and bones. She tried to walk but her feet pedaled in the air. It took Asami a moment to realize she was on the ground and not standing anymore. Mako called for her somewhere to the left and she groped around him, her hands sliding off the element around her. 

A shadow fell across her and she tensed. “Mako?” Asami held her breath, hoping she wouldn’t be greeted with a screech as she cracked open her eyes.

Instead, she was met with the most beautiful sight. Korra loomed over her, smiling, her hair messy and falling out of her wolf tails but otherwise unharmed. “Disappointed?” Korra helped her up.

“Never,” Asami breathed and crushed Korra into a hug. When she pulled back, Korra’s face was burning. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She hadn’t felt anything when the light swallowed Korra but that didn’t mean she was unscathed. Spirit energy was still a mystery to Asami.

“I should help Mako. He looks like a flipped over turtle duck,” Korra said, ducking out from Asami’s arms. 

Asami kept her back to the thrumming portal as her eyes adjusted to the new light. Mako hugged Korra, too, though it was quicker. Korra suggested they make their way back to the others, in case they were still dealing with dark spirits outside the tree line. Yet as the three of them marched back through the forest without running into a single threat, the sheer quiet was overwhelming. No winds roared, no spirits cried. The only sound came from their treads. 

Finally, the gnarled trees gave way to the tundra. The remains of the their group were clustered together, their heads inclined. Bolin spotted them first, running as best he could in his tattered snowsuit. “Guys! You did it!” 

He tackled them all in an attempt to hug them. Asami laughed along with Korra, while Mako griped that Bolin was hugging, “too hard.”

When they were eventually released, Bolin hopped up and down, pointing to the sky. “Look!” 

Asami craned her head up and froze. Above them, shimmering green, blue, and pink lights danced. The clouds were gone, leaving an expanse of clear sky. “Beautiful.”

“I can feel the pure spiritual energy. It feels good. Right.” Korra said. Asami tore her eyes away from the sky to look at her friend. Korra’s head was inclined towards the sky. 

Asami smiled. “I’m glad.” In front of her, Unalaq stared serenely at the lights. Hardly the portrait of a villainous schemer, though Asami couldn’t shake her suspicions.

“Hey.” Korra tugged on Asami’s coat sleeve. “The green lights are the same color as your eyes.”

“You think so?” Heat crept into her cheeks.

Instead of a response, Korra squealed as her father lifted her up. “I’m so proud of you, Korra!” He set her down a second later. “I’m sorry if it seemed I was so against you. I was wrong.”

Korra smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

Unalaq strode forward then, and Tonraq bristled. “Yes, well done, Avatar Korra. But I’m afraid we mustn’t linger. We should return to the city before nightfall. The dark spirits might be gone for now, but they’re not the only dangers that lurk out here.”

Tonraq sighed. “My brother’s right. We should get going. It’s a long ride home.”

Everything was gathered hastily and in no time, Asami was back in the saddle, seated behind Korra. One minute, Asami was enjoying the sway of Naga’s quick pace; the next, she was being shaken awake. “Asami, we’re back. Asami?”

“Hmm?” She mumbled into something hard and warm. Opening her eyes revealed she had her face pressed against Korra’s neck. She jerked back, almost falling off Naga. 

Laughter set Korra quaking. “You were out. I thought I was going to have to carry you back. That is, if I could pry your arms off of me.”

“Sorry,” Asami said, flushing. “I didn’t really sleep last night.”

The laughter died out. “Really? Why?” Because you told me you’re glad we’re soul mates and you touched my lips, Asami didn’t say. “You were asleep when I started to drift off.” Korra fidgeted with her fingers.

“I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t fall back asleep. I was worried, I guess.” Not a complete lie, but Asami had been more preoccupied with the way Korra pulled her tight against her body as she slept. 

Korra nodded. “Well, now that you’re awake, we can catch up.” Naga’s easy jaunt turned into a run. 

Asami took in her surroundings. They were almost back to Korra’s home city. The others were farther ahead and Asami was grateful she hadn’t woken amid Bolin and Mako’s gibes. In seconds, they were racing camel yaks to the top of the hill overlooking the city. When they reached the top, Korra pulled hard on Naga’s lead and they skidded to a stop. “Uncle, what’s going on?”

Asami peered over Korra’s shoulder, down into the harbor where a handful of Northern Water Tribe warships were docked. On the shore stood lines of blue-clad soldiers. Unalaq sidled up next to Naga on his camel yak. “The spirit portal cannot be left unprotected. My troops are merely here to protect it and to ensure the spiritual rejuvenation of the Southern Tribe goes smoothly.”

Asami’s stomach churned and she tasted acid in her throat. Was opening the spirit portal a pretext for invading the Southern Water Tribe? But Unalaq was already Chief of both tribes. What game was he playing, then? Korra huffed and gripped Naga’s reins hard. Then, so quiet Asami wasn’t sure if Korra muttered it or if she was imagining her thoughts aloud: “That better be the only reason they’re here.”


	26. Rebel Plans...And A Date?

Who was Unalaq kidding? One day since their return from the spirit portal and already the city was immeasurably tense. Only a third of the northern troops departed Harbor City to establish a safe perimeter around the portal. The rest of the soldiers marched through the city streets under the guise of “stabilization,” though the Southern Water Tribe wasn’t in any state of collapse so far as Asami could see. Plus there was the blockade she’d awoken to, leaving her cut off from her company and Republic City until Unalaq saw fit. That was fantastic.

And she couldn’t walk through the streets to the palace without feeling heated glares exchanged between northerners and southerners. Now, as she stood outside the royal palace, waiting for Korra to finish her talk with Unalaq, the line of soldiers kept shooting looks at her, shifting their spears.

Feet scraped against the stone steps of the palace entrance. Asami turned towards the sound. Korra was the picture of stress. She walked hunched forward and on the balls of her feet, like she could run at any second. Even through her blue, fir trimmed coat, Asami could see a tension in her back and shoulders as she passed by. She barely nodded at Asami before she continued to walk down the street. A few long strides was all it took for Asami to catch up.

“I take it your talk with Unalaq didn’t go well.” Asami reached forward and brushed off some loose snow clinging to the right side of Korra’s jacket. “What happened?”

Korra’s eyes darted down to the bits of snow falling away, eyes narrowed. “He’s not helping, that’s what happened. I tried to tell him to back off. Varrick and my dad are right. Sort of. The troops? The blockade? I mean, how did my uncle think people were going to react? They’ve had free reign for so long and he comes in and just…decides!” She threw her hands in the air. “So I tell him this, tell him people are frustrated and there’s talk of rebellion and you know what he says? It’s my responsibility to make sure there isn’t a war! Mine! Because the Avatar’s supposed to keep the peace. But he’s the one making all the aggressive moves! My tribe hasn’t even done anything yet. 

“And what kills me is that I’m doing everything he says I should be but he doesn’t see he’s part of the problem. I’m asking him, an involved party, to tone it down because his actions are upsetting the balance between our tribes but noooo. Not to mention how all of this is going to start affecting the spirits. Seriously, how are battle-hardened soldiers better emotional influences than civilians?” 

Asami was totally lost now. “I thought opening the portal fixed the spirit problem.” Clearly it hadn’t if Korra thought there was another problem looming.

A long sigh escaped Korra. “In the texts I’ve been reading for my training—that Unalaq gave to me—it says spirits are shaped by the energy around them. If the energy’s positive, the spirits retain their light side and they’re pretty friendly, or at least leave you alone. But when exposed to a lot of negative energy, a spirit’s darkness takes over. That’s what happened to all of the spirits that attacked us before.”

“So all this strife between the tribes…” Asami began.

Korra nodded. “Any spirits still hanging around are going to feed off that negative energy. I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen if there’s a war. All the horrible feelings that come with fighting…” She shivered and Asami did, too.

A war between the water tribes. Asami swallowed hard, not wanting to say what happened at Korra’s parents’ house after she left to seek Unalaq. But Korra was the Avatar and, if she wanted to keep balance, she had to know how hard that was going to be. “Then there’s something I should tell you. After you left Varrick’s meeting, he told everyone they should start preparing for war.” She paused when Korra swore loudly, scaring a group of arctic hens in the yard they passed. “It gets worse. He hasn’t said as much, but I’m willing to bet Varrick’s going to ask me to sell him what’s left of Future Industries’ mecha tanks. He might even ask me to make more.”

Korra stopped short and clenched her fists. “You can’t do that!”

Asami held her chin high and put her hands on her hips. “You think I want make weapons just like my father?” Asami shot back. “Over the past six months, I’ve been trying to prove to people I’m not like him. If I let Future Industries produce weapons again, then they’ll never believe me. All they’ll see is another Sato profiting from violence.” She wanted to change the way people saw her company, to get rid of the stain her father and Amon left on it. She thought Korra understood that. She’d been by Asami’s side for those six months…

The indignation slipped from Korra’s face and she shrank back. “I’m sorry,” she said, eyes firmly on the ground. “I reacted instead of thinking. All day, I’ve been listening to people more interested in justifying their side in the fight than avoiding conflict altogether. So when I heard weapons my mind just…I know you don’t want to be a weapons dealer, Asami. I’m sorry.”

She meant it and felt awful about it; it was written all over her face. “Apology accepted,” said Asami after a second, not able to completely rid her tone of the stiffness. 

Today had been terrible for both of them, so she didn’t hold it against Korra for being upset but Asami wasn’t going to let her take her frustrations out on her either. The two started walking back towards Tonraq and Senna’s, the quiet stretching uncomfortably.

Finally, Asami couldn’t take it. “You’re beating yourself up internally, I can feel it.” The slight burn in her chest stopped so Asami leaned over, put on her best smile and nudged Korra in the ribs. “If you feel that bad, why don’t you take me to dinner to make it up to me?” she asked lightly. Not that she actually expect Korra to pay, but food (especially water tribe cusisine) usually improved Korra’s mood immensely.

Instead of teasing back, Korra shook her head. “I can’t go anywhere. Everyone hates me.”

Discomfort fluttered in Asami’s gut again. “What do you mean?” When Korra didn’t say anything, Asami asked, “What happened?”

Korra scratched the back of her head, then started talking fast. “On my way to see Uncle, I tried to break up an argument. Apparently, a kid accidentally hit a soldier with a snowball and the guy overreacted. He almost water whipped the kid.” Asami’s stomach churned at the thought. What kind of people made up Unalaq’s forces? “Some guys from my tribe heard the kid screaming, so they rushed over and I don’t know what words were exchanged but when I got there, they were at each other’s throats.

“I tried to get them to back off, and the soldier did, but the two guys started yelling at me. If one of my dad’s friends hadn’t shown up and dragged them away, I think they would’ve started fighting me. People from my own tribe.” She huffed and her footsteps wavered. 

No wonder she was so miserable. “That’s awful, Korra. They’re adults and they should’ve known better.” Especially that solider, but Asami didn’t think adding that would help. 

“That’s not even the worst part. The kid? He looked like he’s Meelo’s age. He made another snowball, hit me in the head. The he called me the worst Avatar ever.” She pressed a hand over her right eye and Asami swore she saw Korra wipe away a tear.

“You’re not the worst. And he’s just a kid, Korra. He doesn’t know what it takes to be the Avatar, what kind of hard choices you have to make in the name of balance.” I can’t even comprehend it all, Asami thought. 

Stopping in the middle of the street, she put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and drew her into a hug. Korra’s face pressed into the scarf around Asami’s neck, but her hands stayed at her sides. For once, Asami didn’t feel like her heart was going to beat out of her chest at their closeness, but then again, the twisting pain in her stomach kept her nerves at bay. Korra was so tortured inside but Asami didn’t know what to do other than physically be there. So they stayed like that for a solid minute, Korra breathing deeply, Asami running a hand up and down her back. 

Finally, Korra peeled her face away enough to speak, albeit muffled by Asami’s coat. “Thanks, Sami.”

“I think you need to take the night off. Seriously, let’s go get dinner,” Asami said as Korra pulled away from her.

Korra looked at her, frowning again. “I don’t think I should. Varrick and my uncle—”

“As your best friend and soul mate, I say you deserve to. We’ll go to your favorite restaurant, order your favorite dish,” Korra opened her mouth to protest but Asami carried on. “And we’ll sit at a table in the back, away from everybody so no one bothers you.”

The frown disappeared as Korra mulled it over. Asami hoped Korra didn’t think too hard about the scenario she laid out though because, well, one might think it was a date. Her breath caught as Korra’s eyes found hers again. “That sounds…” Suddenly, Korra’s answer felt heavy, like the outcome could make or break Asami’s mood. “…really nice, actually. Yeah. Let’s do it. I know just the place.”

A tug around her arm sent Asami reeling forward. She laughed as Korra dragged her down the street, winding through the dinner crowds but keeping a tight grip on her, keeping her close. Korra must be starving, she thought, but hoped maybe Korra was excited about having dinner alone with her. It didn’t really matter, though as long as they ended the evening lighter than they were now. Stopping Unalaq and Varrick could wait for one night, right?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For what felt like the hundredth time this evening, Korra rolled her eyes. Of course she had to pick the one restaurant Bolin and the twins were at. Her cousins sat quietly in front of their empty plates staring off into the distance while Bolin laughed awkwardly, trying to tell her, Asami, and Mako about his “delightful” day with Eska.

Korra leaned in close enough to Asami so she could whisper, “I thought they were going to be eating at the palace.”

Because this was supposed to be a quiet, relaxing dinner with Asami. Only Asami. Something warm brushed her hand clenched on the seat bench. Soft fingers traced circles on the back of her hand. Korra shivered when Asami tipped her head down, leaned into her space, and said, “Guess we’re cursed.” The following smile made Korra want to lean in closer, but she did the opposite, feeling eyes on her.

Sure enough, when she glanced back at the group around the table, Eska and Desna were staring at her. Bolin was laughing nervously about something, and Mako looked like he was trying to drown himself with his glass of water. Abruptly, Eska stood. “We must acquire more sustenance.” Her brother stood and the two glided away toward the counter on the other side of the restaurant.

The moment the two were out of earshot, Bolin twisted in his seat to face them and he slammed his hands on the table. “You guys have to help me!” He whined.

“With what?” Mako asked, balling up his napkin and throwing it on the table over his half-eaten bowl of noodles. 

“Breaking up with Eska! She’s not my soul mate like I thought.” 

“We know,” Korra, Asami, and Mako said all at once. 

Bolin’s eyes bulged. “Why didn’t you say anything then?!” 

“Why did you think she was your soul mate in the first place?” Asami shot back.

Bolin sagged in his seat and clasped his hands together. “Okay so I’ve never really felt anything from my soul mate and I figured that’s because she must live a pretty pampered life and Eska’s a princess so you can’t get more pampered than that, right?” He looked between all three of his friends seated across from him.

“Or, you know, your soul mate could be leading a normal life?” Mako rolled his eyes. “Not everyone gets to fight bad guys with the Avatar.” He shot a smile at Korra and she punched his arm lightly, smiling back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bolin’s eyes fell on Korra. “Why didn’t you warn me about your cousin?”

Was he really going to go there? Anyone with enough sense avoided Eska; her aura alone could freeze baby otter-penguins. “Because I thought it was obvious and you ran off before I could say anything!” Korra snapped.

Asami laughed and Korra fought the smile threatening to spill across her face because wow, Asami had a pretty laugh and she felt Asami’s hand brush hers under the table again. 

“Why’re you so grumpy?” Bolin asked. “I’ve got a huge problem here! I’m the one who should be grumpy!”

Though she tried to say she didn’t want to be pulled over here in the first place, Mako beat her to the punch. “Because you’re interrupting their date, bro.” The smirk on his face made Korra flush—with anger or embarrassment she wasn’t sure.

She and Asami were not…they were going to eat dinner. Together. Alone. At a quiet table. Wait. “I—” she started to say.

“We’re—” But Asami stopped speaking, waiting for Korra to finish.

Too bad all the words in Korra’s head evaporated, leaving her dry-mouthed and staring at Asami. Thankfully, Bolin saved them. “Ooooooh, why didn’t you guys say so?” He slapped his forehead. “Gogogo, do your soul mate date thing. Mako will help me with my breakup stuff. He’s a master at breaking girls’ hearts.” Korra felt Mako aim a kick under the table.

After Bolin oofed and his hands darted under the table to clutch his shin, Mako turned to her and shoved, pushing her straight into Asami’s side and nearly sent both girls tumbling off the bench. They both stood in the nick of time. Korra glared at him, but all he did was continue to smirk. “There’s a table in the back corner.”

Ready to wipe the look off his face, Korra reached out to grab his shirt collar, but Asami pulled her back. The two walked away from the table. In the farthest corner, Korra saw there was in fact a free table and no one was seated around it. Asami’s hand squeezed her arm, so Korra looked at her, which was a mistake. 

Green eyes peered down at her, freezing her in place. Her eyes shifted when Asami’s glossy, red lips started moving. The last time she stared at Asami’s lips, they’d been lipstick-free. How would they feel now, especially if she leaned up and— 

“Korra, are you listening?”

Her gaze snapped back to Asami’s eyes. “Can you say that again?” Don’t blush, don’t blush she repeated in her head.

Asami looked at the floor. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she said, “Forget Mako.” She cast a glare over Korra’s shoulder. “Let’s just grab a table and order something.”

The hand on her forearm slipped down to her wrist. Asami gently pulled her towards the table in the back but it seemed to take forever. Each step felt like a stride through snow, her feet dragging, heavy with invisible, excess snow. Yet the table grew closer and as Korra took in the setup, all she could think was that it looked intimate. A small crystal vase with a sub-zero blue rose sat in the center of the table. Two tea candles flickered on either side of the vase, adding a little more light to the dim corner space. And the table was just big enough for two people to sit comfortably. Korra gulped as Asami let go of her and took a seat.

When she didn’t immediately sit, Asami glanced at Korra, worried, so Korra hurriedly sank in the empty chair. Her feet bumped against Asami’s. “S-sorry.” The menu Asami had in front of her face at least prevented her from seeing Korra’s blush.

Until those startlingly green eyes peered over the paper menu and crinkled around the edges. Asami was smiling. “You look nervous.”

Korra swallowed hard. A pitcher of water and two cups were on the table, so Korra poured herself a glass, chugged it, then filled the second cup for Asami. She pushed it across the small space between them, afraid her shaking hands would spill it if she dared lift the cup.

“Thanks,” Asami said, taking the glass behind her menu. 

Korra realized she never responded to Asami’s previous comment. “It was kind of weird, what Mako said.” If Korra could just see what kind of face she was making, maybe this wouldn’t be so…awkward. 

Asami hummed. Apparently that was the only reaction Korra was going to get so she went on. “I mean, when you think about it, this does kind of look like a date but—”

Coughing halted Korra. Asami dropped the menu and covered her mouth with her left hand while her right slammed the glass of water on the table. “I’m okay,” Asami wheezed when Korra started to stand. “Inhaled an ice cube, that’s all.”

It took a few minutes of reassuring before Korra felt comfortable enough to sit back fully in her chair. In that time, the waiter came over and took their order, Asami stuttering through her order, holding back another round of coughs. Once he left, Korra folded her hands in her lap. “I didn’t mean to make you choke.”

“It’s okay,” Asami said, pouring all of her attention into centering the vase. “You just caught me off guard.”

“By saying this looks like a date?” Korra cocked her head. “When Bolin and I went out, we had dinner together and this feels like…” we’re on a date right now, but Korra lost the courage to keep speaking 

Because what if Asami didn’t want to date her yet? Granted most of Korra’s daydreams or momentary staring sessions were spend thinking about kissing Asami, but dates were supposed to come before kissing anyways, right? What if Asami hadn’t thought about kissing her yet either? Ugh, if only the White Lotus included soul mate training in her Avatar regiment. 

She glanced at Asami, who was arching an eyebrow. Then, her friend spoke carefully, like she was choosing her words one at a time. “This does have the atmosphere of a date. But when I suggested we go out, I meant,” Asami bit her lip and looked away, “as friends.”

“Oh.” Something tingled in Korra’s chest, like she’d eaten something spicy. But unless her body was randomly hurting, Asami must be painfully upset. She wasn’t the only one. The word “friends” made Korra frown. She felt like she’d been slapped. 

Across from her, Asami’s head snapped up. “You’re disappointed,” she said, sounding entirely too cheery. 

“I guess,” Korra admitted. Friend. Just a friend. “You were upset, too. I felt it.” She reached up and touched the base of her throat, where the tingling had started.

A laugh broke through Asami’s lips, startling Korra. Then, Asami was reaching across the table, tugging Korra’s hand free and lacing their fingers together, grinning unrestrained. Korra had never seen Asami so happy before. 

“I was, yes. But Korra, do you know what this means?” She squeezed Korra’s hand.

Her throat was too dry again but Korra hadn’t bothered to refill her own glass. “That we both want this to be a…not friend thing?” When Asami nodded, Korra’s heart beat fast and she could help but smile. Asami wanted this, wanted her. In the date sense, anyways. “So… this is a date? Our first date?” Say yes. Korra hoped she wasn’t mouthing the words because she didn’t feel in control of what her face did anymore.

Another hand squeeze. “If you want it to be,” Asami said, suddenly looking shy.

“I do.” She clutched at Asami’s hand hard, not caring how sweaty her palm was.

“Good. Me too.” Scratch her earlier statement, this was the happiest Korra had ever seen Asami. Her face practically glowed with warmth in the dim candlelight. The sight made Korra’s chest swell. Spirits, she was on a date with her soul mate! 

Before any more could be said, the waiter arrived, laden with two bowls of steaming seaweed noodles. Korra all but drooled as her bowl was set in front of her, the aroma hitting her and making her stomach growl. She must’ve made a face because Asami laughed. “Hungry?” She let go of Korra’s hand but she left hers on the table.

“Starved,” Korra admitted.

“Go ahead, dig in.” Asami laughed again, but soon, she was eating her noodles with more gusto than Korra would’ve expected from a prim and proper heiress. “These are amazing!”

“The best,” Korra said around a mouthful of noodles. She blushed when Asami stared at her after half the green noodles slip from her mouth back into her bowl. “Sorry.”

Asami shook her head, chewed, and swallowed. “It’s cute.”

Korra nearly spit out all of her noodles in embarrassment. Instead, she finished her mouthful and stared at Asami because she could. She didn’t feel weird now, looking unabashedly at Asami, because for the first time she really let herself look as more than a friend. Her black hair looked glossier in the low light, flowing over her shoulders and framing her face. Her pale, green eyes kept meeting Korra’s before flitting away, always alight with a bright energy that left Korra smiling. Korra couldn’t look away. “Well, you’re gorgeous,” she finally said. “And smart,” she added hastily, afraid she was being too superficial. Plus, Asami was really, really smart.

“Thank you.” For once, it was Asami blushing brightly, her cheeks like rosy petals. 

They enjoyed their noodles in silence, trading glances. Looking away, finding each other again. But eventually, Korra’s curiosity outweighed her hunger. “So, how long have you wanted to date me?” she asked.

Asami looked at her for a moment, then back down at her food. “Not too long,” she said, scooping up more noodles and taking a small, delicate bite. How she managed to make eating noodles look sophisticated blew Korra’s mind. “You?”

“Not sure, but tonight just…clicked.” Everything felt right in this moment. “This is nice. I like this. You. Us.” Was that going too far? Asami’s grin and the way Korra’s heart swooped made her think not. 

After that, conversation was easy, like it always was. They talked long after their bowls were empty and the tea candles almost burned out completely. Asami had re-linked their hands after the meal and Korra was overwhelmed with the urge to never let go, which was scary and thrilling all at once. It wasn’t until their waiter came over and asked them if they wouldn’t mind moving along that they paid and left. 

Outside was pitch black. Only the lanterns lining the shop exteriors and the southern lights dancing in the sky lit the path up the hill, back to Asami’s hut. Korra offered her arm and Asami wrapped both of her arms around it, leaning into Korra’s side. This was new, Asami not hesitating to touch her. And Korra no longer felt weird about relishing the contact. 

It was because they were more than friends now, Korra realized. Sure, she and Asami figured out they were soul mates over half a year ago, and they’d shared each other’s pain, but it didn’t feel quite real. Not until now.

The silence around them was perfect as they leisurely wound up the path. Korra deliberately walked slowly; Asami had no problem matching her pace. They were almost parallel with the royal palace when Korra decided to stop, to drag the night out a little longer. With her free hand, she reached into her coat pocket and plucked out the item she’d stashed there. She slipped her arm free from Asami’s grasp, which earned her a huff and a heart-skipping pout. “Korra,” she began, reaching out to take Korra’s arm again, but Korra held up a hand.

“I have something for you.” She held up a pale blue rose, bleached white in the darkness. 

Asami reached out tentatively, her mouth rounded in surprise. “Where did you—”

“Stole it from the vase on our table,” Korra said, stepping close enough to thread the stem through a button hole on Asami’s jacket. “I thought you could press it in one of your sketchbooks. If you want.” She scratched the back of her head and looked at her feet. Their feet. She was so close to Asami.

Hands settled on her hips and she was tugged forward until her body was pressed against Asami’s. Korra looked back up. Yeah, they were really close. With her head tilted down, Asami’s eyes were almost even with Korra’s. But Asami wasn’t staring into her eyes. “I have something for you, too,” she whispered, like saying it louder would scare Korra away. “Close your eyes.” 

Korra did as instructed, heart beat increasing as Asami’s left hand left her waist and a second later, skimmed Korra’s cheek. Asami’s mitten was gone so her fingertips skated over Korra’s skin, tracing a searing line from her forehead to her jaw before cupping her face completely. Korra did her best not to gasp, but she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating. She felt unsteady on her feet. 

A thumb brushed over her bottom lip. Asami’s voice, closer than ever, cut through the haze seeping into Korra’s mind. “You’ve got noodle broth right here.” Her thumb pressed hard against the corner of Korra’s mouth.

“Asami,” Korra whined, face flushed. “Did you really tell me to close my eyes so you could wipe broth off my face?” She really hoped not.

“No.” Something bumped against her nose and Korra stopped breathing altogether. Her eyes strained to open, to see if Asami was as close as she imagined, but just as she started open her eyes, warm breath brushed her lips. Asami was going to…to…

The sound of shattering glass, followed by a shout and several bangs broke the blanket of silence around them. Korra’s eyes snapped open and Asami jumped away, her hair whipping around as she looked for the commotion. Several of the palace windows burst with light seconds later and a dark figure bolted out of the main palace door.

Korra looked to Asami, her mind reeling. They almost…but focus Korra, focus. Someone’s attacking the palace. Do something. “I don’t suppose you brought your glove.”

Asami shoved her bare hand into her coat pocket and produced the aforementioned accessory, pulling it on swiftly and firing it up. “I did.”

More figures spilled out of the palace ahead of them. Korra smiled grimly. “Then let’s go.” With Asami at her side, she charged up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took forever but here's the new chapter! I tried to make it worth the wait! ^_^ And I'm back from my gram's now, so I'll be posting a new chapter at least once a week again.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr (freneticcore.tumblr.com). I post more accurate estimates of when new chapters will come out, and sometimes teasers, so feel free to check that out if you so desire.


	27. Everything is Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a not so fluffy chapter :(

“I can’t have one night,” Korra grumbled to herself. Asami was about to kiss her—which meant Asami actually wanted to kiss her—and now she was desperately trying to foil a kidnapping attempt. 

She begged her fellow tribesmen to walk away, but they were too strong in their convictions and insisted on fighting her if she wouldn’t join them. Unalaq was growing difficult to deal with, but kidnapping him wasn’t the answer. How she was going to stop a war now, Korra didn’t know. 

She tied up the last masked southern tribesman against a column of the main palace chamber, and then sprinted out the side archway, down the steps, and into the courtyard. Asami had gone the same way a few minutes ago, chasing after the burly man who Korra fervently hoped wasn’t her father. He’d broken off from the rest of the group, an unconscious Unalaq slung over his right shoulder and, when Korra broke through the ice wall the southern tribesmen used to cover him, Asami wordlessly ran after him. If Korra weren’t immediately occupied with dodging icicles and water whips, she would’ve followed.

Over the course of her fight, she felt nothing from Asami’s end, so she assumed her soul mate was okay. Korra’s boots hit the courtyard ground when she heard her name called. She spun towards the sound and saw the muscled man facedown on the ground, just shy of a snowmobile. Asami stood with her hands on her hips, beaming at her, and a disoriented Unalaq sat in the snow by her feet, rubbing the back of his head.

Korra jogged over. The man sprawled in the snow had his hands tied behind his back. Asami was thorough in stopping him. Korra couldn’t help but feel proud. The man’s head turned and the cloth covering his face fell away, revealing one of her father’s friends. Not her father. A gasp of relief burst from her lips.

“What happened?” Unalaq asked as soon as Korra stopped in front of him. “Where are my guards?” He looked around slowly. What did they do to her uncle?

“Some people tried to kidnap you, uncle, but we stopped them,” Korra said, helping him to his feet. As for his guards, Korra didn’t know. The only ones she’d seen were the three knocked out near the entrance of the palace.

Unalaq looked at Asami, a frown working its way onto his face. “I see.” He looked far off, then nodded. “Ah, here they are.” He strode past her and Asami, walking gently towards a group of northern soldiers running towards them, spears raised.

“Not even a thank you,” Korra mumbled as Asami moved closer to her. Without much thought, Korra looped her arm around Asami’s waist. Because they could do that now, right? “Looks like you kicked butt and saved the day. Or night, I guess.”

Asami smiled wide and turned into Korra’s touch so they were standing face to face. Korra’s mouth went dry when those green eyes locked on her face. But Asami’s red lips dropped into a frown, taking the fluttering in Korra’s stomach with it. She started to play with the fur collar of Korra’s jacket. “I helped,” Asami said quietly. “But I’m worried what this means. The man who had Unalaq, he was at Varrick’s meeting. What if Varrick gave the order? He was making plans…”

Neither of them had a chance to say anything more. Unalaq barked, “Find Varrick! I want him to freeze in prison along with the rest of the traitors.” 

That’s when Korra noticed several of the northern soldiers had the southern rebels already handcuffed and assembled behind the first line of warriors. In fact, over a dozen soldiers stood at attention now. Where were they when the kidnapping was going down?

But there were more important things at the moment. Korra had to try to salvage the situation. Her arm dropped from Asami and she approached her uncle and the northern soldiers. She could still stop this war. “You can’t just lock them away. That will only make the south angry.” She put as much power in her voice as she could. Her uncle had to understand that now was not the time to crack down.

“You want me to let them get away with it?” Unalaq snapped, his robes swirling around him as he faced her.

Korra took a step back. In the darkness, her uncle’s eyes looked black and the torchlight from the nearby palace edged the lines of his face, making him look gaunt, skeletal. Then she remembered what she had to say. “No, but let them stand trial. Every water tribe citizen deserves that right.” She held her breath. If he refused, then…then what? He would be breaking laws set down long ago. Even as chief, he couldn’t deny his citizens this basic right.

Unalaq returned to a more relaxed stance. “Fine.” He sounded composed again and Korra felt herself relax slightly. “I will respect the Avatar’s decision in this matter.” 

Korra exhaled sharply, feeling the tension seep from her shoulders. “Thank you, Uncle.” She wouldn’t have to fight him on this after all. 

He turned as if to leave, but instead he stepped around her and stood in front of Asami. Every muscle in Korra’s body tensed. “Miss Sato, as a known associate with Varrick, you’ll have to come with my officers.”

Asami put her hands on her hips. “What? I have nothing to do with this.”

“You were awfully quick to arrive on the scene,” Unalaq said, eyeing her.

Korra cut in front of Asami, placing herself between her soul mate and her uncle. How dare he make that assumption? Asami was the one who rescued him! “She was with me, Uncle. We were walking together when we heard noises from the palace.”

His eyes narrowed but he raised his hand, as if to calm a child. Korra gritted her teeth. “Then she will have no trouble explaining herself to my officers.”

“You’re not taking her anywhere.” Korra took a step forward and glared up at her uncle. “She’s done nothing wrong. She saved your life!”

“And I appreciate it.” His face smoothed and maybe he looked sincere but the blood pounding through Korra’s head made it hard for her to discern anything but her own anger. “I merely want to make sure there was no sinister motive behind it. If your…friend is as innocent as you say she is, then we’ll have this resolved quickly.”

“Korra.” Asami squeezed her forearm and walked around her. “I can handle this.”

“I know you can but you shouldn’t have to.” Like Asami needed anyone else persecuting her.

Asami gave her a small smile. “I’ll be okay. It’s just a few questions, right?” She looked to Unalaq, who nodded. “Nothing I haven’t done before. I’ll be back out in no time.” She pulled Korra into a hard hug that left Korra blushing, especially when Asami whispered, “And then maybe we can pick up where we left off.” Whether she meant it or not (the mood was kind of spoiled), the phrase eased Korra all the same.

Korra watched as Asami marched back into the palace, Unalaq and two soldiers in tow. She’d expected Asami to fight the request, but she supposed it was a move to protect Future Industries more than Asami’s personal preference to clear the air. Once Asami was gone from sight, Korra felt two pulses in her hands. Asami was letting her know she was still okay and that made Korra feel a tiny bit better.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami’s plan to find out what Unalaq and his men were up to backfired. Rather than having an open discussion like she thought they would, Unalaq led her to an empty chamber with an ice table and chair, where she was asked to sit. It reminded her of the interrogation rooms back at Republic City’s police headquarters. Then, Unalaq’s men questioned her until dawn. They talked in circles—checking for slip-ups in her story Asami assumed—before Unalaq finally let her go. 

They ignored the questions she posed: where were they when Unalaq was taken? What were they doing that was more important than protecting the chief of the water tribes? Instead of answering, they barraged her with the same set of questions over and over again. Asami wasn’t sure how many times over the past several hours she’d said, “My contract with Varrick clearly states he’s buying delivery satomobiles for commercial use,” or “Future Industries doesn’t make weapons anymore,” but her throat was sore by the time she staggered outside of the palace into the first light of day. 

At least I wasn’t thrown in prison this time, she thought as she shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She was more than a little surprised when an instant later Naga bounded up and knocked her over, whimpering and licking Asami’s face. Just as suddenly as the polarbeardog was upon her, she was gone.

“Naga!” Korra protested. She shoved the beast away and helped Asami up. “Are you okay? You look exhausted. I’ve been trying to get them to let you go for hours but my uncle said he had to make sure you were completely faultless.” She looked down at her boots. “I was actually thinking about coming in and busting you out.” 

Korra didn’t seem to be aware she was stroking Asami’s face, but Asami wasn’t going to stop her. Her hands were warm and Asami would be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamed about Korra being this affectionate. And it kind of made up for the infuriating hours she spent in the palace.

“That would’ve gone over well,” Asami said through a yawn. The look on Korra’s face made her turn away. The intensity with which she stared was flattering but also way too much to deal with at this hour. “Thank you for trying.” She pried Korra’s right hand from her face and took it into her own hand.

Korra looked down at their hands and Asami watched as her cheeks tinged. Memories of what happened before her interrogation and the palace fight drifted to the forefront of her mind and Asami almost blushed, too. She nearly kissed Korra and Korra wasn’t going to pull away. That was all too encouraging. Everything seemed so perfect. The dinner, the way Korra never looked away from her, the late night walk where Korra held her, like she actually wanted Asami closer…Almost all of Asami’s anger burned away. Korra’s presence made everything more bearable.

Naga whined and nudged Korra’s arm with her muzzle, huffing out of her wet, black nose. “Okay, okay!” Blue eyes fell on Asami’s face. There were dark circles under Korra’s eyes. She hadn’t slept all night either. As drained as Asami was, the sentiment made her stomach wriggle pleasantly. “I’ve got to feed Naga. I can give you a ride back to your place. You can get some sleep.”

Asami nodded. Sleep. That sounded amazing right now. Snuggling under all those blankets. Then, when she woke, she’d start working on a plan to get her out of business with Varrick and get a pass to leave this place, to sail back to Republic City. During her interrogation, the northern officers slapped a pile of letters from her executive board on the table. They’d apparently been withholding her mail for the past two days “out of suspicion.” Legality aside, Asami paged through the letters to find them all urgently calling for her to return home—a significant shipment to the Fire Nation had been lost at sea and investors were growing more concerned the longer she stayed away. 

A blip of anger bubbled in her veins but she didn’t have the energy to maintain it. Yes, there was much to be handled. But sleep first.

The ride back to the guest huts was uneventful and silent. They were just passing Korra’s parents’ house when Tonraq appeared in the doorway, waving tentatively. Korra stopped Naga and Asami did her best not to groan in protest. Her bed was close, and yet so far.

“Are you girls all right?” he asked. “We heard what happened last night.” Senna appeared at his elbow, concern etched in every line of her face.

“Do you mind if I stop for a moment?” Korra whispered, turning in her seat. “It’ll be quick. I want to apologize to my dad.”

“Go ahead.” Korra needed her parents around her now more than ever. Asami wasn’t going to get in the way.

She didn’t expect Korra to drag her along, but Asami didn’t complain when she found herself seated across from Korra’s parents. She nibbled on a kale cookie Senna offered her as Korra and her dad stared each other down, trying to figure out how to start.

Korra broke first. “I’m glad you weren’t involved in the attack.” Asami watched Korra wring her hands. “And I’m sorry for even thinking you capable of doing something like that. I know you better than that.”

Tonraq sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. “My brother and I may have our differences but I would never attack him. I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go.” 

So Varrick was behind it all. Asami felt sick. Her first major business deal was with a war-inciter. She could hear her board now, chiding her, suggesting once more for her to sign the company over into their more capable hands. There was also the fact that Varrick was making Korra’s life difficult, too, which upset Asami.

“Asami, are you all right? You don’t look well.” Senna brushed a hand over Asami’s hand curled on the table. 

“Mhm. Tired.” She didn’t want to burden Korra’s mother with everything. Senna barely knew her. 

Korra looked at her briefly before looking back at her parents. Go on, Asami thought, talk to them. I’m okay. That was a lie, but Korra needed this moment. Asami was relieved when Korra started speaking to Tonraq again. 

“I know you’ve been trying to protect me, that your choices are made out of love for me, and I shouldn’t be so angry, but I’m the Avatar and there’s so much I have to deal with.” She pulled at her wolf tails. “I almost felt like you were holding me back at times, but—”

“I was,” Tonraq chuckled, though there was no humor to it. “I’ve been so focused on protecting you, Korra, because you’re our daughter. But I sometimes forget the world needs you to be the Avatar, too.”

Senna set her teacup down on the table. “When your father and I found out we were soul mates and we got married, we both knew we wanted to live together in a quiet, little house and raise a family. Then, we discovered you were the Avatar.” The way she said it, so bright, so excited, Asami could practically feel the pride rolling off of Senna, as well as a tinge of sadness. “Simple was over. So we knew the day would come where the world needed you and you wouldn’t need us anymore.”

Tonraq sighed and scratched the back of his neck. So that’s where Korra got the tic. “I guess we’ve—me in particular—been trying to prolong the inevitable. It’s selfish but you’re our daughter and we love you so much. While we’re proud of everything you’ve done as the Avatar, we don’t want the world to have you just yet.”

The look in Korra’s face when she questioned over and over again why her father would put her in the White Lotus compound still burned brightly in Asami’s memory. But now she had her answer. Korra all but tackled her parents in a hug, crying hard. “Mom, dad, I’ll always need you,” she managed between sobs.

The scene before her—a mother and father hugging their daughter—made Asami’s throat tighten and she looked away. She was happy for Korra, really, but…

A scuffling against the floor made Asami look up again. Korra was reaching out to her, cheeks tear-stained, eyes rimmed in red, but smiling all the same. “Come here,” she said, patting the floor space between her and her parents. Hesitantly, Asami stood, walked the few steps, and sat down again. “Asami’s had a rough night, too.” 

Korra gave a quick rundown of what happened after Unalaq was rescued and Asami watched as Tonraq frowned deeply. Senna reached over and laid a hand on Asami’s arm. When Korra finished, it was like a switch was thrown. One minute, all was quiet, and the next, Tonraq and Senna had their arms around her as if…as if… 

Asami’s throat was so tight she was convinced she’d choke. Her eyes blurred with tears, which fell seconds later and her makeup was probably a mess and then Korra’s arms were around her waist. Asami clutched the front of Korra’s coat and buried her face in Korra’s shoulders. Soothing words reached her ears and that sent Asami over the edge. She full out cried.

Cried because she hadn’t slept in almost twenty-four hours, because Unalaq and Varrick had her in a tough position, because her company was going under, but most of all because it wasn’t her mother and father’s arms around her. 

She became vaguely away of Tonraq muttering about his brother and Senna stroking the back of her head, but the most present feeling was Korra’s firm hands on her waist. After a few minutes, Asami ran out of tears and the arms around her (except Korra’s) slipped away. 

“Thank you,” Asami said, releasing her grip on Korra to wipe away the tears—and probably further ruin her makeup.

“Korra’s told me a bit about you,” Senna began. This surprised Asami; she had no idea Korra found time to talk about non-Avatar things with her parents. The thought made her blush. “From what she’s said, it sounds like you’re going through more than we could ever imagine, but I can tell you’re strong, Asami. You’ll make it through all of this, sweetie. I know it.”

Tonraq nodded. “You are strong. Heard you were the one who took down Hahn. He’s the size of a platypus-bear. If you can handle him, you can handle anything.” He placed a large hand on her shoulder and grinned. Korra obvious inherited her smile from him, too.

Asami almost spiraled into another crying fit. It had been a long time since adults showed faith in her, even if it was blind. These people didn’t even know her, yet here they were, comforting her, treating her like they treated Korra. Asami wondered if they knew she and Korra were soul mates or if it was their parental instincts kicking in. “Thank you both, so much,” Asami croaked.

Korra sighed heavily, like she was preparing to say something, when the entrance flap opened. Everyone turned to see a tall, dark figure darken the doorway. Unalaq walked in and the air chilled around them, like his very presence could alter the temperature of a room. Asami regretting crying. If there was one person she didn’t want to look weak in front of, it was Unalaq.

“What are you doing here?” Tonraq asked, gruff. 

Three soldiers filed in behind Unalaq and they spread out, sinking into stances and drawing water from their pouches. As if there was going to be a fight. What did Unalaq think he was doing? Then, Unalaq smiled. “Tonraq, Senna, you’re under arrest.”

“For what?!” Korra leapt up. Any thought of reaching up to grab her hand to calm her vanished when Asami saw wisps of steam roll off Korra’s fists. So she got to her feet, too.

“Avatar Korra, if you interfere, I will have no choice but to arrest you right along with them.” Unalaq’s hard eyes stared down at Korra.

The thought of punching him in the face was really appealing right now, but Asami restrained herself. Mostly. She couldn’t help but snap, “Answer her. What are the charges?” 

“Conspiring to assassinate me,” Unalaq said, his stupid, smug smile firmly affixed.

Assassinate?! All the blood drained from Asami’s face as the soldiers advanced.


	28. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Woo! 
> 
> I broke away from the canon storyline A LOT in this chapter so let me know if you like it or not. Anyways, enjoy!

The trial later that day was a disaster. Even Korra’s statement, meant to help her parents, was warped to incriminate. It didn’t look good for anyone, which left Korra visibly upset. She wasn’t the only one, however. 

The courtroom benches were filled with angry, hard faced southerners. As Judge Hotah left to consider his ruling, murmurs broke out. Dark looks were shared. If the trial didn’t end well, Asami wouldn’t be surprised if the crowd started yelling…or worse. 

The pressure increased around Asami’s hand as Korra sighed. She’d been clutching it all throughout the trial. Asami squeezed back. Korra looked at her with tired eyes. With her free hand, Asami reached up, pushed Korra’s loose bangs out of the way, and rested her palm on the side of Korra’s face. “If things turn out bad, we’ll fight this. Your parents are innocent.” And so kind. Tonraq and Senna didn’t belong in jail. “I know some good lawyers in Republic City.” How Asami would pay for them…well she’d cross that bridge if it came to it.

“Maybe we should get some fresh air,” Mako said beside Korra.

“I don’t want to be around people right now,” Korra said. Another crowd of antsy southerners were outside of the palace, waiting for the ruling.

Bolin perked up, pointed a finger in the air. “Varrick’s office is in the palace. Since he’s in hiding, it’ll be empty.”

After some convincing, Asami pulled Korra up to Varrick’s office. Bolin and Mako followed. Asami settled on the couch by the window, stroking the back of Korra’s head while Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck, whispering how she felt her account was going to get her parents thrown in jail. Mako paced the room, saying justice had to prevail while Bolin shifted on his feet, glancing at everyone.

A sneeze made all of their heads snap up. Korra peeled away from Asami and got to her feet. “Who’s there?” Mako barked, tensing.

“Darn it, Zhu Li!” came a muffled voice from the corner of the room. All that was there was a stuffed platypus-bear. 

“Sorry, sir. It’s dusty in here.”

The platypus-bear trembled. Then, the beak snapped open, revealing Varrick’s face. He looked irritated, which pleased Asami. After everything he’d done, he deserved discomfort.

“Varrick!” Korra charged across the room. “You should be on trial right now, not my parents!” She stopped in front of the platypus-bear.

Varrick’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Well hello, Avatar Korra. What brings you to my humble—”

“Cut it out, Varrick. I should drag you downstairs right now. You’re the one who’s trying to start a war.” Korra glared up at him, hands on her hips.

“So what if I gave a little shove?” he scoffed, stroking his thin mustache. There was a clinking and suddenly Varrick had a teacup at his lips. He sipped and the cup vanished. “Thanks, Zhu Li. Anyways, tensions between the north and south have existed long before you were born. War was inevitable! So I threw the first kidnapping punch. If I hadn’t, someone else would. There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

Korra gritted her teeth. “You don’t know that. I’m the Avatar—”

Varrick rolled his eyes. “Protector, Balancer, all that spirit jazz, I know. But listen, kid. If you think handing me over to Unalaq and his men will get your parents off the hook, you’re dead wrong.” He sighed. “The trial’s rigged.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Asami, but it was to Korra. “Judge Hotah’s presiding. He’s supposed to be fair.” 

Varrick snorted. “Yeah, fair if you’re Unalaq. Hotah’s been in his pocket for years! I should know; I’ve tried to bribe his honorableness on more than one occasion.”

“But why would uncle…that’s his brother. He’d throw his own brother in jail for no reason?” Korra frowned. Because he wants power, Asami realized.

“Oh there’s a reason,” Varrick said, waving his index finger out of the platypus-bear’s mouth. “Tonraq’s always commanded respect around here. People look up to him more than your uncle. Who better to rally the resistance? You could see how that would be a problem for our esteemed chief.”

Korra looked to Asami. Too many emotions passed for Asami to get a read on what she was feeling. Korra mashed her eyes shut. “But he knows my dad’s innocent. Dad wasn’t even there that night.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Varrick said. “That’s not even the half of it. He let my rebels take him. My men walked past a whole room of guards on the way to Unalaq’s chamber and you know what? They just sat there and let it happen. What I don’t understand is why. He must’ve known you were coming to save him.”

If that was true, then Unalaq must’ve also known what kind of trouble this would stir up. Unless of course he honestly thought he could crush the rebellion by tossing potential leaders in jail. Countless historical figures had done so in the past but it didn’t sit right with Asami. There was more to this, but she couldn’t tie it all together. 

“I wondered why the guards weren’t all over, too,” Korra said, pursing her lips. She crossed her arms, dropped her gaze. “They showed up after Asami and I took care of everything. It was all a show to get me on his side, wasn’t it? To make the rebels look insane and him reasonable.” And it worked until now.

“That’s my best guess,” Varrick said, looking serious. “Look, I’m getting out of here before the trial is over, but I could use a little help. Are you with me or against me?”

Korra looked at the floor and was silent for a moment. Her shoulders went rigid and she snapped up, her blue eyes hard. “I appreciate the information you’ve given me, so I won’t turn you in, but that’s as far as I’ll go. Unalaq needs to take a step back.” She silenced Varrick with a look. “I’m not taking him out but I won’t let him put my par—innocent people in jail and I won’t listen to him try to justify his actions as a means of balance. He’s creating more harm than good.” Asami noticed it was the first time Korra hadn’t referred to Unalaq as her uncle.

“Then why not do that by fighting for independence?” Varrick asked, spittle flying from his mouth.

“We’re not going to start a civil war!” Korra yelled. Everyone in the room flinched. “I won’t get in the way if the south seeks independence peacefully. I’ll even join in the effort. But I won’t sit by and let you spill blood. We’re all Water Tribe! Not to mention what all the fighting would do to the spirits.” She frowned.

“There have only been a handful of spirit sightings since you got back from the pole and no reported attacks,” Zhu Li said, though stifled through the platypus-bear’s stomach. That was news to Asami; she hadn’t seen any since their return. “What we need to worry about are Unalaq’s men.”

Varrick agreed and continued to talk. Asami glanced out the window and was surprised to see three pale blue spirits perched on rooftops on the buildings across from the palace. They flickered to darker shades the longer Asami watched. That probably wasn’t good. “Um, Korra,” she started to say but a knock on the door made everyone freeze.

The bill to the platypus-bear snapped shut an instant before a guard in northern tribe garb pushed inside the office. He gave his attention to Korra. “Avatar Korra, Judge Hotah will be returning to the courtroom shortly. If you wish to hear the verdict, please return at once.” The guard bowed and left, his boots clicking down the hall floors.

When the sound of footsteps receded, Varrick emerged. “Fine, if you help me get to my battleship so I can return to Republic City, I’ll do it your way. Peacefully.” He looked like he’d eaten something sour. “Money goes a long way when it comes to making treaties.”

Korra walked over to Asami and dropped her voice. “What do you think?”

Asami was flattered Korra sought her opinion exclusively. She was nineteen, yet here she was, advising the Avatar. Despite the sluggishness of her sleep-deprived brain, Asami did her best to be cognizant of her words. 

“Varrick’s money can help. He’s got several political connections, including President Raiko.” Asami had done some research before she made a deal with Varrick. Maybe not enough, but at the time…no, business later. Korra needed her help with a bigger problem now. “He’s a cutthroat business man underneath all of his eccentricities, though. There’s a good chance he won’t act in the most honorable way but Varrick will open a lot of doors for you.” 

Korra nodded, then turned back to Mako, Bolin, and the platypus-bear. “Okay. We’ll help you get out.”

“I can do that!” Everyone looked at Bolin, who shrank a little from the sudden attention. “I really don’t want to go back to the courtroom. Eska’s in there.”

“Great!” Varrick shouted. He waved the platypus-bear hand, beckoning Bolin to come closer. “Running from a girl who thinks she’s your soul mate, eh? Don’t blame ya. So here’s my plan…”

“We’ve got to get back down to the courtroom,” Mako said sharply. 

Korra took Asami’s hand as they left the room. Bolin stayed behind to help smuggle the platypus-bear out while they made their way back downstairs. They walked in at the same time as Judge Hotah took his seat. Korra’s breath hitched and Asami felt something flutter in her lower lip. Korra was biting hers hard. 

As soon as Hotah was seated, his eyes ran down the line of the accused. He sat up straight and without further delay, addressed Korra’s mother. Senna was proven innocent and released. She ran to Korra and hugged her daughter tightly as Judge Hotah raised his hand to draw attention back to himself. He cleared his throat. “As for the rest of you, on the charge of treason, you are all found guilty.” The men in chains, including Tonraq, hung their heads. The crowd started talking in raised voices but the judge called for silence. “The punishment for this crime is death.”

No. As her own stomach bottomed out, Asami looked around the room. The guilty men exchanged panicked glances while the audience morphed into a mob, shouting and shaking raised fists. Asami looked to Korra, who was shaking. 

“Death?!” She whirled on her uncle, standing not too far away. “What kind of sick game are you playing?”

Feigned shock passed over Unalaq’s face. “Don’t worry, Korra, I’ll fix this.”

Unalaq stepped forward, holding a hand out to hush the shouts of the southern citizens. No one heeded the gesture, even as Unalaq waved troops forward to circle them. He tried shouting above the ruckus, something about a leaner sentence out of mercy. Some of the men and women quieted, but Korra released Asami’s hand, shrugged out of her mother’s reach and stomped up onto the raised platform beside Unalaq. “You can’t fool me anymore, uncle.”

Unalaq looked surprised, but Asami knew better. “Korra, I’m trying to spare—”

“No, you’re making this a spectacle by calling for mercy. I know you’ve got the judge in your pocket!” She pointed at Hotah and the rest of the crowd responded to the news with profanities. “I bet you told him exactly what to say.”

Unalaq’s surprise fled. “Varrick got to you, didn’t he? Korra, listen. I’m doing what’s best for the tribe. These rebels tried to assassinate me.”

“They kidnapped you. There was no attempt made on your life! And you were never in any danger. You knew I’d save you! You’re a liar and you’re grabbing for more power by getting your only competition out of the way. I won’t allow it.” Water flew out of the flask at Korra’s hip and floated beside her hand.

Unalaq glowered at Korra, his eyes looking black from Asami’s angle. “If you attack me, I’ll take it as an act of war and I’ll have no choice but to lockdown the city until the insurrection has been quelled.” 

“You can’t do that!” More than a few people cried out from the audience, along with chants for freedom that echoed off the ceiling. Asami couldn’t hear herself think, it was so loud.

Then, the ground rumbled. The wall opposite of Asami cracked and buckled. It crumbled to the floor and unearthly screams rent the air as three large black and green spirits pushed through the hole in the wall. The pillars toppled forward, too. Thankfully southerners and northerners alike sprang out of the way in time and ran, exiting the room as fast as possible. Senna grabbed Asami’s arm, dragging her and Mako away from the set of pillars beside them, which wavered now. The structural integrity of the room was compromised.

Two of the spirits with webbed hands and fishlike spines running down their backs lumbered around, ripping up benches and blasting holes in the palace ceiling with strange green and magenta beams from their mouths. Chunks of ceiling crashed to the floor, splintering remaining benches. Senna released Asami and Mako, stepped forward, and swept her arms up, drawing water the ice surrounding her to create an ice shield to protect them from falling debris. 

Asami peeked around Mako’s shoulder to see the third spirit stalking towards Korra and Unalaq. It looked more like a boar-q-pine with exaggerated tusks. It pawed at the ground and charged at Unalaq. But mid-stride, it seemed to change its mind and it halted just shy of Unalaq. A beat passed, then it turned and charged Korra. Unalaq ran across the platform and through the nearest intact archway. Korra dove off the platform, the spirit’s tusks narrowly missing her.

“She’ll be okay. We have to free the prisoners,” Senna said, pointing towards the still shackled men, all of whom were crouched down, out of sight from the spirits, behind a fallen, fragmented pillar.

A golden light flickered behind Asami; Korra had captured the spirit and was sending it in peace. She was getting really good at that. At least Unalaq’s training wasn’t for nothing. As Asami, Mako, and Senna knelt in front of the men, Korra called out, “I’m going after Unalaq!”

“Wait!” Tonraq shouted back as his wife froze, then broke the restraints on his hands. He chased after his daughter while Senna moved to the next man.

Heavy footfalls grew closer. Beside Asami, Mako peered over the pillar, then threw himself over it. “I’ll distract the spirits,” he called, out of sight. Orange flashes lit up the room, accompanied by screeches. 

Asami slid a hairpin from her hair, bent it out of shape, and began picking the lock of the man’s cuffs nearest her. When the metal fell away, he offered her gruff thanks before leaping over the pillar, hopefully to aid Mako. It took her and Senna a minute more to free the remaining men, then Senna’s hand touched her shoulder. Asami looked into her blue eyes, eyes exactly like Korra’s. “Go after her, we can handle the spirits here.”

Asami hoped the hug she gave Senna showed how thankful she was. She got to her feet, traversed the debris of the room, and ran through the archway she’d seen Unalaq run through. The hall it emptied into was cooler than the chamber. All of the torches were snuffed out, making it hard to see. There was, however, an easily discernable trail of char marks, puddles, and ripped wall hangings to guide Asami. Korra and Unalaq must’ve been fighting. 

Voices drifted to her from the end of the hall. Asami ran faster, her boots slapping against the floors nearly drowning out the words. She strained to hear and barely made out, “You knew how sensitive the spirits were! Why…”

The hall led around a corner and ended abruptly. Asami stumbled into an empty chamber. At the far end, Korra stood in front of an archway leading outside. Unalaq crouched, his hands lifted for a waterbending form. 

A grunt to her left drew her attention. Tonraq was frozen to the wall, everything but his head encased in ice. He was unconscious. Asami rushed to him, stretched up, and tapped his face. “Um, sir? Tonraq?” Future father-in-law? Asami didn’t know what to call him. Thankfully, he stirred under Asami’s hand before she could embarrass herself.  
“Asami? Where’s Korra?” he groaned, blinking rapidly.

“Fighting Unalaq.” She stepped back as he melted the ice around him. 

They’d barely moved to find Korra when she spoke, her voice filling the room. “You need to stop. Withdraw from the south now!” Flames flickered over her open palms.

Unalaq shook his head. “I can’t do that. Now that the southern portal is open and the spirits have returned to your tribe, there’s more spiritual energy in the physical world. I need to protect it at all costs from dangerous mortals who’d only misuse the power of the spirits.”

“So this is all about power,” Korra said. “You don’t care about unifying our tribes at all. You just wanted me to open the spirit portal so you can harness the power of the spirits!”

“Yes,” Unalaq drawled. “Thanks to you, I should have no problem opening the portal in the north by myself.” He sank further into his stance. 

“The other portal? What’re you going to do?” Korra jerked back. Asami was surprised, too. What kind of power would he get from the portals? 

“That no longer concerns you. Goodbye, Avatar Korra.” The ice walls shivered around her. Points grew, protruded. Unalaq clapped his hands together and the dozen sharp icicles honed in on Korra. 

Korra’s eyes pulsed white as she raised her hands, halting the danger midair. Then, her she rotated the ice in the air before sending them straight at Unalaq. The chief of the water tribes barely scattered them in time. One grazed his left arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Before he could act further, Korra wound up her fist and punched the floor, cracking the ice and knocking Unalaq to his knees.

When she spoke, Asami barely recognized Korra’s voice. So many others overlapped it, her past reincarnations Asami guessed. She crossed the room slowly, steam coiling off her body, her eyes glowing white hot. “Unalaq, you’ve upset the balance between our tribes. You will withdraw your troops from the south, return to the Northern Water Tribe, and give up your plans to use the spirits for harmful purposes or I will do it for you.”

Unalaq glanced at the floor and grinned. “I have plans that will make me far greater than you, Avatar.” He slammed his hands down on the ground.

A second later, a bug-like spirit with black, tattered wings slipped up through the floor and, with a crooked, segmented arm, smacked Korra across the room. Tonraq slid across the icy floor and caught her before she could hit a wall but Asami’s chest throbbed enough for her to clutch at her ribs. 

“You can control dark spirits without water?” Tonraq asked as Korra came back to herself slowly in his arms.

“I’ve been able to for a long time. I first discovered it back home, before your banishment. I found the skill to be quite useful.” Unalaq said, rising to his feet. Wait, did that mean he got Tonraq banished?

“You traitor! You led those spirits right back to our city and you let them attack our home, didn’t you!” Tonraq roared, sending a barrage of icicles at Unalaq.

Korra, beside him, threw blast after blast of air. Unalaq dodged the projectiles but Korra landed a solid hit to his chest that sent him tumbling across the floor. He had a hard time rising. His arms trembled with effort. Then, his head snapped up. Fury twisted his face. He reached out and the spirit slithered to his side. He threw himself over the creature’s back and it rose, wings beating hard, and smashed through the roof above them with a shriek. 

No matter how much fire Korra shot upward, the spirit dodged and soon Unalaq was a speck in the sky above. Korra swore but quieted as the sounds of weapons clashing and shouting filtered in from outside. They sprinted out of the palace and Asami gasped. The dazzling sun overhead shone down on dozens of scuffles. Southern tribesmen and women fought northern soldiers. Small, dark spirits scampered about the streets, upending carts, ripping off roofing. 

A sob to her left made Asami turn. “I couldn’t stop it. The tribes really are at war,” Korra said. 

“You did everything you could,” Asami said, though the look she received showed Korra didn’t believe her.

Korra scratched the back of her head. “At least I know my tribe isn’t in the wrong. I’ve got to help defend them. From the north and spirits.” 

“No,” Tonraq said. “Korra, you need to return to Republic City.”

Asami watched his anger fade into a more serious expression. Korra gaped at her father. “What? You can’t be serious. This is my home, dad! I can’t just leave you and mom behind with this mess.”

Tonraq put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “We can handle it on our own for a while. The northern troops might have us three to one, but they don’t seem to be any more immune to the spirits than the rest of us.” A northern soldier with a spirit clinging to his back ran by, proving his point. “Plus, if you really want to end this peacefully, we’ll need other nations backing our cause. When Unalaq returns, he’ll have to step down if the eyes of the world are on him.”

“But—”

Tonraq cut Korra off. “You’re the Avatar, Korra. You’re the best one suited for this job.” He was finally treating his daughter like Korra wanted.

“We’ll go together,” Asami said, trying to convince Korra this was for the best. “We’ll go with Varrick. He’ll get you a meeting with the President. We’ll all be there for you. We’ll make him listen and we’ll be back here to fix everything.” Asami hoped she wasn’t being too optimistic.

Tonraq looked at Asami as if seeing her for the first time. He smiled grimly. “Asami’s right. Raiko’s a blowhard but even he can’t ignore the threat my brother poses, especially if he’s planning to do something with the spirit portals.” He stared at Asami again. “Look after my daughter, will you?”

Asami’s mouth went dry. He didn’t know her but he trusted her with the life of his only daughter. “Always,” she finally said. 

Tonraq seemed satisfied. “Then go. Catch Varrick’s ship before it leaves. I’ll find Mako and send him along after you.”

Asami surveyed Korra and was relieved when she saw the logic of their plan sinking in. “Fine,” Korra said, eyes on the ground. “Let’s go.” 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra gripped the railing of Varrick’s battleship, tears blurring the already fading harbor of her home. Smoke drifted up from the royal palace. Even from this distance, she could see holes in the once pristine dome. People clashed in the streets while dark spirits darted about. 

Mako leaned against the railing beside her. “I know it feels like you’re running, but remember when Aang first met Katara? They ended up fleeing the southern water tribe, too.”

“He didn’t leave behind a civil war or rampaging spirits,” Korra said, her stomach churning. She was leaving behind her people, her family.

“That’s because the war was already happening. And do you honestly think the Fire Nation left Katara and Sokka’s home alone once they flew away with Aang?” 

Korra shook her head. “You’re right. I know you’re right. And we’ve got a plan but it still feels wrong.” I’m the Avatar. I should’ve been able to do more, to stop this, she thought.

“I don’t think you could’ve fixed everything alone.” Korra shot a glare at him and he raised his hands defensively. “What I mean is, things have been bad for a while. I could tell even back in Republic City. When Bolin and I did small jobs for the triad, we saw a lot of stuff. Northern water tribe gang members never got a long with southern water tribe gang members. Always on opposing sides. So I wasn’t surprised to find the same tension here. I think Varrick’s right. You couldn’t have stopped this. But you can end it.”

“Thanks, Mako.” The churning in her stomach eased. “That actually really helped.”

“Wow, thanks for the high the praise,” he grumbled. 

“I mean it.” Korra laughed bitterly, then paused. “How do you know so much about Aang?”

Mako’s cheeks flushed pink as he started out at the waves. “I like to read. Jinora’s been lending me her history books. She fills in a lot of the gaps. Benefits of being the previous Avatar’s grandkid, I guess.” He looked back at Korra to say something more when something metallic banged above them.

“Korra!” Bolin appeared on the upper deck, waving his arms. “We’ve got a problem!” He darted back inside the captain’s cabin.

Wordlessly, Korra and Mako ran up to join their friends. The first thing Korra’s eyes fell on were Asami’s face. She looked worried but she offered a small smile when their eyes met.

“What’s the problem?” Mako asked.

“We’re not going to make it out of here, that’s what!” Varrick raved, still inside the platypus-bear, though it had a captain’s hat on its head now. “Look!” He pointed a claw straight ahead.

Through the front window, Korra immediately saw why the cause for alarm. The northern fleet formed up ahead of them, blocking their path to the open sea. 

Bolin seized the front of Mako’s jacket and shook his brother. “Not only that, but I think Eska’s coming up behind us to drag me back to a wedding ceremony!” 

Mako shoved him away. “Bo, come on.”

Bolin glanced at everyone before edging towards the back of the room. “Right. Bigger picture. Get to Republic City. Save the water tribes,” he muttered.

Without the distracting yelling, Korra was able to think. Mako’s words still percolated in her head. It gave her an idea. “I’ll go out there, pop into the Avatar state, and move the ships out of the way.” She glanced at Mako. “Just like Aang did in the Northern Water Tribe with Admiral Zhao’s fleet.”

Mako smiled at her and held out a hand. Korra went to shake it but he pulled her in for a hug. “Good luck.”

She nodded, then faced Asami, who all but tackled her. “Please be careful,” she said, her lips brushing Korra’s ear.

Korra nodded and hugged her back, inhaling the floral scent of Asami’s perfume. She sighed and pulled away. “I’ll be okay.” 

Asami didn’t look convinced. More than anything, she looked exhausted. Her green eyes darted back and forth between Korra’s eyes. Searching, Korra realized. Suddenly, hands framed her face and Asami’s head dipped down. Their foreheads met, their noses bumped, and then Asami’s lips brushed against Korra’s.

It was barely a kiss, only a second long—anything longer would be inappropriate, given the circumstances—but it was enough to set every inch of Korra’s body tingling. When she pulled away, Asami sported a blush and a small smile. “For luck,” she said, though she sounded winded. 

Korra touched her lips with her fingertips, face heating up. Asami just kiss—

“Hey lovebirds, there won’t be any more kissing if we can’t get through those boats!” Varrick said, swatting at Korra’s shoulder with a paw, effectively separating her and Asami. “Get a move on or all our arctic hens are cooked!”

Korra grumbled, even considered punching Varrick for butting in, but he wasn’t wrong. They were closing in on the line of ships. “Right, I’m going.” She gave Asami one last look before she left the room. Once out of sight, her stomach fluttered. Later, Korra thought. Move the ships. Come back. Then you can think about Asami’s soft lips all you want.

Korra breathed deeply as she pitched over the side of the ship and bent the water up to catch her. She had a job to do. After she froze a chunk of ice underneath her feet, Korra propelled it forward, faster than Varrick’s battleship. It only took a few seconds to reach the midpoint between the ships and Varrick’s vessel. Without hesitation, Korra called upon the power of the Avatar state.

The rush was familiar, freeing. She twisted where she stood, then jettisoned up on a vortex of air until she was looking down on the entire fleet. It was almost too easy, urging the water to roll against the tidal forces, to push the ships harmlessly out of the way. Varrick’s blue and white battleship sailed through the clear path she created. 

The battleship was almost a safe distance away when a dark shadow spread out underneath her. Something was rising to the surface. Korra couldn’t focus on that though. She had to make sure the waves didn’t smash any of the northern ships. She wasn’t going to hurt anyone if she could avoid it. 

The instant before she let go of the water, the sea beneath her exploded. Waves crashed as a massive, dark blue spirit shot out of the water. Half a dozen tentacles surfaced with it. Its aura pulsed with a pale blue light while the markings on its triangular head glowed searing chartreuse. The roar it let loose rattled the bones in Korra’s body. She released the water and clapped her hands over her ears. Then, a tentacle swiped through her vortex, disbanding it. She started to fall when another tentacle lashed as her back, sending her flying downwards.

Her body hit the water, knocking all the wind out of her. The momentum carried her on though and she skipped like a stone across the sea three more times before completely submerging. The Avatar state made her rocket to the surface and high above the waves on a waterspout. Her head snapped back and forth, looking for the spirit but it was nowhere to be seen. It must’ve—

A navy tentacle shot out of the waves and wrapped around her legs, tugging her downward. As Korra careened back towards the sea, the spirit’s head broke the surface, opening its toothy maw. It was going to eat her if she didn’t act fast. The power in her limbs doubled as she desperately clawed at the waters below her. It responded in kind, forming up into tendrils longer and thicker than the spirit’s appendages. She swung her arms around rapidly, encircling the creature in water. 

The water started to glow gold. She could do this. The spirit’s harsh movements slowed, no longer dragging Korra down. Even the hold it had loosened: not enough to get away, but Korra’s ribs were no longer in danger of snapping. Slowly, yellow-white light inched up the spirit’s body, climbing higher and higher until it reached the neck. 

Korra’s technique didn’t waver and neither did her will, but the spirit must’ve sensed danger and lashed out in a last-ditch effort. It opened its mouth, where a vibrant green light pooled and then, without warning, the light shot upwards in a harsh beam. Korra released the water, raised her hands to deflect the blast with her palms, but the energy fractured around her fingers. Smaller slivers of light shot through her shoulders, her chest, her abdomen, burning more on the inside than out. 

Korra screamed, curled in on herself, clawed at her head as her vision was overcome with flashes of faces she didn’t recognize. Vaguely familiar voices echoed in her skull. Faces of friends and family mixed in with the unfamiliar. Then, she saw Aang and Fire Lord Zuko sparring, Kuruk cradling a woman’s face, Kyoshi snuffing out flames with her fans, Roku riding his dragon. Several past Avatars she’d only read about surfaced, out of order, until Korra couldn’t name them, only feel their connection. She was aware she was falling—she felt the air tearing at her clothes, could smell the salt water growing closer but all she could see were blurry images in her head. 

The images flashed by her too quickly now, more broken than before. Half formed faces, clipped words. Then, everything stopped. Korra saw a young man with disheveled black hair. His clothes, hanging off his thin frame, looked ancient. He smiled at her, as if he could see her. His lips parted just as Korra hit the water.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, struggling against the brutal chill of the water. She blinked and was nearly overwhelmed by a dozen more flashes of people, of unfamiliar places. What was happening? What did the spirit do to her? 

The sound of a motor rumbling drew nearer. Between the flashes, Korra made out a small speedboat heading towards her. At the wheel was a girl with flowing black hair. A girl she’d seen countless times in the flashes. She knew her. Her soul mate. “Asami,” Korra croaked. Treading water was becoming too difficult so Korra summoned all of her energy and shoved the water away from her until she was closer to the boat. 

The boat slowed, but the wake crashed over Korra’s head. She felt herself sinking. Her eyes closed as her head dipped under the numbing water. The Avatar state stirred in her belly but it didn’t flood her body like she was used to. Instead the images came again, all spiraling around the face of the young man. Korra tried to speak to him but her mouth stayed shut. Maybe the Avatar state was working and keeping her from inhaling water.

Something latched onto Korra’s left bicep and dragged her up. Her face broke the surface of the water. She could hear a rumbling of a motor, gasping breath. “Korra.”

Korra opened her eyes and saw a beautiful face staring back at her. The girl hauled her up into the boat and cradled Korra against her chest. She was so warm. “Asami,” Korra wheezed, remembering her best friend’s name among the millions dancing through her head.

Korra shivered and wiped her wet face against Asami’s jacket. Rivulets of seawater ran down her back. The soaked clothes clinging to her body made her shiver harder. Cold seeped into her bones. If only she could find the energy to bend the water away, warm her body. As it was, she felt like she was slipping into sleep. “Korra, what happened?” The voice rumbled through Asami’s chest and rattled against Korra’s cheekbone. “I saw that spirit’s beam. Parts of it went through your body but I don’t see any entry points on your coat. It felt weird though. Korra?” 

Asami was above her now, looking down. The bottom of the boat pressed hard against Korra’s back. Hands framed her face. Thumbs brushed her cheeks. Korra tried to speak but her tongue felt too thick, her lips sluggish, like she was stretching her jaw instead of speaking. Asami was saying more things but an incessant buzzing filled Korra’s ears. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, started to close.

Asami frowned and her eyes, glazed with tears, made Korra’s chest hurt, so she reached up to smooth away the creases at the corners of Asami’s mouth. Asami looked scared. Just as Korra’s fingers brushed painted lips, the buzzing faded and darkness started to ring her vision. Asami got swallowed up by the black, but not before Korra caught what she was saying. It reached her ears as if Asami was shouting it down a long tunnel. 

“Korra? Who’s Wan? Who’s Raava? Korra? Korra!”


	29. The Impending Threat

When Korra opened her eyes, she was nowhere she recognized. She floated in an endless cosmic expanse, stars glittering around her. Even her body was a mystery. When she held her hands up, her skin was purple and she could almost see through them. 

Korra nearly screamed. Am I dead? Did that spirit kill me in the Avatar state? Yet as she thought it, she knew it couldn’t be true. Distantly, she felt a steady thumping. Her heart, she realized. So then this was her spirit. She must be separated from her body.

“You are.”

The voice startled her because it was her own. Korra’s head snapped up. In front of her was a double made of blue light. This Korra looked serious, standing tall, shoulders rigid. “What happened to me?” 

Her image rippled, changed features, grew, and suddenly it was Aang standing before her. “Your Avatar spirit was touched by the dark spirit’s energy. Now your body is trying to purge it before it kills you. Your friends are doing their best to help stabilize your body, but the only way for you to cleanse yourself is to reconnect with Raava.” Aang rippled and morphed into Roku. “Find Raava,” he echoed.

Roku changed into Kyoshi, Kyoshi to Kuruk, Kuruk to Yanchen, and so on, moving faster until Korra couldn’t distinguish any of the faces. Then, everything ceased to move as the man she’d seen during the attack materialized. 

Korra didn’t know how she knew his name but she said it with certainty. “Wan.”

“To reconnect with Raava, you should know about how I became the first Avatar.” He smiled and held out a hand. “It should help you with your problems, too.”

The cosmos blurred until she saw Wan running. She watched as his life unfolded. She learned of Raava, a light spirit, and the evil counterpart, Vaatu. When Wan severed the two, Korra found herself paying closer attention. She watched the way the spirits darkened just like the ones she’d fought. Vaatu grew and Raava shrank as Wan’s human and spirit friends fought. She wondered if a similar battle was waging back in the Southern Water Tribe. Hopefully not.

When Wan defeated Vaatu during Harmonic Convergence, the vision started to fade out until it was gone completely, replaced by Wan and Raava. “Korra.” Raava’s voice was deafening. “Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us once again. I fear that opening the spirit portal has strengthened Vaatu.”

That wasn’t good. “Unalaq plans to open the northern portal, too,” Korra said.

Raava trembled. “Then you must stop him. If the portals are open, and Vaatu escapes his prison, he will be able to enter the material world. And you’ve seen what will happen if that transpires.” 

“Vaatu’s still imprisoned though, right?” Korra asked.

It was Wan who answered. “For now. But with spirits and humans fighting again, he may grow strong enough to break free. You can’t let that happen. You have to stop Unalaq from opening the other portal and close the southern one.”

“Or there will be ten thousand years of darkness and humanity will be wiped out?” Korra frowned when Wan nodded. “Great.”

So this was why Unalaq started a war. He knew all about spirits so it couldn’t be a coincidence the war between the tribes aligned with Harmonic Convergence. He wanted the hatred and violence of mankind to free Vaatu. Why he would want to unleash the spirit of darkness and chaos was still unclear to her, and neither Wan nor Raava offered any suggestions when asked.

“Whatever he’s doing, he won’t be able to complete it if the spirit portals remain closed. Even if Vaatu is released, he will be contained in the spirit world and you can seal him away as I did,” Wan said. 

Wan drifted behind Raava and she sank into his chest. Her spiritual markings glowed on his chest. Korra felt something in her own chest stir. Wan spiraled back into the depths of space, followed by thousands of other Avatars until Korra was left floating in front of herself again. Except this Korra’s eyes glowed with Raava’s light and when she spoke, it was with Raava’s voice. “You know what you have to do. Close the southern spirit portal before Harmonic Convergence arrives in one week’s time.” The world around Korra swirled together before exploding in light.

Korra’s eyes snapped open and she gasped, dragging in a gulp of air. She shot up in…bed? Where…? Whipping her head around was fruitless. Wherever she was, it was dark. Hastily, she made a flame in the palm of her hand. The room was made of metal and, as Korra’s heartbeat slowed and her senses opened, she realized she could feel water around her, though it was out of sight. She must be on Varrick’s ship.

That didn’t matter. She had to find everyone, warn them what Unalaq was up to. The entire world was at stake. Korra threw off the covers pooled around her waist, swung her legs off the bed, and stood, starting for a moment when her bare feet touched the cool floor. 

Someone had taken off her boots. No, more than that. She was in a fresh change of clothes: a plain white tank top and silk blue pajama pants that were too long and baggy. This wasn’t the time to wonder though, so she took a step towards the door across the room when a groan made her pause.

Sheets ruffled behind her. Korra spun and saw a figure she hadn’t noticed before lying on the other side of the bed. It was easy to miss the person; the bed was huge, leaving plenty of space between Korra’s spot and theirs, and the darkness of the room swallowed everything easily.

Quietly as she could, Korra dropped her hand to illuminate the person’s face. Wavy, black hair, soft pink lips, angular cheekbones. Korra’s heartbeat picked up as she stared down at a sleeping Asami. Despite the poor light, Korra saw dark circles under Asami’s eyes, a puffiness to her cheeks. Even her hair looked tangled for once. A stab of guilt prickled in Korra’s stomach. Even though she couldn’t help what happened to her, Asami must’ve been so worried. 

The light in her hand illuminated a covered porthole. Korra tiptoed over and slid back the cover. She could barely make anything out in the darkness save for a sliver of moonlight and choppy waves.

It was the middle of the night and miles of open sea surrounded them. They probably weren’t back to Republic City yet. Varrick would be heading back to the city as fast as they could since they were running from Unalaq’s forces, so she supposed there wasn’t much else she could do but wait. She could tell everyone what she’d learned when they woke. They’d need to be rested for what was to come.

She glanced back at Asami and suddenly felt nausea sweep up from her gut to her head. Korra clutched her skull and blinked through the firelight in her palm as dozens of images of Asami swamped her mind. Countless hugs, Asami running into an umbrella stand, leaning against her car, eating a sweet roll, staring at Korra over a vase of flowers, touching Korra, kissing Korra, first soft, then hard, long, passionate, running her fingers through Korra’s hair, teasing the hem of Korra’s shirt with one hand while the other dug into her shoulder… 

Some images were blurry around the edges, like they were more dream than reality, but she couldn’t focus long enough to sort it out. In her daze, Korra stumbled forward and smacked her knee into the foot of the bed. Asami grumbled in her sleep. The stinging cleared away the visions. Korra rubbed her head. She must not be completely healed. It was more impressive that she hadn’t set the bedroom on fire during her head rush.

Food. And water. That might help. She was starving. She resolved to go look for some sustenance. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do but think about getting reinforcements to aid the Southern Water Tribe. She couldn’t stop Unalaq or the rampaging spirits without them. So, Korra snuck out of the room as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t wake Asami.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The room was darker than Asami remembered. Mako or Bolin must’ve snuffed the lanterns in the room after she’d fallen asleep. It was quieter too.

It had been a long day and a half, but thankfully they’d reach Republic City by tomorrow. If Korra didn’t wake up by then, Asami could get her to the best doctors in the city. No one would turn down helping the Avatar. As it was, Korra had received some help from the crew—a firebender who read her energy and a waterbender who happened to have a vial of healing water on him—but her continued unconsciousness was worrisome. If the sheer exhaustion hadn’t overwhelmed her, Asami would still be awake watching over Korra.

As she woke up a little more, she reached over to feel the reassuring warmth of Korra’s arm but her fingers brushed over cool sheets. Fully awake now, Asami got up and fumbled for the lanterns. Varrick had self-lighting lanterns so she didn’t have to mess with matches, but she almost wished she had. Her heart beat fast as the lights flickered on, revealing an empty bed. 

“Korra?” she called. Nothing. 

Maybe she rolled in her sleep and fell off the bed. No body was on the other side though as Asami rounded the large mattress. Where did she go? Had someone taken her? Or what if Korra woke up and stumbled off, half delirious and got into trouble. She thought she felt a twinge in her knee. 

Asami was halfway to the door when it swung open. Korra stood in the doorway, holding a glass of water and a bowl of rice. “Asami? Did I wake yo—oof!”

Asami threw her arms around Korra’s neck and pulled her into an embrace. “You’re awake!” she cried. Not just awake, Korra looked okay.

Arms wrapped clumsily around Asami’s middle. “Yeah. How long was I out?”

Asami released Korra and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. “A day and a half.” She couldn’t help but take Korra’s hands after the rice and water were set on the nightstand. It was a physical reminder Korra was fine. This wasn’t a dream. “After I pulled you into the boat, it was like you were in a trance. I was so worried. And you kept muttering things about someone named Wan.”

There wasn’t anything she could do but watch and worry over her soulmate. It was concerning how Asami felt nothing for the entire duration. Even now, she couldn’t feel any of Korra’s pain. Could she really be unscathed? 

With a clenched jaw, Korra smiled at her. “About that. The spirit’s attack touched the Avatar spirit inside me and messed up my energy. I’ve fixed it now, though.” She let go of one of Asami’s hands and cupped Asami’s cheek. The touch was soft and Asami leaned into it. “I’m okay, Asami.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled when Korra’s thumb brushed beneath her lower lip but she was curious. “What happened to you?”

It was a lengthy, disheartening explanation. Dread filled her when Korra told her about Vaatu and how Unalaq’s plan involved strengthening the spirit. What was Unalaq going to do? Unleash ten thousand years of darkness and destroy the world? What would he accomplish with that? He’d have no one to rule over.

“I don’t know what his endgame is,” Korra answered her thoughts. “But it’s not good. We have to get back to the Southern Water Tribe with forces as soon as possible. They can hold back my uncle and his army while I close the portal. We’ve only got a week to do it.”

“We should wake everyone, see if we can get to the city faster.” Asami moved to get off the bed but Korra caught her wrist. 

“I’ve already talked to the crew.” Korra shrugged. “We can’t go any faster without damaging the ship.”

A yawn escaped Asami. “In that case, I guess I can catch some more sleep.” Not that she could knowing what she knew now. Or with Korra so close to her on the bed. “I can go to another room if want.” She wasn’t sure where they stood after the hasty kiss.

Korra rolled her eyes and pushed Asami back on the bed then flopped down on her stomach beside Asami. “This is fine.”

They settled more properly into the bed, though they kept space between them. As Asami pulled the duvet over her legs, she looked up and caught Korra staring at her pajamas. She coughed and Korra’s eyes snapped up. “Something wrong?” Asami asked.

“We match,” Korra said, her voice strained.

She was hoping Korra wouldn’t ask. “The room had pajamas and your clothes were soaked. You weren’t waking up and I didn’t want you to get hypothermia so I changed you but I didn’t look, I promise.” Not looking led to a bunch of accidental, awkward brushing but Asami was too embarrassed to say so. “I figured you’d rather have me do it than Mako or Bolin,” Asami finished quietly.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Korra buried her face into her pillow. 

Silence overwhelmed them. Asami thought maybe Korra had fallen back asleep, which given the awkward turn in conversation would be welcome, but then Korra rolled on her side so she was facing Asami, her blue eyes glazed in thought.

“What’s wrong?” Please don’t let this be about me undressing you, Asami thought.

“My head’s still kind of messed up.” Korra scratched her forehead. “I’m having a hard time telling memories from dreams.”

Asami shifted closer under the covers and fixed Korra with an earnest stare. “Maybe I can help. We’ve kind of been inseparable lately.” She smiled when Korra scooted closer too.

“I should be sorted out in a few days.” She wasn’t smiling.

“I can help,” Asami insisted. It was probably the only thing she could help with right now.

Korra looked away. “It’ll be embarrassing if what I say didn’t happen.” 

“Korra, we’re soulmates.” Asami refrained from saying they were dating. It would be her luck that Korra couldn’t properly remember their date. Or the kiss. “You can tell me anything.” 

This seemed to sink in. Korra held her gaze this time. “Well, it’s mostly what I remember about you that’s mixed up. We uh, we went on a date, right?” Korra looked away again, “And we kissed?”

Asami nodded. “I kissed you before you went to move the blockade.” Before everything fell apart.

“So, just the one kiss? Okay, that solves things.” The words dawned on her too late but Korra snapped her mouth shut anyways.

Asami raised an eyebrow while her heartbeat picked up. “Been dreaming about more kissing?” she teased, though if she were honest, she’d been dreaming about the same thing. 

Instead of getting flustered, Korra grinned at her. “Well, yeah.” Asami blushed. “Especially after that tiny one.”

“Varrick wouldn’t have tolerated a longer one,” Asami said. At least she knew now Korra was okay with being kissed. Asami worried she’d been moving too fast.

Fingers gripped her hip. Asami blushed harder as Korra leaned in and whispered, “Varrick’s not here right now and I’m not tired yet.” Korra’s nose brushed her cheek, but then she pulled back, concern on her face. “This is okay, right? When we get back to the city, I don’t know if we’ll have time for anything and I wanted to show that I like you and—”

Asami pressed her index finger to Korra’s lips. “If you’re gonna kiss me, just kiss me.”

Korra didn’t hesitate. She let go of Asami’s hip, pushed Asami’s hand away, then slid her fingers into Asami’s hair. Her nails scraped against Asami’s scalp as she urged Asami to meet her half way and then Korra was kissing her hard. It was clumsy. Korra’s lips pressed against her lower lip and chin before Asami shifted accordingly, her heart hammering all the while.

At first, the pressure was pleasant and Asami sighed, but after a few seconds, Asami wondered what Korra was doing because she wasn’t moving her lips at all. Asami broke the kiss with a giggle. 

“That was terrible, sorry. I don’t have a lot of experience.” Korra started to press her face into her pillow but Asami stopped her.

“It’s okay, Korra. Some people don’t kiss anyone until they meet their soulmate. And it wasn’t that bad.” Korra glared at her. “Seriously. But if you want, we can practice a lot.” Too forward

“Practice?” Asami could see Korra’s cheeks darken.

“Like you said, we don’t have much else to do right now and worrying isn’t going to be productive. So…” She traced circles on Korra’s bare shoulder with a finger as Korra leaned back in, smiling. 

They had so much to do but right now Korra was safe in her arms. Tough times were ahead and who knew when they’d be able to be together like this again, and she’d wanted this for so long, so Asami didn’t feel guilty as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for the encouraging, lovely comments last chapter! Hopefully you all liked this chapter too ^_^
> 
> And some news: I don't have a set update schedule but I'll always post at least one chapter a week and it'll be updated on either a Wednesday night or a Thursday afternoon my time (I live on the East Coast of the US, if that helps).


	30. No Reinforcements

Daylight brought reality crashing down on Asami. Mako and Bolin’s horrified faces as Korra told them of Vaatu made it sink how desperate their situation was. Suddenly it seemed selfish to get lost in the darkness of the bedroom on the ship, trading soft kisses with Korra. She had Avatar duties. And there was Asami, pulling her in for more kisses because it was one of the only things she’d wanted over the past several months: to have her feelings eagerly reciprocated.

Thankfully, Varrick and Zhu Li helped them work out a plan for when they reached Republic City. Korra would go with Varrick to President Raiko’s office to ask for troops to be sent to the Southern Water Tribe. Mako had to return to his job as an officer, and Bolin would work on some venture with Zhu Li until Varrick returned. Which left Asami to visit her factory.

When the ship docked mid-afternoon, relief washed through Asami. She was home, it was warm, and they had a plan. Everything was going to be okay. Her friends went their separate ways but not before Korra pressed a hard, heated kiss to her lips that left Asami breathless. Korra was a fast learner. Mako turned away, eyes rolling but a smirk on his lips, and Bolin made a gagging noise before running back aboard the ship with Zhu Li.

“Good luck at the factory,” Korra said, her lips close enough to brush Asami’s as she spoke. “Tell me about everything tonight over dinner at Air Temple Island?” Her blue eyes were full and bright and she gave Asami a slight pout.

As if Asami could ever say no to that face. “It’s a date,” Asami said, feeling light despite what she knew was waiting at her factory.

She would try and fail to cling to that feeling all throughout the disheartening meetings, the disturbing pages of sales figures, and her board all but yelling at her about the terrible state of Future Industries. It seemed like every minute, more bad news poured in. While she was away, the two largest sales her company had made in months had been lost at sea, leaving a gaping hole in her inventory and furious customers demanding refunds.

At the end of the day, all Asami wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry under her desk. It was a mistake to try and save the company. She should’ve listened to the dozens of people who’d told her to sell it to someone who knew what they were actually doing. She was nineteen, more of an engineer, not a businesswoman. But what would she do without Future Industries?

It was that last thought that made her pick herself up and march back to Varrick’s ship. Maybe he could help her. He’d done it before and she helped him escape imprisonment, so he owed her at least some free business advice.

She was nearly to the gangplank when a blur of blue cut in front of her. Asami looked up from her papers, ready to yell at the inconsiderate person, when her eyes connected with Korra’s hard blue ones. The scowl on her soulmate’s face dropped. “Sorry, I was so focused on getting to Varrick I tuned out everything else,” Korra said, scratching the back of her neck.

“I’m on my way to see him, too,” Asami said.

Korra gave her a small smile and gestured for Asami to proceed first. The air between them was different now, no longer awkward. The two walked aboard and headed up to the open second deck. Asami just reached the top of the stairs when she heard a whistling in the air. She was abruptly tugged backwards by hard, warm arms around her middle. Her back pressed into Korra’s chest. Barely a foot ahead, an arrow plunked against a straw target Asami had stepped in front of a second before.

Hot breath fanned across her neck. Korra sighed and Asami felt her forehead drop to touch the back of Asami’s neck. Asami felt childish when her legs shook in response. “That was close,” Korra murmured.

Asami shifted in Korra’s arms so they were facing each other. She placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “Thanks. Getting shot with an arrow would’ve been the icing on the cake to this terrible day.” She kissed Korra’s cheek and was pleased when it made Korra blush.

“It was nothing,” Korra mumbled. “It, uh, it would’ve hurt me too if you’d been hit so…” She shrugged but Asami could tell Korra wasn’t really worried about feeling her pain.

“Sorry about that Asami!” Varrick scrambled across the deck, a blindfold hanging loosely around his neck, a bow clutched in his left hand. He was completely oblivious to the affectionate exchanged in front of him. “Didn’t expect visitors.”

Asami waved it off, though her heart was still pounding from the ordeal. “It was an accident.”

Varrick nodded and tossed his bow across the room. “So what brings you here?” His eyes jumped from Asami to Korra and he pointed. “I know why you’re here and the answer is no, I haven’t come up with an idea for how to get troops yet.”

Asami looked at Korra, brow creased. “President Raiko didn’t understand? What happened during your talk?”

Korra’s eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin, hard line. “Once the press got his picture shaking my hand, he didn’t want anything to do with me.” She started pacing. “I told him everything about the civil war, about Unalaq’s plans to use Vaatu and the spirit attack on the way here. And he said I was crazy! I can bend all four elements, return people’s bending, and talk with my past lives but apparently it’s ‘far fetched’ that every ten thousand years, the spirits of light and darkness battle for the fate of the world and how could I possibly know that, I must be hallucinating.” Korra’s back heaved from talking so quickly without taking in a breath.

“Well your presentation was a little unbelievable,” Varrick remarked, looking at his fingernails. The silence made him look up at Korra. “What? You go in talking about seeing things in your head. I didn’t believe you either.”

The whole ship suddenly rocked despite being docked in placid waters. “I’m the Avatar. People are supposed to trust me when I talk about spirits! I’m the bridge between our worlds!” 

Varrick stroked his thin mustache, unperturbed. “Your tribe is under attack, so people are going to think you’re biased.”

He had a good point, though Asami wouldn’t say that out loud. “We could try again,” she suggested. “I’ll tell President Raiko what I saw.” Maybe I can do more here than I can with my company, she thought.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone says.” Korra offered her an apologetic smile. “Until I can find physical proof—like a book about Harmonic Convergence or Raava and Vaatu—he’s not going to believe me. He thinks I’m making this all up so I can get troops to save my family.”

Asami’s heart sank. Ten thousand years had passed between now and the last Harmonic Convergence. She doubted any text from that time still existed. “There aren’t any books, are there?”

Korra’s head hung down. “Maybe in Won Shi Tong’s library, but that was buried when Aang visited it.” She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I wish my past lives had done a better job telling people about Harmonic Convergence. I tried talking to some them after the meeting but most of them didn’t even know who Raava was, let alone all the other stuff. I guess there wasn’t much point. Vaatu was trapped and why worry over something that doesn’t happen in your lifetime?”

“Still, it would make things easier now.” Asami ran a soothing hand up and down Korra’s arm. “I’m sorry. We’ll find a way get fighters to the South. Unalaq won’t get away with this.” Words could only calm for so long. They needed to come up with a solution.

Varrick threw an arm around Korra’s neck. “Why don’t we go right to the troops? They love a good fight!”

“Go over the President’s head?” Asami didn’t like the idea. What was Varrick thinking?

A thoughtful look crossed Korra’s face. She was considering it? “I’m a friend of General Iroh’s. Maybe he can help.” She must be anxious, Asami thought.

A scoff made them turn towards the stairs. Mako stood there in his police uniform, arms folded, frowning. “You can’t hijack the United Forces. Look, Korra, I’m with you, but getting Iroh to deploy in the South…it kind of seems like you’re trying to help the South win the war. You’re the Avatar; you’re supposed to be impartial.”

Korra glared at Mako. “You know I’m only looking for soldiers to stop the fighting and Unalaq. So what if it happens that I can protect my family and people this way, too?”

Mako jabbed his thumb into his chest. “Yeah, I know, but the people of Republic City don’t! They’re going to see it as you asking their soldiers to fight in a war that doesn’t affect or involve them.” He held up a hand. “I know your intentions are good, that if you could stop the fighting yourself, you would. But you have to consider what it looks like to people outside of our group.”

Everything he said made sense but Korra definitely didn’t look happy about it. She opened her mouth, probably to yell something, but Varrick beat her.

“Then we’ll make them want to fight! And I know exactly how to do that. Zhu Li, do the thing!” Varrick snapped his fingers.

Zhu Li ran to the only other door on deck and wrenched it open. She stepped inside and reappeared a moment later pushing the projector Asami had seen once before. She set it up quickly, rushed to turn the lights off, and everyone turned to watch the mover on the collapsible screen.

Varrick had somehow filmed the occupation of the Southern Water Tribe. When the film ended, Asami asked, “How is this footage going to change peoples’ minds?” As impressive as the technology was, some soldiers standing around wasn’t exactly inspiring.

“Glad you asked!” He unhooked his arm from around Korra’s neck, walked up to Asami, and slung it around her neck. His other hand waved in the air in front of them. “You’ve seen plays, right? Now imagine one unfolding on screen with action, romance, adventure! I’ve got a script in the works…” He spent several minutes detailing a cheesy propaganda film series before he eventually called out, “Bolin, NOW!”

The door where Zhu Li got the projector burst open and Bolin stumbled out wearing…well, almost nothing: a skimpy, blue, fur-trimmed vest that exposed his muscled torso and a pair of matching, tight shorts and boots. He flexed his arms and shot his friends a grin. “I’m Nuktuk, Hero of the South!”

Asami covered her mouth with her hand quickly so she didn’t burst out laughing. She glanced at Korra and Mako. Korra looked confused while Mako was hiding his face in his hand. “This is ridiculous,” he mumbled.

Bolin deflated but Asami was quick to defend. “Actually, it could work. Think about how Amon won over his followers. He appealed to the masses of nonbenders.” Her comparison infuriated Mako. “The difference here is that we’re doing this for the greater good.”

“At least someone appreciates my genius!” Varrick’s arm squeezed her, then stepped away. “It’s a good thing you’re here, Sato, because I have another proposal for you. Since we hit a snag with Raiko, the rebels are going to need weapons until we get manpower. Now that you know we’re fighting for a just cause, would you be willing to sell me mecha tanks?”

The voices of her partners swirled in her head. This was a sale she needed if she wanted to save her company and her still loyal employees. And it would help Korra. It might even help save the world. “Okay.”

“Asami.” Korra looked horrified. She grabbed Asami’s hand. “Don’t do this because of me. We can find another way.”

It was sweet Korra cared so much. Asami placed her left hand on Korra’s right cheek. The flush that spread across Korra’s face made Asami’s heart flutter. “I’m not.” Korra looked at her in disbelief. “The mecha tanks aren’t going to be used oppress people this time, they’re going to help end the violence.”

Korra still looked distressed. “But your dad…your image.” She placed her hand over Asami’s.

“It’s to stop Unalaq and Vaatu, Korra. My image doesn’t matter.” Maybe once Harmonic Convergence was over, people would see the logic behind her weapons sales and start to forgive her. She wouldn’t bet on it, but she could dream. “If Vaatu escapes, then there won’t be any Future Industries to come back to anyways, so I’ll help however I can.”

“When you put it like that…” Korra didn’t sound happy, but she said no more.

“Don’t worry, I know just how to spin this. We’ll incorporate Future Industries into the movers, too. You’ll be as much of a good guy as Nuktuk is!” Varrick said. “And if I’m remembering your figures from our last deal, the sales alone should be enough to put you back in the black.”

For once, Asami dared to hope. Everything was falling into place. They could do it all: save Future Industries, the Water Tribes, the world.

Mako’s cough broke her from her thoughts. “I’ve got to go.” He started to leave but stopped at the top of the stairs. He met Korra’s gaze. “You still planning on leading the peace march tonight?” When Korra nodded, he groaned. “Great. I’ll let Chief know.”

“I should head out, too,” Korra said after Mako’s footsteps faded. “I didn’t know about the march before, so I’m going to be later than I thought.”

Asami patted the paperwork she forgot she’d tucked under her arm. “Me too. Raincheck on dinner?”

Korra sighed but agreed. She hugged Asami and left. In a matter of minutes, Asami was settled at a table with Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li, papers scattered between them. She had a lot of work to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Smoke choked the air. Tiny, flickering orange embers and gray ash rained down on the street crushed with panicking people. This wasn’t how the peace march was supposed to go. Everything was fine at first, save for some aggressive comments from Northerners on the sidewalks. Then, a series of explosions rocked the Southern Tribe Cultural Center. Chaos ensued as people ran out of the way of burning chunks of building.

Korra bent more fresh air around her with one hand as the other channeled a thick stream of water up to a particularly stubborn fire on the second floor. Another waterbender joined her and the flames started to shrink. When it was nearly out, a thunder of footsteps made her glance to the side.

Mako halted beside her. He was panting, his chest heaving. Smears of black soot graced his face and uniform. Korra swallowed back a harsh comment about people not seeing the threat of the Northern Water Tribe. Now wasn’t the time to continue their argument. “See if you can smother some of the smaller fires on the first floor.”

“I’ve got bigger news,” he huffed. He raised his arm and wiped sweat off his forehead. “I just chased some people who might be responsible for this. I almost had them when a window blew and I had to deal with the flames shooting out.” No wonder his uniform looked scorched in some places.

“So?” Korra moved on to another burning cluster higher up, not making eye contact with Mako. She was sure he’d done his best to stop them, but it only made her feel worse about the situation. No suspects in custody meant angry Water Tribe people demanding action. “Any leads?”

Mako nodded. “It’s a strange one though. The man I was chasing was a firebender.” Korra cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously. He bent the flames to cover his escape.”

That didn’t make sense. Korra pursed her lips. “Why would the North have firebenders working for them?” The Northern Water Tribe, under Unalaq’s orders, must have done this. The motive was there.

She was met with a shrug. “With enough money, thugs will do whatever they’re asked. Maybe your unc—Unalaq hired them?” Mako asked.

That was possible. “If he wants to release Vaatu, the best way to do that would be to cause widespread panic. So I guess it makes sense he’d start something in Republic City. So many people live here.” Not to mention he knew Korra would be running back here. “He’s keeping me distracted here while riling people up at the same time.”

Mako frowned. “Maybe. Let’s just hope it doesn’t get as bad as it did during the Equalist takeover.” He shuffled his feet, his eyes on the burnt husk of the cultural center. “Listen, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s not that I don’t want to help your tribe it’s just—”

“It’s not just about my tribe, Mako.” Don’t start fighting again; that won’t help. Korra bit her lip and considered her next words. “Every clash of weapons, every drop of blood shed is fueling Vaatu and turning the spirits dark. I don’t want the South to destroy the North, I just want to stop the fighting before Vaatu gets powerful enough to break free.”

“I know. It’s kind of hard to wrap my head around the idea of a spirit destroying us all though. Most people here have never seen one so asking them to stop something that’s never touched their lives is a hard thing to do. And you can’t exactly control how people feel.” He was right of course. Mako perked up. “There’s the Chief. I’ve gotta go give her my report and tell her about the bombs. The way they went off…I’ve never seen anything like it before, like they were contained.” He mumbled the last part as he ran off.

“Mako!” Korra called after him. He stopped mid stride and spun towards her. “Tell Beifong crowd control needs to get everyone to calm down. Emphasis on calm.”

Mako gave her a swift nod then proceeded to run again. Maybe the police could defuse the situation before fighting broke out on the streets. Korra supposed that was wishful thinking, but it was better than nothing. She had to come up with a stronger game plan and soon.

Raiko had proven to be usesless. His citizens were fighting in the streets. By ignoring the strife between the tribes in the city alone, he would only make things worse in the coming days and was playing right into Unalaq’s hands. 

Korra needed someone knowledgeable about spirits and Harmonic Convergence to back her up, to reason with Raiko and the citizens of Republic City. She needed a well-known, respected spiritual leader who could help her peacefully end tension in the city while she headed back to the Southern Water Tribe. 

Korra sighed. Only one person fit the bill. She needed Tenzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the new chapter!
> 
> And before I forget this time, I want to give a shout out to SimplyKorra for helping me decide what path to take in the previous chapter! It was incredibly helpful ^_^


	31. The Sting of Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I tried to write this on par with the rest of my chapters but I broke my finger today, so I wrote this chapter in a pretty weird state. I hadn't updated in a while (due to work being super busy), and I didn't want to hold off on this chapter any longer. Let me know what you think of it (is it ok?) and thanks for reading and commenting! You've all been very thoughtful and kind ^_^

“I can leave in the morning. What if something goes wrong and you need my help?” Korra stopped pacing in front of her bed on Air Temple Island and looked at Asami, sitting with her legs dangling off the edge of the mattress. 

Asami stood, her arms already reaching out for Korra. Part of Korra liked how easy this was now, leaning into Asami’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist, breathing in her perfume, and brushing her lips against Asami’s neck. Or how right it felt when Asami sighed and pressed her cheek against Korra’s head as her arms tightened around Korra’s neck. And though it felt good and right, the urgency of their situation gnawed away at Korra’s happiness. 

“No. While there’s no better muscle than the Avatar…” Asami’s left hand slipped down Korra’s shoulder and hesitantly stroked Korra’s bare right arm. Korra snorted as her arm tingled at the touch. “…you need to get Tenzin back here as soon as possible. We’re running out of time.”

“Well, if Tenzin can lead me into the spirit world and I can close the portal from the inside, there won’t be a need to hurry.” She paused. “What about you? What if your bait ship gets attacked and I’m too far away to help?” The news of Asami’s first weapons shipment—which had gone out last night after she and Varrick made their deal—getting stolen by pirates early this morning was disturbing, but not as disturbing as Asami and Mako’s plan to be decoys tonight to catch the pirates responsible. 

Asami laughed, but it was forced. “You do realize getting attacked is the goal, right?” 

Korra drew her closer, not caring that she and Asami hadn’t been this tightly pressed together since they acknowledged they liked each other. “I don’t like the idea of not being close by if something goes wrong.” She cringed. How clingy and overprotective did that sound?

“Well I’m not exactly thrilled you’ll be flying by yourself to the Eastern Air Temple,” Asami said. “What if you get attacked by another dark spirit?” Korra felt her stomach flutter; Asami was just as concerned. 

“I’ll by flying mostly over the Earth Kingdom, not the sea. There haven’t been any sightings there yet.” Korra pulled away from Asami to look in her green eyes. “So don’t worry about spirits bothering me.”

A frown creased Asami’s face and Korra wanted to reach up and smooth it away with her fingertips, but she held back. Asami seemed to be looking at every inch of Korra’s face as her left thumb brushed over a patch of skin on Korra’s bicep. If they weren’t tense and prolonging their goodbye, Korra would’ve enjoyed the small sign of affection. After a minute, Asami found her voice. “If I shouldn’t worry, you shouldn’t either. I have Mako with me and he was able to convince Chief Beifong to spare a couple of rookie officers to help. She’s not thrilled but they can’t do much against the gang fights right now.”

That was another problem Korra had to deal with when she and Tenzin got back to Republic City. The Red Monsoon Triad had split into two rivaling gangs; one supporting the Northern Water Tribe, the other the Southern Water Tribe. Their skirmishes kept Beifong busy and stressed—she’d snapped at Mako when he found a weird detonator in the wreckage of the Cultural Center and pitched a theory that maybe more than just the Northern Water Tribe was responsible for the attack. Korra doubted it, but the detonator was odd. Beifong had two detectives following up on it, but they hadn’t made any leeway so far. Mako claimed it was because they were lazy, but it had only been a day since the bombing. Korra hoped they’d have something when she got back. Any evidence linking back to Unalaq might spur Raiko or other world leaders into action.

But she couldn’t worry about gangs and the president right now. The air temple where Tenzin was staying was far. She’d be flying almost non-stop for two days. “You’re right. You and Mako and a few Beifong-approved officers can handle things.”

Asami must have sensed Korra’s desire to go, as she pulled Korra in again. This time, though, she threaded her fingers through Korra’s loose hair. She’d yet to put it in wolf tails and was pleased when she felt Asami’s nails lightly scratch her scalp. “I’m going to miss you. Please be careful.” Asami pressed her forehead against Korra’s.

Korra smiled and bumped her nose against Asami’s. “I was gonna say that.” She gripped Asami’s waist and tilted her chin up.

The subtle shift was all Asami needed. Her green eyes flickered down once, then closed. Korra barely glimpsed the purple eye shadow before she closed her eyes and tasted the familiar, waxy flavor of Asami’s lipstick. For a few moments, Korra enjoyed the soft feel of their lips sliding together. The hands in her hair pressed at the back of her skull, begging for something deeper. So Korra parted her lips and gasped when Asami bit down on her lower lip. It was harder than Korra expected. It even hurt a little—a pinprick of pain.

Asami jerked back, her right hand flying to her own lips. “Sorry. Wow, that felt weird. I didn’t mean to…well, not that hard.” She didn’t look too apologetic though, smiling as she stopped touching the spot on her lower lip. “Did that hurt you? It felt like a tingle to me.”

“For a second,” Korra said and sighed as she saw how high the sun was outside her window. She looked back at Asami, mesmerized by the way the golden light glinted on her sleek, soft, wavy hair. “I should go. Before you convince me to stay.” She turned to exit her room but Asami caught her arm.

“Korra, wait.” Asami fished a cloth out of her pocket with the hand that wasn’t clutching Korra’s arm. After she shook it out, Asami ran it over Korra’s lips slowly, lingering. Korra puckered her lips under the cloth, which made Asami smile. Then, the cloth was tucked away again. “There. Now you don’t have lipstick everywhere.”

Korra looked at Asami’s lips. They were uneven in color now. Almost all of the red was gone from her bottom lip. Korra felt a little smug that she was responsible for that. “Thanks,” she said, realizing Asami was waiting for a response. “Walk me out to my sky bison?”

Asami nodded and laced her fingers with Korra’s. The walk was quiet but short. The acolytes had prepared a bison for her and it waited outside the dormitories, in the courtyard. More vows to be careful were exchanged, along with hugs, but too soon, Korra found herself in the saddle, climbing up into the clouds. She watched Asami grow smaller and smaller until she couldn’t see her soulmate at all. The sharp air helped clear Korra’s head. She took a deep breath and focused on her mission. 

Once she studied Tenzin’s map and itinerary, Korra bent the air currents around and under the bison, helping it fly faster. If she were going at a leisurely pace, it would take longer to reach the Eastern Air Temple, but there wasn’t time to waste. She even considered slipping into the Avatar state for an extra boost, but she didn’t want to tire herself out too quickly. 

The day passed too slowly, but eventually it was too dark out for Korra to see distinguishing landmarks below, so she steered the bison into a descent. They landed on the outskirts of a little Earth Kingdom village. She found it on Tenzin’s map before she fed and watered the bison and ate something herself. Then she settled against the furry beast’s side. After a long day’s ride, it was easy to fall asleep.

Korra opened her eyes what felt like a few seconds later as her chest tightened. She ran a hand over herself tiredly but nothing was wrong. No, nothing was wrong with her. It was barely a relief when Korra recognized this was how she felt when Asami was upset. “I’m glad you’re not physically hurt,” Korra mumbled, still tired from the abrupt awakening. She placed her hand over her heart, wishing that could give her other half some relief. “But I’m sorry you’re still in pain.” What, Korra wondered, had happened on Asami and Mako’s sting? 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Each row of lights that flickered on and revealed a bare strip of warehouse floor was like a slap to Asami’s face. 

Empty. Empty. Empty.

“There’s nothing left.” Dimly, she was aware she’d said those words, but all she could hear was the hammering of her heart.

All that was left of Future Industries’ stock—and the only thing keeping the company afloat—was in this warehouse. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the dusty, vacant space that used to be lined with brand new, gleaming Satomobiles, biplanes, and mecha tanks. 

“We should check the rest of your warehouses,” Mako said, pacing the doorway of the warehouse. “Maybe they didn’t get everything.”

“This was all I had.” Future Industries was gone. She failed. She let down her partners, her employees. When her father read about this spectacular flop in the papers in his prison cell, he’d probably laugh or maybe curse her for ruining his life’s work. Not that she cared what he thought of her anymore.

Mako started to wander into the storage space. “Well, let’s look around for clues then.” He turned to the two other new officers that had been with them the whole night, sailing out to sea and back with no sign of pirates anywhere. He pointed at the boyish looking detective. “Go back to the squad car and radio in. We need more officers down here to canvas the crime scene.” Then he pointed at the other officer. “You come with me. We’ll start searching.”

“Mako,” Asami croaked. What was he doing? Didn’t he see how useless that would be? No one cared about Future Industries anymore. They wouldn’t find her goods. It was gone and she was finished. There was no point in fighting anymore.

He didn’t hear her. “Keep your eyes peeled. Anything that looks wrong, take note.”

“Mako, stop.” She gripped his sleeve before he could walk out of her range.

This caught his attention and he met her gaze. “Asami, we need—”

She shook her head and his face blurred as more tears fell. “No. Just stop. We’re not going to find anything. It’s gone. My company is ruined. I’m ruined.” She wanted to wipe away the tears but knew that would only make her makeup smear worse. A sob wormed up her throat and burst out through her lips.

All this fighting and begging to keep her company together was for nothing. The empty void in front of her was a testament to that. Her fingers curled tighter into Mako’s sleeve. Why did she let Korra go? Asami wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in one of her soulmate’s warm, strong hugs. 

Suddenly, her cheek was pressed to something hard and warm. A steady thumping greeted her ears. Asami blinked away the tears and realized Mako was half hugging her to his chest. It wasn’t what she really wanted, but it made the crushing weight in her core rise infinitesimally. 

“I’m not giving up, okay? This isn’t over. Have a little faith.” He helped her take a seat on an empty crate on the deck outside of her warehouse. 

Asami dabbed at the corners of her eyes with the handkerchief she’d used on Korra so many hours ago. “You really think I can come back from this?” Asami didn’t see how, but Mako’s conviction helped leaven the sadness pooling in her body. 

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked serious, like a real cop. “You’ll figure something out. In the meantime, I’ll do everything I can to catch whoever did this. You have my word.” He squeezed her shoulder, then looked back at the warehouse. “Let me go look for clues. I’ll fill you in on everything we find.”

“Thank you,” she whispered and watched him go. 

A few minutes later, Chief Beifong arrived and questioned her, though Lin wasn’t as optimistic as Mako. The warehouse had been well secured. Whoever had stolen the contents knew exactly how to get in and had the right equipment to move all of her stuff. Whoever did this was extremely prepared and the Chief wasn’t sure they’d find out who was responsible, though she did say she’d have her officers do everything in their power to bring the perpetrator to justice.

She’d just left when Asami felt something warm and heavy drape over her shoulders. A blue coat trimmed in white fur settled over her. A throat cleared to her left and she saw Varrick standing there. Zhu Li was a step behind him. Varrick puffed out his chest and clasped his hands together. “Asami, I heard what happened and got over here as quickly as I could. This is terrible!”

Asami felt her heart sink. She’d let Varrick down and now she had to face him. “I’m sorry I’m not going to be able to fulfill your order. I didn’t even think they’d hit my warehouse. How did they know I was going to be out on a ship?” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily, curling in on herself. “Looks like the Southerners aren’t getting their weapons after all.” Which meant they were still outmatched against Unalaq’s northern forces and now it would be impossible for Korra to fight her way to the spirit portal to close it if she couldn’t find a way to close it in the spirit world. Great, she’d let Korra down, too.

“Don’t worry about that right now. I’ll do everything in my power to get support for the rebels,” Varrick said. There was a glint in his eye that made Asami nervous, but she wasn’t sure why. He leaned in close enough for Asami to see his mouth twitch from what might’ve been a smirk to a more serious, straight-lipped look. “Listen, Asami. I haven’t forgotten about how you saved my butt in the South. I’d hate to see someone as young and talented as you go down in flames like this. So I’ve got one last deal that might just save your bacon.”

“You really want to keep doing business with me?” Was he insane? She failed to fulfill their last agreement. She was basically bankrupt. What could she have left to possibly offer him?


	32. Chapter 32

Mako’s apartment was in a modest-looking building just beyond the Dragonflats. Despite him living on the third floor, Asami practically raced up the flights of stairs to see him. Bolin was in the middle of shooting a new Nuktuk segment, and Korra was still away—an “I’m okay” series of squeezes in Asami’s palms this morning set her at ease—so the next person Asami thought to share the good news with was Mako.

She was saved. Future Industries was out of the fire and in safe hands. She could breathe again. That merited celebration.

She’d almost reached Mako’s door, even had her hand curled and raised to knock, when the piece of wood swung open and Mako all but ran into her, hastily buttoning his police uniform. His hair was sticking up messily rather than gelled, he had purple circles under his eyes, and he was wearing what looked like a days old undershirt beneath his officer’s jacket.

“Asami!” His amber eyes widened and his head snapped to the side as he looked down the hallway where she’d just come from. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist, backed into his apartment with her in tow, and closed the door behind them. When he spoke, he was on the verge of whispering. “I was about to go find you. Listen, I figured out who’s been stealing from Future Industries.” 

Asami stopped smiling. “You did?” The elation she felt moments ago faltered. “Who?” She wasn’t sure what she’d do if she found out who was responsible, but she needed to know. That was more important than anything.

Mako’s eyes hardened and he stood straighter. “You know how I’ve been looking into those weird detonators from the Cultural Center attack?” He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for her to nod. “Well, I found another one today when I visited Bolin on his mover set.”

Asami’s throat constricted, her brain running with an idea she hoped was wrong. “What do you mean by that exactly?” Mako could’ve found it along the way, not necessarily—

“Behind the main set,” Mako said. “The explosives, the detonator…”

Don’t say it, Asami thought.

“…are all Varrick’s creations. Which means he supplied whoever attacked the Cultural Center. The ship’s captain saw the same kind of weird, contained explosions I saw the night of the peace march, which means Varrick targeted his own ships, too.” Mako rubbed his chin and stared off down the hall. “I’m close to proving Varrick’s the one who orchestrated all the attacks. Asami,” he put his hands on her shoulders. “You’ve got to get out of business with him now.”

The beige walls started to waver around Asami. A startled laugh burst through her lips and poured out in long peals. Mako took a step away from her before tentatively reaching out to her. His hand on her shoulder did nothing to assuage. How could she have been so careless? Varrick was a businessman. He didn’t do hand-outs. Why would he pay for her mecha tanks when he could just toss a couple thousand yuans at some thugs and steal them. 

Starting a war made it easy for him to blame Unalaq and the North for their losses at sea. And attacking his own ships made him look like a victim rather than the perpetrator. He stole every last thing from her, then swooped in under the guise of savior and bought out her company for cheap because it was nearly bankrupt. 

It didn’t matter anymore that he was going to let her head up the engineering department while he handled the business aspect of Future Industries. He’d taken everything from her and she played right into his hands from the very beginning. All her stress returned in a heartbeat. 

“Asami, are you okay?” Even though he asked, Mako’s tone was a clear indication he didn’t think so. 

“I came here to tell you the good news,” she said between hysterics. “I came to say Varrick saved my company and we should go out to celebrate. Kwong’s, my treat.” 

“Hold on, what are you talking about? What did Varrick do?” Mako gripped both of her shoulders, his head dipped so he could stare down at her and read her reactions. 

Asami shrugged away and turned her back on Mako. She couldn’t tell him how foolish she’d been, at least not while looking into his eyes. “He bought controlling share in Future Industries. He owns my company now, Mako.” The laughter was gone, replaced by a deep emptiness in her chest.

“That scumbag!” Mako balled his fists. “It all makes sense now. Varrick starts a war, then buys out any company that’ll stand to profit from it. He just wants to get rich!”

Though Asami was sure Varrick also wanted Unalaq gone and an independent Southern Water Tribe, she couldn’t argue that Varrick was probably making a killing off her and her technology now.

“Don’t worry,” Mako said as he rushed to the other end of his apartment, tripping over the low table in front of his ratty couch. He grabbed a stack of files off the cushion and haphazardly tried to straighten the loose leafs of paper sticking out. “I’ve got enough evidence right here for Chief Beifong. He won’t get away with this.”

Asami wanted to tell him to stop again—maybe even repeat her defeated speech from last night—but a harsh knocking on the door jolted her out of her downward spiral. Mako’s eyebrows scrunched together. Clearly he wasn’t expecting anyone. He opened his mouth when a gruff voice outside called, “Police! Open up!”

“What?” Mako crossed the room in three strides and ripped open the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Jinora looked on as Korra bowed to the fading pinpricks of light in the air above her. “Go in peace,” she said as she stood straight.

The ancient airbending meditation circle responded to her spiritual bending in kind. The vines retracted, clearing the smooth, worn stones of the circle. Even the trees seemed to part to allow more sun to shine down on them. The dragonfly bunnies flew around the area. An orange one even nuzzled against Korra’s shoulder as it passed. The energy pouring off of it was different, like she’d walked past a fire and could feel the heat cast off, though she wasn’t close enough to be warmed by it. She’d felt something similar all day. They must’ve been surrounding her before they allowed themselves to be seen. Korra tried not to dwell on the fact that she should’ve been able to see them in the first place, being part spirit and the bridge between worlds and all.

After a long moment of observing the now-purified circle, the first to respond was her airbending master. He approached her slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. “You’re able to transform spirits now,” Tenzin began. He didn’t sound judgmental, for which Korra was glad. “I never would’ve been able to teach you that. As awful as Unalaq is, I’m glad he was able to teach you something useful.”

It wasn’t meant as a jab at her choosing Unalaq over the Air Temple tour, but Tenzin’s words struck a nerve in Korra. She looked at her hands and frowned. “Part of me wishes he hadn’t. Sure, I wouldn’t have been able to stop those spirits from attacking us but he only taught me this technique so he could use me.” Korra’s gaze settled on Tenzin’s calm, blank face. “Everything you’ve taught me was to better myself. I can’t thank you enough for being so helpful and selfless.” Tears rimmed her eyes, but Korra held back from crying. 

Tenzin closed the short distance between them and hugged Korra. He didn’t say anything, but Korra sensed any lingering tension from her not coming with him was gone. When he let her go, Tenzin cleared his throat and smoothed his robes. “Well, let’s see about getting into the Spirit World now. We’ve got a world to save.”

“You go first,” Korra said, gesturing to the center of the stone circle. 

Tenzin bowed in silent thanks, then took up a lotus position in the center of the meditation circle. Korra settled on the ground beside Jinora and Kya, while Bumi whittled at a stick with a knife. 

Hours passed. No matter how quiet they all were and no matter how many times Korra lit incense and breezed it through the area, Tenzin could not manage to slip into the Spirit World.

It was almost dusk before Jinora could talk her father into relenting for the night. And by the time Kya talked Tenzin into letting Jinora lead Korra into the Spirit World herself, the air was cool and dark around them. Only the orange glow of the fire Bumi built outside the meditation ring cut through the night and illuminated the worry on Tenzin’s face.

“I’ll be with her the whole time, Tenzin. I won’t let anything happen to her,” Korra said as she sat across from Jinora on the hard ground.

“Okay.” The implicit trust was in his voice. Korra hoped she wasn’t making a promise she couldn’t keep.

She and Jinora settled in the ancient airbending meditation circle. After a few deep, centering breaths, Korra closed her eyes. She counted to thirty before the air came alive around her. There was a tug around her navel. A heart beat later, Raava’s light surged through her body, filling her with the power of the Avatar state. 

Then, all of her senses fell away. Korra could no longer feel the firm stone beneath her. The humidity no longer clung to her skin. Even her body was lighter, as if her bones had been removed. It was then she opened her eyes and squinted into the yellow-green sky. Rolling hills covered in tall, green grasses and purple and yellow wild flowers surrounded her. Pale blue rivers wound lazily beyond where she stood with Jinora. Giant, green leaves sprouted from the ground, dappling the hilly fields with patches of shade. 

“Wow,” Jinora gasped.

“So this is the spirit world,” Korra mused. 

Everything she’d read suggested it was a darker place, filled with danger at every corner. Yet what lay before her was beautiful. Korra basked in the aura of the place. Even though she wasn't physically there, Korra swore she could detect a breeze and everything was a pleasantly abuzz that she just knew, rather than actually felt.

"Asami do you see this?" She spun on her heel, looking for her soulmate (girlfriend? They were dating and kissing but knowing you were going to be with someone for the rest of your life, well, girlfriend didn't seem to cut it) to gauge her reaction, but only found Jinora, head craned up and eyes alight with wonder. Korra frowned. How could she have forgotten Asami wasn't with her? 

Jinora offered a sympathetic smile. "That's so romantic, wanting to share the beauties of a magical land with your soulmate." The young girl sighed and clasped her hands together.

Korra balked. “How did you know?” She and Asami hadn't been together (they were together, right? They'd been doing more kissing than talking lately) when Jinora last saw her.

“Asami drew you sometimes on the island. She blushed whenever I caught her. You’re always together and you two get each other perfectly. And your voice just now, filled with happiness and love—”

“Woah,” Korra held up her hands. "I don't...we're...I don't love her like that yet. I really, really like her and she's so smart and thoughtful and kind and—shut up. We should get moving. Find the portal and close it." She turned her back on Jinora's smirk.

“So you can get back to the city and kiss your soulmate,” Jinora sing-songed.

If Korra's spirit could blush, it would have. "No," she said, even though that was exactly what she planned to do, especially if it made Asami feel better. Korra felt Asami's pained sorrow last night and earlier today. She hoped everything was okay.

“Okay,” Jinora relented. “Where should we start?” She looked up to Korra, expectant.

Korra turned in every direction, hoping to get some sort of signal or even spot the portal on the horizon, but nothing jumped out at her. And when she tried to search within herself, she felt like her spiritual energy was being pulled in multiple different directions, leaving her confused.

“I’m not sure.” She stared at Jinora. If she could bring Korra into the Spirit World, maybe she could find her way around it, too. “Any ideas?”

Jinora looked around, too. “Maybe we can find a spirit to ask directions.”

It was better than no plan, so Korra and Jinora started down the nearest slope, keeping their eyes peeled for movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might come back and edit this chapter. Didn't have much time to write this week -_- Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Work has been X_X again, but I managed to get this chapter out. Sorry I didn't reply to comments last chapter, I'll get to it tomorrow! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter! ^_^

This was not how Korra imagined her first trip to the Spirit World would go. When she found herself in a dark, dank swamp (this was the spirit world she imagined and read about) separated from Jinora, she tried to keep calm, to breathe, to not upset the sinister, floating, faceless spirits around her like she had the gopher spirits. 

Hadn’t she warned Lin to keep everyone calm in Republic City? She should listen to her own advice. Tenzin’s breathing techniques echoed back to Korra and once she slowed her heart—she could hear it as if it were miles away—the spirits shrank in size, left her alone, and she was able to stumble out between the gnarled, leafless, gray trees and back into the sunlight and…a tea party?

A table clustered with bright spirits of all kinds munching on cakes and sipping tea greeted her and she pushed back a thick vine and blinked into the luminescent sky above.

“Korra!”

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw an old, portly man in green and white walking towards her, a cup of tea steaming in his hands. The gray hair left on his balding head and his beard fell past his shoulders and he offered her a genuine, round-cheeked smile. His name came to her before she could think of where she recognized him. 

“Iroh!” A tingle shot down her spine and the air stirred around Korra, though she knew she hadn’t bent it. She wondered if Aang was reaching through her, calling to his old friend.

“It is good to see you, though you look lost,” Iroh said, coming to a stop in front of her and gently sipping his tea.

As much as she wanted to question Iroh about how he was here or a million other things, Korra knew she didn’t have time. Jinora could be in danger and the sooner she could close the southern portal, the better. “I am,” she admitted. “My friend and I were supposed to navigate the spirit world together but we got separated. I’d love to stay and chat but I have to find her and get to the spirit portals. Except I have no idea where they are or how to find my friend and if anything happens to her, I’d never forgive myself—”

She didn’t know when she started pacing anxiously and trying to worry her lip between her teeth but she was stopped abruptly by growls. Korra observed the once tranquil, light spirits at the table has turned into drooping, darker versions of themselves. She was doing it again, letting her worries affect the spirits around her. But she hadn’t even been angry this time. Even the sky was dark and stormy-looking.

Iroh had the answer before she could ask. “As the Avatar, you are stronger in the spirit world. Even the slightest shift in your mood or energies can alter the reality around you. You must tread lightly, Korra.” He placed the cup of tea in her hand and she took a small sip. 

It was warm but tasteless in her spiritual state, yet it calmed her. She could do this; she could find Jinora, close the portal, and stop Unalaq. Then, she dared think, perhaps she and Asami could actually talk about the feelings between them. The very thought of her soulmate made Korra happier. 

Slowly, the spirits around her shrank back to their normal shapes and resumed their lively banter around the table, as if nothing had happened. All the same, Korra offered an apology before she resumed her conversation with Iroh. 

“How do I find the portals?” She tried not to let her desperation bleed into her tone, lest she set the spirits off again.

Iroh smiled at her. “Try to approach the spirits with an open heart and kindness rather than out of need or want. And Korra, remember this: If you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, it is all you will ever see.”

Korra knew what he said was supposed to be wise, but she didn’t have time to ponder the words. She thanked him though as she set off down the hill, in search of a spirit. Of course, the first one she stumbled upon was a giant golden dragonbird, roaring and undulating as it tried to free itself from a tangle of vines in the trees. 

It took some doing—and precious time, but Korra refused to dwell on it—to set it free, but once she had, the dragonbird was as affectionate as Naga. Korra dared to ask it for its help then and it didn’t turn on her as she secretly feared. Instead, it scooped her up and within moments, she was in the sky, flying over shifting lands on the back of the majestic spirit.

Though she felt light, happy, free as she soared on the dragonbird, the moment the golden spirit circled the clearing where the pillar of the southern portal blazed, something rankled her mood. She felt like hooks were dragging her down to the scarred, gray earth where Wan and Vaatu battled 10,000 years ago. A large tree with spiraling roots and branches called to her and without consciously deciding to, Korra had the dragonbird land in front of what she now recognized as the Tree of Time. Vaatu’s prison.

The spirit of chaos and darkness writhed behind a barrier of energy in the tree’s center. “Raava,” he croaked, and his voice roiled over the land and made Korra flinch. Every word that followed was cutting but Korra was not afraid. She felt Raava inside her and that was all she needed to feel assured she could stand against the evil before her.

The moment Vaatu was done threatening to end her, Raava, and the entire world as she knew it, something moved from behind the tree. Korra gasped as Unalaq revealed himself, along with Jinora. The airbender was surrounded by twin spirals of water and she appeared to be turning purple. Unalaq was transforming her spirit. If she were in her body, Korra would’ve felt sick. As it was, fury bubbled up in her just fine.

“Hello, Korra. Nice to see you again,” Unalaq drawled. “You came just in time. Open the second portal or I’ll destroy your friend’s soul.”

“You monster!” Korra scoured the area for anything she could use to distract or stop Unalaq, but no spirits were in sight and she didn’t have her bending. She sighed and her shoulders slumped, realizing her hands were tied.

“Don’t do it, Korra!” Jinora gasped, the purple light bleeding up through her knees now. “If both of the portals are open during Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will be able to break free without any help from the dark spirits in our world.”

How could she possibly know that? Never mind, Korra couldn’t let Jinora…She was a kid; she didn’t know what she was saying. Korra couldn’t sacrifice her. Maybe it was selfish, stupid even to give in to Unalaq, but with Jinora’s—practically her little sister’s—soul on the line, there was no other choice Korra was willing to make.

Unalaq must have read the decision in her eyes because he smirked. The evil, purple light stopped creeping up Jinora’s body as Korra willed herself to stand in front of the second portal. She reached out a hand and even though she wasn’t bodily there, the energy was palpable, electric. Her fingers skimmed the surface of the swirling orange and violet tendrils of power encased in the closed off dome. 

Slipping into the Avatar state felt different now. It was more of a buzz than a rush, though she supposed it was due to the detachment of her flesh and her spirit. In a blink, the second portal flared open and shot into the sky. As soon as it stabilized, a tremor ran through the rocky terrain around them. Korra spun to see the Tree of Time trembling with effort. The heart of the tree pulsed with a crimson light.

If Korra had to worry about breathing, her breath would’ve caught. Surely opening the portal wasn’t enough to set Vaatu free this instant. She couldn’t make the same mistake as Wan. She would not be the Avatar responsible for 10,000 years of darkness. 

The tremors faded but an overwhelming sense of dread suffocated Korra. The Tree of Time released a shockwave of red, crackling energy that swept through the air above Korra’s head and streaked out, racing through the skies of the Spirit World. Korra opened her mouth to ask what it was—not that she expected a good or honest answer from Unalaq or Vaatu—when her left arm exploded into small, blue particles of light. She turned just in time to avoid another barrage of waterbending from Unalaq.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey kid, you all right?” Chief Beifong’s hand hovered in front of the steel door, her fingers already half curled, ready to bend the lock tumblers, but her forehead was creased with concern as she gave Asami a wary look.

A jagged breath and a shaky nod made Lin’s eyes widen, so Asami tried for her most disarming smile, even found strength to say, “Yes. Let’s go.” Absently, she rubbed her left arm. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it was as if she’d slept on it wrong. Asami knew that wasn’t the case; she’d spent almost all night with a lawyer, going over a mountain of legalese and Varrick Industries contracts, looking for anything incriminating (and coming up woefully empty).

Lin hesitated for only a second more before Asami heard the inner mechanism of the door clink and it slid open. Asami flinched as the sounds of shouting and jeering cut through the air. Before them was a cellblock of prisoners. Beifong walked forward and cast a look over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Asami started forward, nearly tripping as she set foot inside the corridor. The door slid shut behind them with a groan and Asami swallowed hard. No going back now.

Her boots made heavier footfalls against the metal grate walkway than she would’ve liked as she followed behind Beifong. Some people called out mocking salutes to the Chief. Asami kept her eyes forward, afraid of what, or rather who, she would see if she looked past the bars on either side of her. She tried to take a steady, long breath in, like she’d seen Korra and Tenzin do during their morning meditations, but her chest only seemed to wind tighter. 

She was tempted to close her eyes but Beifong stopped abruptly in front of a cell, spread her feet apart, and quickly slid the door aside. Before she walked in, she glanced at Asami. “We didn’t walk past him. He’s in a different wing. Maximum Security.”

The news brought relief, but also a tinge of something Asami couldn’t (or wouldn’t) identify. She gave Lin a stiff nod. Satisfied, Beifong marched into the cell. Asami shadowed her.

In the corner of the cell, a man sprawled on the bed jumped up and stood as straight as possible, his heels pressed together, his arms crossed behind his back. “Chief!” Relief was evident in his tone. And then his amber eyes flicked to Asami and he smiled. “Asami! I’m so glad to see you. I thought you guys were Bolin for a second, back to have me help him figure out if Ginger was his soulmate or Nuktuk’s.” He shook his head.

Though Asami knew it was Mako and it was Mako’s eyes she met, Asami flinched all the same. No glasses, she chided herself. No graying hair, no mustache, no slight belly, no plans to eradicate all benders. Just Mako.

In a jail cell.

One like her father’s, probably. Though if it were him looking at her, she doubted very much she’d see friendliness alight in his gold eyes.

“Mako, how are you?” Beifong asked in what sounded like a curious rather than concerned tone.

“I’ve been better, Chief.” He looked between his boss and Asami. “What’re you guys doing here?”

Lin jerked her thumb at Asami. “She wanted to visit you. I offered to tag along.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her metal arm guards clinking against the front uniform plating.

Asami looked to Lin. The Chief of Police had invited herself along when Asami signed in at the front desk, claiming she was heading in the same direction anyways, but now that they were all standing here, the air was thick between them.

“Asami?” Mako searched her face, frowning. “I swear I didn’t steal your tech. I was framed. That stuff in my apartment wasn’t there before. Varrick must’ve set me up! Please tell me you believe me.” 

“I do, Mako.” She gave him a tired smile.

Mako was her friend and actively looked out for her and her company, working her theft case to the point of exhaustion. Not to mention he was too Mr. Law and Order (Korra had called him that before she’d left) to orchestrate a ship heist. There wasn’t even a solid motive against him; aside from money, Mako had no reason to betray her. 

Standing here now, Asami was more confused than ever as to how he was so quickly accused and jailed. The two detectives who showed up yesterday morning tore his apartment apart and found bomb materials and a detailed map of shipping routes with Varrick’s seal on it. Asami had watched in horror as Mako was arrested on the spot.

“And I’m inclined to believe you. Varrick’s a rat-snake through and through.” Beifong drew their attention. The Chief shrugged. “I read the arrest report. That was a textbook plant if I’ve ever seen one. Those two detectives who arrested you are idiots; they should’ve spotted it from a mile away. Plus you’re either at the station or working the beat. You’ve got an alibi for the timeframe.” 

Mako’s brows furrowed. “Wait, if you knew I was innocent, then why didn’t you stop them from booking me?”

“Look, I’ve had my hands full dealing with Water Tribe fights breaking out all over the city and trying to keep everybody calm. I don’t have time to babysit all of my officers.” Lin sighed. “Honestly, rookie, I didn’t think you’d get far enough into that detonator lead to get into deep trouble, but it seems I’ve underestimated you, Mako.”

“Was that a compliment?” Mako asked, wide-eyed.

Beifong didn’t answer, merely continued. “If you want a clear name and get out of here, I’ll need hard evidence to link Varrick to the Cultural Center bombing and the Future Industries thefts to put him away.” She held up a hand as Mako tried to speak. “The fact that his company made the detonators used in the center and shipping attacks does not implicate him. We need something more substantial. Anyone could’ve stolen a crate of his detonators and carried out those attacks.” 

“He looked me in the eyes and told me he’d do everything in his power to get my mecha tanks to the Southern rebels,” Asami said. If only she’d heard the double meaning when he’d first uttered it. 

“That’s a far cry from a confession,” Lin said. “And no offense, Sat—Asami, but your word isn’t much against Varrick’s.”

“I know.” Not the real her, anyways. The press on the other hand loved the fact that she and Future Industries were sponsoring the oddly beloved Nuktuk films. But she had the Chief of Police on her side now. She could do something to take Varrick down for good and get her company back. “I could get one.”

Mako and Lin exchanged looks. “What, a confession? How do you propose to do that?” Beifong asked.

A plan started to form in Asami’s head. “Tonight is the Nuktuk finale premiere. I’m going to be in Varrick’s viewing box at the pro-bending arena. I could bring an undercover officer with me, get Varrick talking,” she said. “He doesn’t know that I know of his underhandedness. If I confront him about his plan to buy out Future Industries, maybe…” It was hard to explain it to Beifong and Mako, but Asami was sure that once she was in the same room as Varrick, she could get him to say exactly what she wanted.

“You can try it but you run the risk of tipping him off. He could find a way to land you in here just as quickly if you’re not careful,” Lin said. “It’s the only plan we’ve got right now and I can’t afford to spend too much time on one case when I’ve got dozens more piling up on my desk right now. I’ll have one of my officers swing by your office later today.”

Mako stalked forward. “You’re going to be running the security for the premiere, right Chief?”

Beifong stepped in close and Asami drew nearer to hear as the older woman dropped her voice low. They were in a prison after all. Who knew who was listening in. She nodded and mouthed one word: “Raiko.”

Surprise flashed across Mako’s face. His eyes met Asami’s as his voice dropped. “Keep your eyes peeled, then. Varrick wanted his involvement in the civil war as much as Korra did. He might do something drastic tonight.”

A round of reports from the Southern Water Tribe had hit Varrick’s desk this morning and he’d shared the news with his newly acquired company. The Southerners were losing ground. The rebels were holed up in the mountains outside of Harbor City but had somehow managed to acquire some mecha tanks from a poorly guarded Northern Tribe outpost. Asami really knew that meant Varrick somehow managed to slip her tanks to them and the outpost was probably fictionalized. 

But Mako was right. If Varrick was willing to attack his own ships, who knew what he’d do to win over the President to his cause? Asami promised Mako she’d keep her eyes trained on the arena all night. A deep calm settled in Asami’s stomach. Though he’d bested her once, Asami would not let Varrick beat her again. If anything remotely fishy went down tonight, she’d catch him and make sure justice was served.


	34. Chapter 34

The lingering spots from the camera flashes faded from Asami's vision by the time she took her seat in the private box in the pro-bending arena. To her left, Bolin chatted with a very bored Ginger, who spent most of her time fiddling with the scarf around her neck than actually listening to her costar. Asami would've tried to deflect the conversation if it weren't for the man lurking just behind her chair, listening in.

Beifong's undercover officer had been charming enough in front of Varrick and the press (her new bodyguard was the story she put out), but now he was rigid as his eyes scoured the arena below. He was doing his job, but Asami hoped she'd be more involved in the process instead of sitting in her seat, waiting for Varrick to get the show started. Once the lights went down and the mover started, she supposed she'd have her chance to quietly confront him. Because Varrick wouldn't up and leave in the middle of his own premiere. 

Their premiere, she corrected herself. Technically Future Industries was putting on tonight's event. If it went sour, at least she wouldn't be blamed anymore—Varrick owned her company, so he held all the risk now. And that showed in the way the press addressed her this evening.

There were a few biting remarks about her needing a bailout from Varrick, but most of the reporters were curious about what lay on the horizon now that Future Industries had joined forces with Varrick's corporation. And then of course there were the few reporters who asked if the man on her arm was her soulmate. She nearly laughed and the man politely declined. 

Asami could only imagine how Korra would've answered that question. The press would explode from the news. Asami wanted to keep things under wraps for as long as possible because she really didn't want anyone to start prying into her romantic life when she and Korra just started their relationship. But she could see Korra accidentally making a spectacle, of them getting caught together at a restaurant…

Asami's daydreams fled as the lights lowered and the cop behind her leaned over the back of her seat. "Varrick's taking the stage," he said.

Varrick bragged about his successes before turning serious. If Asami weren't angry at him for stealing her company and products out from underneath her, she might've admired the way he gravely spoke about the war in the Southern Water Tribe and subtly asked Raiko for help even though he was still addressing the audience of civilians.

Then, it was over and he was in the private viewing box, walking towards her, taking the empty seat on her other side. “That was awesome, Varrick!” Bolin cheered, leaning around Asami to grin at his boss.

“Wasn’t it?” Varrick kicked his feet up and Zhu Li slid an ottoman underneath his hovering heels. He folded his hands behind his head as the mover crackled to life and the rest of the lights around the arena went out. “I think tonight is going to drum up the extra support we need to fight Unalaq and those no good Northern invaders.”

He didn’t say a single incriminating thing. Asami clenched her jaw. As wildly garrulous as Varrick was, there was an undercurrent of carefulness to his words. Asami would have to pry to get him to fess up.

Yet her chance to talk to Varrick didn’t come easily. Bolin kept leaning over just as she worked up her nerve to speak to the businessman. The earthbender shared fun filming facts about different scenes playing. Asami’s smile grew forced with every passing second and she wanted nothing more than her friend to sit back and enjoy his work in silence.

But then the boy grew oddly quiet and sulked in his seat for a solid ten minutes. Asami half watched as a man in a Future Industries jumpsuit helped Nuktuk take down a pair of Unalaq’s evil automatons. Asami cringed at how little it made sense, seeing as (in real life) her company built the machines posing as the automatons in the mover, but the cheering from the audience when the man from Future Industries clasped hands with Nuktuk (subtle, Varrick) gave Asami hope that people would start to see the company in a better light.

When she was certain Bolin wasn’t going to interrupt her, Asami tried to catch Varrick’s attention. The moment she attempted, though, Bolin sighed, picked at the cuff of his suit, and stood from his seat. He snuck out the back, the box door closing quietly behind him. This was probably the best chance Asami was going to get to speak to Varrick alone, but Bolin looked so upset...

She stood and followed Bolin, mouthing, "Bathroom," to the antsy looking cop. 

Bolin hadn't gone far. He'd left the door to the balcony open down the hall, so it was easy enough for Asami to slip outside and join him. He gazed out into the bay, the outside arena lights illuminating the frown on his boyish face.

Asami drew up beside him. "What's on your mind? You look upset."

Bolin ran a hand through his hair, mussing his previously gelled do. He looked himself now. Not to say the fancy suit looked bad on him, but he looked too prim to be the Bolin she’d come to know. "I feel like we've been drifting apart. I've been making movers these last few days, you're busy being a business lady, Korra's gone off to save the world, and Mako was doing police stuff until..." He didn't finish.

Asami touched his arm lightly until he met gazes with her. She offered him her biggest smile she could. "So we’re split up for a bit. We'll find our ways back to each other again. We're all friends, Bolin. This isn’t the end of Team Avatar 2.0. Give it time.”

He pouted. "You and Korra will. You have to. You're soulmates!" He threw his hands in the air. Asami did her best to ignore the flutter in her chest at the mention of Korra; Bolin was upset and she had to be here for him. "But Mako...he's in jail. And I've kind of started this mover career. I'm going to be filming with Varrick all over the world..."

Not if Asami got the proof she needed. She felt guilty for ruining Bolin's future plans, but Varrick got Mako thrown in jail and stole everything from her. He wasn’t innocent. Bolin would forgive her in the long run. If she ever caught Varrick. “It’ll be okay. Korra’s going to be back soon and we’ll all work on getting Mako out.” Because he is innocent. We just have to prove he was framed.

“Yeah," Bolin said. He turned to look at her. They passed a few minutes in silence together. "Go back inside, finish the mover. It's getting to the best part."

As fun as the plot was, Asami highly doubted she was missing much. "What about you?" She wanted to stay but was afraid it would only turn into another failed attempt to convince him Varrick was actually terrible. Plus, with Bolin distracted, she could talk to Varrick businesswoman to businessman. 

Bolin smiled tiredly and waved her away. "I'll be back in a minute. Just going to enjoy the air for a second. Thanks, Asami."

She wished there was more she could say to Bolin, but he seemed caught in his head. So she left him, resolving to come back out in five minutes if he hadn't yet returned to the box. He sounded so sad, so not himself. Asami sighed as she took her seat once more.

Nuktuk was grappling with a Northern soldier on screen. Varrick sat in his chair, smirking. It made Asami's skin crawl. Instead of watching the mover further, Asami decided to lean across the space between her and Varrick's chairs. "I think this is your best one yet," she said, loud enough to be heard by Varrick but not enough for Ginger to hear at the end of the row. 

Varrick arched an eyebrow and smiled at her. "You think so?"

Asami nodded. "It's good." She took a deep breath, then said what she rehearsed all day in her head. "Like your plan to steal from my factory and buy out Future Industries." She stared straight ahead at the mover screen, but she heard Varrick turn in his seat, felt his eyes on her.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Sato."

It was hard, regulating her voice to sound blasé instead of furious. "You can stop pretending. You got the better of me, Varrick." She hated to admit it. "I won't let it happen again. But I have to admire your cutthroat technique."

"Asami," he said, and she knew if she didn't cut him off, he would spout off his innocence once more. 

"Deny all you want. I have my sources. I know it was you. Now, you can keep hiding behind your half-truths or you can team up with me for an even bigger score."

"Sounds like you have a proposition," he said, his voice low. 

She finally looked at him and saw a greedy grin on his face. Asami kept her face composed, hard. She offered the smallest of smiles. "I do. I can help you gain control of Cabbage Corp."

Varrick's eyes widened. "You've piqued my interest."

So Asami laid out her fake plan and was elated at how quickly she saw Varrick falling into her trap. He nodded eagerly along with her and was about to interject something when a collective gasp from the audience broke their conversation. Asami watched as three men went sailing out of a lower seating section and onto the pro-bending platform. She was more than a little surprised to see Bolin follow mere seconds later, hurling chunks of rock.

“What’s happening?”

“Well, as long as we’re scheming together, I suppose I should tell you about what tonight’s really all about: I’ve got some guys dressed like Northerners who’re going to kidnap Raiko. If people think the Northern Water Tribe’s got the President, then Republic City will be forced to go to war with Unalaq.” Varrick smirked and played with his thin mustache. One of his men fell into the water below the arena and he winced. “So, new partner in crime, wanna help me get out of this mess?”

Asami gasped. Was he actually that crazy? Kidnapping the President? She glanced down nervously but was relieved to see Bolin had already dispatched two of Varrick’s men. She wouldn’t have to involve herself. Varrick’s plan was unraveling fast.

Suddenly, the undercover cop stepped between them just as the last man below surrendered to Bolin and yelped about being hired by Varrick. “That’s all I needed to hear. Varrick, you’re under arrest.”

The clink of metal handcuffs was almost music to Asami’s ears. She’d done it (sort of); she helped put Varrick away. And now that he was in custody, all of his properties would revert back to the original owners’ control. Which meant she was CEO of Future Industries again.

After that, everything was a blur. Beifong dragged Varrick outside, the press went wild for Bolin and President Raiko, and she was free to bask in her triumph. She looked on as Varrick was led to a police van, handcuffs glinting around his wrists. This was the justice she wanted. For once, everything had worked out in her favor.

 

As if the sight of Varrick shoved into the back of a police car wasn’t good enough, the crowd parted, hushed whispers made her turn, and Korra—Korra!—ran forward. Behind her, Tenzin slid off Oogi’s back. Asami’s heart was fit to burst but she stopped from running towards her soulmate, especially when she was greeted with a tense twitch of the lips as Korra walked right past her and straight up to President Raiko.

“Sir,” Korra began, “Things have changed.”

It was as if the words made the temperature around them drop. Asami shivered. Raiko’s brow creased. “If you’ve come to ask me to involve myself in the civil war, I told you—”

“No, Mr. President. I don’t need you to help me stop a war, I need to help me save the world. Unalaq wants to destroy it.”

Any lingering triumph over Varrick bled out of Asami. No. Korra must have failed to close the portal. And, by the grim look on her face, something far more terrible had happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sea breeze whipped the loose strands of hair around Korra’s face as she stood on the bow, her hands clenching the metal railing. Varrick’s battleship cut through the dark water and the moon above, almost full, made Korra feel awake, energetic, itching to act. Normally, the smell of salt in the air would make her feel at ease, but with the threat of the world ending, nothing could calm her. Not even Asami’s arms around her waist. 

“I’m glad you convinced Varrick to give us his ship. It’ll get us to the South faster than anything else right now.” She leaned back into Asami’s embrace. It was a little strange, being held like this. Korra knew Asami preferred being held.

“We’ll get there in time, I know it.” Asami assured. "Speaking of Varrick, I thought you were going to pull him through the bars of his cell."

Korra grit her teeth. Now that she knew Varrick was the source of Asami’s pain while Korra was away, she couldn’t help but feel a little protective. "I can't believe that slimy eel-hound stole from you! I wanted to punch him in the face."

"I'm glad you didn't.” Asami’s arms tightened around her and Korra’s heart swooped in her chest. “He’d probably press assault charges.”

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." To make you happy, to stop him from stealing everything in your warehouse. Korra was sure if she’d been there, Varrick wouldn’t have gotten away with it.

"You had way more important things to do. I should’ve gone with you. Stopping Unalaq from destroying the world is more important than my company."

Korra didn’t have the heart to tell Asami that though her presence would’ve been appreciated, she would’ve been as helpful as Tenzin when it came to meditating into the Spirit World. "I just..." Korra sighed and leaned against the railing. "I hope my parents are okay. And Jinora. If Unalaq hurts her, I'll—" 

At that precise moment, the wind blew Asami’s hair into Korra’s face, effectively cutting her off. She spluttered as black strands swept into her mouth. Asami laughed and broke away to free Korra. “Oops.”

The pealing, light laugh helped. Korra let go of the railing and spun to face her soulmate. Asami’s mouth was curved into a smile. The tightness in Korra’s chest eased and suddenly she thought of Iroh and what he said about light and darkness. Dwelling on all the bad that could happen was only agitating her, which wouldn’t be helpful when they got to the spirit-riddled south pole. But Asami—her laugh, her kindness, her affection—all of it was so happy, so radiant. Was this what Iroh meant when he said to look for the light? 

Korra wasn’t sure. What she did know was that she missed this closeness, this strange pull, this encompassing sense of peace and warmth that washed over her whenever she was near Asami. “Asami?”

The girl’s face smoothed into a serious expression. “Yes?” Would there ever be a time where they could just enjoy being with each other without some ominous threat lurking over them? Or was this the curse of being the Avatar’s soulmate—never an ounce of rest? Korra would have to talk to Katara about it some time. 

Korra reached up with her right hand hesitantly, then slowly cupped Asami’s face. She brushed her thumb over her soulmate’s smooth skin and swallowed dryly when Asami’s eyes fluttered close and her breath hitched. “I missed you,” Korra finally said. 

“I missed you, too,” Asami murmured, leaning into Korra’s hand. Then she did something Korra wasn’t expecting; she turned her head in Korra’s loose hold and kissed Korra’s palm, once, twice, then opened her eyes. 

“Would you stay up with me tonight? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” Knowing what I know. What Unalaq plans to do. 

“Of course,” Asami said, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. “But can we go inside? It’s cold out here and not all of us can regulate our body temperatures with bending.”

“I can keep you plenty warm.” When Asami cocked an eyebrow, Korra half laughed. “Okay, fine. We’ll go inside.” She laughed more deeply when Asami all but dragged her through the nearest door that led below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a good day/afternoon/night where ever you are. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the new chapter! ^_^


	35. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end of Book 2, guys! Let me know what you think and as always, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing (that's a word, right?). It is greatly appreciated ^_^

“I don’t like your plan,” Korra said, her arms locked around Asami’s waist.

Muscles shifted against Korra’s chest and a sigh punctured the silence around them. Mako and Bolin, along with the others, had tactfully given the two some space on the main deck of Varrick’s battleship. 

Asami’s right hand pressed harder against the base of Korra’s skull. Her nails lightly scratched through the small hairs there. “A minute ago, you said it was a good plan.” The teasing tone was stilted.

“It’s the least suicidal one we could come up with, so…” There was no guarantee any of them would walk away from their invasion plan but Asami’s idea to strike from above was their best shot at gaining the upper hand. If they weren’t in peril, Korra would’ve even ventured to call the plan ingenious.

Asami’s breath tickled against her ear. The sensation sent Korra’s heart into a frenzy. Every little thing Asami did seemed to do that, though. Korra exhaled sharply and took in a lungful of chilly air. The thundering of her pulse in her ears almost drowned out what Asami was saying. “…you read the incoming report yourself. Your father and his fighters have Unalaq’s forces scrambling back to the south pole. All we have to do is get, you, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya into the Spirit Portal before midnight. Then, Mako, Bolin, and I will rendezvous with your dad’s men and we’ll guard the portal until you can seal it.”

She made it sound so easy, like they were planning something as simple as a surprise party. Korra’s bones felt heavy and every breath she took was laced with an intangible, yet pervasive heaviness, like she was inhaling water instead of air. She worried it was because her mind kept flashing to everything that could go wrong, that she was only seeing the darkness when she should be more optimistic. 

I have Raava, the spirit of light, inside me, Korra reminded herself. As she did so, her limbs tingled; perhaps Raava’s silent show of support. She could do this. She would do this. Gradually, she loosened her hold on Asami and edged away enough that they could look at each other.

Asami was so beautiful, even with the wind tangling her hair and the cold burning her cheeks and the stress lining her face. Korra leaned in and pressed her forehead against Asami’s, smiling grimly as the green eyes before her widened in surprise. Their noses bumped together. Behind them came the whine of a metal door creaking open, followed by footsteps clomping across the deck. It was time.

Red lips parted to speak but Korra beat Asami to the punch. “I’m not going to say goodbye to you.” The words blistered on her chapped lips. “We’re going to win. I’m going to stop Unalaq and Vaatu and then I’m going to find you and kiss you so hard.” Despite her courage, Korra blushed.

Asami’s eyes softened and her lips twitched upward. “Even if we’re in front of your parents?” 

Right. If—no, when everything turned out okay, Korra would have to tell her parents about her soulmate. Her mother would be thrilled. Her father would ask when the wedding was. As mortifying as it would be, Korra looked forward to it, held on to the image of her standing in front of her parents, hand in hand with Asami. She had to make that dream a reality. Which meant she had to let Asami go. For now.

“Yeah, even then.” Korra swore she saw Asami’s cheeks darken a shade, making it harder to look away. Korra sighed and looked at their boots on the blue decking. “Be careful.”

“You too, please.” And then Asami’s face crumbled, her eyes shined, her gloved hands pressed against Korra’s cheeks, and her lips moved hard against Korra’s. 

Asami’s mouth was frantic, desperate, and though Korra said she wouldn’t say goodbye, it felt like Asami was. So Korra responded with softness and slowed down the kiss. When they parted seconds or minutes later—Korra could never tell, but it was never long enough—she was dizzy but resolute. 

“All I have to do is close the portal and wait for Harmonic Convergence to pass, remember? I’ll be okay in the Spirit World for a little while.” Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself. The last thing Korra wanted was to distract Asami right before she flew off in Varrick’s plane and into enemy territory.

“Okay.” The brittle smile that greeted her twisted Korra’s insides around and she was wondering if it was her pain or Asami’s she felt. “Korra, I…” Asami looked away and bit her lip, suddenly looking ashamed.

“What is it?” What did Asami want to say that made her hesitate so much? She pulled Asami closer until they could share air again but a cough startled them.

“Korra, Asami,” Tenzin spluttered a few feet behind them, his face scarlet. “Tonraq’s sent another message. His men are at the portal and keeping the Northerners fully distracted. Now’s the time to make our move.”

Both young women sighed, gave each other lingering looks, and parted. “This isn’t goodbye, remember?” Korra said as Asami clambered up the side of Varrick’s plane.

Once situated in the cockpit, Asami nodded, but wasn’t smiling. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Her bottom lip quivered. “I’ll be waiting for that kiss.”

Korra blushed as Kya and Bumi snorted beside Tenzin. Mako and Bolin climbed up onto the wings of the plane and strapped in. Bolin’s pallor was sickly, but he shot a grin at Korra as he clung to the metal supports around him. On the opposite side, his brother met Korra’s gaze. He looked calm, determined. 

“We’ll look out for each other,” Mako said. His eyes flickered to Asami and Korra understood the second unspoken meaning: we’ll keep her safe. 

Hopefully Korra’s nod and expression conveyed her thanks. 

Then, the engine fired up. The propeller picked up in rotation and the whole plane began to tremble as Asami guided it down the deck of the ship. Somehow, Varrick was able to put in an airstrip since the last time they’d been aboard, so it was easy for Asami and her friends to takeoff. 

Korra airbent up into Oogi’s saddle, where Tenzin, his siblings, and a swaddled, still unconscious Jinora sat. They’d drop Jinora off with Katara, then catch up with Asami and Tonraq. Hopefully there would be opening cleared by the time Oogi got them there. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everything was going better than expected. When the southern troops first came into sight, Asami was relieved to find them holding their own…even if it was only because they were in her stolen mecha tanks. The rebels hadn’t breached the wood and ice perimeter around the portal though, so Asami guided the plane down lower and circled above the central snow fortress. This would be their first target.

“I’m going in!” 

Mako gave a thumbs up while Bolin started to unzip his pack where the clay-swaddled bombs were. Asami made the aggressive descent, heart hammering in her chest. She couldn’t believe she was fighting in a war. 

The first pass set her nerves ablaze. The plane was barely more than a couple feet off the ground. She could see the silhouettes of soldiers inside the bunker. She was relieved to see them retreating as Bolin quickly lined the outside walls with blinking explosives—they might be the enemy, but Asami didn’t want anyone to get killed if they could avoid it. 

Mako torched the ground on the other side, keeping any reinforcements away. Orange light from the fire glimmered on Asami’s aviator goggles. She pulled up and began a rapid ascent so none of the ground troops trickling out of the slew of pitched tents could water whip them or freeze parts of the plane. Her whole body felt the force of the upward drive; she pressed back hard into the cockpit seat.

As soon as they were high enough, Bolin pulled out the detonator. Plumes of smoke and flame blossomed like flowers below them. The brothers cheered and Asami caught Bolin pumping his fist out of the corner of her eye. A smile tugged on her lips. First run: success.

Minutes later, she and her friends completed a second good run, scattering Unalaq’s men and the dark spirits that seemed to be getting along with them. Even Tonraq’s men started to make progress. A huge portion of the spiked perimeter wall had collapsed, allowing Southern rebels to swarm inside. 

Korra and the others should have no problem flying into the portal. Which reminded her. Asami looked around in search of the air bison and made out a white mass diving and dodging around the blue-white column of the portal. Dark spirits pursued relentlessly. As she squinted, Asami thought she could make out spirits actually clinging to the animal’s tail and legs, hindering.

Asami’s heart stuttered. That’s not good, she thought, worrying her lip between her teeth. She hadn’t felt anything from Korra, so she knew her soulmate was okay, but it looked like it could go very, very wrong any second now. 

Asami cast a glance to the smoking yard beneath her. The Northerners appeared to be in enough disarray. She could fly towards the portal now and she, Mako, and Bolin could draw the attention of the spirits, prevent them from hurting anyone, and give Korra the opening she needed—

Bolin screamed a slew of words but Asami only caught one: “Eska!”

The next instant, the metal frame of the plane shuddered and shrieked as the tail was blown off. Asami quickly grasped the twitching controls. Black, choking smoke rolled out behind her and the toxic scent burned her nose. Both Mako and Bolin were screaming her name, calling for her to do something.

Asami searched the area around them. Not too far ahead, outside Unalaq’s encampment walls, was a bare expanse of white stretching on for miles. Asami did her best to steer the careening aircraft there. If they were going to crash, Asami wasn’t going to end up right in the enemy’s hands if she could help it. 

You can do this. Stay calm, she said to herself as she gripped the controls harder. Easier said than done when she could barely hear her own thoughts over the screech of Varrick’s plane. The wings started to wobble and Asami’s seat vibrated. The plane dropped several feet all at once, lurching her stomach and other vital organs. Metal panels and bolts flew off behind her. Asami’s eyes darted around, looking for a place to crash land because she couldn’t steer for much longer. 

There. No rocks in sight. A good, clear spot to bail out. She and the boys would survive if they could jump away from the plane, she was sure.

“Brace yourselves!” Asami pulled hard on the steering yoke, trying to angle the nose of the plane up, but without the tail for balance, it was like wrestling a greased hog-monkey for control. The wheels skimmed the snowy earth. “Jump!”

Clicks and clinks of harnesses being undone on either side of her flooded Asami with relief. Bolin and Mako shouted something to her, unintelligible over the stressed engine, before springing from the plane’s wings. They were two dark smudges against the field of white. Asami waited a few seconds for clearance, undid the safety belt, and threw herself out and to the side. 

She twisted through the air, breath ripped from her lungs, mouth open in a silent scream, not sure which way was up as all the colors around her swirled—black sky, white snow, green southern lights. Black, white, green, black white greenblackwhite—

The snow hurtled up to catch her. Instinctively, Asami’s arms shot out to catch herself. Elsewhere, she heard what was left of Varrick’s plane crash and explode. Even though it was nowhere near her, the heat of the wreckage still reached her in a warm wave just as her palms slammed into the rigid, cold ground. 

Tendrils of pain blasted up her arms, jangled her elbows, cracked across her shoulders, and rattled her teeth. The rest of her body screamed as she smashed into the arctic landscape. A rock or maybe a chunk of ice bashed against her brow, causing bright spots to dance in her vision, even though she closed her eyes. Her head seared and Asami knew she had to get to her feet, move, check on her friends, but everything hurt, especially her head, her head, her head…

Asami didn’t know when she slipped into unconsciousness, only that when she opened her eyes again, there was a pair of boots inches from her nose and they didn’t belong to Mako or Bolin. A voice belonging to whoever stood in front of her muttered, “Take her,” then disappeared, crunching away across the snow. “But be careful. Don’t harm her further.”

The pain swimming through her body, coupled with the brutal, numbing cold wrapped around her, made it hard to focus or stay alert. She slipped into unconsciousness again when hard hands gripped her arms.


	36. Unalaq is Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry guys! I wanted to update days ago but...life. I got my finger split off though so I should be able to type a little faster now, haha! Let me know what you think of this chapter and as always thanks so much for reading! ^_^

The sensation of being healed brought Asami around. Though once she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. A woman in Northern Water Tribe armor was bent over her, running glowing water over Asami's left arm and forehead.

"Don't move," the woman snapped, her blue eyes hardening. 

"What happened?" Asami croaked. 

She tried to recall how she got here. She was in a plane. No, flying a plane. And then fire. Smoke. Falling. Her brain sluggishly churned out memories. The skin over her left eyebrow felt strange, prickly. The water was less soothing than the time Korra healed her shoulder after the spirit attack. 

Korra. Where was Korra? A firm hand pushed her back to the ground before she even realized she was rising. "I said don't move. I'm trying to fix the crack in your wrist and your split head."

Asami reached up suddenly to feel the spot on her head despite the woman's growl. Her head throbbed at the slightest touch and she winced. She examined her gloved fingers. Flakes of dried blood fluttered from her fingertips. How hard had she hit her head? And she felt so…out of it? That wasn’t the word.

"I told you to restrain her. The Avatar will only grow more agitated if she feels her soulmate in pain." The voice was familiar, high, feminine, and colder than the southern climate.

The soldier’s scowl disappeared and Asami swore she saw terror flit through the woman’s eyes. "Yes, Princess Eska. My apologies."

Asami's stomach flipped and for a second she thought she was going to be sick. Eska. She'd been captured. Had Bolin and Mako...? They got out of the plane. Were they here, too? Without moving too much, Asami carefully tilted her head to look around the room. Or rather tent. Only Eska and the soldier were with her, but there was a silhouette just outside the tent flap. Asami bet it was Desna.

What a mess this was. She was. I was so focused on getting to Korra that I took my eyes off the enemy, Asami thought. 

Another horrifying thought crept into her mind. What if Korra was captured, too? Oogi was falling, last Asami could recall. Though she was more alert now, she still felt a little foggy. But if Eska didn't want to agitate Korra, then maybe—

Wait. Asami mashed her eyes shut as the realization dawned. They knew. She had her suspicions from the beginning but now it was clear Unalaq and his children knew she and Korra were soulmates. Which meant they were going to use her to get Korra to do whatever they wanted. And if Korra refused, well, they wouldn't even have to lay a hand on the Avatar. Not when they had Asami in their clutches. 

She had to think of a way out. She would not be used as a weapon against Korra.

Rings of ice clasped around her forearms and waist, forced her closer to the ground. Not that she'd try to run. Her body was too heavy with cold and exhaustion. Besides, Eska would have her in a block of ice the moment she sprang up. No, she needed a more logical plan.

So Asami lay still, allowing the soldier to heal her. Gradually, the fogginess in her head started to fade, as she was able to think faster. So she wracked her brains, trying to think of a way out. Then, she felt it. Three fast, hard throbs in her fingers. Are you okay? 

Asami did her best not to react outwardly even though her insides flushed with relief. Even her heart raced just knowing it was from Korra. How should Asami answer? While she was technically alive and getting better with every passing second, she was being held captive by people who wouldn't hesitate to torture her if necessary.

If I answer no, will she go into a panic? And would that upset the spirits? The last things she or any of her friends needed right now were rampaging spirits or an uncontrollable Avatar. What if Korra slipped into the Avatar state like Aang and couldn’t get out? Or maybe that was too presumptuous. It wasn’t like Korra was in love with Asami. Yet.

All of this would be easier if they’d come up with a more complex messaging system. Asami suggested more than once they try to adapt the codes used to relay messages between airships, boats, and stations on land, but that required constantly hurting yourself, which both she and Korra quickly discovered was more unpleasant than useful, especially with longer messages.

Another three pulses in her fingers. Korra had to be worried sick. She probably saw the plane go down. She definitely felt it. So Asami dug her thumb into the heel of her hand. Despite the thick glove, she was still able to press hard enough, once, twice, three times. Better to see if Korra was okay first before answering.

The answer was immediate. One, Two. Like a heartbeat. Yes. 

Asami couldn't hold back the sigh or the smile. She's okay. Good.

Korra asked again, but Asami's hand locked up as it was swiftly encased in ice. A shadow fell across her face. Asami glanced up and saw Eska, blank faced, staring down at her. "No secret messages." As the girl looked away, Asami thought she saw worry crease Eska’s brow, but it must have been a trick of the torchlight.

Still, if Eska was even a tiny bit worried, maybe Asami could work with that. “Do you know what your father is planning to do? He’s—”

“I look forward to the next ten thousand years of darkness,” Eska droned. “You will not sway me from my father’s path so save your puny words.” Although her tone was convincing, Asami thought Eska’s lower lip might have wavered.

Just then, a hand parted the tent opening and Desna's head poked in. He looked ill, his face greenish even in the flickering light, and there was a definite slump in his posture. He nodded once at his sister and suddenly Asami was being pushed to stand by the slab of ice beneath her. It was eerie, like floating up until her boots tilted down to touch the ground, though she preferred this a thousand times over to being bloodbent. 

Eska grabbed her by the arm and Asami was relieved when no pain came from the firm touch. "If you try to escape, I'll put an icicle in the Avatar's heart."

Asami held her chin high and smiled humorlessly. "You can try." Unless Korra was incredibly distracted, Eska wouldn't be able to beat her in a fight. Asami was confident of that. 

Instead of replying, Eska shoved Asami out of the tent and into the brisk night. Ahead, Unalaq stood with his back to her, his hands folded behind him. His face was gaunter than she remembered. Maybe working with the ultimate spirit of darkness did that to a man. Asami was marched to stand on his left. Mako and Bolin, bound back to back but awake and seemingly unscathed, occupied the space to Unalaq’s right, to her relief.

A gasp ripped through the air and that’s when Asami realized she'd just been led into a standoff, for several yards away, Tenzin, Kya, Tonraq, a handful of soldiers, and Korra stood, battered but brawl-ready. Anger fled from Korra's face as she locked eyes with Asami. 

Korra's hair was loose, tangled, wild. Two scratches ran under her right eye though Asami hadn't felt her earn them. Her blue eyes were hard like ice and her lips parted, fierce, like she was mid-snarl. If that look were directed at her instead of Unalaq, Asami would've been terrified. “Let. Her. Go.” Korra seethed.

However, Unalaq was unperturbed, smiling even. "You’re not in a position to be giving orders, Avatar." He pulled water from the ground, froze it into a sharp point, and made it hover dangerously close to Asami’s neck. She was sure if she swallowed wrong, it would scratch her skin. “Order a full retreat and sit back as Harmonic Convergence comes to pass and your soulmate will live.”

Tonraq’s eyes found Asami’s, understanding and something else bubbling to the surface of his eyes, so much like Korra’s. Instead of making any orders, though, Tonraq sheathed the knife on his hand and stepped forward. He held his hands up as if in surrender.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won’t make you powerful. And what makes you think he won’t turn on you the moment he’s free?” He beseeched his brother.

That was a good question. Korra told her Vaatu tricked Wan into freedom once before; Unalaq would be no different and the world would bear the consequences if they couldn’t stop him.

“I can control him,” Unalaq said confidently. Was he losing his mind? 

Korra scoffed. “Only Raava and the first Avatar have ever been able to subdue Vaatu. Though you’re spiritually connected, you’re just a water bender, you’re just a human being.” Unalaq bristled. “You don’t stand a chance of controlling Vaatu,” Korra finished

Unalaq’s confident smirk soured. Did he really think he could control a being of pure darkness and chaos with his spirit-transforming water bending technique? But then Unalaq resumed his assuredness and Asami’s uneasiness skyrocketed as his deep laugh echoed across the smoking battlefield. “I will once I fuse with him during Harmonic Convergence.”

Asami sucked in a sharp breath. Even Desna and Eska exchanged genuine looks of surprise and…concern? Did they not know this part of their father’s plan?

“You’re crazy!” Tonraq shouted and Asami was inclined to agree. “Brother, listen to yourself!”

Unalaq continued on as if there was no outburst. “I will become the new Avatar. A dark Avatar.” His dark, lifeless eyes focused on Korra. “And your era of chaos and unbalance will be over.”

Korra’s fists balled. “We aren’t in chaos! The four nations are living together in harmony! You’re the one creating chaos by inciting wars and seeking eternal darkness.”

Wrath swept across Unalaq’s face. “You are the Avatar, alleged bringer of balance, yet you keep our world and the spirit world separate when humans and spirits once lived together peacefully. For too long, you and your past lives have created a rift, upsetting the natural order of the planet. I only seek to restore things to the way they once were.”

“Vaatu will destroy everything!” Asami snapped but said no more as the jagged ice drifted closer to her neck. Mako and Bolin struggled to help her but the ropes around them were too tight.

“If that is the price of balance, then so be it!” Unalaq snarled, glaring at them all in turn, but Asami got the feeling he wasn’t really seeing any of them. “Now back down or I’ll open Miss Sato’s throat—”

An explosion a few yards behind them made Unalaq and the twins turn. The weapon twitched far enough away for Asami to breathe again. Instead of looking along with them, she was drawn to Korra's face. Korra was mouthing something but they were too far apart for Asami to discern what. Then Korra pointed to the ground. Get down? 

Another explosion rocked the encampment, followed closely by spirit wailing and a jovial laugh that could only belong to Bumi. Asami thought she might've heard flute music, too. 

She dropped to the ground and not three seconds later, a thumping came across the ground, followed shortly by a roar that rumbled through Asami’s chest. Snow swirled around her, blinding her, but she was aware of a sudden radiating heat and heavy pants. Another deafening roar sounded around her, followed by yelps from Desna and Eska.

Asami wiped the snow out of her eyes just in time to see the twins get knocked aside like toys by Naga's giant paws. Said paws hit the ground a second later, and Asami realized Naga was completely shielding her, Mako, and Bolin. Unalaq could barely be made out between the polarbeardog's front legs and he looked furious his leverage was stolen from him.

He raised a hand, like he might actually try to take Naga on, when a block of ice sailed straight into his chest. "Let's end this, brother," Tonraq shouted, just out of view.

Unalaq's gaze darted back to Asami once more, then to his twins. "Get her back or stop them at all costs. We're running out of time." He turned and bolted for the portal. His figure disappeared into the blazing blue beam mere yards away.

Korra tried to pursue him but the moment she got close enough, the dark spirits circling it dive-bombed her. Asami winced as Korra got nailed in the side by a spirit that almost looked like a dragonfly bunny except terrifying. Above her, Naga whined and pawed the ground. 

There was no way around the spirits and there were too many for Korra to transform in what little time they had left. A squadron of Northern soldiers shortly engaged Tonraq’s men, further angering the spirits, making them more vicious. Korra spent more time dodging and defending than attacking the creatures. 

Naga howled and charged at Desna and Eska, who seemed to be fighting with less polish than before. They weren’t nearly as eager to edge around the beast to get to Asami, but maybe that had more to do with Naga’s giant bared fangs than anything else. 

Asami scrambled to her feet and helped the brothers awkwardly rise. They thanked her as she tried to rip apart their bindings but her hands were too numb and the knots too tight. She couldn’t free her friends, she didn’t have her glove, so she couldn’t join in the fight, and she couldn’t distract the spirits to get Korra into the spirit world. Asami scanned the battle raging on around her, her heart sinking, uselessness seeping into every inch of her body

And then she saw the line of abandoned mecha tanks across from her.

Inspiration struck Asami like a shock from her glove. The spirits reacted strangely to electricity, she recalled. The one she shocked a few weeks ago seemed powered by it for an instant. Maybe, if the spirits sensed enough electricity, they would be drawn to it like tigermoths to a flame. She hoped.

The mecha tanks had shock capabilities in the claws. What if she could get it to course all over the suit? The plan was half formed and it relied on more hope than thoroughly tested theories, but she had to try something. 

Bumi trotted up to Mako and Bolin and sliced through their bonds with ease. The two boys ran off towards Korra while Bumi regrouped with his siblings. The only person closest to her that could provide her enough protection while she worked was Tonraq, who was ordering spare troops into a possible attack formation around the portal. Asami approached and hesitantly touched his elbow. He seemed pleased by her presence. "I have an idea. Can you cover me?"

Tonraq blinked down at her for a moment, looked towards the portal, (probably at Korra, Asami thought) then nodded solemnly. “Only if you promise to get to safety afterwards.” Whether he said it out of concern for her or for his daughter, she couldn’t tell.

Asami glanced around at the battlefield. It was mostly benders against benders. And while she could easily pilot one of the many empty mecha tanks, she wasn’t sure how long she could fare against Desna and Eska, two highly skilled waterbending prodigies. This wasn’t her fight, she knew that. And if she got out of the way, then she couldn’t be used to hurt Korra. “I promise,” she said. “Let’s go.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra spotted Asami climbing onto an empty mecha tank while her father provided cover. Part of her wished Asami would sit out for a while—the recoil from Asami's hit to the head left Korra dizzy and she'd curled up in Oogi's saddle, clutching her arms to her chest long after she saw the flaming ball that was Varrick’s plane got swallowed up by the dark of night. 

Then again, Asami seemed okay now (thank the spirits!). Korra couldn’t feel any pain and the cut on her soulmate’s head at least looked mostly healed (though after she kicked Unalaq’s ass, she was going to heal it properly).

The all too familiar sound of crackling electricity reached Korra's ears. In a panic, she searched for the source and saw Asami ripping wires out of the back panel on the mech. Sparks flew and the metal suit lurched forward stiffly, almost bucking Asami. Then, Asami jumped down. A second later, currents of electricity crawled over the steel body and it lurched forward again, the treads straining against the slick terrain.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though Asami was too far away to hear. Korra's question was answered as three spirits swooped away from the portal and descended on the machine, darting in and out of it, making it short circuit. More spirits drifted towards the malfunctioning mech, like they were drawn to it, giving Korra and the others an opening.

“Tenzin, Bumi, Kya!” But they were one step ahead of her, sprinting ahead already. She hoped they could slip through easily and find Jinora before it was too late.

Mako and Bolin jogged up beside her. Bolin mock saluted her. “Bolin reporting in to help stop ten thousand years of darkness! Because that sounds, really, really bad!”

Mako groaned but he didn’t chastise his brother. Instead, he looked to Korra. She paused. This was it. She could feel how close they were to Harmonic Convergence. “We’re going into the portal. I’ll need you two to hold off Unalaq while I try to shut the portal from the inside.”

Mako’s eyebrows rose. “Will we get stuck in the spirit world?”

Korra didn’t want to lie to him. “If everything goes right, no.” Look for the light, look for the light.

“That’s…encouraging.” Mako sighed but straightened and shifted so he faced the portal. “Let’s go, little bro.” They took off running and Korra was glad to see they didn’t waver in stride. She was worried they’d be as banged up as Asami was, but the boys outwardly appeared fine.

Asami. Korra whipped around in time to catch her soulmate settling into Oogi’s saddle. Naga, along with four rebels clustered behind her. As if she felt Korra’s eyes on her, Asami matched her gaze. “I’m flying the injured out of here,” she shouted as Tonraq engaged the twins. Asami’s eyes flashed to Korra’s cousins. Her green eyes were hard, her jaw clenched.

Korra nodded mutely, understanding. Asami didn’t want to be used again and, if Korra were honest, it was a relief knowing that if everything went wrong here, at least Asami would be far enough away, would be safe. Korra wanted to tell Asami so many things—words of comfort and courage spun endlessly in her head—but she was wasting time. Harmonic Convergence was almost here. She could feel it ring in her bones, dance across her skin, set every hair on the back of her neck on end. She would see Asami soon but for now, she had to concentrate.

All the spirits were buzzing around the haywire mech so Korra ran head first into the portal without trouble, the spiritual energy flooding her as much as the light flooded her eyes. It was almost warm. Her body tingled as she left the material world behind. Already the scarred, rocky earth was materializing underfoot. The sounds of bending filtered in around her. Rocks smashing, fire roaring. Korra tensed as the air coiled around her, ready to be bent and unleashed on Unalaq the moment she stepped out of the portal. As soon as the light faded, she hit the ground running and slipped into the Avatar state.

Time to end this.


	37. Harmonic Convergence Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case. Trigger Warnings: Mention of blood (literally just twice and nothing graphic), descriptions of severe pain.

Korra swore as she was thrown back from the portal, the power of the Avatar state sinking back into the recesses of her body. Unalaq had done it. He'd bought enough time by kidnapping Asami. She couldn’t close the southern portal, no matter how hard she tried. Harmonic Convergence was upon them. 

“I’m too late,” Korra shouted, though she doubted Mako and Bolin needed her words to realize it. 

The brothers could see for themselves the way the portals bowed towards one another, linked in a thunderous clash that spewed golden lightning across the green sky, and sent a purple pulse sweeping outward, over the spirit world. 

Behind her, Unalaq’s triumphant laugh was swallowed up by Vaatu’s as his prison quaked and shattered in a haze of crimson light. He twisted free of the Tree of Time, spiraling in the air, growing grander with every passing second. Dread crushed Korra like a tidal wave as Vaatu reigned in the sky above her. Spirits gathered around the edge of the barren land surrounding the portals. In horror, Korra watched them mutate into dark beings with claws, razor teeth, deadly spikes.

"You've lost, Avatar!" Unalaq shouted gleefully. "Now Vaatu and I will fuse and destroy you and Raava for good!"

At this, Vaatu swooped low and made a beeline for the crazed man. Unalaq spread his arms wide as if to embrace the spirit of darkness. 

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Mako shouted as he sent a jet of flame straight at Unalaq's face.

Unalaq blocked it, pulling water from the stream at his feet to meet the flame. It swallowed up Mako's attack in a hissing cloud of steam. But Unalaq failed to see the sizable chunk of earth coming at him from the left. It hit him squarely on the hip and sent him sprawling to the ground. Bolin's cheer followed shortly and Korra wanted hug him. But she had more pressing matters, namely dealing Vaatu. And holding back the spirits now creeping towards them all. 

She was about to send a roaring gust to knock them all back when Vaatu flew low and bellowed, "You cannot stop me, Raava! I will not let you or your weak human companion seal me away again!" Vaatu reared back as if to strike and Korra tensed.

_He's about to blast us!_ came a voice in her head that startled Korra so badly she nearly didn't jump in time as Vaatu shot pure, purple energy out from his center.

"Raava?!" Korra yelped as she staggered to her feet. She quickly sent two quick jabs of air and grinned fiercely when they landed solidly, tearing through Vaatu, shrinking him.

_Yes, Korra. We need to end this quickly. Draw on my power. I don't think I have to tell you how bad it will be if Vaatu successfully merges with Unalaq. Or if Vaatua escapes into your world._

Korra rolled as Vaatu lashed out at her with a black, whip-like appendage. "Okay. Let's do this together."

Maybe it was because it was Harmonic Convergence, or because she was hyper aware of Raava, but as Korra entered the Avatar state, she felt more powerful than she ever had before. Her body glowed like Wan's and her hair blew around her face as she surrounded herself in a whirlwind. 

"It's pointless, Raava!" Vaatu shouted but the deep voice didn't rumble with nearly as much confidence.

_Go!_ Raava shouted and Korra sprang straight up, a tornado forming beneath her feet. Several boulders ripped from the ground followed her upward at the slightest movement of her ankles. Korra punched once, twice, and burned two circles into Vaatu's belly with fire hotter than she'd ever bent before. She clenched her hands and heard the crack of splintering stone, and sent hundreds of shards of earth sailing straight at the spirit. Vaatu twisted and stretched his body in a way only a spirit could. Infuriatingly enough, he dodged almost all of the incoming attack, only sustaining a few nicks that barely diminished him at all.

A scream below broke Korra's focus and her head snapped down. The dark spirits rampaged, surrounding her friends. Bolin and Mako were doing their best, but the boys were outnumbered five to one. Not to mention Unalaq sent the occasional ice barrage their way. They were on their way to being completely overrun. 

What she really needed was Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya to come back. Or maybe if Asami was here, she could get the spirits to chase after another haywire mech. She couldn’t fight the spirits, Unalaq, and Vaatu all at the same time, Avatar or not. Not to mention that, as part spirit herself and the alleged bridge between them and humans, it felt incredibly wrong to blast the spirits with the elements. 

Even though they were trying to kill her and her friends.

Korra knew it was Vaatu's very presence that turned them dark, that most of the spirits gathered wouldn't attack her if they were their lighter selves. So for every move she made against Vaatu, she made two more to ward off the spirits encroaching on her or her friends on the ground, hoping Tenzin and the others would find Jinora quickly and return to help.

As the minutes passed, and no one arrived, though, Vaatu's gloating came back. Mako and Bolin were panting hard and barely able to dodge Unalaq anymore. “You’re losing, Raava!” Vaatu said, and this time, when he sent a blast of energy her way, it clipped Korra. 

It burned deeply, permeating her body, like she’d been struck with a flaming rock. And it sent her spiraling far enough away that Vaatu had just enough time to fly straight into Unalaq’s waiting body. Mako and Bolin were too preoccupied fighting for their lives against the spirits to try and impede Vaatu.

Korra recovered just in time to see the two villains join. Unalaq’s eyes glowed red. In the blink of an eye, he stood within reach of the northern portal. With a sure hand, he touched the blazing, bowed column. Immediately, his body altered in the most grotesque fashion. His skin turned to ash and fire. He looked more monster than man as he and Vaatu permanently fused with help from the portals’ energy. A red light built up in Unalaq’s chest and released, blinding Korra. Then, just as suddenly, he returned to his former human appearance, though his eyes still glowed with Vaatu’s light. 

In a voice not entirely his own, Unalaq said, “We’ve done it. You’ve failed. I will become the next Avatar leading humans and spirits and ushering in a new era.”

“You can’t even bend all the elements! You’re only a fourth of what I am.” Korra sprinted hard, body already aglow with Raava’s white-blue light. At least I only have to fight one thing now, if Mako and Bolin can hold off—

Twin screams drew her up short. Her friends fell to the ground and did not rise. Korra tasted bile in her throat. But she couldn’t think about whether they were…or if they weren’t…

She was alone. She was the only one left to defeat Unalaq and Vaatu.

And now that their foes were no longer fighting back, the horde of dark spirits turned to her, scurrying to where she stood. “Stop!” she shouted, Raava’s own voice infusing with hers. “Can’t you see you’re being manipulated to fight?”

The spirits didn’t so much as flinch. They continued on as if Korra had remained silent, completely encircling her within seconds. She tried blasting them away one at a time but it was tiresome, ineffective. And Unalaq finally seemed in control of himself again, as he was racing towards her on a ramp of ice. 

She couldn’t fight them and Unalaq at the same time, so with as much force as she could muster all in one go, Korra gathered the strongest gale she’d ever bent before and unleashed it upon the spirits. While it drove away a majority of the smaller, squirming spirits, there were still over a dozen larger spirits that were only knocked back to the rim of the portal clearing.

The action was made just in time, for when Korra turned, she narrowly dodged Unalaq’s ice-wrapped fist. His face more skull-like than human. He charged at her again, closing the distance by creating ice under both of their feet. He slammed into Korra and they tumbled onto the hard ground. 

Korra was quick to respond though, bending the earth beneath her to giver her arm more room, then wound back and punching him in the face hard enough that he rolled off and away by sheer force. He growled and Korra was more than a little disturbed that his obviously broken nose wasn’t bleeding. Was Unalaq even part human anymore?

She stood and swung her arms in smooth, practiced circles, drawing water from the rivers to her, and surrounded Unalaq’s body as he seemed to be stunned by the hit. Korra hit him with two chunks of ice, a kick of air, a blistering streak of fire until he was tumbling backwards, pathetically throwing up weak ribbons of water in defense. She cut through them easily and then pulled a massive amount of water from the flowing river closest to her.

The spirit transformation technique wouldn’t destroy Vaatu, Raava informed Korra, but the light spirit thought it would cleanse the darkness from Unalaq and Vaatu would dissipate into tiny pockets of darkness that would take hundreds of years to reassemble. Hopefully longer.

But just as the water surrounded Unalaq’s body, Korra was struck hard across the back. Her body went into a panic and she fell out of the Avatar state. As her normal vision returned, Korra spotted the spirit who’d attacked her from behind. It was flanked, to her dismay, by over a dozen more. And in the distance, she saw more dark spirits scrambling towards her. She raised her fist to send them packing again when a slab of ice slammed into her shoulders. 

She let out a pained scream as she was thrust forward, into the waiting claws of the eight-legged spirit with a long, slinky tail. The tail wrapped around her, binding her arms to her sides. She struggled, breathed fire, burnt the spirit until it relinquished her, but it was a useless effort, for though the spirit retreated, two more took its place, binding her again.

_Korra!_ Raava’s voice echoed in her head, alarmed. _Do not give up. This fight is not over._

As if he could read Korra’s mind, Unalaq stalked forward and said, in his double-edged voice, “Oh, but it is, Raava!”

In a flash, he was a foot in front of Korra. He shoved her back until they were flying, until she and her spirit captors where half submerged in the southern portal’s base. Korra’s entire being vibrated from the power and lightning ran all over her body, though curiously, it didn’t hurt her. Raava fluttered inside of her and Korra knew the feeling wasn’t a good thing. She had never felt Raava as a separate entity before. Was it the energy from the portal? It had fused Raava and Wan to begin with. It couldn’t reverse the process, could it?

Korra watched in disgust as Unalaq’s neck twisted unnaturally for the human body. His mouth snapped open, as if his jaw had been dislocated, and Vaatu’s purple light poured out in tendrils. The solidified light crept like vines towards her. Korra thrashed, breathed fire, puffed air, but the energy worked around her attempts. A third spirit wrapped a tentacle around her and she thought they were just going to crush her before Unalaq could do anything terrible.

She was wrong.

The purple tines shot forward suddenly and sank deep into her chest, like hot needles. Korra screamed as she felt the Avatar state overwhelm her. She and Raava tried to force Vaatu out, and for a second, it seemed to work. Some of the tendrils snapped and withered away into nothingness. But then she felt the hooks, felt her power waver.

And then, Raava started to inch out of her. Slowly, agonizingly, the spirit of light was drawn out like a piece of loose threat from a shirt. Korra was aware she was in pain but the adrenaline and the Avatar state spared her from suffering too greatly. She tried to will Raava back into her, but Vaatu physically dragging the spirit out was a little more compelling. 

With one last violent tug, Raava slipped free of Korra’s body and spooled on the ground between her and Unalaq. Korra sagged as a deep emptiness settled in her. “Raava,” she mumbled, terrified at how weak her own voice sounded. “Quick, you have to fuse with me again before—agh!” She bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood.

Before her very eyes, Unalaq struck Raava diagonally with a slash of ice, splitting off a piece of the light spirit. The moment of impact set Korra reeling as Aang flooded her mind. Just as quickly, he disappeared in a flash and a bang inside Korra’s head.

And it happened again, with Roku, as Unalaq struck Raava once more, pinning her to the ground with a large icicle so the spirit couldn’t fly free. The same with Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, dozens more Avatars all disappearing in explosions, one after the other until Korra thought her head might explode itself. It seemed like it would never end, that she would be doomed to live out ten thousand years of explosions, but then Wan was there before her, frowning. I failed, she wanted to tell him as tears streaked down her face, but he, too, disappeared in the biggest explosion of all.

Something snapped inside of Korra and all the fight and energy left her. She was nothing more than a floppy bag of flesh and bones. The spirits must have let go of her because she was suddenly freezing, breathing in snow, unable to move. 

“Raava is destroyed. Now there is nothing to stop us from reshaping this world,” Unalaq’s voice said.

“N-no,” Korra moaned. He couldn’t have destroyed her. Wasn’t that impossible? 

Then, Vaatu’s voice overtook his host body. “No, now there is nothing to stop me!” The ground shook beneath Korra, jouncing her enough that she actually flipped over without having to move herself. A few yards away, Unalaq’s eyes were wide with panic for only an instant before red light consumed them. Harsh black and red light stretched over his body. He grew in size, changed shape, until it was Vaatu, in a more humanoid form, towering above her. Unavaatu. “Ten thousand years of darkness begins!”

Unavaatu’s clawed hand reached up to touch the center of the bowed portals. Lightning flashed. It was the last thing Korra remembered seeing as her adrenaline finally burned off and the searing pain consumed her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was soaking wet, a faint blue light surrounded her, and Jinora looked down on her, looking like she was about to cry. “Oh, Korra,” she whispered.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Asami spotted the light of Katara's healing hut in the distance, the air changed, as well as the sky. Instead of stars, the atmosphere turned a bright purple and the green southern lights slithered across every inch of sky. When Asami glanced back and saw the portal still standing in the distance, her heart sank. Had Korra failed?

A second after the thought crossed her mind, a smattering a pain hit her. Korra was fighting, maybe with Vaatu or Unalaq or both. A man sitting behind her asked if she was all right as a mighty shudder broke over her body after a particular striking sensation in her gut. She felt like she was on fire. "Soulmate," she managed through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

It surprised her when he said, "She seems strong. Don't worry too much."

A mixture of pride and relief overwhelmed her then and she sat up straighter. "Thank you." How he could tell she was worried sick was beyond her because she thought she’d been keeping it together well enough.

Then, just as Oogi braced to land outside Katara's, Asami let go of the reins and slipped sideways off the air bison, curling in on herself as a sharp sting set across her shoulders. She was sure the fall into the mercifully fluffy snow a few feet below hurt a bit, but it was drowned in Korra's aches. She recovered a moment later and was able to push up onto her hands and knees.

Light spilled out across her face and crunching, quick footsteps caught in her ear. “Asami? What are you doing here?” It was Senna, holding a lamp, her hand extended to help Asami up.

Asami gripped it eagerly and found her footing. “I brought back some injured soldiers.” And removed myself from Unalaq’s twisted game, she added on mentally. 

Senna glanced up at the saddle. A few of the men and women still able to walk were sliding down Oogi’s tail. “What about the others? Are they okay?”

She’s asking about her husband and Korra, Asami thought. “They were running off to fight Unalaq when I left. I—” the rest of the words fell away and a scream burst from her lips. Her head felt like it was caught between two boulders that an earthbender was slowly pushing together. And her chest felt like a firebender was pressing a blazing palm to her bare skin. Her limbs throbbed, too, but it was nothing compared to the building pressure in her head.

Arms wrapped around her and it took Asami several seconds to realize she was twitching against Senna’s warm body, her legs having given out on her, pitching her forward into the woman.

"Asami, what's wrong?" Senna sounded alarmed. Asami tried to answer but she was suddenly struck with the sensation of being torn in two.

"K—" was all the answer she could force herself to give before she released a hiss of pain and snapped her teeth together. Her tongue throbbed hard in her mouth. Korra, what’s happening to you?!

"It's her soulmate.” Asami made out Katara’s weathered, old face through her blurry eyes. Was she crying or was she in so much pain, she couldn’t focus? Katara gestured back to the open door of her hut, or what Asami assumed was the door All she could make out was a yellow rectangle of light. "Help the rest of the soldiers down and get them inside. I'll try to help her anyway I can." The old waterbending master brushed Asami’s forehead, where the mostly healed cut was.

Senna carefully shifted Asami to the ground as the pain started to lessen. What was happening to Korra now? Was Unalaq torturing her? 

"I can carry her." Asami opened her eyes enough to see the man who'd been behind her. 

Just as he stooped, his hands hovering around her, a severe blow inside her overwhelmed her senses. She blacked out for only a moment and came to in the man’s arms. Just before he passed through the threshold of the hut, the sky flashed red and black. That definitely wasn’t good.

Asami allowed the man to carry her to a cot inside only because she was certain she couldn’t stand. While the intensity faded from her body, she still ached terribly, as if her body were covered in bruises.

Once she was lying on a cot, Senna sat beside her a placed a thick fur blanket over her. Asami tried to rise but her back muscles spasmed and Senna put a light, brushing hand on her shoulder. "Careful, honey. Please don't strain yourself."

The older woman stroked Asami’s hair and Asami was suddenly very self-conscious. This was Korra's mom, fussing over her. Korra’s mom, who was probably worried sick about the wellbeing of her daughter. Asami’s heart clenched and she shied away from Senna’s touch. It was only making what Asami had to say harder.

"Korra," she tried to speak, now that she didn’t feel like screaming anymore. "Something happened to her." And here's the part where I have to tell you I'm your daughter's soulmate.

Senna looked exhausted all of a sudden. "I figured as much."

Asami colored instantly. "What makes you say that?"

"You were in so much pain." Senna looked away, misty-eyed.

"So you know we're soulmates?" Asami flushed deeper and fought the urge to hide under the blanket.

"Korra's not very subtle, I'm sure you've noticed." Senna smiled, still not looking at her. "And the way you look at her, look after her..."

Asami was surprised her face didn’t burst into flames. Normally it was Korra who’d get this flustered. But Korra wasn’t here. She was out there, hurt, maybe in danger. Tears formed in Asami’s eyes. She had to do something. Maybe get out there and find Korra. What if she needed help or—

"I...this might be rude or selfish of me to ask but, can you still feel her? Or..." Senna choked off.

Asami didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I can." Her whole body still felt part of what Korra felt. Which meant Korra was, at the very least, still alive. She found Senna's hand and gripped it with as much strength as she could muster. "She's still alive." Saying it out loud brought her an unexpected amount of relief.

“Thank goodness,” Senna breathed. “Tonraq told me he’s okay, but still fighting.” A long sighed escaped her and Asami thought the woman aged another year in the short span of time. 

But Senna’s words reminded Asami. She sent the three pulses to Korra even though her fingers ached and nearly cried when she got two back a second later. "She's okay, too, she just told me."

A sniffle from the woman beside her made Asami more alert. Senna's free hand darted up to her face and away. Asami considered breaking Senna's plea to rest in favor of hugging her when there was a sudden commotion across the room. The sound of water sloshing about, followed by several gasps made both women look up. 

Katara held Jinora upright in the healing pool. The young girl coughed feebly. Asami started to get up slowly, her sore-feeling muscles protesting, and Senna helped her to her feet, tucking the blanket around her before steering her to the pool's edge. 

"Jinora what happened?" Katara asked, pulling the girl from the water and swaddling her.

Jinora shivered but her cheeks held more color than they had in days. "Dad's helping Korra with a plan to defeat Unavaatu."

"So they fused?" Asami paled. Korra hadn’t been able to stop them?

Jinora nodded grimly. "It's not good. He even Raava, the light spirit, right out of Korra.”

So that's what having your spiritual half ripped out of you felt like, Asami joked darkly. No wonder Korra was in such excruciating pain. “She said she was okay,” Asami whispered. Jinora’s description sounded like the contrary.

“She wanted you to know she survived. But I think she will be okay.” Jinora shivered again, but her brown eyes were bright and hopeful as she looked right at Asami. “Dad thinks he knows how to help get Raava back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if something doesn't make sense. I copy/pasted sections of this from three different devices and I got a little mixed up rereading it, so hopefully it's okay, but if not, like I said, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, should I change the rating of this fic to M? I'm trying to stay within the bounds of T but I don't want to mislead people or make them uncomfortable.


End file.
